Possession pɔsɛsjõ n f :
by Hachka
Summary: Déjà qu'il lui pourrissait ses nuits en lui envoyant des visions cauchemardesques, voilà que maintenant il s'est également arrogé le droit de prendre possession de son corps ! On n'a pas idée de se faire un ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres...
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : **T (pour l'instant, mais je risque de passer en M si je m'en sens le courage ;)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling (quand on se dit qu'elle a le mérite d'être citée plus de 500 000 fois rien que sur ffnet, elle doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent en permanence…)

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Note de l'auteur : **A force de lire des fanfictions, je savais que _ça_ allait arriver, et finalement, il n'a pas fallu grand chose (un iTouch, un bloc-note, un trajet en voiture, une insomnie à quatre heures du mat et un petit frère qui ronfle trop fort pour mon propre bien) pour que je mette à mon tour à écrire.

C'est le premier texte que je publie et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre donc si vous avez des commentaires constructifs à faire, je suis ouverte à tout (euh, pour les commentaire, hein ?). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic !

* * *

**Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :  
1. **fait de détenir quelque chose; faculté d'en disposer, d'en jouir.**  
2. **état d'une personne soumise à une force démoniaque.**  
3. **(pathologie) état de délire d'une personne qui se croit soumise à une force démoniaque ou surnaturelle.**  
4. **maîtrise, connaissance.**  
5. **fait d'avoir une relation amoureuse.

**•• ****× ••**

Chapitre 1

Retour aux sources 

ou

Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait bien retourné à Poudlard)

**•• ****× ••**

Voldemort, assis sur son trône de pierre, caressait distraitement la tête de son serpent. En contrebas, un mangemort de second ordre faisait son compte rendu de mission. Quelque chose en rapport avec une infiltration au ministère semblait-il. Le pauvre homme était tellement terrorisé qu'il était incapable de faire des phrases correctes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un soupir peu discret. Rien qu'à la terreur qu'il percevait dans la voix du mangemort, il était certain que la mission avait échoué.

Il redressa brusquement la tête, faisant sursauter l'assemblée, et promena son regard sur la douzaine de mangemorts présents dans la salle. Il pouvait sentir la peur suinter de tous ces corps camouflés sous les robes noires.

Être un tyran était franchement monotone. Personne pour se rebeller, personne pour pimenter un peu son existence. Personne pour mériter vraiment les doloris qu'il distribuait à la pelle. Même Severus et Lucius, avant que celui-ci n'ait la bonne idée de visiter les geôles d'Azkaban, ne l'avait jamais vraiment contredit.

Un nouveau soupir passa le barrage de ses lèvres et le mangemort à ses pieds se recroquevilla un peu plus si cela était possible. La salle elle-même semblait retenir son souffle.

Brusquement, le mage noir sembla revenir à la réalité. Il fixa brièvement l'homme qui se tortillait à ses pieds et lui balança négligemment un doloris, puis un sort de son cru qui donnait à la victime l'illusion de se faire écarteler.

- Ne me décevez plus.

Puis, d'un geste, il congédia l'ensemble de ses hommes qui quittèrent la salle précipitamment.

- _Nagini, ma douce complice, je m'ennuie.  
- Yeux rouges triste ? Mal ? Faim ? Veut quelqu'un ?  
- Oui très chère, on peut voir ça comme ça._

Et tandis que sa main passait et repassait sur le tête du reptile, en quête infructueuse de chaleur, le Lord se mit à penser au rêve étrange qui le tourmentait depuis son réveil.

**•• ****× ••**

"Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'abord sur un noir total puis, après quelques secondes, il distingue un plafond. Celui d'un lit à baldaquin pour être précis. Les rideaux qui l'entourent sont fermés et les couvertures épaisses ne lui donnent pas envie de se lever. Pourtant, il sait que Greyback doit passer au manoir ce matin pour lui tenir compte de l'avancée des négociations avec les meutes du Pays de Galles. Ce loup-garou est une plaie : répugnant, malpoli et extrêmement dangereux. C'est pour cela que Voldemort se fait violence pour se lever. Inutile d'être en retard et d'agacer la bête plus que de raison.

Il se redresse dans son lit et ne manque pas de remarquer que les tentures lui semblent plus claires que d'habitude. Alors qu'il ouvre celles-ci, des bruits suspects lui parviennent de sa chambre. Des ronflements sonores. C'est alors que le mage noir se rend compte qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Ces cinq lits aux tentures sombres lui rappellent un lieu qu'il a quitté depuis des années. Poudlard.

Mais le dortoir ne ressemble pas vraiment à celui de Serpentard. Pas grave puisqu'il s'est déjà rendu compte qu'il est dans un rêve.

Il pousse la porte discrètement, essayant d'étouffer au mieux les grincements du bois et des vieux gonds, et descend l'escalier. Les marches en pierre sont froides sous ses pieds nus. Il arrive enfin à ce qui semble être une salle commune et, malgré la faible lumière dispensée par les cheminées, une couleur lui saute aux yeux : le rouge. Allons bon, il est tellement obsédé par ce Potter que les stupides gryffondors viennent le hanter jusque dans ses rêves ? Il laisse échapper un gloussement puis se reprend, il est Lord Voldemort, plus Tom Jedusor. En aucun cas il ne peut se permettre de glousser.

Il se dirige vers ce qui semble être la porte de sortie et pousse délicatement le battant. Tiens, le portrait ressemble beaucoup à la directrice de l'orphelinat où il a passé toute son enfance. Il se retient de glousser à nouveau.

Il erre au hasard des couloirs, l'esprit un peu dans les nuages. Il arrête de s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'il passe devant des lieux qui lui évoquent des souvenirs. Il éclate même de rire en croisant le portrait du Chevalier de Catogan, celui qui l'avait poursuivit toute sa quatrième année dans l'espoir de le battre en duel.

Alors qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir, il manque de heurter quelqu'un. Pendant que la personne recule, par réflexe, Voldemort en profite pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il reconnaît immédiatement son ancien bras droit, bien que celui-ci ait considérablement rajeuni. Mais c'est la logique des rêves, sur les lieux de son adolescence, il ne peut croiser que d'autres personnes du même âge.

- Lucius, mon vieil ami, es-tu aussi sur les traces de ton passé ? Glousse-t-il en agitant l'index devant le visage en face de lui.

Il se sent d'humeur joyeuse et tout le stress de la journée semble s'envoler comme par magie. Ce soir, il a envie de redevenir Tom Jedusor et d'oublier un peu la conquête du monde, Bella et ses lubies morbides, Greyback et son regard lubrique, Nagini qui passe son temps à le materner, tous ses fidèles qui retiennent leurs sphincters en s'agenouillant devant son trône. Ce soir, dans ce rêve, il peut être enfin libre.

- Et si nous allions dire bonjour à cette pauvre fille, tu sais, cette sale sang-de-bourbe que mon très cher basilic a tué ? Reprend le mage noir avec un franc sourire. Montre moi le chemin, ô toi qui deviendra mon plus fidèle serviteur.

Au fil de la tirade, le jeune homme blond a pâli, jusqu'à ce que son teint rivalise avec la couleur de sa chevelure. Puis c'est d'une voix éraillée, bien loin de la grâce qui sied à un Malefoy qu'il répond.

- Mais avec joie mon seigneur, si vous voulez bien me suivre …

Le jeune homme s'incline et s'engage dans un couloir, le Lord sur ses talons. Celui-ci fixe la nuque blanche, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela fait quelques mois que la majorité de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles ont été envoyés à Azkaban et, bizarrement, cela fait également quelques mois qu'il se rend compte qu'il s'ennuie. Il aimait beaucoup Lucius, l'homme se prétendait froid et hautain mais chacune des piques qu'il lui envoyait faisait naître une émotion sur son visage. Oh, pas grand chose, juste un plissement des yeux, une légère ride sur le front ou un battement de cils mais le mage noir se délectait de ça. C'était un de ses jeux les plus amusants. Alors, maintenant que son jouet préféré est là, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- Lucius, tu étais vraiment un homme de confiance pour moi, il est vraiment dommage que tu aies failli à cette mission. Mais ne te méprends pas, j'avais déjà des doutes sur ta fidélité. Tu savais pourtant que cette mission au Département des mystères déterminerait l'avenir de ton fils et tu as choisi d'échouer. Regarde-le maintenant, obligé de devenir mangemort pour te remplacer alors qu'il n'a jamais eu la carrure d'un homme d'action...  
- Je vous demande pardon mon maître, puis-je faire quelque chose pour me racheter ?

Voldemort s'arrête net au beau milieu du couloir, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

- Luciussss, siffle-t-il d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle glace le sang de son interlocuteur. Est-ce là les manières d'un sang pur ? Ou sont donc passées les règles absolues de la famille Malefoy ? Dis moi, très cher Luciussss, quelle est donc la phrase que ton père t'as faite écrire avec une plume à sang jusqu'à ce que l'on doive t'amener à Sainte Mangouste ?  
- Un ... Un Malefoy ne demande jamais pardon.

_ Pff, ce n'est pas drôle_, songe son tortionnaire, _ce Lucius là est beaucoup trop serviable. Je préférais largement mon Lucius coincé et arrogant._ Après cette constatation, il décide de simplement se laisser aller à être là, à Poudlard, et d'en profiter.

- Bien. Sais-tu que je viens de croiser le tableau de cet affreux chevalier qui était persuadé qu'il me battrait en duel et que…

Et le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps continue son babillage puéril pendant quelques heures, accompagné de son fidèle bras droit le suivant comme son ombre, alors qu'il se promène au hasard dans les couloirs du château.

Alors que la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite commence à se parer d'or, Voldemort s'arrête soudain de parler. Il se tourne vers le blond qui semble tomber de fatigue et lui adresse la parole sur un ton cotonneux.

- Le rêve semble toucher à sa fin, ce fut un plaisir mon très cher Lucius, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, nos conversations civilisées me manquent terriblement.

Peu à peu le décor s'estompe et il lui semble distinguer la réplique de Lucius adolescent qui le rattrape dans ses bras avant que le sol ne se rapproche dangereusement et qu'il ne retombe dans la douce torpeur du sommeil."

**•• ****× ••**

Rêver de l'époque de Poudlard l'avait fait réfléchir à pleins de choses mais surtout à ce qu'il était devenu. D'un sang mêlé de la plus basse extraction, il s'était hissé au sommet. Il contrôlait la moitié du pays et était en passe d'étendre son influence à l'intégralité de la Grande-Bretagne. Il fallait juste qu'il déniche cette foutue prophétie, qu'il pousse dans la tombe cet amoureux des moldus et sa figure de proue : le Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier-qui-n'est-rien-de-plus-qu'une-marionnette, qu'il fasse élire un Ministre de la magie un peu plus compétent et surtout totalement à sa botte, qu'il signe des accords de non-agression avec l'ensemble des peuples magiques minoritaires et, le plus urgent, qu'il demande à Severus une bonne dose de potion contre le mal de tête.

- _Yeux rouges puissant, yeux rouges gentil, oh ! Un petit rat qui court, qui court. Un repas qui court, qui court. Un rat mort, un repas et du sang. Du sang comme Yeux rouges, Yeux rouges ..._ Chantonna Nagini en glissant le long de la salle vers la porte entrouverte.

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les facéties du serpent. Avoir bu le venin de Nagini pendant des années et avoir fait d'elle un horcruxe avait créé un lien très fort entre eux, et la femelle savait exactement quand faire le pitre pour lui remonter le moral.

Se retrouvant seul dans la salle du trône, il saisit sa baguette et lança un _tempus_. Vingt-deux heures passées et Severus, récemment promu bras droit en l'absence de Lucius, n'était toujours pas là. Agacé, le seigneur noir agita sa baguette en psalmodiant un sort en fourchelangue.

**•• ****× ••**

Au même moment, dans un obscur cachot de Poudlard, un maître des potions en pleine correction des copies de cinquième année de Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, sentit la marque des Ténèbres le brûler. Il poussa un juron sonore et renversa à moitié son flacon d'encre rouge dans sa précipitation à rassembler divers parchemins pour son maître. Laissant un champ de bataille à la place de son bureau, il s'empressa de sortir des limites de Poudlard pour transplaner. Il parcourut les couloirs du manoir Jedusor en pestant contre son inattention et la stupidité de ses élèves. Rogue arriva dans la salle du trône à bout de souffle et s'effondra littéralement aux pieds de son maître.

- Severus.  
- Maître.  
- La ponctualité a pourtant toujours été ton fort. Serais-tu en retard parce que tu complotais ma perte avec le vieux fou ?

Severus sentit une goutte de sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. Lorsque le maître commençait un discours paranoïaque, il était bon pour une séance de doloris.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup. _Endoloris_ !

_Gagné_, pensa le maitre des potions en se tordant de douleur sur le sol.

- Bien, lança Voldemort en levant le sort, après cette petite mise en bouche, montre moi donc le résultat de tes recherches.  
- Bien maître, commença Severus, la voix tremblante. Premièrement, votre apparence actuelle est due à deux choses : le sang de licorne dont vous vous êtes nourri et la potion qui vous a permis de récupérer votre corps. Celle-ci est composée d'os, de sang et de chair. Ah oui, il faut également prendre en compte le venin de serpent qui vous a permis de survivre durant de longues années.

La voix de Rogue avait maintenant retrouvé son assurance et il parlait avec le professionnalisme d'un habitué des potions complexes.

- Pour créer votre nouveau corps, les os de votre père, la chair d'un serviteur et le sang de votre ennemi ont été incorporé dans votre ancienne chair, vous donnant une apparence humaine. Mais les composants antérieurs et donc, dans un sens, involontaires, ont perverti l'apparence que vous auriez du avoir pour donner celle-ci.

Un reniflement peu appréciateur de l'apparence en question le fit légèrement grimacer.

- J'ai donc tenté de créer une potion qui purgerait votre sang du venin de Nagini et du sang de licorne, supprimant donc la malédiction qui vous donne ce visage ... Euh...  
- Repoussant ! C'est bien cela Severus ?  
- Terrifiant, mais peu seyant au futur dirigeant du monde magique

Voldemort s'autorisa un léger sourire devant le culot de son serviteur.

- Le plus efficace sera de l'ingérer au cours d'un rituel de sang, il en décuplera les effets et purgera également votre corps des séquelles éventuelles.  
- Quand cette potion sera-t-elle prête ?  
- Demain mon Seigneur et, bien que je n'ai pas pu la tester, j'ai confiance en mes capacités.

Cette fois, un bref éclat de rire retentit.

- Quelle présomption de ta part ! _Endoloris_ !

Et alors que le maître des potions hurlait à s'en casser la voix, Voldemort lui ordonna :

- Amène-la demain, mais si tu échoues, je te laisse aux bons soins des mangemorts du deuxième cercle, il me semble que certains ont quelques griefs contre toi.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, passa devant le tas de chair secoué de spasmes et regagna le calme de ses appartements. Un nouveau rêve sur Poudlard ne lui aurait pas déplu.

**•• ****× ••**

Voldemort poussa la porte surprotégée qui menait à ses appartements d'un geste las. La journée était loin d'être finie pour lui. Il appela son elfe de maison d'un geste négligent de la main et ordonna que son repas lui soit servi dans ses appartements puis s'installa confortablement à son bureau.

Des dizaines de parchemins couverts de diverses écritures apparurent alors dans un beau désordre. Après un énième soupir le mage noir s'empara du premier de la pile. Une note de Bella demandant à faire évacuer le prisonnier numéro 4815 pour cause d'« odeur intempestive de cadavre en décomposition ». Très chère Bellatrix, encore un moyen détourné de lui annoncer un mort sous la torture. Un claquement de doigts et il eut en main le registre des prisonniers. 4815 était un petit secrétaire récalcitrant du Ministère des finances. Inutile donc. Il apposa son cachet sur la note et celle-ci disparut.

La suivante fut une demande de Severus Rogue pour l'achat de certains ingrédients hautement illégaux qu'on ne trouvait même pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il cacheta.  
Une note rapide des elfes de maison pour racheter du mobilier dans l'aile ouest attira son attention. Il appela Liuk, son elfe attitré et lui mit la note sous le nez en fronçant les sourcils à la Malefoy.

L'elfe s'inclina plus bas que terre en marmonnant quelque chose. Un coup de pied dans les côtes l'incita à parler intelligemment.

- Liuk est désolé maître ! Liuk va se jeter de la tour la plus haute maître ! Liuk est évidemment responsable de la dispute entre Yaxley et Greyback de ce matin qui a conduit à la destruction partielle de l'aile ouest ! Ouh, Liuk est un méchant elfe !

Et alors que la bestiole se répandait en lamentations et en suggestions de châtiment, le seigneur incontesté de cette bande de gamins surexcités passa une main lasse sur son visage pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Il cacheta la note et en écrivit une autre qui condamnait Yaxley à deux semaines de cachot. Il n'avait malheureusement aucune influence sur le loup-garou. Quel dommage ! Il en aurait bien fait une descente de lit ou alors un tapis devant sa cheminée.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il s'attabla à la gestion des comptes. Bien que Malefoy soit en prison et Bellatrix reconnue officiellement comme mangemort, il avait accès à leur compte grâce à la loi gobeline et ne se gênait pas pour y puiser. Une guerre coûte toujours cher.

Il signa et cacheta l'autorisation d'ouvrir le coffre des Lestrange pour remettre à neuf l'aile ouest puis il s'écroula dans son lit de soie noire. Un seigneur des ténèbres peut-il prendre des vacances ?

**•• ****× ••**

**Note de l'auteur (again and again and again (with a spoon)) : **Voilà, c'était un petit chapitre pour vous mettre en bouche. J'ai déjà écrit les quatre suivants et je tourne plutôt à dix pages word par chapitre. Avec l'avance que j'ai (et mon optimisme habituel), je pense que je vais tourner à un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines.

**Edit du 4 mars :** Saluez Ielena qui a accepté d'être ma bêta sur cette fic et qui a corrigé le chapitre \o/

Au plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lien de sang

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : **T (pour l'instant, mais je risque de passer en M si je m'en sens le courage ;)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling (quand on se dit qu'elle a le mérite d'être citée plus de 500 000 fois rien que sur ffnet, elle doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent en permanence …)

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous savez, j'essaye réellement de penser à autre chose qu'aux fanfictions lorsque je suis en cours. Je vous jure que j'essaye ! Mais quand votre prof de physique vous parle de « fic » (force d'inertie de Coriolis) et votre prof de maths de « sev » (sous-espaces vectoriels) c'est dur. Plaignez-moi :)

**C**'est le premier texte que je publie et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre donc si vous avez des commentaires constructifs à faire, je suis ouverte à tout (euh, pour les commentaires, hein ?). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire cette fic **!**

**•• ****× ••**

Chapitre 2

Lien de sang

ou 

Comment le Survivant trouve encore le moyen de se fourrer jusqu'au cou dans les problèmes

**•• ****× ••**

Harry se réveilla au doux bruit d'un corps tombant d'un lit.

– Hermione ! Attention à l'araignée ambidextre ! Hurla Ron en tentant désespérément de s'extirper de ses couvertures qui le maintenaient plus solidement qu'une camisole de force.

Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire devant les malheurs de l'arachnophobe.

Le brun tenta de se lever mais tous ses muscles protestèrent. Trop de quidditch tue le quidditch. En plus, ses pieds étaient gelés et sa cicatrice pulsait doucement sur son front.

– Wahou mec, t'as de ces cernes, on dirait un ronflac cornu ! Lança Seamus après un coup d'œil dans le lit de son voisin.

Nouvelle crise de rire de la part des Gryffondor.

– Très drôle, la prochaine fois vous n'avez qu'à dire à Voldemort de ne torturer personne, histoire que je puisse dormir tranquillement, répliqua Harry en se massant le front.

L'annonce jeta un froid sur le dortoir.

– Pardon, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de pas avoir dormi du tout cette nuit. Je vais aller prendre une douche pour me réveiller.

Il se leva, évitant les regards de ses camarades, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sitôt le verrou poussé, il se laissa glisser au sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Depuis l'épisode du Département des Mystères, ses visions avaient rarement été aussi claires. Cette nuit, il avait assisté en direct à la fin d'une réunion de mangemorts qui s'était soldée par une petite séance de torture. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie suite aux doloris n'avait pas suffi à le réveiller et il avait également assisté à toute la soirée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un détail lui revint en mémoire et il pouffa.

– Ron ! Tu savais que Voldemort est l'intendant du QG des ténèbres ?

La voix du rouquin lui parvint, étouffée, à travers la porte :

– Va à la douche mon pote au lieu de dire des conneries.

– J'te jure, il s'occupe de gérer les comptes de ses mangemorts et fait remplacer les meubles.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit.

Le sourire de Harry disparut dès qu'il repensa à Rogue. Il avait toujours su que ce mec était complétement fou. Il avait osé insulter le mage noir et il pensait s'en tirer intact ! En même temps, c'était bien fait pour lui, cette espèce de chauve-souris graisseuse et fourbe. Dumbledore avait beau lui faire confiance, il venait d'avoir la preuve que Rogue était du côté des ténèbres. Jamais il n'aurait fait une potion pour aider Voldemort sinon. Bâtard frigide.

Ayant enfin mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau, ruisselant sur son corps, décontracta tous ses muscles et l'odeur fraîche du savon à la menthe acheva de le réveiller. Soudain, une pensée le frappa de plein fouet : pourquoi se souvenait-il avoir rencontré Lucius Malefoy alors que celui-ci était sensé être en prison ? Euh... Non, il avait rencontré Lucius quand il avait 16 ans. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

Et puis, pourquoi une gravure de serpent était apparue sur le mur de la douche ?

– Raaah ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces putain de questions, je pourrais pas prendre un peu de vacances pour une fois ?

**•• ****× ••**

– Harry, tu as de beaux cernes sous les yeux, tu as révisé le devoir de métamorphose jusqu'à quelle heure ? Le salua sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le banc des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle.

– Hein ? Chel deufoir ? Intervint Ron, les joues gonflées par des pancakes, alors que son voisin levait les yeux au ciel.

Il lui avait fallu moins de vingt secondes, montre en main, pour faire main basse sur toute la nourriture dans un rayon d'un mètre.

– Ronald Weasley ! Tes oreilles ont-elle une autre utilité que d'indiquer ton humeur par leur couleur ?

– Oui, mais moi, au moins, j'ai une vie en dehors des cours. Et des entraînements de quidditch les mardi et vendredi soirs, répondit-il en noyant un nouveau pancake sous du sirop d'érable. Et puis McGonagall nous a à la bonne, il suffit de lui dire qu'on s'entraînait pour battre les Serpentards et garder la coupe des quatre maisons dans son bureau.

La brune lui jeta un regard furieux et sortit un livre de métamorphose avancée qu'elle abattit violemment sur la table.

– Wahou, t'es folle ? Hurla Ron en tenant à bout de bras les pancakes qui avaient manqué de peu de se faire écraser par le savoir ultime.

Hermione ne daigna même pas lui répondre et se plongea totalement dans son énorme bouquin.

– Laisse tomber Ron, moi non plus j'ai pas eu le temps de réviser, et puis c'est juste un devoir pratique, il n'y avait pas grand chose à revoir.

– Parvati a entendu les sixième années de Serdaigle en parler et il paraît qu'elle fait aussi un petit devoir de cours, intervint Dean en face d'eux. Du coup, avec Seamus on a fait les mecs cool, hein Seamus ?

Le concerné lui fit un signe affirmatif de la main en attendant que sa bouche se libère du toast au bacon qu'il essayait d'avaler sans mâcher. Au grand dam de Ron qui avait relevé le défi mais semblait encore moins bien s'en tirer.

– Et on leur a demandé les réponses avec tact et finesse, continua l'irlandais sans remarquer le sourcil froncé de Hermione. Et en échange de trois paquets de chocogrenouilles … Tadam !

Et d'un air extrêmement fier, il exhiba un parchemin recouvert d'une élégante écriture typiquement féminine. Ron et Neville applaudirent.

– Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre joie mais ce sont les réponses du devoir précédent, commenta Hermione d'un ton nonchalant sans lever les yeux de son livre. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas stupides à ce point.

Le visage dépité des Gryffondor mâles eut cependant raison de son détachement et elle éclata d'un rire clair.

**•• ****× ••**

La journée passa lentement, entre les cours et les disputes incessantes de ses deux amis. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui, il aurait eu du mal à regarder Rogue dans les yeux.

Le devoir de métamorphose fut une véritable catastrophe pour les deux garçons. Ron fixait le hamster qu'il était sensé transformer en chandelier avec un regard vide tandis que Harry marmonnait quelques mots en passant sa baguette au-dessus de son lapin mais la seule chose qu'il obtint fut une tentative de l'animal de manger celle-ci. McGonagall leur enleva dix points chacun avec l'ordre de prendre exemple sur Miss Granger qui se trouvait devant un chandelier stylisé à huit branches.

Le cours de potions fut plus productif pour Harry qui, avec l'aide du Prince de Sang Mêlé, réussit parfaitement sa potion, s'attirant les cris d'admiration de Slughorn et le regard jaloux de Hermione.

Lorsqu'il monta se coucher ce soir-là, agacé par une énième prise de tête entre les deux Gryffondor à propos d'encre renversée sur la table, il s'endormit sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

**•• ****× ••**

"Il est allongé sur une table en pierre, avec pour seul vêtement un morceau de tissu qui masque ses hanches. Une pierre de la taille d'un poing, d'une couleur bleu-gris, est posée sur sa poitrine, à la place du cœur. Des chandeliers disposés en cercle parfait autour de lui diffusent une faible lueur et les murs taillés dans la roche sont parcourus d'ombres mouvantes. Un faible cliquetis lui fait tourner la tête. Rogue émerge de l'ombre, une coupe en cristal dans la main, un bol stylisé dans l'autre. Il s'approche de la table et s'incline devant son maître. D'un regard il parcourt le corps repoussant puis plonge la main dans le bol. Ses doigts sont maintenant enduits d'un liquide rouge sang. Avec des gestes habiles, il trace des symboles sur le corps du mage noir, une sorte de toile d'araignée dont le centre est la pierre colorée. Une fois son travail achevé, il tend la coupe à son maître, les mains tremblantes.

– Maître, je ... Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir tenter le rituel dans sa totalité ?

– N'était-ce pas toi, Severus, qui m'a fait remarquer que mon corps n'était pas propice à la conquête du monde ?

– Mais, de cette manière vous risquez de renforcer le lien que vous avez, malgré vous, contracté avec ce sang-mêlé et les chances réelles de survie sont de l'ordre …

– Sssseverusssssss. Remettrais-tu en cause mes décisions ? Ton insolence a atteint ses limites. Lorsque ceci sera fini, attends-toi à une punition exemplaire, susurra le Lord, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

Le maître des potions se tait et recule jusqu'à ce que l'ombre l'avale de nouveau, maintenant spectateur impuissant. Voldemort vide la coupe et sa tête retombe sur la table avec un bruit mat. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre sur sa poitrine commence à palpiter avant de virer au noir. Comme animés d'une vie propre, les chemins sanglants se colorent de la même couleur et s'étendent à la table elle-même puis descendent jusque dans la rigole qui entoure le bloc de pierre. Et pendant que le faciès du Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend forme humaine et que les quelques écailles, vestiges de son ancien corps, disparaissent de sa peau, son corps se cambre jusqu'à la limite de se rompre. Les chemins noirs sont comme des liens qui le maintiennent à la table. Et la couleur change. Du noir, la pierre passe au blanc nacré. Et malgré le rictus de douleur qui lui déforme le visage, on voit celui-ci rajeunir, des cheveux d'un noir profond pousser sur son crâne, ses membres s'étoffer et sa peau retrouver un teint de pêche. Puis le liquide s'estompe et la pierre est éjectée de sa poitrine alors qu'il hurle, qu'il hurle, et qu'une autre personne dans un coin de son esprit hurle avec lui."

**•• ****× ••**

– Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi vieux !

– Merde, je vais chercher McGo !

– Ne l'approche pas Ron, ça ressemble aux symboles d'un rituel de sang, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

– Mais putain Neville, regarde, sa cicatrice saigne et il hurle à la mort ! C'est forcément Tu-Sais-Qui qui fait quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au nom de Merlin ? Monsieur Potter a ... Par les couilles de Godric ! Un rituel de sang ! Que personne ne le touche ! Weasley, allez chercher le directeur, Finnigan madame Pomfresh, Thomas le professeur Rogue et Londubat le professeur Flitwick, immédiatement !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les enseignants déboulèrent en fanfare, suivis par la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor, réveillés par les hurlements du Survivant. Le directeur claqua la porte au nez des curieux et tous les regards se concentrèrent sur le jeune homme, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, allongé les bras en croix, le torse nu et couvert de symboles rouges qui partaient du cœur pour aller se perdre dans les draps rouges.

Puis, avant que les adultes ne puissent esquisser un geste, les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité. Le Gryffondor se cambra, image même de la souffrance, tandis que les symboles sur son corps se déformaient, progressant lentement vers son cœur. Et, aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencés, les cris d'agonie s'arrêtèrent.

Dumbledore fut le premier à réagir et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il posa délicatement la main sur son épaule nue et secoua doucement le corps tremblant et en sueur.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids monstrueux sur la poitrine qui l'étouffait. Mais le pire, peut-être, c'était ce sentiment de manque, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme.

– Harry, Harry. Réveille-toi mon enfant, chuchota le vieil homme en lui caressant doucement le front.

– Professeur Dumbledore.

Sa voix était faible, rauque et éraillée, mais il était parfaitement réveillé désormais. Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui et dénombra trois autres professeurs. Allons bon. Depuis quand les réunions du personnel se tenaient-elles dans le dortoir Gryffondor ?

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas et le professeur Rogue toisa l'assemblée avec un regard indéchiffrable. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Gryffondor.

– Potter.

La douce voix du maître des potions claqua comme un fouet.

– Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce que vous avez _encore_ fait ?

Le Survivant, la bouche toujours ouverte, sembla chercher ses mots puis tourna son regard vide vers le professeur Rogue.

– Et si vous, vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous avez permis à Voldemort de retrouver son corps d'il y a cinquante ans ?

Le bref mouvement de panique fut étouffé par la voix du directeur.

– Harry, tu sais bien que le professeur Rogue a toute ma confiance. J'étais parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait ce soir. Ce que je n'explique pas, c'est pourquoi tu as aussi participé au rituel de sang.

– Parce que vous vous imaginez que je me suis moi-même impliqué dans un rituel de magie noire ? Cracha-t-il avec amertume.

– Venant de vous Potter, on peut s'attendre à tout, répliqua Rogue en le fusillant du regard.

Ce que Harry lui rendit bien, d'ailleurs. Mais une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma brusquement dans les yeux du maître des potions.

– Potter, comment êtes-vous au courant de cette cérémonie ?

Harry détourna vivement les yeux de son ancien maître d'occlumancie, regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas s'être tu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il marmonnait :

– J'ai … J'ai eu une vison. Je vous ai vu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire une sorte de rituel et …

Severus Rogue avait bondi, n'attendant même pas la fin de la phrase et plaqua le Gryffondor contre le matelas. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine dénudée et marmonna quelques mots dans une langue inconnue. Sous ses doigts, un symbole commença à se dessiner, révélant une rune à la place du cœur de Harry.

– Severus ?

La voix du directeur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inquiète.

– « Mineure », répliqua-t-il en pointant la rune d'un doigt rageur. Merde Albus ! Lorsque le rituel s'est brutalement interrompu, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et je suis revenu en vitesse. La fin du rituel s'est déroulée dans le corps de Potter. Cet imbécile a gentiment invité Voldemort à partager son corps pour supporter la douleur. Le rituel les a considérés comme une seule âme, ne faisant pas la différence sur lequel des deux corps possédait le plus de sang. Il a voulu les réunir et donc maintenant le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a été marqué comme la propriété du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Sur ces paroles, il éclata d'un rire hystérique qui fit trembler le reste de l'assemblée.

– J'avais prévenu ce mégalomane qu'il risquait d'aggraver son lien avec Potter et maintenant regardez-les donc, plus unis que s'ils avaient contracté un mariage sorcier. Ah, il est beau le Survivant, maintenant incapable de survivre sans son meurtrier, une petite pute soumi...

– Silencio !

Rogue s'effondra par terre, secoué d'un rire silencieux, une grimace démente déformant son visage. Il accrocha le regard d'Harry et s'introduisit brutalement dans son esprit :

– _Regardez-vous Potter, regardez ce que vous avez fait. Parce que vous étiez trop faible pour protéger votre esprit, vous avez condamné le monde sorcier. Regardez-les bien Potter, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que vous les verrez en vie. Et Lily, ma belle Lily qui sera morte pour rien, engendrant un monstre d'égoïsme et de faiblesse …_

Et alors que Severus déversant sa haine et sa rancœur dans l'esprit d'Harry, des larmes dévalaient leurs deux visages. Des larmes de désespoir pour l'un, de douleur pour l'autre.

**•• ****× ••**

Lorsque Harry émergea une nouvelle fois des bras de Morphée, le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures. Enfin, de ce qu'il en voyait à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il bougea la tête, madame Pomfresh accourut, sûrement alertée par un sort de surveillance.

– Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Potter. Des douleurs, une gêne quelconque ? Lui demanda-t-elle en passant sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Votre état est stable, c'est bien. Alors, vous ressentez quelque chose d'étrange ?

– Je … J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose là, dit-il en pointant son cœur.

Une voix sèche et trahissant un profond dégoût s'éleva de sa droite :

– C'est normal Potter, le rituel s'est parfaitement déroulé, vous aurez cette sensation jusqu'à ce que vous vous unissiez à celui qui porte la rune « Majeure ».

– Severus, continuez de parler sur ce ton et je vous garde au lit encore une semaine. Votre crise d'hystérie vous a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, ne vous donnez pas d'autre raison d'aggraver votre état !

Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, le maître des potions se tourna vers le mur, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante :

– Vieille bique !

Ne tenant pas compte de la remarque, l'infirmière jeta quelques sorts pour nettoyer les draps et posa une fiole de potion sur la table de chevet du Gryffondor, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une potion énergisante s'il en avait besoin et qu'il pourrait sortir dès qu'il se sentirait reposé puis elle sortit.

Harry referma doucement les yeux et essaya de faire le point sur cette nuit. Premièrement, Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps. Super. Deuxièmement, Rogue l'y avait aidé. Mais, au vu de sa réaction, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Attendez deux secondes, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Il était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Bah, de toute façon, est-ce que ça pouvait être pire que d'être au courant de la moindre de ses humeurs et d'assister en direct à ses petites sauteries avec les mangemorts qui se terminaient généralement en bain de sang après plusieurs doloris et des sorts plus noirs que les cheveux de Rogue.

Rogue.

Les mots qu'il lui avait envoyés étaient restés gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit : « un monstre d'égoïsme et de faiblesse_ ». _Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on le traitait de monstre, et Voldemort aussi l'avait qualifié de faible, ce jour-là, devant la tombe de son père et le cadavre de Cédric. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison tous, il n'avait pas les épaules nécessaires pour sauver le monde sorcier. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer le mage noir. Alors pourquoi continuaient-ils tous d'espérer ?

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. De plus en plus abondamment.

– Potter, je vous interdis de désespérer. Même si cela m'écorche la bouche, je sais que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous sauver des Ténèbres. Et même si c'est cette vieille chouette délirante qui l'a prédit, Dumbledore y croit et je lui fais confiance. Alors cessez de vous lamenter sur votre sort et continuez d'avancer. Stupide Gryffondor.

La voix lui parvint faiblement mais elle suffit à calmer ses pleurs. Rogue avait raison, il ne s'était jamais avoué vaincu et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

– Merci professeur, murmura-t-il en essuyant ses joues.

Un marmonnement indescriptible lui répondit et cela réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Il allait se battre et ses parents et Sirius seraient fiers de lui.

**•• ****× ••**

Voldemort se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sa nouvelle apparence : des traits prononcés sans être disgracieux, un nez fin et droit, un regard noir envoûteur, des cheveux de la même couleur qui lui tombaient virilement sur les épaules, un teint de pêche, un corps de rêve taillé en V et des abdominaux... Son reflet éclata de rire sans son accord :

– Là, tu te fais complétement des films, j'avoue que tu t'es bien embelli mais il faut pas pousser Merlin dans les mandragores !

Un mouvement de bras de l'intéressé et le miroir tomba en cendre. Le mage noir soupira et appela son elfe pour qu'il lui commande un nouveau miroir, « et pas avec un caractère d'hippogriffe cette fois ! », puis il se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Il allait trouver quelques mangemorts à punir pour se remonter le moral. Il était le plus beau d'abord. Avoir passé presque quatorze ans à l'état d'une chose moins qu'humaine puis s'être coltiné pendant plus de deux ans une apparence totalement repoussante, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le changement. Et les miroirs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

**•• ****× ••**

Il entra dans la salle du trône d'un pas conquérant et se délecta des réactions des mangemorts pas encore habitués à son nouveau visage. Il traversa la foule, un air sadique sur le visage, puis s'assit sur son trône, bientôt rejoint par son serpent favori.

– _Yeux rouges beau, Yeux rouges fort ! Un rat, un repas, et celui qui tremble là-bas. Sent le rat, sent la peur. Peur de Yeux rouges, peur de Nagini ? Un deux pattes qui sent le rat. Un repas pour Nagini ? Yeux rouges beau, Yeu__x rouges fort. Heure de manger le rat ? Manger le deux pattes ? Le deux pattes qui sent le rat ?_

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit encore en regardant Queudver. Celui-ci, à genoux comme les autres, tremblait de tous ses membres et l'odeur de sa peur agressait les narines du Lord. Sa main d'argent brillait doucement dans la pénombre, et soudain cette couleur agaça profondément son maître.

– Queudver. Ton rapport.

Le mangemort manqua de s'étouffer et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche et leva les yeux vers le Lord. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler une excuse, celui-ci s'était déjà introduit dans sa tête.

– Tiens donc, l'auror que vous filiez s'est échappé. En tuant trois de mes serviteurs en plus. Et tu en as réchappé en te cachant comme le rat que tu es.

Un bourdonnement naquit dans la salle et l'interrogé fut la cible d'une dizaine de regards haineux.

– Mon pauvre Queudver, la fidélité ne me suffit pas. Je ne peux pas m'encombrer de serviteurs inutiles. Et Nagini a faim.

Le mangemort pâlit incroyablement alors qu'un sifflement de joie retentit dans la salle.

– _Attention ma douce, ne mange pas la main blanche, tu risquerais d'être malade, _ajouta Voldemort.

Et c'est avec un sourire indulgent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda son horcruxe glisser gracieusement vers la forme évanouie au sol. Alors que le serpent avalait le rat en quelques bouchées, il ressentit un brusque pincement de cœur et une légère envie de vomir. Un effet secondaire du rituel ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle en Severus.

**•• ****× ••**

Au même instant, à des centaines de kilomètres de distance, entre les murs d'un château millénaire, un certain élève aux cheveux en bataille piquait du nez sur ses notes d'histoire de la magie. Alors que le professeur Binns, pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes, flottait en plein milieu de la classe et lisait le récit d'une énième révolte des gobelins d'une voix monocorde, la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor suivait l'exemple du Survivant. Sauf peut-être Seamus et Dean qui jouaient au morpion, Lavande qui lisait un magasine à scandale sous sa table et, bien sûr, Hermione Granger en personne qui écrivait à toute vitesse, une ride de concentration barrant son visage.

Harry posa le front sur sa table avec la vague intention de reposer ses yeux une minute et ferma ses paupières.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva propulsé dans une salle obscure au milieu de laquelle une bonne vingtaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient inclinées, un genou à terre. Malgré lui, son regard dévia vers la forme sombre à ses côtés qui sifflait des propos incohérents à propos de rats, de repas et de deux pattes. Puis, sa tête tourna de nouveau vers une personne presque recroquevillée sur le sol et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une voix froide, rauque et menaçante.

– Queudver. Ton rapport.

Harry voulut hurler de rage. Il en avait vraiment marre de se retrouver dans la tête du Lord dès qu'il s'endormait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir des rêves comme tout le monde ? Avec des trucs stupides qui lui laisseraient un sourire sur les lèvres au réveil ? Ou alors un corps nu entre ses draps ? Hum.

Alors qu'il fulminait contre le destin et sa libido qui n'avait aucune excuse pour s'être manifestée, quelques paroles furent échangées entre le mangemort et son maître. Et Queudver s'évanouit. Haha, quel trouillard !

Le serpent ne semblait attendre que ça et s'élança joyeusement vers la forme à terre. Il ouvrit largement la gueule, décrochant sa mâchoire. Le venin suintait de ses crocs et sa bave laissait une trainée blanchâtre sur le sol. Les mangemorts aux alentours s'écartèrent avec un respect mêlé de crainte. Le reptile contourna le corps pour se retrouver en face de la tête puis, d'un mouvement vif, engloutit l'appendice, plongeant profondément ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou de sa victime. Tiré de la torpeur, Queudver hurla et, alors que le venin se répandait dans son organisme, fut pris de violentes convulsions avant de se taire définitivement. Nagini poussa un ronronnement de satisfaction et le corps disparut par à-coups dans la gueule du serpent. En moins d'une demi-minute, il ne restait de l'animagus que des lambeaux de vêtements et une partie sanguinolente de l'avant-bras auquel était rattachée la main argentée.

**•• ****× ••**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et, pris d'un haut-le-cœur, se pencha sur le coté et vomit son petit-déjeuner, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Plusieurs spasmes le secouèrent alors que les larmes et la bile se mêlaient sur le sol de la classe. Le professeur se figea, semblant déstabilisé pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les élèves étaient pétrifiés sur leurs chaises et seuls les hoquets du jeune homme brisaient le silence.

Hermione fut la première à se ressaisir et serra le Survivant contre elle, étouffant ses sanglots dans sa veste d'uniforme.

– Chut Harry, c'est fini. C'était juste un rêve. Calme toi. Voilà, essuie tes larmes. C'est fini, c'est fini, chut …

Et, dans un mouvement vieux comme le monde, elle berça le garçon terrorisé contre elle, lui murmurant des choses apaisantes dans l'oreille.

– Pettigrow est mort.

La voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle porta dans la salle comme s'il avait crié.

– Il a échoué dans sa mission et Nagini l'a bouffé.

Seuls Ron et Hermione saisirent le sens de ces paroles et la brune resserra encore son étreinte.

– Viens Harry, on va aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

**•• ****× ••**

– Monsieur Potter ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, cela fait bien trois jours que vous ne m'avez pas rendu visite. Que me vaut ce bon plaisir ? Les accueillit madame Pomfresh, un sourire jaune sur les lèvres.

– Il a eu une vision et s'est senti mal, lui expliqua Hermione, un bras autour des épaules du garçon brun pour l'empêcher de vaciller, je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de repos. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression qu'il dort mal, voire pas du tout.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et, d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter le pauvre Survivant vers un des lits blancs. Elle lui mit d'autorité un gobelet entre les mains, lui intimant de boire.

Violet. Une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Si seulement cela pouvait l'aider. Harry porta le liquide à ses lèvres d'un air résigné et retomba sur son oreiller. « Peut-être que je devrais vraiment prendre une carte de fidélité ou graver mon nom sur un des lits ». Il eut un pauvre sourire en imaginant la réaction hystérique de l'infirmière s'il mettait ses pensées à exécution. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était endormi.

**•• ****× ••**

**Edit du 19 mars :** Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est aussi corrigé (merci Ielena ma nouvelle prof de français ^^). Par contre je vous raconte pas le bazar pour faire cet edit ... Hier soir, mon ordi ne voulait pas m'afficher ni hotmail ni ffnet alors que mon frère surfait sur prizee et allostreaming. Le monde est injuste.

**Note de l'auteur : ** Je viens de remarquer que Harry n'arrête pas de dormir dans ce chapitre. Un peu comme moi ces vacances. C'est ballot quand même …

Oh, et s'il y a des fans de Robin Hobb dans l'assemblée, auront-ils noté la référence ? ^w^

Dans le chapitre suivant on apprend beaucoup de choses, notamment sur les hobbies de Lucius Malefoy et sur ce qu'est devenue Marietta Edgecombe. On voit Voldemort qui s'amuse tout seul dans les couloirs, on parle des dommages collatéraux des missions de mangemorts et on admire ce que pourrait être Harry un lendemain de cuite.

Tout un programme ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vaudeville et promenade

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : **T (pour l'instant, mais je risque de passer en M si je m'en sens le courage ;)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Note de l'auteur : **Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai découvert que ffnet faisait des statistiques. C'est génial de voir le nombre de personnes qui passent lire ces chapitres et surtout d'où ils viennent. Il y a des gens qui habitent en Slovaquie, à Hong Kong, en Pologne, au Brésil en Russie, en Island ! Alors quand je me suis empressée de raconter à mes copains que, non seulement j'étais mondialement connue (si si), mais que je le savais grâce à ffnet (avec slogan style « Vanish, et les taches s'évanouissent ! »), vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont répondu ? « Peuh ! Avec n'importe quel site tu peux faire ça si tu maîtrises les balises de *%# ». De cette histoire j'en ai tiré les deux conclusions suivantes : les créateurs de ffnet ont TOUS passé un bac S et je hais définitivement les geeks ;)

Et un grand merci à **Ielena** qui m'a permis de me la couler douce sans prendre garde aux fautes d'orthographe (mou-ha-ha).

Et un autre grand merci à **tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**, surtout les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre !

•• C'est le premier texte que je publie et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre donc si vous avez des commentaires constructifs à faire, je suis ouverte à tout (euh, pour les commentaire, hein ?). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic ! ••

**•• ****× ••**

Chapitre 3 

Vaudeville et promenade romantique

ou

Comment on découvre les hobbies bizarres des Malefoy

**•• ****× ••**

"Il jette un regard en coin au reptile qui se prélasse devant le feu de cheminée, une bosse suspicieuse déformant son corps écailleux. Un soupir las passe le barrage de ses lèvres.

– _Bien sûr que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Quelques semaines de cachot auraient largement été suffisantes pour punir cet imbécile. Et voilà que je me suis imposé un nouveau critère de sélection pour mes fidèles. En plus d'être fidèles, ils doivent être efficaces. Cela va sérieusement épurer les rangs._

Un ronronnement guttural lui répond, l'incitant à continuer son monologue.

– _C'est un vrai cercle vicieux. Ils demandent des punitions de plus en plus exemplaires et si je me montre trop clément, ils s'imaginent que je suis en position de faiblesse. Pettigrow était faible, inutile, mais après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi il ne méritait pas ce sort-là. Il a permis ma résurrection donc, dans un sens, je lui dois la vie. Un simple avada aurait été suffisant. Maintenant je vais devoir trouver une autre punition exemplaire à garder en réserve. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de se faire manger par un serpent ?_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passe une main lasse sur son visage.

– _En même temps, cet imbécile de Pettigrow jouait avec le feu. Il n'a jamais su contrôler sa peur malgré sa fidélité sans faille envers moi. Je savais bien que beaucoup de mes mangemorts n'attendaient que le faux pas qu'il allait faire. Bon sang, l'adrénaline des réunions n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais faim peut-être qu'il aurait eu un sursis._

L'intéressée lève la tête dans un sifflement rageur.

– _Pardon ma belle, je suis désolée, ce n'était pas ta faute. _

Le mage noir se renfonce dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, soutenant sa tête qui semble sur le point d'exploser.

– _Pauvre, pauvre Yeux rouges. Pas content, pourquoi ? Un rat, un repas, un feu et Nagini contente, contente. Manque quoi à Yeux rouges ? Manque quoi pour content ?_

– _C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui me manque ? J'ai l'argent, le pouvoir, une armée de serviteurs, une amie fidèle …_

– _Shsssss, ça rien pour Nagini. Manque quoi à Yeux rouges ? Repas, feu, sommeil ?_

– _Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, des repas j'en ai à profusion, je fais des rêves vraiment intéressants depuis plusieurs jours et mes appartements sont très bien chauffés._

– _Non, Yeux rouges. Yeux rouges triste. Nagini voit. Manque quoi alors ?_

Et le serpent semble se plonger dans une profonde réflexion tout en ondulant vers son maître. Elle escalade le fauteuil et, lorsque ses écailles entrent en contact avec la peau humaine, celle-ci frissonne.

– _Nagini sait. Manque feu à Yeux rouges. Feu des deux-pattes. Feu des écailles contre écailles. Feu de maman pour bébé, feu de frère pour sœur, feu de Nagini pour celui-dont-elle-va-porter-les-petits-et-les-protéger-jusqu'à-sa-mort. Pour ça Yeux rouges triste. Et Nagini triste car Nagini peut rien faire pour Yeux rouges. Triste, triste, triste et Nagini peut rien faire ... _

Pendant son discours, elle s'est enroulée autour de l'humain et a posé sa tête sur son épaule, dans une vaine tentative de lui prodiguer un peu de cette chaleur qui lui manque tant. Mais les reptiles sont des animaux à sang-froid et elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas prodiguer à son tendre ami cette chaleur dont il a besoin. "

**•• × ••**

– Non Monsieur Weasley, il est est train de dormir !

– …

– Repassez plus tard, il a besoin de se reposer.

– …

– Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, sortez maintenant.

**•• × ••**

– Rentrez et allez vous asseoir Severus, vous ne repartirez pas tant que je n'aurai pas vérifié que tout est en ordre.

– Pompom, vous êtes pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais parfaitement prendre soin de mon corps.

– C'est cela, c'est cela. Mais vu l'état dans lequel je vous ai récupéré hier, je serais vraiment étonnée que toutes vos blessures soient refermées. Maintenant cessez vos enfantillages et tenez vous tranquille.

– …

– C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, mais ne forcez pas sur les potions anti-douleur, elles risquent de vous rendre dépendant. Ou mieux, arrêtez de vous faire punir par Vous-Savez-Qui à tout bout de champ !

– Je connais encore les effets addictifs des potions que je prépare Pompom, et soyez sûre que je ne suis pas masochiste à ce point.

**•• × ••**

– Il lui a dit « Rentre chez ta mère » et alors Brands lui a balancé un _furonculus_. J'ai essayé un _finite incantatem _mais les boutons ont triplé de volume.

– Asseyez-vous tous les deux et vous, petite idiote, n'essayez pas de lancer des sorts que vous ne maîtrisez pas. Cela dit, en terme de furoncles j'ai vu pire …

– Dites madame, c'est vrai que l'année dernière il y a eu une fille avec des boutons sur la figure que vous n'avez pas pu faire disparaître ?

– Hé hé, tu parles de Marietta Edgecombe ? Celle qui avait écrit « cafard » en plein milieu de la figure ?

– Ouais, c'est trop la classe quand même pour celui qui a fait ça !

– Ben ma mère, elle connait une copine de sa tante qui lui a dit qu'ils ont dû aller dans un hôpital moldu pour lui faire enlever.

– Whaaa, et ils ont fait comment ?

– Il parait qu'ils les ont enlevé avec des couteaux pointus et très tranchants, et même que après …

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, le babillage ambiant se fondant dans ses oreilles comme un bruit de fond chaleureux. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine des bruits et observa avec attendrissement un gamin, la tête couverte de pustules vertes, qui mimait apparemment un médecin moldu armé de couteaux de boucher se penchant sur son innocente victime. Une victime qui, en l'occurrence, riait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtes.

Ils furent interrompus par Mme Pomfresh qui revenait avec une potion qu'elle fit avaler au garçon avant de les pousser dehors.

Le calme revint instantanément. Harry fronça les sourcils. Avant que ces bruyants deuxième années n'interrompent son repos, il était en train de rêver de quelque chose. Un serpent devant la cheminée.

Il avait donc rêvé de Voldemort, encore. Pourtant il n'avait pas mal à la tête et ne se rappelait de rien à part d'un diffus sentiment de regret et un froid intense. Et ces quelques phrases qui tournaient en boucle dans sa mémoire, comme un refrain lancinant dont il ne pouvait pas saisir le sens : « _Nagini sait. Manque feu à Yeux rouges. Feu des deux-pattes. Feu des écailles contre écailles. Feu de maman pour bébé, feu de frère pour sœur, feu de Nagini pour celui-dont-elle-va-porter-les-petits-et-les-protéger-jusqu'à-sa-mort. Pour ça Yeux rouges triste. Et Nagini triste car Nagini peut rien faire pour Yeux rouges. Triste, triste, triste et Nagini peut rien faire _».

Un bruit de course interrompit ses réflexions et il eut à peine le temps de se redresser sur son lit qu'une masse de cheveux bruns et touffus l'étouffa.

– Harry ! J'étais si inquiète ! Tu vas bien, rien de cassé ?

– Mione, si tu le lâchais il pourrait s'en tirer avec seulement une ou deux côtes brisées, lança Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

– Tout va bien Hermione, répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte, c'était juste un vilain cauchemar et un coup de fatigue.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard et Ron s'assit, l'air grave.

– Écoute Harry, quand tu as été transporté à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore nous a rassemblé dans la salle commune et nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Mais tu connais Hermione, il a suffit que je prononce les mots « rituel de sang » pour qu'elle et ses bouquins se sentent concernés.

– Alors j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, continua la brune. J'ai même soudoyé Flitwick pour qu'il me donne un accès à la Réserve, mais les seuls rituels de sang que j'ai trouvés sont des rituels vieux de plusieurs siècles que les Sang Purs utilisaient lors des mariages, des baptêmes, des adoptions, des reconnaissances de dettes, des serments d'honneur et des purifications. Seulement, tous ces rituels ont besoin de l'approbation de celui qui le mène et de celui qui le subit. Il est impossible de participer à un rituel de sang involontairement.

– Ah. C'est pour ça que Rogue me soupçonnait de me rendre intéressant une fois de plus, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

– Harry, ce n'est pas le sujet, lui dit la Gryffondor en haussant la voix. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ou pas ?

De tout ce que Hermione avait cité, ce qui aurait pu correspondre était le rituel de purification. Il lui semblait que Rogue avait évoqué quelque chose à propos de sang de licorne et de venin de serpent dans une de ses visons. De ce qu'il avait vu avant de perdre connaissance (et de retrouver la totalité du personnel de Poudlard dans sa chambre), le rituel avait plutôt bien réussi. Ce qu'il n'expliquait pas, c'était ce qui s'était passé ensuite. D'après ce que Rogue lui avait dit, il pouvait à peu près reconstituer la scène. Après avoir perdu connaissance, Voldemort s'était réfugié dans son corps et c'est dans celui-ci que le rituel s'était fini. Mais pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement été purifié ? Pourquoi tout c'était compliqué à ce point ? Pourquoi ce poids sur sa poitrine lui rappelait cruellement qu'il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde ?

Tout à ses pensées, il avait fait abstraction de ses amis et ceux-ci semblaient attendre une réponse. Il songea quelques secondes à tout leur dire mais les paroles de Rogue étaient encore trop présentes dans son esprit et il choisit la voie de la facilité.

– Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien du tout.

– Harry, vieux, on s'inquiète pour toi. On dirait que tu rêves de Tu-Sais-Qui quasiment toutes les nuits et regarde pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui au lieu d'être en cours.

Le Survivant leur offrit un sourire triste.

– Je vous promets que ce n'est rien.

– Harry …

La jeune fille le regardait d'un air suppliant. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas crédible. Mais il ne voulait pas les impliquer un peu plus dans cette guerre.

– Laisse tomber Mione, il nous en parlera quand il en aura envie.

Le roux posa sa main sur son épaule et ancra son regard dans le sien, éclairé d'une foi inébranlable.

– Mon pote, tu sais que si tu as besoin de nous un jour on sera toujours là.

– Merci, répondit le brun les larmes aux yeux. Allez, partez maintenant, vous allez être en retard en cours.

– Ron, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on devrait être en cours de potions !

– Par le caleçon de Merlin !

Et sans demander leur reste, les deux Gryffondors partirent comme s'ils avaient le souffle ardent d'un magyar à pointes sur les talons.

**•• × ••**

– Installez-vous là monsieur Malefoy, je vais vous chercher une potion revigorante et je vais vous examiner. Vous semblez en effet bien fatigué. Je me demande si un virus ne circulerait pas dans cet établissement ..?

Harry détourna les yeux de l'armoire qu'il fixait depuis une bonne heure, recensant toutes les imperfections du bois, pour chercher l'origine de cette nouvelle voix.

– Tiens donc, mais c'est Potty que nous avons là. Que t'est-il encore arrivé ? Une chute de ton balai ? Un combat avec un troll ? A moins que ta tête ne soit devenue tellement grosse qu'elle est restée coincée dans une porte ? Lança le blond avec un sourire sardonique, bien que semblant un peu crispé.

– T'es en forme à ce que je vois Malefoy, malgré ces cernes noirs qui défigurent ton joli visage d'aristo coincé.

– Ça c'est entièrement ta faute bâtard ! Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

– Hein ? fut la seule réponse que son cerveau parvint à formuler.

Malefoy était fatigué à cause de lui ? Pourtant cela faisait des années que leur gué-guerre durait et cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de dormir.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour tenter de mettre en lumière la réplique du blond. Ils n'avaient pas piégé le dortoir des serpentards, Malefoy et lui ne s'étaient pas croisés de la semaine (ce qui était bizarre en soi mais bon), il ne lui avait mis aucun prof à dos, aucune retenue, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher le blond de dormir ?

– Ferme la bouche, on dirait un strangulot qui a vu une sirène nue, et oublie ce que je viens de dire, le coupa le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

Celui-ci se leva, prit une fiole sur une étagère et partit la tête haute, laissant le Gryffondor dans ses réflexions. Il se rallongea dans son lit et finit par se rendormir.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort parcourait nonchalamment les couloirs de son manoir, s'entraînant à lancer des regards noirs et glacés aux portraits qu'il croisait. S'amusant, aurait même put-on dire, si on se fiait au léger rictus qui relevait le coin de sa lèvre, dévoilant la blancheur éclatante de ses dents.

Il revenait des cachots et était plutôt satisfait du travail de ses mangemorts. Si on ne prenait pas en compte les cellules gérées par Bellatrix qui étaient constamment tachées de sang et d'autres immondices qu'il ne préférait pas nommer, la plupart des prisonniers étaient encore en état de parler et de penser correctement.

Il y a peu, Avery et Travers avaient même capturé un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, un certain Fletcher, qui traînait dans un bar malfamé. Ce blanc-bec prétendait qu'il vendait sous cape des trésors de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Dumbledore était vraiment un imbécile s'il gardait dans ses rangs une telle loque humaine. Si ce sale voleur avait été un mangemort, il aurait écopé de trois mois de cachot sous la tutelle de Bella puis, s'il en restait quelque chose, aurait fini comme esclave à l'infirmerie. Hum, nettoyer des bassines de sang, changer des draps souillés et avoir une odeur de mort perpétuellement dans les narines, voilà qui encouragerait n'importe qui à laisser à leur place des possessions de Sang Pur.

Il dirigea son regard vers un homme ventripotent, attablé devant un festin, les joues rouges du vin et de la bonne chair, et eut la satisfaction de le voir s'étouffer avec son pudding. Une veille femme aigrie devint blanche comme du lait caillé, un riche banquier manqua d'en avaler son cigare puis rugit lorsque la cendre lui tomba sur le pantalon, une jeune fille et un petit garçon s'évanouirent avant qu'il ne se lasse de son petit jeu.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers la bibliothèque commune mais il croisa Rowle au détour d'un couloir. Celui-ci s'agenouilla immédiatement avant de le saluer avec exaltation.

– Maître !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le toisa quelques secondes puis lui fit signe de se relever.

– Rowle, depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

– A l'instant Maître, j'allais de ce pas vous faire mon rapport.

– Bien, à voir cet air enthousiaste sur ton visage, tout s'est passé pour le mieux.

Un bruit agaçant retentit aux oreilles du Lord, comme un moucheron qui tournerait autour de son oreille. Il eut un geste impatient pour chasser le gêneur.

– Nous avons passé presque deux semaines en planque devant chez lui, et pendant ce temps-là nous n'avons rien trouvé. Il était blanc comme neige le ministre.

– Rowle, je commencerais presque à m'impatienter.

– Pardon Maître, je suis désolé !

– Continue, tu me fais perdre du temps, répondit le mage noir en se massant les tempes.

Il en avait marre de ce mal de tête. Tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, à partir d'environ dix heures jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche, il avait la constante impression que son cerveau le tiraillait. Il ressentait même des impressions diffuses, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre en pensée. Ridicule. Il ne serait pas le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il se serait inquiété, mais son esprit était infranchissable. Le vieux fou lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à l'atteindre.

– … A eu l'idée de se désillusionner pour se glisser dans son bureau. Et là, il a vu sa secrétaire la tête entre ses cuisses et, à mon avis, elle ne lui remettait pas seulement ses rapports, continua-t-il en gloussant.

– Épargne-moi les détails sordides si tu ne veux pas un petit doloris. Bien, nous avons donc un moyen de pression. Aucune perte ?

– Ben en fait, dit le géant blond en se tortillant légèrement, Travers est sorti en même temps que la secrétaire et lorsqu'elle est retournée à l'accueil, il … il a demandé pour combien elle faisait une gâterie et elle lui a …

Le mangemort était maintenant rouge de honte et une grimace d'empathie déforma son visage lorsqu'il ajouta dans un souffle :

– Elle lui a écrasé les parties.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il ressentait une vague envie de rire

– Et je suppose que cet imbécile a eu trop honte pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

– Oui Maître.

– Très bien, je vais envoyer un elfe de maison le chercher. Un imbécile castré ne me servira pas à grand chose. Tu peux disposer.

– Bonne journée maître.

Le Lord reprit son chemin en acquiesçant vaguement. Le mal de tête le reprenait. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Severus. Juste au cas où.

Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le rayon des créatures magiques. Il avait besoin d'un livre expliquant les coutumes et mœurs des loups-garous au sein d'une meute pour pouvoir parler affaire avec Greyback et éviter qu'il détruise son manoir une seconde fois. Non, en fait il devrait simplement éviter que lui et Yaxley se retrouvent dans la même pièce. Il y a des gens qui sont parfois incompatibles.

Ayant trouvé un ouvrage intéressant, il prit le chemin de la sortie et passa devant les tables de lecture. Un petit ouvrage attira son attention : « Généalogie des Sang Pur en Angleterre au XVIIIème siècle ». Pourquoi pas, après tout, un livre de chevet ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il fut soudain pris d'une grande fatigue et, dédaignant la montagne de parchemins journaliers qui s'empilait sur son bureau, il se dévêtit et se glissa dans son lit. Il s'adossa aux coussins et ouvrit le petit livre rouge, jetant vaguement un œil aux arbres généalogiques qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Puis, soudainement, le contenu du livre changea et, à la place de noms rocambolesques, les pages se couvrirent d'une écriture serrée.

« Rose tressaillit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle arrangea discrètement les plis que sa robe formait sur le sofa. Elle releva la tête et regarda le nouvel arrivant avec la grâce qui sied à une Sang Pur de bonne famille, ses lèvres rouge vermeille tranchant avec la robe blanche ornée de dentelles qu'elle portait.

– Très chère Rose, je suis venu réclamer mon dû. Après moult patience, je suis enfin parvenu à mes fins. A partir de maintenant tu es à moi par les liens sacrés du mariage et tu me dois une obéissance totale.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

– Vous pensez peut-être que vous avez gagné, Sir Malefoy. Bien sur, vous aurez mon corps car c'est bien la promesse que je vois dans vos yeux lubriques, mais jamais vous n'aurez mon cœur car quelqu'un me l'a déjà enlevé.

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue comme un diamant liquide, coula dans son cou et partit se perdre dans sa poitrine opulente.

– Ah oui, ce vulgaire cuisinier ! Tu seras sans doute ravie d'apprendre qu'il croupit dans un des cachots pendant que nous parlons.

– Monstre ! Comment avez-vous osé ? »

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Agité de spasmes nerveux, le mage noir tourna les pages frénétiquement, toutes couvertes de la même écriture distinguée. Arrivé à la dernière page, une dédicace retient son attention. « Pour Lucius, qui se reconnaîtra évidemment dans la rôle de l'arrogant Nicholas. En espérant que, comme les autres, il trouvera une place de choix dans ta bibliothèque. »

Voldemort leva un sourcil perplexe, scruta la page pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis revint à celle qu'il avait laissée et continua à lire. Pourquoi pas après tout, si Lucius lisait ça, ça ne devait pas être si terrible...

**•• ****× ••**

"Il se réveille dans une pièce blanche. Ce rêve est décidément bien pratique. Il lui suffit de penser à ne plus être dans le dortoir de ces maudits rouge et or et il se réveille autre part. Mais dans un lit quand même.

Il repousse les couvertures étouffantes et s'élance joyeusement vers la lourde porte en bois devant lui. Il pousse le battant discrètement, pour respecter le silence de mort qui engloutit le château la nuit venue. Il fait quelques pas sur les dalles froides et se retrouve brutalement à quatre pattes. Il se relève furieux, prêt à incendier la dalle qui l'a fait trébucher, et son regard tombe sur une paire de pieds qui dépasse de l'ombre. Naturellement, ces pieds sont rattachés à un corps et une tête.

– Lucius, mon vieil ami, tu me surprendras toujours ! J'ai changé de point de départ mais tu m'as quand même retrouvé.

Le mage noir s'interrompt et se gratte distraitement le menton puis marmonne :

– En même temps c'est mon rêve, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis tu n'es plus vieux. Comment pourrais-je t'appeler ? Hum ... Je sais, je t'appellerai petit mangemort, ça te va bien, non ?  
Pendant que le Lord monologue, le blond a ouvert les yeux, des cernes grises s'étendant sous ses paupières.

– Mon pauvre Lucius, tu as l'air vraiment mal en point ! Est-ce Azkaban qui te met dans un tel état ? Nous allons trouver quelque chose pour te revigorer et peut-être que tu ne deviendras pas fou avant que je te sorte de là.

Le mage noir se tapote les lèvres, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

– Moui, je vais faire passer ça en tête de liste. Le château n'est plus aussi animé depuis ton fiasco au ministère … Mais avant tout, en cuisine.

Au discours du Lord, le jeune Malefoy reprend quelques couleurs et un début de sourire vient même orner ses lèvres.

– Bien, puisque cela te fait tant plaisir, allons-y de ce pas, s'écrit le terrifiant sorcier d'une voix joyeuse.

Et il s'avance dans les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, suivi par un blond revigoré.

Ils descendent plusieurs escaliers, passant devant de nombreux portraits endormis, les armures grinçantes se retournant sur leur passage puis arrivent dans le Grand Hall. Les sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses scintillent doucement dans la pénombre et les dalles polies marquent le passage de milliers d'élèves au travers des âges.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se plante devant les portes de la Grande Salle, fièrement campé sur ses jambes puis ferme les yeux. Il pose les mains sur ses tempes, son front se plisse, son nez se retrousse légèrement et sa bouche se tord dans un rictus de concentration. Malefoy ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il a l'air mignon comme ça.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus total et l'inquiétude d'être découvert à cette heure avancée de la nuit pousse le blond à poser une question que le mage aurait certainement trouvé insolente.

– Que faites-vous maître ?

– Comme je n'ai jamais su où était la cuisine, je la somme de venir à moi, répond celui-ci, sans ouvrir les yeux, ni desserrer la mâchoire.

Le Serpentard manque d'éclater de rire puis fait une gracieuse révérence. Après tout, personne ne le voit, il peut bien balancer la morale Malefoy aux orties et s'amuser un peu.

– Dans ce cas, je me ferai une joie de vous y conduire, _my Lord._

Il ne faut que quelques minutes au jeune homme pour amener son maître devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Il chatouille légèrement la poire et celle-ci disparait dans un éclat de rire au profit d'une poignée verte. Mais il se tend brusquement en y posant la main. Les elfes de maison ne dorment jamais. Et ça, ça va poser un gros problème.

– Je … Je vais avertir ces viles créatures de nous préparer un festin, laissez-moi quelques secondes.

Et il ferme la porte au nez du puissant sorcier. Aussitôt une bonne douzaine d'elfes apparaissent comme par magie.

– Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur ! Vous avez faim ? Un sandwich, une pomme, une part de tarte ? Un chocolat ou un thé peut-être ? Minaude une elfe vêtue d'un torchon crasseux, ses yeux brillants de dévotion.

– Rien pour l'instant, mais je vous en supplie, n'appelez pas la personne qui va entrer par son nom, il en va de votre vie !

Les dizaines d'yeux globuleux le fixent, perplexes. Mais, une seconde plus tard, les elfes de maison baissent la tête et acceptent. Après tout, leur boulot est d'obéir aux ordres, même si ceux-ci sont farfelus.

Une tête auréolée de cheveux noirs passe par l'ouverture et détaille l'immense pièce, s'attardant sur les quatre tables en bois.

– Ben dites donc, voilà pourquoi nous étions bien nourris !

Il s'avance vers les tables en continuant de vanter les mérites des repas poudlardiens. Il s'assoit au bout de la table réservée aux vert et argent, agite un doigt pour inciter le blond à la rejoindre puis s'écrit d'une voix princière :

– A manger !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait et il ne faut pas plus d'une minute pour que la table croule de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

– Tu sais, mon cher Lucius, affirme Voldemort entre deux bouchées de tarte à la mélasse, l'avantage d'être dans un rêve c'est que je peux manger tout ce que je veux sans aucune conséquence. Allez, mange un peu, tu es maigre comme un botruc !

A cet instant, un nouvel elfe transplane dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de plats sales, dans un retentissant :

– Vaisselle du professeur Dumbledore !

Le cache théière sur sa tête et les chaussettes rouge vif (avec des hippogriffes sur la droite et des niffleurs sur la gauche) ne laissent planer aucun doute sur son identité. Dobby, fan n°1 du Survivant et adorateur incontesté de Saint-Potter-son-sauveur vient de faire son entrée en scène. Et, avant que le blond ne puisse faire un geste, il laisse tomber le plateau en s'écriant, des étoiles plein les yeux :

– Harry Potter, monsieur !

Le brun lui lance un regard perplexe, une part de flan à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche puis pose ses yeux sur Malefoy qui le regarde d'un air absolument terrifié. Il ouvre la bouche pour demander des explications à celui qui lui fait face mais, en un clin d'œil, le serpentard a sorti sa baguette et la pointe sur son front en murmurant un sort de sommeil.

_C'est étrange, _pense le mage noir avant de sombrer dans la douce obscurité,_ ce rêve m'échappe et devient de plus en plus bizarre … _"

**•• ****× ••**

Quelque part au milieu de la forêt interdite, un loup hurla à la lune.

L'immense horloge de la tour d'astronomie affichait environ quatre heures et demi et, dans les cuisines du château, un jeune homme blond passait tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène de l'autre jeune homme allongé à même le sol, la tête sur ses genoux.

– Et voilà Potter, le jeu est fini, murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste. Et c'est moi qui ai perdu, quelle honte pour un Malefoy ! En même temps, c'est presque un miracle qu'il ait passé neuf nuits dans ton corps sans avoir un seul soupçon.

Il releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

– Tu sais, Potter, la première fois que je t'ai croisé … la première nuit, j'allais simplement fouiner du côté de ton dortoir, en espérant pouvoir enlever quelques points. C'est toujours les griffons qui se foutent le plus du règlement. Je me demande même si tu l'as lu une fois dans ta vie. Tu m'es rentré dedans au détour d'un couloir et là, j'ai jubilé intérieurement. Puis j'ai remarqué que quelque chose était différent. Tu te tenais droit, le menton relevé comme si tu regardais le monde avec condescendance et tes yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue.

La main interrompit un instant sa caresse avant de reprendre.

– Pour la première fois de ta vie, Potter, tu avais une classe folle, digne des plus grands lords anglais. Puis tu m'as appelé par le prénom de mon père. Et là, Potter, lorsque je me suis rendu compte de qui était en face de moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir. J'étais littéralement terrifié, encore plus que quand Tu-Sais-Qui m'a confié ma mission. Et je te jure que si ton subconscient se rappelle de ça demain, je t'étrangle à mains nues, ajouta-t-il alors que sa main descendait lentement pour presser légèrement la gorge du brun.

– Alors, comme je ne voulais avoir la mort de personne sur la conscience en libérant un fou psychopathe dans un château rempli d'élèves innocents, je l'ai suivi comme son ombre, condamnant les portes, stupefixiant Miss Teigne, jetant des sortilèges de repousse. Et ça au nez et à la barbe de mon maître. Rogue et père seront sûrement fiers de moi si un jour ils l'apprennent. J'ai pris soin de ton corps Potter, je n'ai pas dormi pendant plus d'une semaine pour être sûr que personne ne remarque rien. Je t'ai porté dans mes bras à chaque aurore, et Salazar sait que tu pèses ton poids. La Salle sur Demande a même accepté de créer un passage secret vers ton dortoir pour que je puisse te ramener dans ton lit.

Un sourire espiègle déforma soudain les lèvres exsangues du blond.

– Bien sûr, j'ai reçu une compensation en pénétrant dans la tanière du lion. Qui aurait cru que Londubat dormait avec une peluche à son âge ? Que la belette suçait son pouce ? Et que les deux griffons restants dormaient dans le même lit, et très peu vêtus, d'après ce que j'ai vu ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malefoy ? Grogna la forme sur ses genoux en papillonnant des yeux.

– Dors imbécile, il est encore tôt, lui répondit-il en pointant sa baguette une nouvelle fois vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il se leva péniblement, le Survivant dormant comme un bienheureux dans ses bras. Bénis soient les sorts d'allégement. Il remonta les étages, son fardeau serré contre sa poitrine, ses jambes accusant enfin la fatigue de la nuit. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à vider son sac.

– Mais tu sais, Potter, je pense que ces escapades nocturnes ont fait un bien fou au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait revenir à l'époque où il était insouciant, et s'évader un peu de ses responsabilité. Tous les sorciers anglais font leurs études à Poudlard, et lui aussi il a dû avoir une adolescence tranquille et reposante avant de se lancer à la conquête du monde. Durant tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble il ne m'a jamais torturé, il a même promis de me ramener mon père. J'espère vraiment qu'un peu de ta gentillesse a déteint sur lui. Pareil, si tu te rappelles que je t'ai fait un compliment, je t'étrangle.

Son colis dans les bras, il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre qui s'ouvrit devant lui.

Dans la salle de bain des rouge et or de septième année, un petit serpent se mit à briller puis disparut, révélant un boyau sombre d'où émergèrent deux silhouettes, l'une portant l'autre.

– Bonne nuit Potter, c'était sympa ces petites promenades, malgré tout …

**•• ****× ••**

Harry se réveilla alors que Ron s'était fait un devoir de prendre en otage sa couverture.

– Putain, Ron, laisse-moi dormir encore cinq minutes, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée en se roulant en boule, cherchant encore un peu de chaleur.

– Je peux pas plus mon pote, il te reste qu'un quart d'heure pour te lever, t'habiller et nous rejoindre dans la grande salle..

Le rouquin allait passer la porte du dortoir lorsqu'un juron sonore retentit. Un truc du genre « Par les couilles de Godric ». Tiens, c'était pas le juron de McGo en temps de crise ?

Évidemment, il commença à paniquer, se ruant sur le lit de son meilleur ami en s'exclamant :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu-Sais-Qui a encore frappé ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Il faut que j'appelle du secours ?

Le brun leva des yeux vides vers lui, totalement sous le choc.

– Ron, j'ai rêvé de Malefoy.

– Euh oui, et alors ?

– J'ai rêvé que Malefoy me faisait des compliments, me prenait dans ses bras, me caressait les cheveux et m'avouait ses faiblesses.

La mâchoire du roux manqua de se décrocher sous la surprise.

– Oh, et putain, je crois que je vais vomir …

Harry se rua vers la salle de bain, faisant tomber de son lit un Ron statufié, et régurgita dans la cuvette des toilettes l'équivalent de trois repas.

Incrusté dans le mur d'une des douches, un serpent gravé à même la pierre lui tira la langue et siffla d'un air moqueur.

**•• ****× ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et un de plus !

C'est dingue quand même que je sois incapable de faire un chapitre sérieux, il y a toujours des chasse-la-paix qui viennent mettre leur grain de sel. C'est vrai quoi, je veux écrire une scène un peu sérieuse et il y a des stupides deuxième année qui se tapent l'incruste. Rhalalala …

Dans le prochain épisode, certains Serpentards ont des fantasmes un peu malsain, Drago se retrouve à manger la poussière, de l'alcool est introduit en douce et l'on apprend que briser un miroir c'est jamais bon pour sa pomme ...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sortie de secours

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : **M

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **A partir de maintenant je passe en **rating M** et c'est pas pour faire joli, cette fic va devenir de plus en plus sombre et **je déconseille aux âmes sensibles** (ou à ceux qui vivent encore au pays des Bisounours) de continuer à lire. De plus, je vous annonce qu'un lemon est en route alors **j'invite également les homophobes à aller voir ailleurs** (les prudes peuvent rester par contre, il n'est jamais trop tard pour se cultiver ^^). Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

Et un grand merci à **Ielena** qui m'a permis de me la couler douce sans prendre garde aux fautes d'orthographe (mou-ha-ha).

Et un autre grand merci à **tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**, surtout les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre !

•• C'est le premier texte que je publie et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre donc si vous avez des commentaires constructifs à faire, je suis ouverte à tout (euh, pour les commentaire, hein ?). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic ! ••

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 4 

Sortie de secours

ou

Comment un Serpentard peut faire de la fourberie un art

**•• × ••**

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les deux Gryffondor s'habillèrent à toute vitesse. Enfin, Harry enfila un jean, un tee-shirt et son uniforme pendant que Ron essayait à tout prix de ne pas imaginer la fouine caressant les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Sans grand succès au vu de la grimace déformant son visage.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune à toute allure, ignorant les piaillements des premières années qui n'avaient pas cours, puis firent la course dans les couloirs jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ce fut après un magnifique dérapage devant leur table qu'ils se rendirent compte que la quasi-totalité des élèves les fixaient. Hermione, assise en face d'eux, leur lança son regard spécial dans-quoi-vous-vous-êtes-fourrés-encore bien qu'il puisse discerner des restes d'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Se demanda le Survivant, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ciel qui ne tarda pas à lui donner sa réponse sous la forme d'un cri strident :

– Monsieur Potter !

Le susnommé se retourna juste à temps pour voir Mme Pomfresh combler l'espace entre la table des professeurs, où elle était en train de parler avec Dumbledore, et sa propre personne. Des ongles acérés saisirent son col et le soulevèrent dans les airs.

– Puis-je savoir en quel honneur vous avez décidé de quitter l'infirmerie ce matin ? Siffla-t-elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Je vous cherche depuis les premières heures du jour, vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point nous étions inquiets, surtout depuis le rit-votre problème.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour chercher une excuse mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se savait absolument pas comment il avait quitté l'infirmerie pour se réveiller dans son dortoir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait aussi surpris que lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler la moindre parole, l'infirmière le traîna hors de la salle en marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre des imbéciles d'élèves trop téméraires et complétement ingrats.

A la table des Serpentard, un jeune homme blond regardait sa tasse de thé avec la visible intention de se noyer dedans. Qu'il était stupide ! Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû le ramener à l'infirmerie, mais avec la fatigue de la nuit, l'habitude avait pris le pas sur la logique. Un voile d'angoisse passa sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la situation de Potter allait exiger des explications.

Il suffisait qu'il ait laissé un seul indice lors de ses promenades nocturnes et l'on remonterait jusqu'à lui. Drago se savait incapable de résister à un interrogatoire de son parrain si celui-ci se mettait en tête de le faire cuisiner et il devrait avouer qu'il faisait des balades avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais le pire, c'est que Potter risquait de se rendre compte qu'il était avec lui cette nuit-là.

_Je devrais peut-être songer à faire mon testament_, songea le blond en regardant le dépôt au fond de sa tasse.

Blaise lui agita sa cuillère devant le nez pour le sortir de ses pensées :

– Hey Drago, qu'est-ce tu penses qui est pire ?

– Pardon ? Répondit le blond, pas intéressé pour deux noises.

– La belette en nuisette ou la sang-de-bourbe en combinaison de cuir ?

– Merde Blaise, on est au petit déj' là ! Réserve nous les films d'horreur pour ce soir ! Lui lança Pansy de l'autre bout de la table alors que le métisse lui faisait un clin d'œil charmeur.

Drago reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé en essayant de ne pas avoir dans son champ de vision Crabbe et Goyle qui se goinfraient de tarte à la mélasse. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était la même dont Voldemort s'était goinfré la nuit dernière avant que cet imbécile d'elfe de maison ne ...

– Par le caleçon à fleurs de Salazar ! S'exclama-t-il alors que l'évidence le frappait.

- Ah, tu as choisi alors ? Nott a parié sur la belette !

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas plus que tout à l'heure. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ça lui était sorti de la tête avec tout le raffut qu'avait fait Potter en arrivant. Bon sang, ce maudit elfe l'avait appelé Harry et la nuit prochaine, le Lord Noir risquait fort de lui demander des comptes.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et éructa à l'intention de son voisin à la bonne humeur intempestive :

– Blaise ?

– Oui mon chou ?

– Je veux mourir.

– Ça peut toujours s'arranger. Je préviens tes parents pour qu'ils organisent les funérailles ? Proposa le brun d'un ton mielleux.

Le blond se leva soudain, attrapa son camarade par le bras et le tira hors de la Grande Salle, malgré ses virulentes protestations. Il les mena dans un couloir désert et ouvrit une salle de classe au hasard, enjoignant le brun à y entrer. La porte se ferma avec un grincement insupportable et Drago laissa tomber le masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait depuis leur sortie de la Grande Salle.

Il s'adossa à une table tandis que Blaise s'installait à califourchon sur une chaise.

– Vas y, vide ton sac, je serai muet comme une tombe, commença le Serpentard avec un sourire encourageant.

Malefoy s'agita légèrement, ne sachant pas par où débuter son récit.

– Bon, je vais essayer de deviner. Réponds par oui ou par non. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu découches depuis plus d'une semaine ?

– Oui, souffla son vis-à-vis dont les doigts s'agitaient de plus belle.

– Hé hé, je le savais ! Fille ou garçon ?

– Pas du t...

– Tatata. Alors ?

– Garçon

– Quelle maison ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Potter était à Gryffondor mais c'était avec Lord Voldemort qu'il passait ses nuits.

– Serpentard.

– Hum, délectable ! Quelle année ?

– Aucune.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

– Par Merlin, tu couches avec Rogue ?

– Ça va pas ? Rogue est toujours mon parrain aux dernières nouvelles !

– Bon alors quelqu'un de dehors.

– Hum hum.

– Mais en même temps c'est impossible de sortir du château la nuit donc tu as trouvé un passage secret ?

– Non.

Drago se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il était entré dans cette salle. Il redoutait que Blaise pose la dernière question qui allait sceller cet interrogatoire.

– Bon, à moins que tu te tapes un fantôme, un esprit ou la chatte de Rusard, je vois vraiment pas...

– C'est un peu ça, mais tu peux éliminer le chat, il n'est pas à Serpentard.

– Rien n'est moins sûr au vu de sa fourberie, marmonna le brun. Bon tu me racontes où on y passe la nuit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se balade la nuit dans Poudlard depuis une semaine ?

– Que tu délire ou que tu es en manque de sexe.

– Putain Blaise, mais arrête de tout ramener au sexe quand on essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, hurla le blond, le visage de plus en plus rouge. Ça fait dix nuits que je ne dors pas pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le corps de Potter de tous nous tuer. Et voilà qu'hier un bâtard d'elfe de maison se précipite sur lui en braillant « Monsieur Harry Potter », alors, excuse-moi d'être en colère mais maintenant, je risque ma peau s'il se rend compte qu'il ne rêvait pas et que je me suis foutu de sa gueule pendant dix jours. Dix putain de jours ! Tu te crois peut-être malin parce que tu es le seul à qui je me confie mais tu vois pas que je suis mort de trouille là ? Tu crois peut-être que les Malefoy sont arrogants et invincibles ? Dans ce cas excuse-moi de te décevoir mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide pour sauver ma peau. Alors, par les attributs de Merlin, arrête de tout ramener au sexe !

Il prit une grande respiration, faisant fi du visage anormalement pâle du métisse, et assena le coup final :

– Et je n'ai jamais dis que je voyais quelqu'un, tu t'es inventé ça tout seul !

Le brun lui fit un sourire crispé et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

– Ah. Je viens de perdre six gallions alors …

Drago se précipita vers lui avec l'intention plus qu'évidente de l'étrangler. D'un mouvement souple du bassin son camarade évita ses bras tendus et le plaqua par terre, le nez dans la poussière et un bras tordu dans le dos. Le blond écumait de rage et rua comme un hippogriffe pour se dégager. Le brun s'assit sur son dos pour bloquer toute tentative de fuite, une main retenant toujours son bras et une autre plaqué sur ses omoplates pour le maintenir au sol.

– Bien, écoute moi mon chou, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix dangereusement froide. Maintenant qu'on peut discuter comme des gens civilisés, analysons tout ça.

Le blond sembla se calmer sous l'aura oppressante que dégageait à présent le métisse. Il n'avait plus rien du joyeux hurluberlu qui faisait des blagues graveleuses au petit déjeuner, c'était maintenant un futur mangemort qui se trouvait assis sur son dos.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris possession du corps de Potter et se balade la nuit dans le château ?

– En fait, il s'imagine que c'est un rêve récurrent, répondit sa victime qui avait désormais relâché tous ses muscles. Et quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, entre quatre et six heures, il s'évanouit et je ramène le corps de Potter dans son dortoir.

Pendant une bonne heure, le jeune Malefoy raconta les faits dans les moindres détails à son ami. Lorsqu'il l'avait senti totalement calme, celui-ci l'avait relâché et il avait pu finir son récit assis sur une chaise, avec la dignité qui sied à un Malefoy.

Blaise, en fin analyste, l'avait écouté avec la plus grande attention puis, quand le blond eut achevé son récit, il prit une minute pour réfléchir puis délivra sa sentence.

– Mon pote, j'ai le regret de te dire que t'es mort.

– Merci, ça je sais, mais sinon ?

– Déjà, Potter t'as vu et avec Granger à ses cotés il ne passera pas à côté du fait qu'un truc cloche. Et pour le maître … T'as plus qu'à prier qu'il soit aussi naïf dans ses rêves que Potter en première année.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tortillant une boucle dans un geste typiquement féminin qui fit grimacer le blond.

– Je vais essayer de trouver un truc pour sauver ta peau. En attendant, évite Potter comme la peste, et miss-je-sais-tout encore plus.

**•• × ••**

Pendant qu'un blond arrogant s'amusait à manger de la poussière, une certaine infirmière en furie traînait son patient dans les couloirs à grand renfort d'insultes imagées et de malédictions en tout genre. Elle ouvrit la porte de son antre tellement fort que les lits et les étagères en tremblèrent et, dans le même mouvement, elle jeta Harry dans le lit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Dès qu'il toucha le matelas, les couvertures remontèrent jusqu'à son menton pour l'emprisonner plus sûrement qu'une camisole de force. Puis elle s'enferma dans son bureau dans un claquement de porte à la hauteur du précédent.

Harry grimaça. Il était dans une position assez inconfortable, les omoplates et la tête plaquées contre l'oreiller mais le bassin complétement de travers et les jambes tordues selon un angle bizarre. Si Pomfresh comptait le laisser là toute la journée il aurait plus de courbatures qu'après un nettoyage intensif de chaudrons avec Rogue.

Il bougea un peu ses membres puis arrêta de batailler avec la couverture enchantée lorsqu'il eut trouvé une position plus confortable. Il allait en profiter pour faire un petit somme. C'est vrai qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué, le stress sans doute.

**•• × ••**

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Ron et Hermione déboulèrent, une fois encore, dans l'infirmerie. Il essaya de se relever mais son lit sembla plutôt contre cette idée et décida de lui broyer impitoyablement le thorax. En voyant cela Ron ne put retenir son hilarité :

– Je-je croyais … que c'était un mythe, souffla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Quand je raconterai à Bill que tu as eu droit au même traitement que lui … simplement pour avoir fait le mur, il va en mourir !

Un grognement rageur fit redoubler son hilarité et il dut s'éloigner pour calmer son fou rire. Hermione en profita pour s'assoir à son chevet et lui poser la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres depuis le petit-déjeuner :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour recevoir une punition digne de celle de Bill lorsqu'il a failli faire brûler la forêt interdite ?

– Hé ! C'était un accident d'abord ! Commenta Ron, plié en deux quelques mètres plus loin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit…

– Figure-toi que je n'en sais rien, lui répondit le brun, ignorant totalement les pseudo-exploits de la famille Weasley. Je me suis couché ici et réveillé dans mon dortoir. J'ai pas réalisé que quelque chose clochait avant que Pomfresh me saute dessus.

– Tu as déjà fait des crises de somnambulisme ?

– Euh, pas que je sache.

– Tu te souviens de ce que tu as rêvé cette nuit ? Recommença la brune après quelques minutes de réflexion.

– Je préfère ne pas évoquer ça, ça a déjà traumatisé Ron …

– Ah, tu parles de ton rêve érotique sur Malefoy ? Lança le roux depuis le fond de la salle.

Pourquoi les couvertures ne lui permettaient-elles pas de s'enfouir dessous pour échapper au sourire goguenard de Ron et aux joues rouge brique d'Hermione ?

– Ah, euh … dans ce cas, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard. Je … Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, Harry.

_Je jure par tous les dieux existants, même le caleçon de Merlin s'il le faut, que je ne __m'échapperai__ plus jamais de l'infirmerie alors, s'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de creuser un trou et de m'y enfouir profondément ! _Hurla-t-il mentalement de toutes ses forces.

– Quoi, tu es gay ? S'écria Ron d'un air ébahi.

– Bon sang, Ronald, c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il faisait des rêves érotiques sur un garçon !

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi, par exemple, je ne suis pas gay et je rêve bien que Zabini et moi on…

L'air horrifié qui se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione le convainquit de ne pas développer.

– Hé les mecs, je vous signale que je suis là, que je ne suis pas gay et que mon rêve n'était même pas érotique, dit Harry dans un élan de courage typiquement gryffondorien.

– Ah ? Vous êtes pas allés plus loin qu'un gros câlin et du tripotage de cheveux ? T'es encore plus prude que je pensais.

– Ça vous dérangerait de parler d'autre chose que de mon orientation sexuelle là ?

– Harry, tu étais où dans ton rêve ? Lui demanda Hermione, une ride déformant son front.

– Hein ?

– Dans quel lieu tu étais ?

– J'en sais rien. Mais il faisait chaud et ça sentait bon le gâteau tout juste cuit.

– T'as des fantasmes bizarres mon potes, intervint Ron qui s'était de nouveau approché du lit.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester encore une fois mais Hermione se leva brusquement et le raclement de sa chaise coupa le début de sa tirade enflammée sur la normalité de ses fantasmes-qui-n'en-étaient-même-pas-de-toute-façon.

– Je vais à la bibliothèque, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. En attendant ne laisse surtout pas Malefoy t'approcher.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas approcher Malefoy, il n'était pas fou tout de même.

Ron resta quelques minutes de plus et ils embrayèrent sur des sujets moins délicats : le quidditch, les cours, les profs avant que l'infirmière ne le jette dehors à son tour pour ne pas troubler les malades.

Elle libéra Harry de sa camisole mais à la condition qu'il reste au lit. De mauvaise grâce, le brun accepta. Disons plutôt que le regard menaçant que lui jeta Mme Pomfresh le convainquit d'acquiescer.

Il resta tout l'après-midi à se reposer, dormant parfois, lisant beaucoup. Et elle le congédia à quatre heures, lui stipulant que le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé à le voir dans son bureau.

**•• × ••**

– Tarte au citron, annonça-t-il à la gargouille avant que celle-ci ne se décale du mur avec un clin d'œil.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau directorial et se tendit légèrement quand la voix familière lui permit d'entrer. Il poussa le battant et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux devant le regard pétillant qui l'accueillit.

– Harry. Je dois t'avouer que tu nous as fait une belle peur ce matin, j'ai rarement vu notre infirmière si inquiète, commença-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais je suppose que tu as également des préoccupations de ton âge et, que ce sont donc les inquiétudes des adultes face à un rendez-vous galant ?

Et voilà que Dumbledore s'y mettait également. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour que sa vie amoureuse devienne le sujet principal des ragots de Poudlard ? Il releva la tête, légèrement énervé mais le directeur le coupa dans son élan.

– Trêve de plaisanterie, assieds-toi Harry. Un bonbon au citron ?

Le jeune répondit par la négative et prit place devant l'imposant bureau alors que Dumbledore sortait sa pensine d'un tiroir.

– Tu te rappelles certainement où nous en étions restés dans l'histoire des débuts de Lord Voldemort : Tom Jedusor, le séduisant moldu, avait abandonné Merope, sa sorcière de femme, puis était retourné dans la maison familiale de Little Hangleton. Merope était demeurée seule à Londres, attendant le bébé qui deviendrait un jour Lord Voldemort.

Et le respecté sorcier lui dévoila une nouvelle part de l'obscur passé de Merope Gaunt, sorcière blessée et désabusée qui s'était laissé mourir par amour, refusant son devoir de mère, et contribuant ainsi à donner la vie à celui dont le seul nom faisait trembler la communauté sorcière. A un point de son récit il désigna la pensine et ils plongèrent dans les souvenirs de concert.

Après une chute en aveugle, Harry retomba sur ses pieds au beau milieu du Londres moldu, plus de soixante ans plus tôt. Ils suivirent un Dumbledore rajeuni et au costume extravagant dans un bâtiment plutôt sinistre et en mauvais état. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour, ses yeux erraient autour de lui, passant sur les murs décrépis, les volets vermoulus dont la peinture s'écaillait, le lierre grimpant qui semblait engloutir toute une façade, privant plusieurs fenêtres de lumière bienfaitrice. Quelques dessins à la craie égayaient les pavés devant la porte et une poupée sale, abandonné sur un banc dont il manquait une latte lui adressait un sourire cynique. Harry frissonna. L'insalubrité des lieux le prenait à la gorge.

Quelques pas devant lui, Dumbledore frappa à la porte et fut accueillit par une jeune fille vêtue d'un tablier maculé de tâches brunâtres. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis elle les invita à entrer. Après un bref passage dans le bureau de la directrice qui, en passant, lui rappelait sa tante Marge dans ses mauvais jours, Harry se retrouva devant une vision qui lui tordit douloureusement l'estomac. Un petit garçon qui, bien qu'en ayant onze, paraissait avoir tout juste dix ans. Son corps mince était caché par des vêtements trop grands qui semblaient avoir connu plusieurs propriétaires avant lui et la lumière blafarde qui s'infiltrait timidement à travers les raies des volets accentuait encore la pâleur de son visage.

Durant un temps infime, l'image d'un placard lugubre tapissé de toiles d'araignées se superposa à la chambre de Jedusor et le Gryffondor eut soudain la certitude que le garçon brun savait ce qu'était une enfance sans amour, sans affection. Et lorsque ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit la profonde croisèrent un bref instant les siens, Harry se fit la promesse de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Au milieu de sa poitrine, cachée par plusieurs couches de vêtement, la rune tatouant son cœur se mit à ronronner, scellant ces pensées dans sa chair.

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? C'est _elle _qui vous a amené pour m'examiner ?

La voix enfantine le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et il oublia instantanément ce qu'il était en train de penser. La rune se fondit à nouveau dans sa poitrine et il ne se rappellerait jamais d'avoir juré de protéger son ennemi mortel.  
Il prêta peu d'attention à la conversation entre le directeur et son futur élève mais, lorsque le jeune Dumbledore serra la main du garçon, celui-ci lui dit :

– Je sais parler aux serpents. Je m'en suis aperçu quand nous sommes allés en excursion à la campagne. Ils viennent me voir et ils me murmurent des choses. C'est normal pour un sorcier ?

Le souvenir de sa deuxième année lui revint brutalement à la figure. Oh non, parler aux serpents n'est absolument pas considéré comme normal, il en avait fait les frais. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, jamais il n'avait été considéré comme normal, et ce garçon chétif, avec son fourchelangue et sa fascination pour la magie noire n'était pas vraiment conforme au sorcier de base.

Finalement, Tom Jedusor et lui avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

**•• × ••**

Drago regarda une fois de plus le parchemin avec des yeux vitreux. L'intitulé « Les propriétés instables des boutures de mandragore et leurs usages dans les potions médicales » semblait le narguer, ou du moins, s'amusait sans son accord à devenir flou et onduler grotesquement. Pansy, en face de lui, grattait frénétiquement sur son propre parchemin en laissant échapper des grognements peu féminins. Comment l'avait appelé Potter déjà ? Le bouledogue ? Le pékinois ? Peu importe la race, elle méritait amplement son surnom à cet instant. Drago se demanda vaguement si un filet de bave pourrait ou non couler de son menton si elle se concentrait encore plus.

– Drakinou chéri, tu penses que si je parle du basilique en deuxième année le prof va aimer ? Demanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte de l'état peu productif de son vis-à-vis. En même temps, ca fait un peu provoc' vu qu'il y a failli avoir des morts.

Elle leva sa dissertation devant ses yeux, l'agita légèrement puis prit sa décision après avoir compté le nombre de lignes.

– Mouais, je vais le mettre quand même sinon j'aurai pas assez de longueur.

Elle tapota son parchemin avec sa baguette et écrivit quelques lignes dans l'espace ainsi dégagé.

Le Serpentard blond allait l'informer qu'elle était totalement en hors-sujet si elle parlait des du mode de pétrification du basilique lorsque le mur gardant la salle commune s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les derniers élèves qui, pour la plupart, terminaient en hâte leur travail en retard, sursautèrent au bruit lugubre. Une silhouette massive, recouverte d'une cape qui laissait son visage dans l'ombre, s'avança solennellement au milieu de la pièce. Le cercle de ténèbres qui composait son visage se tourna lentement vers Drago qui déglutit.

Une main sombre sortit des pans du vêtement et agrippa la capuche. La cape tomba à terre avec un bruit mat.

– Whisky Pur Feu pour tout le monde ! hurla l'apparition.

Devant les Serpentard médusés, Blaise Zabini, entouré d'une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool qui flottaient autour de lui, leva sa baguette et incanta. Immédiatement, tous les parchemins, les bouteilles d'encre, les plumes, les livres et un exemplaire de Playwizard planqué sous une copie de métamorphose s'envolèrent des tables pour se ranger soigneusement dans un coin. Les chaises occupées par les élèves se rapprochèrent de la cheminée, amenant ceux-ci, contre leur gré, au devant d'une beuverie improvisée.

Blaise s'assit sur un canapé d'un air triomphant et déboucha la première bouteille.

– À la vôtre ! S'exclama-t-il en remplissant les verres apparus dans les mains de ses congénères.

– Blaise ?

– Oui mon Drakichou ?

– Laisse ces deuxièmes années tranquille, ils n'ont pas l'âge pour boire ça, répondit le blond d'une voix lasse.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner pourtant ce petit, regarde moi cet air intéressé.

– Blaise ...

– Ok ok ! Mais si eux n'ont pas l'âge, toi tu ne vas pas y échapper, dit le brun avec un sourire un peu trop sadique. Tu nous suis Pansy ?

– Et comment ! C'est bien plus intéressant que les mandragores ce que tu as dans les mains, minauda-t-elle en lorgnant son verre encore vide.

**•• × ••**

Une paire d'heures plus tard, il ne restait dans la salle commune que Pansy, Blaise, Drago et Théodore Nott qui avait été happé par le métisse alors qu'il descendait voir pourquoi il manquait deux élèves dans le dortoir. Lui et Pansy avait entamé une discussion passionnante sur l'usage de la soie sauvage pour les robes de sorcier d'un couturier célèbre, à grand renforts de gesticulations hasardeuses.

De l'autre coté de la table, l'humeur était moins festive. Le Serpentard blond regardait le fond de son verre d'un air désespéré. Malgré la bouteille entière qu'il avait descendu, il se rappelait encore qu'il devait retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. Il marmonna quelques insultes envers sa résistance à l'alcool, les mœurs légères de Blaise, l'inutilité de la mandragore et la stupidité d'un certain Survivant même pas foutu de garder son corps pour lui avant d'avaler cul-sec le reste de son verre. Le récipient n'eut même pas le temps de revenir à la verticale qu'il fut de nouveau rempli.

– Et alors mon Drakichou, ton verre est vide ? C'est marrant ça parce que la bouteille est pleine, et puis comme dit si bien ma mère, on ne fait pas de potion sans remplir un chaudron, sans aucun sous-entendu lubrique bien sûr. En tout bien tout honneur. Tu sais bien que je n'en ai absolument pas après ta vertu ! Balbutia Blaise en le regardant avec des yeux vitreux. Dragooooo ... Dis, tu es toujours mon ami ?

– Zabini, tu es pathétique, répondit le blond en vidant de nouveau son verre.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et l'œsophage avant de déclencher un incendie dans son estomac.

– Je ne sais pas si tu avais un plan pour m'empêcher de sortir du dortoir mais tu as sous-estimé ta résistance à l'alcool, et ce n'est pas quelques petites bouteilles qui vont faire perdre sa tête à un Malefoy.

– Hi hi, ricana stupidement son ami. Mais ne t'en fais pas Drakou... Drakinou... Drakichou j'ai _toujours_ un plan.

Et il s'empressa de resservir le blond. Pansy et Théo s'étaient effondrés dans un canapé et le corps de la jeune fille menaçait de faire une rencontre brutale avec le sol d'ici peu. Drago se demanda un bref instant s'il devait faire quelque chose, mais voir un bleu sur le visage de Parkinson le ravit tellement qu'il préféra observer le lent glissement du corps sur le canapé avec une joie malsaine.

– Hé dis, Drago, tu vas aller le retrouver ton chéri ?

– Ce n'est pas mon chéri, et oui, je vais aller le voir.

– Mais t'as pas dit que t'allais te faire tuer ?

Si Drago avait prêté un peu plus attention à la loque à ses cotés, il aurait pu remarquer que le métisse n'était peut être pas aussi rond qu'il le prétendait.

– Il faut que j'y aille et que je continue de jouer mon rôle, c'est la vie de tous les élèves qui est en jeu. Et même en étant aspirant mangemort, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

– C'est tout à ton honneur, mais tu n'iras nulle part ce soir.

La voix, sèche et glacée, acheva de convaincre le serpentard que quelque chose clochait. Mais ce n'est que lorsque Blaise pointa sa baguette vers lui qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur.

– _Stupéfix_.

Son corps se figea et le verre qu'il tenait à la main s'écrasa sur le sol.

– Je suis désolé Drago, mais tu n'iras pas risquer ta vie pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Et tu sais bien que les élèves sont parfaitement protégés dans les dortoirs, ils ne risquent rien. Maintenant tu vas laisser le Lord Noir s'amuser dans son coin et on verra bien demain s'il y a eu des morts.

Il sourit devant le regard noir que lui lança la pseudo statue. Plus rien dans son attitude ne laissait penser qu'il venait de vider deux bonnes bouteilles de whisky.

– Bien, il est l'heure de coucher les marmots ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre.

Et sur ces mots, les trois Serpentard se mirent à léviter vers leur dortoir, évitant au passage à Pansy de se faire défigurer.

_Ce mec est un grand malade_, pensa Drago en le fusillant de nouveau du regard, _une seconde on dirait un Gryffondor après un match de quidditch, l'autre il a une aura sombre à faire __pâlir tante Bella._"

Puis il pensa à tous les élèves qui se baladaient la nuit dans les couloirs et qui risquaient de croiser la route du Lord Noir. Si seulement ils savaient que cette nuit ils ne risquaient pas uniquement une retenue ou des points en moins. Quels imbéciles, enfreindre le règlement avait toujours un prix, mais ce soir il sera un peu plus élevé que d'habitude.

**•• × ••**

"Il se réveille de nouveau dans son lit, enfin, pas vraiment le sien, mais celui du rêve qui se prolonge toutes les nuits. Il commence d'ailleurs à se poser des questions : si ce rêve se poursuit peut-être y a-t-il un but caché derrière tout ça ? Pourtant, il ne voit pas vraiment ce qui le retient à Poudlard, à part cet amoureux des moldus et cet insupportable gamin. Il hausse les épaules et range son questionnement dans un coin de sa tête. Il en parlera plus tard à Nagini.

Il se lève et pousse la porte du dortoir puis descend dans la salle commune. Celle-ci change chaque jour, un peu comme si des fantômes d'élève déplaçaient les meubles, laissaient traîner des uniformes, des papiers de chocogrenouille ou des brouillons de dissertation. Au milieu de la pièce, il marche sur un parchemin qui le fait sourire : « Les propriétés instables des boutures de mandragore et leurs usage dans les potions médicales ». La pire note de sa vie avec le professeur Slughorn, s'il se souvient bien. Il le met dans sa poche en se demandant si le lendemain soir il le retrouvera à la même place.

Il pousse le tableau et sort dans le couloir. L'espèce de pachyderme rose qui garde l'antre des lions est encore profondément endormie. Ou plutôt, elle ronfle la bouche grande ouverte, image même de la subtilité des Gryffondor. Un coup d'œil dans le couloir lui apprend que Lucius n'est pas encore là. De vagues réminiscences refont surface dans son esprit en pensant à lui. Voldemort se rappelle confusément qu'il doit mettre quelque chose au clair avec son serviteur. Mais bon, puisqu'il n'est pas là, cela règle la question. Lucius ne l'amuse plus de toute façon.

Il commence à descendre les étages et en passant devant une fenêtre, son regard est attiré par le parc illuminé par le clair de lune. De là où il se trouve, il peut voir le portail de l'école encadré par les sangliers ailés. Cette vision lui donne envie de sortir dans le parc. Il a erré dans ce château de long en large et le parc l'attire à présent comme une fée attire un gobelin. Il descend les derniers escaliers en courant puis se faufile par une porte dérobée. Un vent glacial l'accueille, provoquant des frissons dans tous ses membres. _Merlin, une cape et des chaussures seraient les bienvenues_ pense-t-il en resserrant ses bras maigres autour de son torse. A peine a-t-il formulé son vœu qu'une cape de fourrure recouvre ses épaules et des bottes fourrées enveloppent ses pieds gelés. Finalement, les rêves fonctionnent un peu comme la magie sans baguette, il suffisait de penser fort à ce que l'on voulait et le noyau magique faisait le reste. Il traverse le parc à grandes enjambées, faisant crisser les herbes gelées sur son passage. Le château se découpe au clair de lune et, sous cette lumière, le mage noir ressent un petit pincement de cœur de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Après tout, c'est le seul endroit où il s'est senti heureux et insouciant avant de se rendre compte de la futilité de ces sentiments. Le seul endroit où il a été entier, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Resserrant encore un peu les pans de sa cape autour de son corps frigorifié, il se détourne de cette vision enchanteresse et franchit le portail d'un pas décidé.

Il n'eut jamais conscience de l'alarme tonitruante qui se déclencha dans le bureau du directeur.

Il marche quelques minutes mais la pleine lune n'est pas suffisante pour éclairer le chemin passant entre les arbres. Il souffle d'exaspération en songeant que, finalement, il aurait dû rester au chaud, la perspective d'un bon feu de cheminée lui semble beaucoup plus alléchante que de chercher à percer le mystère de ce monde onirique. Il ferme les paupières rageusement en priant de toutes ses forces de revenir dans son lit, sous ses couvertures bien chaudes.

Un pop sonore retentit et le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard fut de nouveau vide de toute présence humaine."

**•• × ••**

Au même instant, un Albus Dumbledore réveillé en sursaut, les cheveux en bataille et la barbe pleine de nœuds, consultait fébrilement un immense parchemin sur son bureau, cherchant désespérément sur le plan de Poudlard lequel de ses élèves était sorti de l'enceinte de l'école. Son regard glissa vers le dortoir Gryffondor et, au milieu des étiquettes de couleur, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer celui des sixième années. Le lit de Harry Potter était vide. Il poussa un juron coloré et, d'un mouvement rageur de la main, convoqua l'ensemble du corps professoral dans son bureau.

**•• × ••**

"Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il se rend compte qu'il est de retour dans ses appartements, mais pas dans son lit comme il l'attendait. Il est debout au milieu de son salon privé et il sent encore la cape sur ses épaules et les bottes à ses pieds. Quel calvaire ! Lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, incapable de sortir d'un stupide rêve, c'est vraiment risible. Dans un mouvement d'humeur il se débarrasse des vêtements d'hiver et se dirige vers sa chambre. Il pousse le battant mais n'a pas fait trois pas dans la pénombre qu'il trébuche sur quelque chose. Il le ramasse à tâtons et un rayon de lune lui permet de deviner qu'il s'agit d'un livre. « Généalogie des Sang Pur en Angleterre au XVIIIème siècle ». Celui qu'il a lancé contre le mur avant de se coucher en maudissant la niaiserie et la stupidité des femmes.

Un filet de sueur froide glisse le long de sa nuque et il commence à manquer d'air sous l'effet d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Il s'élance vers son lit et, dans un même mouvement, il tire des rideaux de soie noire et hurle un _Lumos_ retentissant. Son cœur rate un battement. Là, couché au milieu des couvertures, une grimace défigurant son visage, se tient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il tend le bras pour vérifier la véracité de cette vision, un mouvement à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision attire son attention. Il se tourne brusquement, la main tendue dans une position menaçante, et se retrouve face à un visage qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Un visage qui a hanté ses songes pendant presque 14 ans. Harry Potter. Il ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir et hurle :

– _Avada Kedavra !_

En face de lui, le miroir se brise en des millions d'éclats tranchants et les jambes de Voldemort le lâchent alors qu'il sombre brusquement dans l'inconscience. "

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur **: Tombée de rideau, fin du premier acte.

10 minutes d'entracte.

Changement de décor.

Conversations étouffées dans les coulisses.

Allez coucher les enfants.

Open bar sur le reste de ffnet.

Enjoy.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on va demander aux elfes de nettoyer le sang sur le tapis, on bave sur les abdos de Voldy, Harry joue la fille de l'air et se rend compte que les morts sont vachement susceptibles quand même ...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Du sang sur le tapis

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : M (**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette semaine j'ai lu le premier tome de Zombillénium (par Arthur de Pins, éditions Dupuis). Non seulement cette BD est géniale mais on peut aussi jouer à « Chercher Harry Potter » ! Cependant, je déconseille ce jeu aux fans n'ayant aucun sens de l'humour parce qu'il n'y est pas représenté à son avantage … (mou-ha-ha !)

Et un autre grand merci à **tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**, surtout les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre (et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des encouragements et à qui je n'ai pas répondu ^^ (je vous aime !))

•• C'est le premier texte que je publie et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre donc si vous avez des commentaires constructifs à faire, je suis ouverte à tout (euh, pour les commentaire, hein ?). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic ! ••

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 5

Du sang sur le tapis

ou

Comment on rencontre des fantômes drôlement rancuniers

**•• × ••**

La première chose dont Harry prit conscience en se réveillant fut qu'il était par terre. Bien que cela n'était pas remarquable en soit vu que la plupart de ses cauchemars le jetaient en bas du lit. La seconde chose l'étonna un peu plus mais, après tout, dans une école de magie, pourquoi le parquet ne se changerait-il pas soudainement en moquette ? Mais ce qui acheva de le réveiller fut le silence de plomb qui l'entourait. Pas de ronflements intempestifs, pas de brouhaha étouffé, pas de grognements ou d'eau qui coule.

Légèrement paniqué, il commença à tâtonner autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque point de repère. Sa main rencontra un objet tranchant et il la retira en étouffant un cri. Un liquide poisseux commença à ruisseler de ses doigts et, même sans lunettes et les yeux bouffis de sommeil, il pouvait voir que la blessure était sérieuse. D'un geste lent, il ramassa l'objet coupable : un éclat de miroir long comme son index.

S'appuyant sur son bras valide, il releva la tête et scruta les alentours avec autant de précision qu'il pouvait. Le tableau qui s'offrit à lui le laissa perplexe. Une moquette d'un beige immaculé flirtait avec des murs bordeaux, un bureau de bois sombre était encadré par des immenses bibliothèques remplies de livres et, derrière lui, trônait un baldaquin aux voiles noires comme l'ébène.

Le Gryffondor se releva doucement, ne prenant pas garde au sang qui coulait de sa main ouverte, et reporta son attention sur la personne qui dormait au milieu du grand lit. Son visage était flou et ses cheveux se perdaient dans les draps de la même couleur mais Harry discerna quand même la grimace qui barrait son visage. Dans un brusque mouvement d'empathie il eut envie de réveiller l'inconnu et de lui offrir le réconfort de ses bras. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point les cauchemars pouvaient être terrifiants.

Il tendit la main et effleura les cheveux bruns dans une caresse aérienne. Une vague de chaleur et d'apaisement naquit de ce geste et le jeune homme dut résister de toutes ses forces à l'envie de se glisser dans ce lit et de se blottir contre ce corps chaud.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un sifflement incongru et il se retourna violemment alors qu'un corps fin et agile se faufilait dans la chambre.

– _Corbeau-puant ici ! Ici, ici. Méchant Corbeau-puant, tueur d'animaux, sent peau de serpent. Gentil Corbeau-puant, rendu Yeux-rouges beau, beau, beau. Nagini heureuse pour ... Sang ! Sang ! Sang ! _Siffla-t-elle rageusement lorsque l'odeur atteignit ses narines._ Sent sang ! Dans chambre Yeux-rouges, mauvais, mauvais ! Va-t-en homme qui sent sang ! Vite vite avant que Yeux-rouges méchant. Enlever sang et Yeux-rouges gentil, gentil, gentil..._

Mais avant que le garçon pétrifié au milieu de la pièce ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit brutalement et le nouvel arrivant se figea en le voyant.

– Potter ?

**•• × ••**

Dumbledore l'avait brutalement sorti du sommeil un peu avant que l'horloge n'affiche cinq heures du matin. C'est donc d'humeur légèrement belliqueuse que Severus Rogue sortit des cachots, vêtu de pied en cap, avec pour seul but d'étrangler une bonne fois pour toute celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout de nerfs.

Il grimpa les étages dans un tourbillon de robes noires, traumatisant à vie un pauvre élève insomniaque. Il était tellement en colère qu'il en oublia même de retirer des points au fautif. La porte du bureau directorial jaillit de ses gonds et l'ensemble des personnes présentes sursauta devant la vague de haine pure qui s'échappa de l'ouverture.

– Albus, grogna l'apparition, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveillé ou vous pourrez dire adieu à ce monde.

Il se calma cependant en voyant le regard inquiet que lui lança le puissant sorcier en retour. La présence de quasiment tous les professeurs et d'une partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix acheva de le convaincre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise libre et attendit que Dumbledore prenne la parole. Celui-ci prit une grande respiration qui fit ressortir les rides de son visage, lui donnant l'air vieux et usé avant de commencer.

– Si je vous ai tous réunis à cette heure indécente, dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Severus qui grogna en retour, c'est que l'heure est grave. Il y a environ une demi-heure, Harry Potter a disparu.

Il enchaîna instantanément pour éviter que le tumulte déclenché par sa révélation ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

– Selon les maléfices de surveillance, il est sorti de son dortoir vers quatre heures du matin, est sorti dans le parc et a franchi seul les limites de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas tout, les mêmes sortilèges m'ont révélé que, depuis plus d'une semaine, Harry se promenait régulièrement dans le château la nuit, accompagné de Drago Malefoy.

Cette dernière phrase calma immédiatement le bruit dans le bureau. Molly et Artur Weasley semblaient stupéfaits, Lupin le regardait avec des yeux ronds et McGonagall avait la bouche grande ouverte. Seul Rogue ne montra aucune réaction mais, à l'intérieur, il était profondément confus. Que venait faire son filleul dans cette histoire ? Depuis quand avait-il enterré la hache de guerre avec Potter ? Il laissa cependant ses interrogations de coté lorsque quelque chose dans le discours du directeur le frappa.

– Albus, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante, pourquoi le garçon a-t-il eu l'occasion de sortir du château ? Je croyais que vous deviez le surveiller de près ?

Le mage blanc se recroquevilla légèrement sur son siège de velours.

– J'étais persuadé qu'une surveillance rapprochée nuirait à son développement.

– Bon sang Albus ! Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Ce stupide gamin est complètement instable depuis le rituel de sang ! Et vous vous lui permettez de se balader la nuit en toute impunité !

Il se leva avec humeur et gagna la porte à grandes enjambées.

– Severus, où allez-vous comme ça ? S'exclama Minerva comme on rappelle à l'ordre un gamin impertinent.

– Voir Drago et ramener le stupide gamin chez lui.

Il claqua la porte avant que quiconque ait pu l'empêcher de partir.

Sa descente aux cachots fut encore plus rapide que sa montée. Il passa le mur de la salle commune des Serpentard et, sans faire attention aux cadavres de bouteille qui jonchaient le sol, se dirigea directement vers la chambre des préfets. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule devant la colère du directeur de maison. Celui-ci balaya la chambre du regard et tomba sur son filleul, jeté comme un sac de patates en travers de son lit, les vêtements froissés et à moitié défaits. La raideur de sa position l'interpella et il le retourna sans ménagement pour se rendre compte de l'évidence.

– Stupefixié, murmura-t-il.

Et il bénit le Serpentard qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il pointa sa baguette vers le dormeur et s'exclama :

– _Enervatum_ !

Drago battit brièvement des paupières puis perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur son visage en voyant celui, blême de rage, de son parrain. Il déglutit bruyamment et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, estimant ses chances d'une possible fuite.

– Bien Drago, comme tu es réveillé et que tu refuseras de répondre à ma question de toute façon, passons directement à l'étape suivante pour gagner du temps. _Legilimens_ !

Trop abruti pour réagir, le blond laissa son professeur passer les remparts de ses souvenirs. Aussitôt Blaise et son sourire fourbe s'imposèrent à son esprit et il revit l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Puis quelques images de cours et de conversations remontèrent avant que Rogue ne tombe sur un souvenir intéressant : Drago Malefoy, assis par terre, caressant les cheveux du Survivant.

_Va-t-en_, eut-il envie de hurler, _c'est ma vie, tu n'as rien à y faire !_

Après un ultime souvenir, Rogue lâcha prise sur son esprit et le blond prit une grande bougée d'air pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Une gifle monumentale l'en empêcha.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda son parrain quitter sa chambre sans un mot, sans aucune explication, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour pleurer silencieusement. Si, au moins, il avait une idée de ce qui venait de se passer … Non, en fait il savait. Il savait que son parrain n'avait pas apprécié qu'il ait risqué sa vie aussi stupidement. Putain, tout allait trop vite pour lui ces temps-ci.

Le professeur de potion prit juste le temps d'envoyer un parchemin volant à Dumbledore puis il se précipita dehors et transplanta sitôt les limites de l'école franchies. Il réapparut à proximité du manoir Jedusor et se rendit directement devant les appartement du Lord Noir. Du fait du suivi médical qu'il avait dû effectuer ces derniers jours, ceux-ci lui étaient toujours ouverts. Il poussa la porte de l'antichambre et s'arrêta net en entendant les sifflements caractéristiques de Nagini. Puis lorsque les sifflements se transformèrent en crachotements rageurs, Rogue poussa la porte de la chambre, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il se trouva nez à nez avec une figure connue.

– Potter ? S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, immobile comme s'il avait été stupefixié, le sang de sa blessure gouttant lentement sur la moquette, s'étalant en une tache morbide.

Un léger froissement provenant du lit brisa le silence étouffant qui s'était installé. A ce bruit le serpent eut un sifflement de joie et entreprit d'escalader le lit en chantonnant :

– _Debout Yeux-rouges, debout. Caresse pour Nagini, caresse du matin, matin. Beaux rêves ? Mauvais réveil ! Car Corbeau-puant ici, ici et Yeux-verts saigne, saigne, saigne. Méchant Yeux-vert, __taches __au sol et Yeux-rouges pas content, pas content. Caresse pour Nagini, caresse, caresse !_

– _Qui est Yeux-verts ma belle ?_ Lui répondit une voix ensommeillée. _Severus a ramené une de ses expérimentations ?_

Tout en passant sa main sur les écailles glissantes, le Lord Noir se redressa, dévoilant un torse pâle et musclé aux deux intrus dans sa chambre. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur une silhouette debout au milieu de la pièce, lui tournant le dos. La nuque pâle encadrée de cheveux noirs rebelles, le corps frêle pris de tremblements, les membres perdus dans des vêtements informes et trop grands le laissèrent un instant perplexe puis, alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il murmura d'une voix basse et menaçante :

– Harry Potter, que me vaut cet honneur ?

**•• × ••**

Harry se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils disposés dans la pièce, serrant convulsivement sa main ensanglantée contre son torse. Après la question du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le silence était retombé sur la pièce, seulement troublé par les espèces de ronronnements reptiliens. Puis Rogue s'était élancé et l'avait plaqué contre le meuble le plus proche, meurtrissant son dos déjà bien endolori de sa courte nuit par terre. Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille de se tenir tranquille et l'urgence dans sa voix l'avait convaincu de ne pas répliquer. De toute façon, un seul regard des yeux ténébreux du Lord lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens et il avait fixé son cauchemar, se perdant dans les puits sans fond qui l'attiraient comme un papillon vers la lumière. Rogue avait très bien tenu son rôle de grand méchant maître des cachots en l'étranglant à moitié puis avait obtenu la faveur d'une discussion privée avec Voldemort sur les événements de la nuit. Il l'avait donc traîné, toujours par le cou, vers cet espèce de salon dont il avait bardé la porte de sorts de fermeture, tous plus noirs les uns que les autres.

– Putain, sale bâtard de chauve-souris graisseuse, corbeau puant et mal baisé, connard de mes deux, vampire sadique, explosa-t-il sitôt assis, espion pour l'Ordre mon cul, c'est sûr que la Lumière aurait eu une chance de gagner s'il m'avait étranglé !

Il rumina ses sombres pensées pendant une bonne minute, passant l'essentiel à insulter Rogue, puis se leva avec une détermination nouvelle. La première chose à faire était de sortir de là. Il s'interrogerait plus tard sur comment il était sorti de là et sur qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son comportement envers Voldemort hors du QG des mangemorts.

Harry avança jusqu'à la porte et essaya de faire jouer la poignée. Celle-ci bougea, mais la porte resta close. Un tour de la pièce l'informa que c'était pourtant la seule sortie possible : pas de fenêtres, et pour seul mobilier trois fauteuils, une table basse, un sofa et une sorte de bar rempli de bouteilles d'alcool. Un sourire fourbe naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une voix ressemblant terriblement à Hermione, vestige d'une conversation autour du feu, lui souffla depuis un coin de son cerveau :

– Tu sais Harry quelle est la plus grande erreur des Sang Purs ? C'est de totalement mépriser la technologie moldue. Ils pensent que la magie est supérieure à tout, mais tu peux entrer dans une soirée sorcière avec une mitraillette et personne n'aura conscience du potentiel de destruction que tu as dans les mains. Autre exemple : aucun Sang Pur n'ira vérifier la présence de micros s'il veut avoir une conversation privée, il lancera un sort d'intimité, ce qui est inutile contre les ondes sonores, vu que le sort d'intimité agit sur la conscience qu'à la personne de… Enfin bref. Et le mieux, c'est que, lorsqu'un Sang Pur veut enfermer quelque chose, il lance un sort qui ne peut être brisé que par les Briseurs de Sort de Gringott. Enfin, eux et n'importe quel moldu qui sait forcer une serrure. Car, dans leur arrogance, ils ne se sont jamais rendus compte qu'une simple barrette à cheveux et un peu de talent suffisait à réduire à néant tous leurs artifices. C'est tellement risible !

– Hermione, tu deviendras une grande sorcière, je peux parier ma fortune dessus, dit-il en attrapant une bouteille stylisée dans le placard.

Il la lança contre le mur et chercha un éclat fin et pointu.

– Voilà pour la barrette. Et pour le talent … les Dursley pourront témoigner des constantes disparitions de nourriture alors que mon placard était sensé être fermé.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'agenouilla devant la porte, introduisit le morceau de verre dans la serrure et colla son oreille contre la porte, guettant les infimes cliquetis des rouages.

Clic. Premier cran. Clic. Deuxième.

Au moment où il allait pousser sur le troisième cran tout en maintenant les deux premiers ouverts, la poignée s'abaissa violemment, rencontrant son crâne encore plus violemment. La poignée fut suivie par la porte elle-même qui l'envoya dire bonjour au plancher un bon mètre plus loin.

Des taches blanches dansaient la gigue devant ses yeux et un marteau invisible s'acharnait avec sadisme sur son crâne, ne laissant aucune parcelle de cuir chevelu s'ennuyer. Harry ferma les yeux et décida de ne plus les rouvrir et tant pis pour son escapade furtive.

– Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre Potter ?

Même dans le coma, le Gryffondor aurait reconnu la douce et délicate voix dégoulinant de sarcasme de son professeur de potions.

– Je cueille des fleurs, ça se voit pas ? répondit-il avec hargne les yeux toujours fermés.

Il en avait marre. Marre d'être le Survivant. Marre d'être dans une merde noire. Marre de n'être jamais tranquille. Marre de devoir supporter ce bâtard graisseux dont il avait fait l'éloge quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une main sur son front le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Rogue, agenouillé à ses côtés, et qui le regardait avec une lueur de pitié et de compréhension.

– Montrez-moi votre main Potter que je la soigne, demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup moins cinglant qu'à son habitude.

Et comme son élève le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il prit d'autorité son poignet et examina la profonde coupure qui saignait toujours. Il lança un sort de cicatrisation puis enroula sa main dans un bandage. Il fit de même pour les doigts de l'autre main qui étaient pleins de coupures suite à son petit jeu du parfait cambrioleur. N'obtenant toujours pas de réaction, il lui enleva les vêtements qui lui servaient de pyjama et examina son dos, ses côtes puis son crâne au sommet duquel se formait une jolie bosse.

Ceci fait, il porta le garçon amorphe jusqu'au sofa et l'y allongea en douceur.

– Potter, écoutez-moi attentivement, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, mortellement sérieux. Je viens de parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il accepte de vous garder en vie pour l'instant. Dumbledore est déjà au courant de votre présence ici ou ne tardera pas à le savoir. Je veux que vous vous teniez prêt à sortir d'ici dès que le moindre occasion se présentera. Et surtout, pour l'amour de Morgane, ne le contrariez jamais. Une dernière chose, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de comment va agir le rituel de sang alors tenez vous le plus à distance possible.

Il se redressa et, en un instant, l'affreux bâtard graisseux avait pris sa place.

– Suivez-moi Potter, et ne m'obligez pas à vous traîner par votre fond de pantalon. Nous allons visiter vos nouveaux "appartements".

Rogue lui agrippa le bras et le traîna à moitié sur plusieurs mètres avant que Harry n'ait le courage de se redresser et d'utiliser ses jambes. Ils sortirent du salon, passèrent dans l'antichambre, traversèrent un bureau et le mangemort le jeta sans ménagement dans une petite pièce meublée seulement d'un lit, d'un petit bureau, d'un lavabo et d'un coin toilette.

Harry se demanda un bref instant quelle était l'utilité d'une telle pièce puis en voyant son professeur invoquer une chaise devant le bureau, il arrêta de se poser des questions stupides et s'allongea sur le lit. Il tourna le dos à l'homme et celui-ci referma la porte avec violence. Une porte sans serrure. Dommage pour les apprentis cambrioleurs. La tête encore douloureuse, Harry choisit de ne pas s'appesantir sur ses chances de survie et s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'endormit instantanément. Il s'occuperait de ses problèmes plus tard.

**•• × ••**

L'ample tissu glissait sensuellement sur sa peau à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Le bruit clair de ses pas sur les pierres polies par les ans résonnait dans les couloirs. Le poids rassurant de sa baguette dans sa manche lui faisait redresser les épaules. L'odeur du vieux bâtiment emplissait ses narines et quelques grains de poussière flottaient paresseusement à la lueur du soleil. Sous sa robe, une rune invisible diffusait de la chaleur à tout son corps. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années.

"_Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien._"

Il poussa les battants de la porte avec ses deux mains, interrompant immédiatement les bavardages ambiants. Le dos droit, le menton relevé dans une posture arrogante, les bras raidis le long de son corps, il toisa la foule autour de lui.

"_Bon sang, ils me font vomir à ramper comme ça à ses pieds._"

Tous les mangemorts s'étaient agenouillés face à leur Seigneur et Maître, dans une grotesque parodie de cérémonie d'adoubement. Lord Voldemort gagna son trône avec une dignité glacée et s'assit face à ses fidèles. La salle retint son souffle alors que le regard du mage noir passait d'une nuque à l'autre déclenchant de nombreux frissons et des suées froides.

"_Tiens, quelqu'un va se faire punir ? Ça empeste la culpabilité ici ..._"

– Smith.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Immédiatement la tension retomba et les épaules se détendirent alors qu'un homme s'avançait jusqu'aux pieds de Voldemort.

– Ton rapport.

– Maître. Flens a accepté de nous rencontrer demain dans un bar moldu pour discuter des tenants et aboutissants du contrat. Mais je pense que le fait que nous ayons sa sœur en otage joue beaucoup sur sa décision. Lorsqu'il aura accepté nous aurons un accès libre à une partie de l'administration ministérielle. La libération de nos camarades à Azkaban ne devrait alors plus poser aucun problème.

Le Lord acquiesça, un léger sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres.

"_Il est aussi impartial que Rogue dis donc. Pour une fois qu'un mangemort fait bien les choses, il ne le récompense même pas. Je me demande pourquoi ils le suivent encore, cette __bande de fous furieux._"

– Travers.

– Maître.

– Des nouvelles ?

– Aucune Seigneur.

– Menteur, répondit immédiatement le mage noir. _Endoloris._

"_Putain bâtard ! Ça fait mal !_"

Le mangemort se tordait de douleur à ses pieds, hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Son bras fut brusquement projeté en arrière sous l'effet d'un spasme et son poignet se brisa dans un craquement sec sur le sol de pierre froide. Les hurlement continuèrent une bonne minute après que Voldemort ait abaissé sa baguette.

– Bien, et maintenant, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

"_Tout va bien madame la marquise ! Non mais je vous jure, on dirait qu'il est en train de prendre le thé avec une connaissance._"

– Le ... Le groupe de novices a disparu, articula Travers en s'étranglant à moitié.

– Celui qui surveillait les clans de vampires ?

– Il n'ont donné aucune nouvelle depuis trois jours alors nous avons fait une descente dans leur manoir principal et il était vide.

– Mon cher, es-tu en train s'insinuer que nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de contacter les vampires gallois ?

Un gémissement pathétique lui répondit et l'homme en noir se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le sol. La sentence tomba comme un couperet :

– _Endoloris_ !

Le mangemort hurla de nouveau. Un nouveau sort du mage noir lui brisa net les cordes vocales et l'on entendit plus que le bruit de ses membres qui frappaient le sol à un rythme intermittent.

"_Arrête ! Arrête ! Argh ma tête ! Tom, ARRÊTE !_"

Le mage noir releva brusquement la tête, cherchant qui avait bien pu arrêter le doloris qu'il lançait depuis quelques minutes. Mais, de ses fidèles il ne récolta que des regards vides. Il n'eut pas conscience des halètements de douleur qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne alors que, quelques étages plus haut, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, se tenant le front à pleines mains.

**•• × ••**

– Nagini a raison, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi verts. Mais regarde donc cette maigreur, c'est de ça dont a peur l'infâme traître ? Et cet air terrorisé ... Tant pis, je vais aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour me venger. Un coup de couteau accidentel est si vite arrivé...

En entendant cette voix, Harry leva péniblement les yeux. Accroupi au bout de son lit, ses bras enserrant ses genoux avec force, une silhouette fantomatique l'observait attentivement. Elle était vêtue de loques dans lesquelles flottaient des membres trop maigres. Les côtes saillantes et les genoux cagneux, il semblait ne pas s'être nourri pendant longtemps. Avec ses cheveux épais et sales, sa barbe hirsute et broussailleuse, il ressemblait terriblement au portrait de Sirius Black paru dans les journaux pendant sa troisième année. La seule différence notoire était que, malgré le rideau de cheveux sombres qui cachait son visage, on pouvait distinguer un strabisme avancé. Ce détail rendait le tableau légèrement flippant.

Tout le long de l'inspection de Harry, le fantôme avait continué de marmonner dans sa barbe des insultes à l'encontre de l'infâme traître de Sang-Mêlé qui avait déshonoré la maison Serpentard et qui prétendait être ce qu'il n'était pas.

– Et comment ce petit bâtard peut-il prouver sa lignée, hein ? Il sait parler fourchelangue par simple chance, Père ne l'a jamais reconnu comme son fils alors JE suis le dernier de la lignée. Et ma bague peut le prouver ... Ah non ! Elle a disparu, elle la plus précieuse possession de m...

A ces mots la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

– Vous êtes Morfin Gaunt ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

– ... Jure que je lui ferai payer à ce...

Le fantôme s'interrompit brusquement et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant plusieurs vides là où auraient dû se trouver des dents.

– Tu peux me voir ?

– Euh oui...

– Et tu sais qui je suis ?

– Je vous ai vu dans des souvenirs.

Le fantôme se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. La lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux divergents n'en fut qu'accentuée et Harry se mit à balbutier quelques explications sur une visite de la brigade anti-magie pour échapper à l'oppression de son regard.

– Qui est-tu ?

– Ha-Harry Potter monsieur.

– Oui, ça je sais, mais qui es-tu réellement ?

Le regard interrogateur qui lui fut rendu le poussa à préciser en agitant la main négligemment :

– A vivre dans les appartements de Tom, j'apprends certaines choses. Je sais qui tu es, comment tu es arrivé ici et pourquoi. Mais il n'a jamais évoqué qui tu es réellement, même devant Nagini.

– Vous savez comment je suis arrivé ici, demanda Harry, la voix pleine d'espoir.

– Gamin impertinent ! Si j'avais mon corps je t'aurais cloué sur la porte mais puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir assez de cervelle pour poser des questions et y répondre, nous allons faire ainsi : je réponds à une question puis c'est ton tour.

L'image d'une vipère clouée sur la porte d'entrée de la maison des Gaunt passa devant les yeux du plus jeune. Il hocha la tête.

– Bien. Tu t'es fait posséder par le sale bâtard et il est rentré chez lui avec ton corps.

La mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrit sous le choc.

– Le corbeau a eu la même réaction, marmonna la silhouette sans consistance, un drôle de sourire déformant ses lèvres. A moi. Jedusor m'a jeté un sort qui empêche les gens de me voir à part lui. Pourquoi toi tu y arrives ?

– J'en sais rien, grommela le garçon en frottant machinalement sa cicatrice.

Mais alors qu'il retirait ses doigts, le fantôme avança les siens et retraça les contours de l'éclair, laissant un léger souffle glacé sur la peau de son front.

– Mais bien sûr, il a eu le temps de créer le septième avant de mourir.

L'ectoplasme se frotta doucement le menton, plongé dans ses pensées, faisant fi du regard interrogatif posé sur lui.

– Mais avec le rituel de sang ça va être plus explosif qu'une potion de mort-vivante, continua-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Cela dit, pourquoi ne pas regarder ce que ça va donner...  
Il se redressa, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du lit puis traversa le mur avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu poser une question de plus.

Harry fixa l'endroit où le fantôme avait disparu, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. A part le fait que la conversation l'avait laissé encore plus frustré que s'il n'avait rien su, la conclusion était très claire : il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Prisonnier au cœur de la forteresse abritant les mangemorts et leurs alliés, séparé de son ennemi mortel par quelques cloisons, avec pour seul soutien un bâtard graisseux même pas foutu de faire son boulot correctement. Il frissonna à l'idée que Voldemort pouvait se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sans même un petit picotement au fr...

_Ben merde alors ! Ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal,_ songea le jeune homme en passant une énième fois sa main sur son front.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur s'était cette envie soudaine qu'il avait eu d'aller se blottir contre le corps du Lord, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de caresser son visage. La rune contre sa poitrine se mit à ronronner à cette pensée, envoyant des vagues de chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Il se roula dans ses draps, enserrant son torse de ses bras pour garder cette chaleur le plus possible et entra dans une douce rêverie à propos d'un torse musclé et d'une mâchoire volontaire.

**•• × ••**

La Grande Salle était plutôt bien remplie quand Drago passa les immenses portes. Des dizaines d'élèves, à un stade de réveil plus ou moins avancé, discutaient entre eux, beurraient leurs toast ou engloutissaient du porridge dans un joyeux tintamarre. Le blond se dirigea vers la table des verts et argent, bien moins extravertie que son homonyme rouge et or, et chercha du regard celui qui n'allait pas tarder à subir ses foudres. Mais n'est pas Serpentard qui veut et sa cible avait pris la précaution de se planquer dans son dortoir en attendant que sa colère retombe. Pas de la lâcheté, non ! Juste une grande sagesse...

Drago se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Parkinson qui abordait des poches sous les yeux que même les sorts tirés du magasine « Sorcière actuelle » n'avaient pas pu cacher. Il se servit une tasse de thé avec trois sucres, ignora la pathétique tentative de sa voisine de lui faire la conversation et, l'esprit un peu plus clair, passa en revue les élèves attablés. A la table des Gryffondor, aucun garçon de sixième année n'était présent. Faisant fi de la main qui semblait tordre ses entrailles, le préfet se rassura mentalement : ces abrutis étaient toujours les derniers à arriver, mettant un joyeux bordel, et avalaient leur petit déjeuner comme des ogres en pleine santé. _Les lions sont vraiment écœurants le matin,_ songea-t-il en observant trois filles de sixième année (dont la belette femelle) se remaquiller en se mirant sur les pichets de jus de citrouille.

Il finit sa tasse de thé et se préparait à se lever lorsque Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe passèrent les portes de la salle en pleine conversation. Le reste du dortoir les suivait avec une absence d'ordre qui frisait le vide intersidéral mais aucune trace d'une chevelure noire en bataille.

Cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours, Potter ne s'était toujours pas montré et la seconde tasse de thé de Drago ressemblait à du porridge à force d'y ajouter des sucres. A la table des Gryffondor, Miss-je-sais-tout était en train d'essayer de convaincre le roux d'emporter ses toasts restants pour ne pas manquer le cours de métamorphose, tout en jetant des regards noirs aux autres rouges et or pour qu'ils s'activent. Lorsqu'enfin ils se levèrent, la brune frôlait l'hystérie et sortit à grands pas, le troupeau de lions à sa suite. A son tour, Drago se leva, abandonnant Pansy qui s'extasiait sur la texture de son thé et se lança à la poursuite des Gryffondor. Enfin, il marcha le plus vite possible sans devoir courir, histoire de garder quand même sa crédibilité de Malefoy. Il les rattrapa dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

– Weasmoche !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine ?

– Te féliciter pour être toujours aussi pauvre, répondit le blond du tac-au-tac.

– Et ton père, il s'amuse en prison ?

– Sûrement plus que vous ! Vous avez perdu Saint Potter votre sauveur ?

– Pourquoi ? Frustré de pas pouvoir l'insulter en face ?

– Bien sûr que non !

_Bien ! Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir du répondant, Drago_, s'insulta-t-il mentalement. _Et maintenant que je me suis encore engagé dans une joute verbale avec cet imbécile, comment je fais pour savoir où est Potter ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre distraitement, attendant la prochaine réplique du roux dans l'espoir de trouver une ouverture.

– Alors c'est ça Malefoy ? T'as pas eu ton quota d'insultes pour bien commencer la journée ?

– Je ...

L'arrivée d'Hermione Granger l'interrompit et il reporta son attention sur elle pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle sans aucune animosité.

– Il cherche Harry pour s'en prendre plein la gueule, fanfaronna son camarade, fier d'avoir la maîtrise de la situation.

La brune regarda le Serpentard des pieds à la tête et, si elle n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago aurait juré qu'elle avait lu ses plus profondes pensées.

– McGonagal est venue nous dire ce matin qu'il était chez Dumbledore, je ne sais pas quand il va revenir, répondit-elle en le transperçant du regard.

Le blond lui fit un bref signe de tête (un merci lui aurait écorché la bouche) et tourna les talons dignement.

– Hermione ! Depuis quand tu fricotes avec l'ennemi ? S'exclama Ron une fois que Drago ait tourné à l'angle du couloir.

– Tu es aveugle, Ron, si tu n'as pas vu à quel point il était inquiet : il était tendu de partout, ne répondait pas avec sa morgue habituelle et surtout, il m'a regardé d'un air vraiment désespéré.

– Euh allo ? C'est de Malefoy qu'on parle là, le Prince de Glace des Serpentard qui pète plus haut que son cul.

La jeune fille lui attrapa le menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

– Ronald Weasley, Prince des Glaces ou pas, il était inquiet. Et quand quelqu'un est inquiet pour Harry, je l'aide et c'est tout. Et maintenant dépêche-toi, on est rentré en cours depuis dix minutes.

– Wahou, tu as raté les cours pour moi ?

– Ne rêve pas imbécile, McGo a envoyé la préfète te chercher. C'est juste que, par le plus grand des hasards, il s'agit de moi.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours, l'air un peu rêveur, leurs doigts se frôlant à chaque pas.

**•• × ••**

Harry tournait en rond dans sa cellule depuis plusieurs heures. En longueur, et en contournant la chaise, il y avait trois mètres, mais les quelques cinquante centimètres entre son lit et le bureau lui permettaient difficilement de faire demi-tour. Il était donc réduit à tourner dans le mètre carré qui permettait à la porte de s'ouvrir. Depuis plusieurs minutes il alternait toutes les secondes la vision du mur gris et du coin toilette dans le renfoncement du mur opposé. Lorsqu'il ne put plus distinguer le haut du bas tellement sa tête tournait, il s'affala sur le lit. A ce moment, un pop sonore retentit dans la pièce. Harry se redressa et attendit que sa vision se stabilise. A quelques centimètres de lui, un elfe de maison encore plus hideux que Dobby dans ses mauvais jours déposait un plateau fumant sur le bureau.

– Il faut que monsieur mange parce que monsieur Potter est aussi maigre qu'un botruc et que c'est une honte que l'ennemi juré du maître soit aussi famélique qu'un chat sauvage, dit l'elfe d'une voix monocorde en regardant le jeune homme effrontément. Le Maître a dit, Liuk ne fait que répéter.

Puis la créature se crispa comme dans l'attente d'un coup. Voldemort avait toujours prôné la supériorité des sorciers sur toutes les autres espèces magiques. C'est pourquoi lors de la création du QG des Forces des Ténèbres au manoir Jedusor, il avait exigé que ses fidèles lui fournissent des elfes de maison. C'est ainsi que Liuk avait quitté le Manoir Parkinson que sa famille servait depuis des générations pour servir un nouveau maître avec lequel il n'avait aucun lien et dont il exécrait la personnalité. Les elfes de maison étaient des créatures très anciennes et, si Voldemort avait pris le temps de se renseigner un peu sur leur histoire, il aurait appris que la servitude des elfes datait du règne du roi Arthur, suite à un puissant sortilège de Merlin, enchanteur à la cour. Mais, si les elfes naissaient pour servir, c'était avant tout à une maison qu'ils étaient liés et si, dans le cas de Liuk, le sortilège ancien l'obligeait à obéir et à contenter son maître, il se sentait également en droit d'être insolent dans tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa condition. Alors, quand le jeune homme le regarda avec un air ahuri, pas vexé pour deux mornilles, Liuk se sentit apaisé pour la première fois.

– Voldemort veut que je mange parce que je suis trop maigre ? Demanda Harry, semblant ne pas y croire.

L'elfe hocha la tête (avec un irrespect total, soit dit en passant) et Harry éclata de rire.

– Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Pomfresh ! « Si vous ne finissez pas votre assiette Monsieur Potter, je vous garde ici jusqu'à ce que vos dents en tombent », s'écria-t-il dans une grossière parodie de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Liuk, profondément surpris, regarda avec insistance ce garçon qui plaisantait avec les elfes de maison et décida qu'il lui plaisait. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant puis s'inclina à la manière d'un majordome.

– Si monsieur Potter veut bien se donner la peine de regarder le menu, nos cuisines sont fières de lui présenter un ragout d'agneau aux légumes frais, du foie gras maison sur un lit de salade verte et, en dessert, une tarte aux pommes dorée au four avec nappage de caramel fondu.

– Oh, très cher, répliqua le jeune homme en se prenant au jeu, le fumet délicat de ce ragout vient titiller mes papilles, vous ferez mes compliments au chef.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. Harry se sentit un peu mieux, la liste de ses alliés ne cessait de grandir.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez du passage dans le tome 6 où J.K décrit la famille Gaunt, mais il est vraiment poilant ! Est-ce qu'il y en a un parmi vous qui se souvenait que Morfin louchait et était édenté ? Bah, c'est vraiment moche la consanguinité…

Dans le prochain chapitre Nagini chante des comptines, Harry se croit au club Med, Voldy manque de se pendre à cause des factures et les elfes de maison oublient une bouilloire sur le feu…

A dans deux semaines ! (et bonnes vacances pour ceux de la zone C !)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dîner d'affaires

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : M (**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y a une semaine, par un étrange concours de circonstances, je me suis retrouvée à regarder le film « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers » où Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson et Tom Felton ont **11 ans** ! C'est trop mignon de voir un mini Drago réciter son texte et un mini Ron faire des bouilles géniales.

Pfffff, ça nous rajeunit pas dites donc ...

Et un grand merci à **Ielena** qui m'a permis de me la couler douce sans prendre garde aux fautes d'orthographe (mou-ha-ha).

Et un autre grand merci à **tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ajouté en alerte et en favori**, grâce à vous je peux me la péter en disant « Attends, je peux pas mettre le couvert, je réponds à mes fans » \o/

•• C'est le premier texte que je publie et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre donc si vous avez des commentaires constructifs à faire, je suis ouverte à tout (euh, pour les commentaire, hein ?). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic ! ••

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 6

Dîner d'affaire

ou

Comment Harry se fait embaucher comme secrétaire

Voldemort se laissa tomber sur le divan de la bibliothèque et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se donner du courage. D'un geste de la main, il attira à lui un parchemin aux bordures enluminées. Il trempa une plume dans l'encrier et, d'une écriture fine et élancée, il fit apparaître les mots "guérison" et "instantanée". Les deux mots brillèrent faiblement, puis disparurent, comme bus par le papier. À leur place se trouvait désormais une longue liste d'ouvrages allant de « L'Art de la Guérison par les Plantes Sauvages et Communes » à « Zoologie Avancée, Tome 18 ». D'un coup de baguette, il enleva les ouvrages qu'il avait déjà lu et tria les livres par thème.

Après des mois de travaux infructueux sur l'amélioration d'une potion anti-hémorragie, Severus Rogue avait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, avoué son impuissance à créer la potion que réclamait son maître. Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'ils travaillaient de concert à la création d'un moyen de guérison instantanée pouvant être utilisé dans les combats contre l'Ordre du Phœnix. Le problème d'avoir des fidèles fanatiques était qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se jeter au-devant du danger et la plupart devait ensuite faire un long séjour à l'infirmerie, laissant des carences plus ou moins importantes dans ses rangs. En étudiant les fluides magiques avec des livres de médicomagie avancée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert que, suite à une blessure sérieuse d'origine magique, les flux magiques convergeaient des zones les moins exposées (en général les viscères et les extrémités) vers la blessure. Ils se concentraient alors pour réduire l'hémorragie, renouveler les cellules brûlées, augmenter le taux de plaquettes et diminuer les signaux de douleur. C'est pour cela que la plupart des blessures minimes se soignaient d'elles-mêmes durant un combat opposant des mages de forte aura magique. Une longue discussion avec Lucius Malefoy, quelques temps avant l'échec de sa mission, avait fait germer l'idée qu'il était possible, en théorie, d'augmenter brutalement le niveau magique au niveau de la blessure en concentrant la totalité des flux magiques dessus. Cette opération rendrait le sujet vulnérable à toute attaque, qu'elle soit magique ou moldue, mais Severus avait proposé d'y coupler une potion d'armure ou un sortilège de protection. Ils avaient donc étudié diverses possibilités pour contrôler ce flux de guérison, mais ils devaient, une nouvelle fois, tout recommencer à zéro.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il leva la plume une nouvelle fois et écrivit : « Section : magie noire », « Recherche : flux magiques ». Une vingtaine de titres prit naissance sur le parchemin, mais un titre retint son attention « Vingt façons de faire de votre ennemi un cracmol » par Alenksa Kewsky. Un sourire torve se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, utiliser les flux magiques de son ennemi pour se guérir, voilà un plan digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Il se leva souplement et suivit le parchemin qui avait pris la forme d'un oiseau rouge au bec doré. Le volatile l'invita à s'enfoncer dans les rayonnages et le guida vers le livre désiré, un ouvrage plutôt épais à la couverture sombre sur laquelle un petit personnage, pendu par le cou à une branche, essayait désespérément de tirer sur la corde l'étranglant afin de retarder sa fin inévitable. Devant les yeux curieux de Voldemort, il abandonna la lutte et, après quelques soubresauts, laissa son corps flasque et mort se balancer doucement au gré d'un vent imaginaire.

Que l'on ne s'étonne pas ensuite que la magie noire soit associée à la mort et au mal si tous les auteurs avaient des goûts aussi morbides que cette Alenksa. La magie noire n'avait pas pour but de tout détruire, loin de là.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un discret soupir et revint s'attabler dans le salon de la bibliothèque pour commencer à étudier l'ouvrage. Après quelques pages il referma violemment le livre et manqua de l'envoyer par la fenêtre. Bon sang, en plus d'avoir des gouts de chiottes, l'auteur se foutait carrément de la gueule du monde ! Elle proposait uniquement des méthodes barbares dont l'unique principe était la torture physique et mentale de son ennemi afin de faire naître un tel traumatisme que sa magie le rejette totalement. En plus, en pratique, ce phénomène était extrêmement rare et même les méthodes de ses mangemorts n'étaient pas assez cruelles pour arriver à un tel résultat. Quoique, Bellatrix avait régulièrement fait disparaître des prisonniers soi-disant discrètement...

Il consultait vaguement la liste du regard, cherchant un autre ouvrage à ouvrir, lorsque Nagini se glissa dans la bibliothèque en sifflotant comme d'habitude.

– _Siffle siffle petit serpent, glisse glisse silencieusement, et avec __Morfin__ soit très doux ou sinon à la porte il te cloue. Siffle siffle petit serpent ou sinon à la porte il te cloue. Siffle siffle petit serpent..._

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ? Demanda le Lord, profondément surpris d'entendre le reptile prononcer des phrases correctes.

– _Sans-pieds appris à Nagini ! Sans-pieds gentil, gentil ! Dit __à __Nagini pas chanter avant savoir par cœur et Nagini sait alors heureuse, heureuse ! Et Nagini chante à Yeux-rouges, __Yeux-rouges_.

Encore un coup de ce foutu fantôme. Non seulement il lui pourrissait la vie en réclamant à corps et à cris le dernier héritage des Gaunt, mais maintenant il corrompait également la seule créature innocente capable de le voir. Vivement qu'il se fasse une raison et retourne dans les limbes celui-là. C'était d'ailleurs toujours un mystère pour lui le fait que Nagini possède un morceau de son âme et soit toujours aussi pure.

Tout au long de son discours le serpent s'était avancé vers lui et s'était enroulé autour de sa poitrine.

– _Yeux-rouges chaud au cœur depuis Yeux-verts ici, ici. Alors Nagini heureuse pour Yeux-rouges, heureuse._

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se mit à ronronner en fermant les yeux.

Voldemort se retint de lever ses yeux, actuellement noirs, au ciel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il donne de vrais cours d'anglais à Nagini parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible ces temps-ci.

******•• × ••**  


Harry s'adossa plus confortablement contre son oreiller et croisa les jambes sous la couverture. D'une main il tourna la page de son livre et de l'autre, il plongea sa petite cuillère dans le saladier de mousse au chocolat. Qui a dit qu'un séjour en captivité chez le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était forcément terrifiant et ennuyeux ?

« Le maître a juste dit de vous garder enfermé dans cette pièce » lui avait annoncé Liuk avec un sourire joyeux, « Alors si monsieur Harry a besoin de quoi que ce soit, Liuk se fera un plaisir de lui apporter ». Après un moment d'hésitation, le jeune homme lui avait timidement demandé un livre, puis un oreiller pour mieux lire et l'elfe s'était fait un plaisir d'aller fouiller dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Voldemort. Il lui avait rapporté la collection complète de « L'Auror Deik » et l'oreiller personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qui pouvait pourrir la vie de ce sadique égocentrique était à prendre...

Un pop sonore lui annonça l'arrivée de Liuk.

– Est-ce que tout va bien pour monsieur Harry ? Demanda l'elfe d'un ton badin.

– C'est parfait Liuk, mais, dis-moi, est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour la dureté du lit parce qu'on dirait vraiment une planche de bois.

– Mais bien sûr, monsieur, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Et il claqua des doigts alors qu'un sourire sadique élargissait son visage.

Une seconde, un bruit sourd et une exclamation plus tard, Liuk contemplait le Gryffondor, les fesses par terre, qui était passé à travers son matelas.

– Est-ce que le coton le plus pur est assez pour monsieur ou préfère-t-il plutôt une planche de bois ?

– Merlin, je me suis mis du chocolat partout ! Répondit une voix à travers le trou dans le sommier.

– Appelez-moi Liuk monsieur.

– Ha ha, répondit le Survivant sur un ton ironique. Ça va, j'ai compris jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Dis, ça te dérangerait de me rendre mon lit ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas dormir par terre, mais un matelas est tout de même rudement plus confortable...

Un nouveau claquement de doigts et le jeune homme fut de nouveau assis sur un lit intact, avec une belle tache de chocolat sur le pantalon.

– Regardez dans quel état vous êtes monsieur, il vous faut vous changer, vous ne pouvez pas rester chez le maître ainsi vêtu !

– L'idée est brillante, mais j'ai peur d'avoir oublié ma garde-robe chez moi, dit Harry avec une certaine rancœur dans la voix.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'elfe lui amène la garde-robe personnelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry sourit en se faisant la remarque que c'était bien le seul avantage d'être prisonnier : pourrir encore plus la vie de Voldy que s'il avait été libre. Et quoi de mieux lorsqu'on a affaire avec un mégalomane que de frapper là où ça fait mal : en plein dans son espace vital.

Il hésitait entre une robe cintré et une chemise pour aller avec son pantalon (tout en noir évidemment) lorsqu'un bruit de gorge le fit sursauter. Harry se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un visage translucide qui dépassait du mur et un morceau d'avant-bras prolongé par une main qui se fit un devoir d'explorer les orifices naseaux dudit visage.

– Et tu veux pas du thé et des petits gâteux pour la collation de 11 heures ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

– Je m'ennuie, répondit le fantôme alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une couche d'air au-dessus du bureau. J'ai essayé d'apprendre des chansons à Nagini rien que pour embêter Tom mais il a l'air de s'en fiche comme de son premier chaudron.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un détail le frappa.

– Je croyais que seul Voldemort pouvait vous voir ?

Morfin agita la main comme s'il chassait une mouche devant son visage, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par dire :

– Nagini est un serpent.

C'était la pure vérité, mais pas vraiment la réponse à sa question. Fascinant comme une simple phrase pouvait amener à des conclusions totalement erronées.

Harry hocha la tête puis demanda, avec une curiosité enfantine :

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez appris ?

– Une petite comptine en fourchelangue donc tu ne pourrais pas la comprendre.

– _Je n'en serais pas sssssi sssssûr à votre place_…, susurra le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants.

Le fantôme le regarda bouche bée, puis éclata de rire.

– Par Salazar, que cela promet d'être amusant ! Je vais trouver un moyen de t'amener le stupide reptile pour que vous fassiez connaissance. Savoir que son animal de compagnie fait copain-copain avec le Survivant va le faire enrager. Je sais ! Je vais lui apprendre à répéter « Harry Potter est mon meilleur ami ».

– Moui, vous pourriez aussi lui apprendre des phrases comme « Voldemort a les chevilles qui gonflent » ou alors « Tu es coiffé comme un pied ce matin ». Oh, écoutez celle-là : « Un bonbon au citron, mon cher Tom ? », il va carrément en faire une crise cardiaque !

Le fantôme leva un sourcil à la dernière proposition.

– C'est ce que Dumbledore n'arrête pas de dire à tous ceux qui le rencontrent dans son bureau, expliqua Harry.

– Hum, brillant dans ce cas, apprécia Morphin.

Le silence s'installa après cette réplique. Le fantôme le fixait de ses yeux divergents et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il finit par se retourner et enfila la chemise, histoire d'occuper ses mains.

Lorsque le fantôme reprit la parole, le Gryffondor sursauta et porta la main à son cœur.

– Comment as-tu su qui j'étais ?

– Je... Euh, comment dire... Depuis le début de l'année Dumbledore s'est mis en tête de me montrer tous les souvenirs qu'il a rassemblé à propos de Tom Jedusor pour que je comprenne le parcours de mon ennemi, expliqua Harry sans lever les yeux, ses doigts tripotant le rebord de sa chemise. Et à un moment je vous ai vu avec votre père et votre sœur lorsqu'un employé du ministère est venu pour vous arrêter.

– Oui, je me souviens de cet imbécile. Il avait voulu m'arrêter parce que j'avais remis à sa place ce moldu arrogant dont ma sœur s'était entichée. Quel imbécile.

Se rappelant de ce que Dumbledore avait dit, Harry lui demanda ensuite :

– C'est vous qui l'avez tué ?

– Bien sûr, d'un _Avada Kedavra_ bien propre, ainsi que sa femme et leur fils. Une vengeance délectable.

– Et juste avant vous aviez revu Voldemort ?

L'ectoplasme fronça les sourcils, cherchant probablement le sens de cette question. Harry en profita pour continuer son attaque :

– Et vous avez perdu la bague à cette période, non ?

– Oui, mais…

– Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué seize ans auparavant lorsqu'il est revenu au village ?

– Euh...

– Et pourquoi vous n'aviez pas de motifs valables pour vouloir sa mort ?

– Je viens de te dire que...

– Et pourquoi vous êtes maintenant à l'état de fantôme ? Ce n'est pas le cas lorsqu'on n'a aucun regret, ni aucun motif de rester dans ce monde.

La dernière affirmation sonna comme un glas. Échec et mat.

Le fantôme semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il était parfaitement immobile en l'air, ses cheveux remuant doucement sous un vent invisible et des filaments de matière ectoplasmique s'agitant légèrement autour de lui. Finalement, il releva lentement les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. L'intensité dégagée par ses pupilles était telle que Harry frissonna. Heureusement que les fantômes n'étaient pas legilimens sinon il aurait déjà l'esprit en charpie.

– Tu sais quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question, loin de là et Harry dut faire appel à tout son courage pour rendre son regard noir à l'apparition.

– Vous aussi.

– Merveilleux. Et comme nous sommes tous deux des gens civilisés, que diriez-vous de négocier ? Vous me racontez tout ce que vous savez sur la dernière partie de ma vie et je vous retransmets la conversation hautement intéressante qu'on eut un seigneur des ténèbres et un maître des potions pas plus tard qu'hier.

– Marché conclu, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Morfin la serra et Harry eut l'impression de plonger la main dans une cascade bouillonnante et glacée.

– A vous l'honneur mon brave, dit le fantôme en s'adossant confortablement à une autre couche d'air.

– L'été de sa seizième année, Tom Jedusor fils a entrepris de retrouver les traces de la famille de sa mère à l'aide du seul indice qu'il possédait : le nom de son grand-père. C'est comme ça qu'il est remonté jusqu'à la maison des Gaunt et vous a trouvé. Il vous a soumis au maléfice de l'_imperium_ et vous a volé la bague des Gaunt puis est rentré chez lui. Pendant la nuit vous avez assassiné la famille Jedusor et êtes allé vous rendre aux autorités en avouant le meurtre. Cependant l'_imperium _n'était pas assez puissant pour vous faire oublier la perte de la bague. D'ailleurs j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle a été récupérée par Dumbledore.

– C'est le vieux fou qui a ma bague ? Explosa le fantôme en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

En se rendant compte que la moitié de sa tête était passée à travers le plafond et qu'il ne voyait plus son interlocuteur, il redescendit, un peu plus calme.

– Je vais aller la chercher et briser le cou de cet imbécile amoureux des moldus ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le mur le plus proche.

– Monsieur Gaunt ! Notre marché !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, quelle plaie… marmonna le fantôme en reprenant sa place. Bon. Après votre arrivée en fanfare, le corbeau a réussi à calmer le traître et…

– Quel corbeau ?

– Ben Rogue. Nagini l'appelle Corbeau-puant, je trouve que ça lui va bien.

– Si vous le dites…

– Roh, voyons ! Le nez, les robes noires, les cheveux longs et brillants de gras, les vapeurs de potion, le tournoiement des robes lorsqu'il fait volte-face, la comparaison est quand même délectable.

Devant le haussement de sourcil du garçon, le fantôme décida de retourner aux affaires en cours.

– Ils se sont installés dans les fauteuils et le corbeau a demandé à Tom de tout lui raconter. Il a alors expliqué qu'il rêvait depuis quelques temps qu'il se baladait dans Poudlard la nuit et il a alors décidé de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il a vu un corps dans son lit, a dégommé le miroir en pensant que c'était un intrus puis il s'est évanoui. Un vrai trouillard quand même, avoir peur de son reflet.

Et le dernier descendant des Gaunt se mit à pouffer comme une fillette. Pour la virilité, on repassera.

– Le corbeau a alors supposé que ce phénomène devait être l'évolution des visions que vous partagiez l'année dernière. Mais à mon avis c'est plus à cause du rituel de sang que ça s'est aggravé. Ensuite il a presque supplié le Lord de te garder en vie pour étudier le lien que vous partagez, il a baragouiné des trucs comme quoi ça pouvait être la découverte maîtresse de sa carrière ou un truc comme ça. Puis ils se sont séparés et Tom a commandé trois cafés bien serrés. C'est sûr que ça a dû être un choc pour lui de penser que tu aurais pu prendre possession de son corps et que l'Ordre le tue. Pauvre Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il renifla deux fois, puis se leva en époussetant les loques qui lui servaient de vêtement.

– Sur ce, ce fut un plaisir jeune homme.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Harry méditer sur toutes ces révélations.

**•• × ••**

Dumbledore trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et la reposa sur le parchemin. Immédiatement, un gros pâté se forma. Le directeur soupira et tapota la pointe sur le bord de l'encrier pour enlever le surplus. Un _evanesco_ plus tard, il recommençait à écrire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais lorsque, une minute plus tard, il replongea la plume dans l'encrier et fit une autre tache, il reposa sagement l'objet sur le bureau et ferma un instant ses paupières fatiguées. Deux jours que Harry Potter était prisonnier de Lord Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix frôlait la crise d'État-major. Deux jours qu'il devait mentir aux Gryffondor et inventer des prétextes vaseux pour expliquer sa soudaine absence. Actuellement, le Survivant était sensé se trouver à l'infirmerie pour se reposer à cause du surmenage. Mais il avait bien vu le regard soupçonneux de Miss Granger et il savait que sa couverture ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et si l'on ajoutait l'état d'hystérie dans lequel était plongé Molly Weasley, il était clair que la semaine ne se finirait pas avant que l'on ait exigé des explications de sa part.

– Par Merlin, que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le phœnix à ses cotés. Je ne peux exiger de Severus qu'il se dévoile et je ne peux mener une attaque sur le château de Tom sans risques pour Harry. Que dois-je faire Fumseck ?  
Pour seule réponse, l'oiseau le regarda droit dans les yeux et émit un cri rassurant.

Un peu plus serein, Dumbledore se redressa et ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau. Sur un coussin de velours reposait une bague sertie d'une pierre noire, fendue de part en part. D'un index craintif, il retraça les contours de la brèche et, au même moment, une voix joyeuse s'éleva juste à côté de lui :

– La voilà, la voilà ! Je savais que ce vieux fou l'avait planquée dans son bureau ! Avec l'âge il de...

Le vieux mage sursauta et son doigt quitta brutalement la surface de la bague. La voix s'évanouit aussitôt. Il lança un regard hagard autour de lui, puis, décidé à tirer ce mystère au clair, il toucha de nouveau la bague.  
– ...vait pas tort ce morveux rachitique. Maintenant à moi la gloire et la fortune du dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard !

Dumbledore, bouche bée, fixait la silhouette fantomatique dont seul le tronc émergeait de son bureau, qui éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

– Qui êtes-vous donc ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard à l'homme sale et dépenaillé en face de lui.

– Votre pire cauchemar !

Et sur ces mots, le fantôme s'évanouit dans les airs, laissant dans la pièce les échos d'un rire perçant et un coussin vide.

Morfin Gaunt put se vanter longtemps dans l'autre monde d'avoir quitté la terre avec panache.

**•• × ••**

Trois jours passèrent ainsi. Liuk était son seul lien avec le monde extérieur. Il veillait à son confort, lui apportait trois repas par jour et lui avait même fait parvenir une nouvelle paire de lunettes, en tous points semblable à l'ancienne. Il lui appris que les mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban étaient retournés au bercail et que Voldemort était en pleine réorganisation des troupes. Morfin n'était jamais revenu et Harry le soupçonnait de hanter Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'il… quoi d'ailleurs ? Un fantôme ne pouvait pas porter une bague de toute façon.

Il avait lu tous les livres que l'elfe lui avait apportés le premier jour et répugnait à envoyer celui-ci lui en chercher chez d'autres mangemorts. Rogue n'était pas passé le voir malgré la conversation que Morfin lui avait rapporté et il commençait à se poser des questions sur ses intentions, presque autant que sur celles de Voldemort. Le mage noir ne l'avait pas approché depuis son arrivée et, excepté la vision qu'il avait eu la même nuit, il n'avait pas rêvé de lui une seule fois. Selon Liuk, il se démenait pour organiser ses troupes et se retirait dans la bibliothèque dès qu'il avait du temps libre pour faire des recherches.

C'est pourquoi, au matin du quatrième jour, Harry était résigné à passer la journée à regarder le plafond. Il était en train de remarquer que la tache d'humidité avait encore gagné du terrain quand la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le Gryffondor se redressa dans son lit et croisa le regard de Severus Rogue. Il était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, engoncé dans des robes boutonnées jusqu'au col, et le toisait avec son regard le plus condescendant. Celui qui semblait dire « Voyez à quel point vous êtes tombé bas Potter ».

Cependant, dès qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, son regard s'adoucit considérablement et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui, le seul sentiment que Harry put discerner sur son visage fut la lassitude. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit quelques mouvements compliqués en marmonnant dans sa barbe tandis que l'air autour d'eux se faisait légèrement plus lourd.

– Bien, maintenant que nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, nous nous devons d'avoir une conversation de la plus haute importance, monsieur Potter, commença le maître des potions. Je suppose que vous avez déjà compris que vous n'êtes pas arrivé ici par une incantation des fondateurs.

Harry se retint de lui expliquer qu'ils n'étaient plus en cours et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tester ses méthodes anti-pédagogiques une fois de plus.

– Le rituel de sang auquel vous avez stupidement participé a eu des conséquences beaucoup plus graves que nous ne l'imaginions. Il a considérablement renforcé le lien que vous partagiez avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, de simples visions, nous sommes passés à un contrôle total du corps. Avez-vous fait des rêves où vous vous promeniez dans un château ?

– Dans les seuls rêves que j'ai fait, j'étais dans la peau de Voldemort mais je ne contrôlais rien, répondit gravement le jeune homme. Mais avant je me réveillais lorsqu'il lançait un doloris parce que ça faisait trop mal, mais, maintenant ils continuent après. Je...

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

– Un soir je vous ai vu après une réunion de mangemorts, lorsque vous parliez de la potion pour... Euh... Récréer le corps de Voldemort.

Tout dans l'attitude du Gryffondor, de ses épaules tendues à ses pieds fermement ancrés par terre, criait son scepticisme face à la position de l'espion.

– Par Merlin, Potter, vous êtes aussi têtu que votre imbécile de père, ne vous ai-je pas donné suffisamment de preuves que j'étais de votre côté ?

Devant le silence buté qui lui fit réponse, le professeur de potions soupira et lâcha l'affaire.

– Très bien, je vais m'en aller, finit-il par dire. Mais avant je tiens à vous mettre en garde : le rituel de sang va inexorablement vous pousser vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, même si, vous commencez à éprouver des pensées tendres à son égard, rappelez-vous qu'il est notre ennemi. Qu'il est cruel et sans cœur, et que la seule chose qu'il veut, c'est l'éradication totale des moldus.

– Il n'est pas cruel, rétorqua immédiatement son ancien élève.

– Bien sûr que si, ouvrez les yeux, Potter ! C'est le rituel qui vous fait dire ça !

– Mais...

– Taisez vous et réfléchissez au moins une fois dans votre vie ! Toutes les visions de torture et de massacre qu'il vous a envoyé étaient réelles.

– Oui, mais...

– Et la mort de ce stupide cabot, c'était une bonne blague entre copains mangemorts peut-être ?

_Touché,_ pensa Rogue en voyant les yeux du Gryffondor légèrement s'humidifier. _Maintenant il va commencer à réfléchir._

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Le grincement de la porte masqua la dernière réplique de Harry.

– Ça, c'était _ma_faute.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort referma en douceur la porte de ses appartement et appuya son front sur le bois verni dans une vaine tentative de se reposer. Il fut interrompu par un pop sonore, indiquant l'apparition de son incapable d'elfe de maison.

– Maître, le repas est servi dans la salle à manger principale.

Le mage noir se retint d'étrangler la créature, mais fut retenu par son esprit pratique. A la place, il préféra commander une fois de plus un plateau dans son appartement. Il s'attabla à son bureau avec le même enthousiasme qu'un condamné à mort sur le billot, puis saisit le premier parchemin qu'il vit dans la pile monstrueuse qui menaçait de se répandre par terre.

Une demande de crédit pour une obscure mission qui trainait depuis des lustres. Voldemort soupira profondément et la mit de coté pour l'étudier plus tard. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette à jour sur les vieilles missions. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, un groupe de mangemorts se tournait les pouces depuis plusieurs mois sur une mission d'espionnage industriel.

Pris d'un soudain élan, il griffonna un ordre de mission à Rabastan Lestrange, fraîchement sorti d'Azkaban, dont l'intitulé était : « Vérifier l'état de toutes les missions en cours et m'amener personnellement les flemmards et les incapables ». Il cacheta avec un petit sourire satisfait et le parchemin s'évapora.

Le suivant fut une note des elfes responsables de la lingerie pour signaler que de nombreux peignoirs et serviettes étaient portés disparus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres songea brièvement à ouvrir un hôtel plutôt que de conquérir le monde, puis, d'un geste las, il écrivit d'en acheter d'autres tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils auraient également disparu le mois prochain.

Sa main plongea de nouveau dans la mer de papier et en retira un feuillet rouge. La facture de la soirée de retour des prisonniers d'Azkaban dont il avait confié l'organisation à Bellatrix. Sur le parchemin rouge s'étalaient en colonne les prix du repas, de l'alcool consommé, de sa robe de soirée, des prostitués et des gogo danseurs, du groupe de rock corrompu qui avait accepté de jouer à cette soirée et de la... location de dragons ? Ils avaient bien dû s'amuser en fin de soirée lorsque le mage noir s'était retiré dans ses appartements dites donc !

– Par les couilles de Godric, cette bande d'adolescents en chaleur est donc incapable de se tenir tranquille ? Liuk !

– Maître ?

– Fais passer le mot aux elfes de maison : aucun mangemort ne peut utiliser la caisse commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre, hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils se comportent comme des gamins, je vais les punir comme des gamins !  
Puis, d'un geste rageur de la main, il éparpilla les parchemins restants sur le sol de son bureau.

– Et regardez moi ça ! Comment voulez-vous que la conquête du monde avance lorsque je suis bloqué des heures dans mon bureau à cacheter ces maudites factures ! S'exclama-t-il en balançant son poing fermé vers le mur le plus proche. Rah, il me faudrait un esclave pour faire le boulot à ma pla...

Le poing figé à deux centimètres du mur, Voldemort eut soudain une idée lumineuse qui le conforta encore dans sa supériorité. Il cherchait un esclave ? Quelle aubaine, il y en avait un dans la pièce à coté. Il se tourna vivement vers la porte dérobée sur sa gauche et murmura un sort d'ouverture en abaissant la poignée. Le faible rai de lumière révéla un jeune homme brun, recroquevillé au bout du lit. L'air paniqué inscrit sur ses traits indiquait qu'il avait sûrement été réveillé par ses cris.

Le mage noir savoura un bref instant le fait d'avoir le grand Harry Potter à sa merci puis prit la parole d'une voix suave.

– Comment vas-tu Harry ? La chambre est-elle à ton goût ?

Le hoquet de surprise que le Gryffondor lui retourna sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il continua :

– Vois-tu, nous sommes actuellement en manque de personnel et je pense qu'en tant que membre de l'honorable maison des lions, ta seule envie est de payer ton loyer pour les, voyons... trois jours que tu as passé ici dans un luxe bien plus grand que tous mes autres prisonniers.

Son interlocuteur se crispa brutalement et cette démonstration de faiblesse le ravit. Il venait de trouver son nouveau jouet. Délicieux...

D'un mouvement de baguette, le Survivant se retrouva soudainement, contre sa volonté, debout hors de son lit et contraint de suivre son tortionnaire dans la pièce adjacente.

Voldemort s'installa confortablement dans le divan et enleva le charme de réchauffement sur le plateau-repas qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Tout en mordant à pleines dents dans un morceau de pain, il expliqua au garçon son travail.  
– Ramasse tous les parchemins du bureau et trie-les : factures, notes des elfes, notes des mangemorts, rapports de mission, rapports sur les prisonnier, etc. Et en vitesse.

Puis il s'attaqua avec enthousiasme aux pommes de terre en sauce, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son prisonnier.

Harry, de son coté, avait cru sa fin proche lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ouvert sa porte suite à sa crise de nerfs. Mais lorsqu'il s'était adressé à lui sur un ton mielleux, aux antipodes de son caractère, il avait eu encore plus peur. Il est bien connu que les fous sont les plus dangereux. Mais le plus étrange dans cette affaire, ce n'était pas le fait que le mage noir ait soudainement eu envie d'un sous-fifre pour sa paperasse, mais plutôt qu'il se jette sur la nourriture et enfourne ses pommes de terre avec une joie enfantine. En quelques minutes, Harry avait eu la vision de Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, puis une autre facette de l'homme, moins intouchable, plus attendrissante. Une autre facette qu'il soupçonnait être un reste de Tom Jedusor.

Voldemort enfourna un énorme morceau de viande qu'il avala avec difficulté, puis ouvrit le pot de crème et en versa l'intégralité sur le reste de ses patates. Il les écrasa un peu et, à l'aide de sa fourchette, les mélangea avec le reste de la sauce de la viande jusqu'à former une bouillie brune et grumeleuse.

Harry avait, dès le premier jour, pris la décision de ne pas obéir à Voldemort et de ne dévoiler aucun secret concernant l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'était préparé à subir d'innombrables tortures et ne doutait pas un instant de la cruauté du maître des mangemorts. Mais les heures avaient passé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était toujours pas au cachot et pourquoi, pendant trois jours, personne ne l'avait ennuyé. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'on l'avait oublié (ce qui était, en passant, quand même sa théorie la plus farfelue), voilà que le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres se pointait comme une fleur et lui ordonnait de trier son courrier. Non, vraiment, il était forcément en train de rêver.

Voldemort essuya méticuleusement son assiette avec un bout de pain, puis la repoussa sur le côté. Il tira vers lui l'assiette à dessert, contenant une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat, et le pot de crème anglaise. Avec sa cuillère, il s'amusa à tracer des chemins de crème sur la part de gâteau, puis versa le reste du pot en un cercle parfait autour de la pâtisserie. Il se saisit de la fourchette à dessert et coupa une large tranche. Il piqua le petit bout de gâteau et le traîna généreusement dans la crème anglaise, puis le porta à ses lèvres avec un petit sourire de contentement. Il leva les yeux un bref instant et vit le jeune homme en face de lui qui le regardait d'un air incrédule.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-il avec le ton que prenait Hermione lorsqu'il regardait dans le vide alors qu'il était sensé faire ses devoirs.

Et c'est ce ton qui convainquit finalement Harry de ne pas se poser de questions et de se mettre à genoux pour ramasser les parchemins éparpillés.

Voldemort retourna à la dégustation de son dessert avec un air satisfait.

En classant les papiers en plusieurs tas, Harry se fit la remarque que ce travail était apaisant. Pas de prise de tête sur les effets de la ciguë selon les cycles de la lune ou sur la théorie de la métamorphose animale, juste un travail répétitif. L'aura du mage noir ne l'étouffait pas et semblait même amicale tandis que le silence apaisant était seulement troublé par les bruits de papier qu'on déplace.

La fourchette racla avec application l'assiette jusqu'à ce que la moindre miette de gâteau ait disparu. Dès que le Lord reposa le couvert, le plateau disparut pour être remplacé par une infusion dont le fumet embauma la pièce. _Verveine_, remarqua le Survivant en humant brièvement l'odeur.

Voldemort s'adossa au divan avec une grâce féline et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Cependant les elfes n'étaient pas bienveillants au point d'envoyer le breuvage à la température idéale et le mage noir repoussa la tasse avec une grimace en portant les doigts à ses lèvres. Il reposa finalement la tisane sur la table et leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci l'observait depuis une bonne minute, assis en tailleur sur le sol, au milieu de piles instables de parchemins. _Il est drôlement efficace pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de __tâches__ ménagères_, songea Voldemort en le détaillant du regard. Son vis-à-vis baissa les yeux humblement.

– Commence par me lire les rapports de mission, ordonna Voldemort sans animosité.

Harry poussa la plus petite pile devant lui et le mage noir soupira de désespoir.

– Escouade sept sous les ordres d'Archibald Nott, premier cercle. Rapport du 2 janvier. La sélection de villages moldus et sorciers à attaquer est terminée. Ci-joint plusieurs plans d'attaque pour les cibles un à douze. Continuons les plans et attendons ordres ou contre-ordres. Bonne année.

Un léger sourire vint orner les lèvres du jeune homme à la lecture de la dernière phrase. Des mangemorts envoyant des vœux de bonne année, il aura tout vu !

– Efficace, comme toujours, approuva le mage noir. Donne-moi ça que j'y jette un coup d'œil, puis continue de lire.

Harry acquiesça et lui tendit le rapport. Leurs mains se frôlèrent brièvement, faisant naître une bouffée de chaleur impromptue au niveau de la poitrine des deux hommes. Voldemort grogna et lança un regard à son vis-à-vis qui s'empressa de continuer sa lecture à haute voix.

– Élisabeth Zabini, dite "La Veuve Noire", deuxième cercle. Rapport du 4 janvier. M. Faust est pris dans ma toile. Il est friand de balades sur la Tamise. Possibilité de m'en débarrasser chaque fin de semaine. J'attends les ordres.

– Parfait, enfin une bonne chose de faite. Prends un parchemin et écris : « La Tamise risque d'être agitée ce samedi, un accident est si vite arrivé » puis cachette avec ça, dit le mage noir en lui jetant négligemment son sceau. Mais pas de bêtises, je te surveille.

Le Survivant acquiesça et s'appliqua à écrire la missive. La survie passait avant tout.

– Honoré Parkinson, secondé par Pansy Parkinson, deuxième cercle et aspirante mangemort. La liste des né-moldus à Poudlard est terminée. Soixante-sept élèves sont répertoriés sur les sept années et au moins deux professeurs possèdent du sang de créature. Ci-joint leur adresses respectives si des raids s'imposent durant l'été.

Le Lord laissa échapper une exclamation victorieuse et croisa les bras derrière sa tête en fixant son prisonnier. Celui-ci était livide et fixait le parchemin d'un air halluciné, pensant à tous ses camarades en danger de mort. Un nom en particulier tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Hermione.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **Suite à une review de **Lady Shadow Cassandra**, je me suis rendu compte que mon résumé était un peu bateau alors j'en ai écrit plusieurs autres alors ce serait sympa de me dire lequel vous préférez ^^

1) Depuis le retour de Voldemort, Harry n'a de cesse de recevoir des visions terrifiantes. Et si le mage noir, en plus d'avoir fait main mise sur son esprit avait aussi possédé son corps ?

2) Depuis ce soir-là, dans le cimetière, le même sang coule dans leurs veines. Et comme le Survivant a toujours la fâcheuse manie de s'attirer des ennuis, il suffit d'un rituel pour les lier à jamais.

3) Déjà qu'il lui pourrissait ses nuits en lui envoyant des visions cauchemardesques, voilà que maintenant il s'est également arrogé le droit de prendre possession de son corps ! On n'a pas idée de se faire ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

4) « Il lui a expliqué que depuis plusieurs nuits il rêvait qu'il se baladait dans Poudlard » « Le corbeau a dès lors supposé que ce phénomène devait être l'évolution des visions que vous partagiez l'année dernière » « Pauvre Seigneur des Ténèbres »

5) Conquérir le monde n'est pas de tout repos, surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle Voldemort. Mais lorsque le rituel pour retrouver son corps a des conséquences imprévues, c'est le Survivant lui-même qui en fait les frais. Et l'ombre et la lumière se mêlent enfin.

Voilà voilà, et pour la peine, dans le prochain chapitre Blaise profite des cours de botanique pour se refaire une beauté, les portraits des directeurs profitent d'une scène de tragédie haute en couleur et Harry se rend compte qu'il a pris du poids (hé oui les filles !).


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mise à nu

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : M **comme Mandragore** (**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** : L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Note de l'auteur** : Les résultats du sondage sont beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de la présidentielle de 2012 et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le résumé n°3 est élu à la majorité absolue ! C'est beau la démocratie quand même ^^

Un éternel merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un p'tit mot où m'ont ajouté en favori (ça flatte mon égo :D)

Et un autre grand merci à **Ielena** et **Chaussette** qui ont rivalisé d'audace, le stylo dans une main et l'encyclopédie dans l'autre, pour éradiquer toutes les fautes de ce chapitre !

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 7 :

Mise à nu

ou

Comment les actes ne peuvent mentir

**•• × ••**

Hermione referma délicatement son livre en marquant la page avec une plume d'oie puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Trois filles étaient penchées sur leurs parchemins et écrivaient avec frénésie. Des Serdaigle d'après leur uniforme. Mme Pince, à son bureau, lisait un roman à l'eau de rose et ne semblait pas pressée de lever les yeux.

- Ron, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres pour attirer l'attention du rouquin devant elle, je sais que tu ne travailles pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Tu tripotes le coin de ton bouquin.

- Rooh, ça va ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse mes devoirs sérieusement alors que Harry n'est pas là ? dit-il en baissant piteusement la tête.

Hermione s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise en se mordillant la lèvre, baissant les yeux d'un air légèrement coupable. Tout à son discours, le Gryffondor ne remarqua rien.

- Et puis je m'inquiète vraiment ; pourquoi madame Pomfresh refuse qu'on le voie ? Il avait l'air normal le soir d'avant. Et pourquoi elle refuse de nous dire ce qu'il a ? soupira-t-il en gribouillant un éclair sur son parchemin.

La brune pesa mentalement le pour et le contre et décida d'aborder le sujet sensible. Elle préférait voir son ami en colère que triste comme un cocker abandonné.

- Harry a-t-il évoqué quelque chose qu'il faisait en dehors des cours ? demanda-t-elle d'abord.

- Ben... Il faisait ces trucs avec Dumbledore. Tu sais, les rendez-vous dans son bureau dont il nous a jamais rien raconté.

- Oui mais ça c'était dans la journée.

- Et alors ?

- Rien. Écoute moi plutôt. Tu as évidemment remarqué que depuis une semaine Harry était vraiment fatigué.

- Ah bon ?

- Ronald Weasley ! Comment oses-tu encore te prétendre son ami ? siffla Hermione, scandalisée.

Un grognement de la bibliothécaire l'enjoignit à baisser d'un ton et elle leva son livre à la hauteur de sa bouche pour reprendre sa tirade.

- Il avait des cernes plus grands que tes pieds, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, et il s'est endormi en Histoire de la Magie. Il passait son temps à regarder dans le vide et il avait toujours un temps de retard dans les conversations.

- Merde, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis... C'était un symptôme ?

- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai la grosse intuition qu'il passait une partie de ses nuits dehors. Et…(Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le livre qu'elle tenait et elle termina dans un souffle, sans regarder son voisin) que Malefoy a quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

- Hein ?

Le roux se leva d'un bond, renversant son encrier sur la table et maculant ainsi une bonne partie de ses manuels de cours. Il regardait Hermione comme si celle-ci venait de lui annoncer son mariage avec la chauve-souris des cachots, les yeux écarquillés, à la limite de sortir de leurs orbites.

- Sortez tout de suite de cette bibliothèque bande d'incultes et ne revenez jamais ! hurla Mme Pince qui arrivait sur eux comme un ouragan. Les deux Gryffondor s'empressèrent de ramasser leurs affaires et sortirent de la pièce à moitié en courant.

Quelques couloirs plus tard ils s'effondrèrent contre un mur, jugeant avoir mis assez de distance entre eux et la furie vengeresse. Le souffle haché, Hermione entreprit d'exposer ses observations et ses déductions.

- Merlin, c'est vrai qu'il était trop bizarre la fois où il est venu me parler avant le cours de métamorphose... releva Ron, pensif.

Sur ces paroles, le roux se leva et rebroussa chemin.

- Ron, où vas-tu ?

- Voir cet ignoble serpent. S'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose cette nuit-là, je vais lui tirer les veracrasses des narines.

- Je viens avec toi.

Le ton était implacable et le Gryffondor ne put que hocher la tête et prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait.

**•• × ••**

Drago fixait la plante qu'il était censé tailler depuis cinq bonnes minutes. « Coupez les feuilles mortes et séparez les tiges » avait dicté Chourave sur le ton de l'évidence. Bien. Et comment distingue-t-on les feuilles mortes des survivantes dans ce fouillis de verdure marronâtre empestant le soufre et le cadavre en décomposition ?

A coté de lui, Blaise Zabini se saisit de son sécateur et l'approcha vivement de la plante (qui n'avait d'ailleurs de plante que le nom. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Drago l'aurait renommée "poubelle"). Sentant venir le danger, la plante enclencha son système d'auto-défense et le brun se retrouva aspergé de la tête aux pieds d'une substance indéfinissable qui empestait plus que les chaussures des joueurs de quidditch après un match.

- Monsieur Zabini, cinq points de moins pour Serpentard ! brailla Chourave depuis le fond de la serre. Je vous avais dit d'y aller avec délicatesse !

- Elle a dit ça ? chuchota l'intéressé à son voisin.

- Elle a dit ça, répondit le blond sans lever les yeux.

- Ah.

- Au moment où tu essayais de te couper les poils de nez avec le sécateur.

La réponse du mulâtre fut noyée par la sonnerie stridente. Sans un remord, Drago laissa son ami se dépêtrer avec son uniforme souillé et sortit de la serre avec toute la classe qui sied à un Malefoy. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se sentit violemment tiré de côté. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva plaqué contre une vitre de la serre numéro huit, à l'écart du passage des élèves, avec pour seul horizon le visage furieux d'un Gryffondor roux.

- Malefoy, gronda-t-il en lui agrippant la gorge. Si tu tiens à ta vie tu as intérêt à nous raconter ce qui s'est passé mardi soir.

Drago le toisa avec mépris et lança d'une voix sèche :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles la belette. Maintenant lâche-moi avant que ta famille n'ait à pleurer la perte d'un de ses innombrables fils.

- Espèce de…

- Ron ! Intervint Hermione qui était restée en retrait jusque là.

À l'entente de la voix claire, le roux se détendit un peu et ses doigts se desserrèrent légèrement de la gorge du blond.

Drago les fixa tour à tour d'un regard glacial, bien décidé à ne rien dire.

- On veut juste savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry, dit la brune et sa voix sonna presque comme une supplique.

Les pensées du blond tournaient à toute allure mais, une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas leur révéler ce qui se passait la nuit à Poudlard. Parce que non seulement vue la figure de la belette, il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir vivant, mais s'il survivait, la miss-je-sais-tout allait s'empresser de tout révéler au directeur. En bref, la seule solution c'était de leur sortir quelque chose qui allait les dégoûter de l'interroger davantage. Un truc tellement gros que ça allait les convaincre qu'il ne savait rien mais qu'il profitait de leur ignorance pour se foutre de leur gueule. Oui, voilà.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de l'héritier Malefoy et, d'un ton calme, il leur répliqua :

- Aah... Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé la nuit où je l'ai tellement baisé qu'on a dû l'expédier à Sainte Mangouste ?

Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent d'abord avec des yeux ronds puis le regard de Ron se teinta d'une lueur meurtrière alors que son visage se déformait sous la rage.

- Connard, je vais te tuer ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le blond pour frapper chaque parcelle de son corps.

Le premier coup dans l'estomac le plia en deux.

Le deuxième dans la figure lui cassa le nez et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Le troisième au thorax le projeta contre la vitre de la serre qui se fendit en toile d'araignée.

Le quatrième sur la tempe le mit à terre, laissant une traînée rouge sur la vitre.

Le cinquième dans le ventre lui coupa la respiration.

Il ne sut jamais où furent donnés les autres. Il s'était déjà évanoui. La dernière chose dont il fut conscient furent les hurlements de la miss-je-sais-tout qui suppliait son camarade d'arrêter.

Son père serait fier de lui, il avait respecté le code Malefoy en tout point : même dans une situation de faiblesse ne montre jamais ta peur. Même sous la torture n'avoue jamais ta faiblesse. Quelle que soit la situation, ne laisse jamais à ton adversaire l'opportunité de se moquer de toi.

_Tu as vu, père, je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai rien dit. Personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé cette __nuit là. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal de mentir..._ pensa-t-il avant de définitivement sombrer dans une sombre torpeur.

**•• × ••**

Dumbledore leva les yeux de son bureau lorsqu'un des tableaux en face de lui lui indiqua que plusieurs personnes montaient l'escalier. Minerva, Severus et deux élèves de Gryffondor.

- Ça a l'air grave Monsieur, Minerva est toute pâle, l'affreux est blanc de rage, la fille pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et le garçon a du sang sur les mains.

**- **Lève donc messires Dippet et Mordred, l'acte suivant risque de nous divertir énormément ! s'exclama le portrait juste à côté.

L'ancien directeur passa dans le cadre de son voisin et secoua l'épaule de l'occupant. Une brusque frénésie s'empara des tableaux et, lorsque Dumbledore ouvrit la porte à ses visiteurs, l'intégralité des personnages étaient adossés à leur cadre, l'air de rien.

Avec son habituel air de grand-père bienveillant, le directeur les pria de s'asseoir et leur proposa du thé et des bonbons au citron. La réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre : il explosa.

- Par Merlin, Dumbledore, vous ne pensez pas qu'il y des choses plus graves à résoudre plutôt que de commencer une réunion mondaine ?

- Mon cher Severus, faites-moi donc part de ce qui vous préoccupe, répondit le mage, pas du tout intimidé.

Le visage du maître des potions se tordit de rage avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration. D'un mouvement de bras saccadé il désigna les deux élèves derrière lui.

- Ce qui me "préoccupe" tant, comme vous dites, c'est que ce barbare de Gryffondor a eu la bonne idée de tabasser à mort un de mes élèves, alors excusez-moi de vous importuner avec ces choses _si _futiles, cracha Rogue sans reprendre son souffle.

Le pétillement des yeux de Dumbledore s'effaça immédiatement et il scruta le visage des personnes présentes. Hermione continuait de sangloter par à-coups et le professeur McGonagall lui indiqua une chaise avant que ses jambes ne lâchent. Ron, par contre, rendit au directeur un regard assombri par toute la rage qu'il ressentait encore. Ses poings étaient serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures, faisait ressortir la couleur du sang séché qui marbrait ses doigts.

Cet échange silencieux suffit à faire comprendre au vieux mage toute l'étendue du problème.

- Severus, Minerva, je préfèrerais que vous nous laissiez seuls un moment. Mais restez dans les parages, il y a certains points évoqués par le conseil d'administration dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

Les deux professeurs sortirent, non sans un regard empli de haine de la part de Rogue qui claqua la porte avec hargne.

Lorsque Dumbledore reporta son attention sur ses élèves, ses yeux avaient recommencé à pétiller.

- Et bien, jeunes gens, il semble qu'une fois encore l'impulsivité des Gryffondor ait pris le dessus, dit le directeur d'un ton chaleureux. Cependant, vu l'état dans lequel était mon collègue, le professeur Rogue, je suppose que Monsieur Malefoy ne doit pas être dans un état reluisant.

A ces paroles, les sanglots de Hermione redoublèrent et elle se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise comme un elfe de maison. Ron mit de côté son ressentiment pour la prendre dans ses bras en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Peu à peu, les pleurs s'espacèrent et le rouquin en profita pour lui murmurer des excuses :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Mione, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais le voir avec son air arrogant dire des choses horribles sur Harry ça a été trop pour moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle et de ne pas t'avoir écoutée. Vraiment désolé.

Il se redressa ensuite pour se tourner vers Dumbledore et, toujours en tenant la brune dans ses bras, continua son repentit.

- Je m'excuse, professeur Dumbledore, pour les troubles que j'ai occasionnés et je suis prêt à recevoir toute punition que vous jugerez appropriée.

Le vieux sorcier croisa les doigts sous son menton et répondit avec une voix chaleureuse :

- Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, passionné, loyal, impulsif … Si l'acte que vous avez commis, Monsieur Weasley, n'était pas aussi grave, je pourrais vous communiquer mon admiration devant tant de respect aux valeurs de votre maison. Malheureusement, ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable, et pour cela, je vais charger le professeur Rogue de vous donner une punition.

Ron pâlit à l'énoncé de la sentence mais acquiesça malgré tout.

- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, peut-être avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? demanda le directeur en regardant particulièrement la Gryffondor.

Hermione se redressa et essuya les traces de larmes d'une main rageuse.

- Professeur, nous voudrions voir Harry s'il vous plaît.

- Il s'agit bien du cœur du problème. Mais avant que je ne vous dise quoi que ce soit, il faut que vous acceptiez sous serment de ne rien révéler de ce qui va suivre. Et sachez que la vérité risque d'être très dure à entendre.

Sans une hésitation, les deux Gryffondor jurèrent. Et Dumbledore sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté devant tant de courage et de loyauté. Le Survivant était décidément bien entouré.

- Harry se trouve actuellement prisonnier de Voldemort et…

•• **× ••**

Les deux rouge et or redescendirent l'escalier de pierre lentement, essayant de digérer toutes les informations que Dumbledore leur avait révélées, et surtout la constatation fatale qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour aider leur ami.

- Hermione…

La voix de Ron avait résonné dans le couloir lugubre, les faisant tous les deux frissonner.

- Je vais abandonner les cours et demander à McGonagall de m'intégrer à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je… Je veux faire quelque chose d'utile pour Harry. Il doit souffrir atrocement et c'est notre devoir en tant qu'amis de le tirer de là, continua-t-il, cherchant l'approbation de la brune du regard.

- Allons la voir tout de suite, répondit Hermione en serrant sa main avec sollicitude. Je viens avec toi, il est grand temps que la Miss-je-sais-tout mette ses connaissances au service de la Lumière.

Le roux lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le bureau de leur directrice de maison.

En ce jour de janvier, ils foulèrent les dalles des couloirs de Poudlard pour la dernière fois.

**•• × ••**

Harry fixait le rapport de Parkinson sans même le voir. La phrase tournait dans sa tête comme une litanie : « Ci-joint leurs adresses respectives si des raids s'imposent durant l'été »; et chaque seconde qui passait augmentait sa peur de perdre ses amis. Il savait pourtant que rien ne pouvait arriver de bon tant qu'il était à proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il s'était bercé d'illusions en imaginant que lire les rapports des mangemorts était une activité totalement innocente.

Un grognement impatient lui fit brutalement reprendre pied dans la réalité et il releva inconsciemment les yeux vers le mage noir en face de lui. Celui-ci le détaillait de haut en bas, les doigts joints sur ses genoux dans une posture aristocratique, et ne pouvait pas manquer les tremblements de ses mains.

- Un problème peut-être ? demanda-t-il, un brin sarcastique.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baissa vivement la tête pour les cacher. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment idéal pour relâcher la pression. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas l'incertitude passer sur le visage de Voldemort, ni la main qu'il porta à sa poitrine.

Le mage noir était perplexe. Parkinson lui apportait une très bonne nouvelle. Grâce à ce recensement ses plans allaient faire un bond en avant, en plus de porter un coup dur à l'Ordre du Phénix et au vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Alors pourquoi voir les larmes perler au coin des yeux de son pire ennemi, récemment promu au rang d'esclave, le bouleversait à ce point ? Comment ce morveux rachitique parvenait-il à lui faire ressentir quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir enterré depuis longtemps : la culpabilité ?

Il respira lentement, fit le vide dans son esprit et se répéta plusieurs fois que les moldus étaient inférieurs et qu'il fallait les éliminer jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit de nouveau parfaitement convaincu. Puis, d'une voix morne, il demanda au Gryffondor de continuer son travail, tout en précisant qu'il remettrait "ça" à plus tard.

Il fallut plusieurs heures au Survivant pour faire le tour de tous les parchemins. Rien que les plaintes des elfes à propos du comportement des mangemorts les tinrent éveillés de minuit à plus d'une heure du matin. Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être un travail utile si les notes ne dataient pas de plusieurs jours et si les elfes en question, devant l'absence de réponse, n'avaient pas envoyé une note supplémentaire chaque jour suivant. Ironiquement, c'était dans le château regroupant le plus de personnes croyant à l'infériorité des elfes que ceux-ci se montraient les plus rebelles. Si Harry n'était pas si fatigué il en aurait bien ri.

**•• × ••**

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par un fumet délicieux : l'odeur des croissants chauds et des toast grillés. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il commença à saliver puis s'étira de tout son long. La nuit avait été courte avec toute cette paperasse alors rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée. Cela dit, ce n'est pas en restant cloîtré dans une cellule qu'il allait se dépenser. C'était franchement ironique quand même, le Survivant faisait du gras alors que les autres prisonniers devaient mourir de faim !

Il se leva et enleva son pyjama, gracieusement apporté par les elfes, pour aller se faire une toilette rapide dans le lavabo de sa "chambre". Une fois propre, il inspecta son reflet dans le petit miroir. Les cernes violettes étaient la preuve flagrante qu'il manquait de sommeil mais sinon, il avait l'air plutôt en forme. Grimaçant, il se tâta les hanches et en pinça la peau. Bon Dieu, mais il avait _vraiment _pris du poids, cette petite couche de graisse n'était pas là la semaine dernière.

Le Gryffondor porta les mains à ses joues et prit un air de midinette :

- Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est affreux, Voldy ne voudra plus de moi si je suis grosse comme une baleine. Il faut absooooolument que je demande aux elfes de me faire des salades !

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit, révélant un maître des potions au visage particulièrement sombre. Enfin, plutôt ébahi en l'occurrence. Parce que voir le Survivant en boxer devant son miroir, sur un pied et les mains sur les joues en train de déblatérer des inepties à propos de salade doit être franchement perturbant.

- Potter. Je vois que votre santé mentale est au beau fixe. Vous êtes toujours aussi stupide et immature.

En guise de réponse, Harry piqua un fard et entreprit de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. Il s'empêtra dans son jeans, une jambe dedans et l'autre dehors et, déséquilibré, il s'effondra sur son lit la tête la première. Rogue émit un léger bruit de gorge qui fit prendre conscience au jeune homme qu'il ne devait _pas_ se relever s'il voulait conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

D'une voix étouffée il interpella son professeur de potion.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez vu au summum du ridicule, pourriez-vous sortir pour que je m'habille s'il vous plaît ?

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Potter, j'ai apprécié le spectacle à sa juste valeur. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir votre père dans une telle situation mais ce que je viens de voir le compense admirablement, railla Rogue.

- S'il-vous-plaît.

- Très bien, je repasse dans deux minutes, le temps que vous calmiez la rougeur de votre visage. Un peu plus et vous ressembliez à un Weasley, lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Le visage enfoncé dans sa couette, Harry sentit toute la honte le quitter au profit d'une grande tristesse. Ron.

Hermione.

Seamus, Neville, Dean.

Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley.

Remus, Hagrid, Tonks.

Sirius.

Ils lui manquaient affreusement.

Il avait beau avoir une chance surnaturelle compte tenu de sa position, il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur son futur. Les chances de sortir vivant de l'antre de Voldemort avoisinaient le zéro pointé.

Il se mit une claque mentale. Depuis quand les Gryffondor étaient pessimistes ? Il se redressa et, d'un revers de main, essuya ses joues humides. Pas question de montrer une faiblesse de plus à cette chauve-souris graisseuse.

Harry finit de s'habiller rapidement et, après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'il était à peu près présentable, gratta à la porte pour faire entrer Rogue.

Celui-ci le toisa des pieds à la tête et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait remarqué ses yeux rouges. Mais la réplique cinglante ne vint pas et le maître des potions lui fit juste signe de s'allonger sur le lit.

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai été chargé par le Lord d'étudier votre lien mental avec lui et quelle est l'évolution qui a permis la possession de votre corps, dit-il d'un voix froide et impersonnelle. A ce titre, je vais également être en charge de votre suivi médical.

- Aucun souci à vous faire, je me porte comme un charme, répondit son élève d'un ton insolent.

- J'ai bien peur que votre instabilité émotionnelle ne nous dise le contraire monsieur Potter…

- C'est juste que vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Hé ! S'indigna Harry. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- En effet, rétorqua le mangemort en fronçant les sourcils. C'est regrettable d'ailleurs, mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain lion que je croise aura droit à ce petit malus. Alors si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas, taisez-vous.

Furieux de l'injustice, Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et tourna la tête vers le mur pour ne plus avoir à regarder cette espèce de chauve-souris pince-sans-rire et affreusement partiale. Inconscient des insultes qui lui étaient mentalement lancées, Rogue fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette, un flacon vide, une espèce d'éponge et une fiole de potion orange qu'il posa sur le bureau.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de votre sang et de votre essence magique. Ne faites pas l'enfant et laissez-vous faire, fit-il en tournant Harry vers lui d'un coup de baguette. Tendez votre bras, ça risque de piquer un peu.

Ronchonnant, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Le mangemort passa sa baguette dans le creux du coude et récolta le sang coulant de l'entaille. Il referma la plaie d'un geste et reboucha le flacon. Fasciné, Harry regardait son propre sang tourbillonner dans le récipient de verre et il ne rendit pas compte que le professeur avait ouvert la fiole orange. Puis il frissonna lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec la peau de son bras. A l'aide de l'éponge, Rogue étala la potion tout le long de son bras en expliquant :

- Il s'agit d'une potion qui porte de le doux nom de « animae indicium ». La recette fut partiellement oubliée puisque, quelques années après sa conception, personne ne se souvenait de son utilité. Son ingrédient principal est la graine de grenat qui est un puissant révélateur d'aura. Au contact de la peau humaine, elle permet à l'aura d'un sorcier de se liquéfier. Vous voyez ?

Effectivement, Harry avait une vue imprenable sur son bras, qui semblait avoir abusé des UV en salon de bronzage, sur lequel des petites flaques rouges se formaient progressivement. Il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise devant Rogue. Il avait la même impression que s'il avait dû se mettre nu devant son ancien professeur.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, Potter.

Le mangemort passait délicatement l'éponge sur la peau, comme s'il faisait la toilette mortuaire d'un guerrier tombé au combat. Avec douceur et respect. Pudiquement, Harry détourna les yeux.

Les ultimes gouttes absorbées, Rogue pressa l'éponge au-dessus du flacon désormais vide et un liquide aussi rouge que le sang en coula. Une fois la fiole rebouchée, il incanta une bassine d'eau et entreprit de débarrasser la peau du garçon du reste de potion orange. Harry se sentait totalement anesthésié. Comme la fois où un médecin avait dû lui soigner son tibias cassé lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. La fracture ouverte était le résultat direct du jeu préféré de Dudley, la Chasse-au-Harry. Coursé par sa bande de brutes, il était tombé du premier étage du complexe sportif et le médecin appelé en urgence lui avait remis l'os en place puis l'avait bourré d'analgésiques et il s'était senti groggy pendant toute la semaine passée à l'hôpital.

- C'est fini, vous pouvez dormir Potter et, je vous en prie, arrêtez donc de baver sur votre oreiller.

Le Gryffondor n'eut même pas l'énergie de répondre, préférant cacher son bras sous les couvertures.

- Je reviendrai dans deux jours pour faire un bilan de santé, dit Rogue avec sa voix habituelle suintant le dédain de nouveau. Et, au fait, rajouta-t-il en passant la porte, Fumseck ne tient plus en place ces temps-ci, il n'arrête pas de sortir.

Harry sourit. L'Ordre du Phénix le cherchait activement, il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il sorte de cet enfer.

**•• × ••**

Seul un petit rayon de lumière passait au-dessus de la porte et, bien que très réduit, il permettait à ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité de distinguer le renfoncement des marches au-dessus de sa tête. Son souffle créait un courant d'air qui faisait bouger la toile d'araignée à quelques centimètres de sa tête, lui permettant d'accrocher brièvement la lumière.

"_Par Merlin, quel endroit lugubre !_"

Une inspiration, lumière. Une expiration, noir de nouveau. Brillant, noir, brillant, noir.

"_Quel agréable divertissement, c'est sûr …_"

Le silence fut soudainement troublé par un cri de joie au loin, suivit du bruit de papier qu'on déchire.

- Wahouh une NES ! Même Piers il en a pas une !

- Évidemment, fils. C'est parce que tu es le digne fils de ton père. Il est de notre devoir de parents de t'offrir ce qui te fait plaisir.

- Merci Papa ! Les copains vont être verts !

- Oh mon Duddychou ! Regarde, Vernon, comme il est adorable, un vrai ange. Allez, ouvre tes vingt-quatre cadeau restants mon chéri.

"_Des moldus ? Que font des moldus ici ? D'ailleurs où suis-je ?_"

Le garçon dans le noir se retourna, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il commença à tousser mais quand le bruit venant du salon s'interrompit, il pressa ses mains devant sa bouche de toutes ses forces pour éviter de faire du bruit.

"_Et qui est ce garçon d'ailleurs ? On n'a pas idée de se cacher dans un placard _"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du placard s'ouvrit, révélant un énorme moldu au visage rouge à la moustache proéminente.

"_Quel être immonde. Je suis sûr que Lucius ferait une crise d'apoplexie s'il le voyait_"

- Garçon ! Sors d'ici et va aider ta tante à préparer le repas de Noël, hurla presque le moldu en tirant violemment sur le bras du garçon.

- Oui mon oncle, répondit-il sur un ton que seule l'habitude confère.

Il se leva de l'espèce de lit de camp et traversa le couloir, passant devant le grand miroir du vestibule.

"_Hein ? Qui c'est ce morveux ? Avec ses cheveux noir en bataille on dirait… Potter ?_"

La tête baissé, le garçon traversa le salon dans lequel un immense sapin décoré de boules dorées et argentées prenait une bonne moitié de la pièce. Une espèce de cochon rose portant des vêtements était à quatre pattes devant un mur bas et tripotait un ensemble de fils noirs et gris reliés à des boites métallisées. Des couinements de joie s'échappaient de son visage dodu.

"_Beurk, encore plus répugnant que l'autre. En plus celui-ci ne doit même pas avoir dix ans. Il a dû subir un sortilège d'empiffrement, où alors c'est un phoque qu'on a métamorphosé en moldu_"

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes le monstre ? De toute façon tu es trop stupide pour comprendre le jeu. Sale monstre !

"_Endoloris !_"

En réponse, le brun regarda le plancher et reprit son chemin vers la cuisine d'où s'échappaient déjà des odeurs de friture.

"_Par Salazard, c'est vraiment rageant d'être seulement spectateur_"

Il entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait une moldue avec un visage de cheval et un air particulièrement aigri.

- Occupe toi de la dinde et mets les frites dans l'huile chaude. Si le repas est prêt dans dix minutes et que la cuisine est impeccable, tu auras le droit d'avoir les abats. Sinon tu iras te coucher sans manger. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Oui ma tante.

- Bien. Je vais aller surveiller mon trésor. Et ne mange rien, je te surveille.

- Oui ma tante.

La femme sortit dans un grognement qui se transforma en un petit rire lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon et qu'elle s'émerveilla devant l'ingéniosité de son fils à brancher sa NES à la télé.

"_Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ce qu'elle te dit? Les elfes de maison font la cuisine, pas les sorciers ! Es-tu sorcier au fait ?_"

La garçon retroussa ses manches, se saisit des gants de cuisine et ouvrit la porte du four en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. La vague de chaleur qui en sortit rougit son visage et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il saisit le plat en fonte de ses deux mains et essaya, tant bien que mal de le sortir du four. Mais le plat, bien trop lourd pour ses petits bras, lui échappa, tombant par terre avec un bruit sourd. Dans la cuisine soudain silencieuse, le petit garçon regardait avec horreur la dinde reversée au milieu de sa sauce et des éclats de carreaux brisés.

- Potter !

"_Ah, j'avais raison, tu es bien Potter ! Je suis dans un de tes souvenirs alors ? Quelle maladresse, si petit et déjà un Gryffondor rustre et incapable..._"

Le hurlement strident avait été poussé par au moins deux voix distinctes et le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, protégeant son visage de ses bras. Bien lui en prit car la première chose que fit son oncle en entrant dans la cuisine fut de lui asséner une claque monumentale qui le fit heurter la porte ouverte du four avec un bruit mat. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula par terre, au milieu de la sauce renversée.

- Espèce de monstre ! C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies de t'avoir élevé ? De nous être saigné aux quatre veines pour que tu aies un endroit où vivre ? Les habits que tu portes, la nourriture que tu manges et l'éducation que tu reçois ? C'est comme ça, hein ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, la punition sera à la hauteur de la bêtise que tu viens de faire. Dans ton placard et tu n'en sortiras pas de toutes les vacances de Noël.

"_Hey, mais vous êtes malades ! C'est votre neveu !_"

Et il se reçut deux coups de pieds dans les côtes avant d'avoir la force de se relever.

"_Les moldus n'ont besoin d'aucune excuse pour faire du mal aux sorciers. Ils ont peur de nous, c'est pour ça qu'ils essayent de nous intimider dès qu'ils peuvent. En voilà encore un bel exemple_"

**•• × ••**

Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut, faisant tomber les parchemins sur ses genoux. Il s'était brièvement assoupi après une réunion. D'abord hagard, il essaya de se rappeler de quoi il pouvait bien rêver pour être à ce point tendu. Puis tout, lui revint : le jeune Potter, Noël dans le placard et la dinde renversée. Et les coups, les insultes, les privations, l'esclavage.

Impossible. Après avoir manqué de le tuer, Potter était devenu l'idole du monde sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas avoir passé son enfance à servir d'elfe de maison à sa famille.

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Risible, tellement risible. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour faire des rêves aussi stupides.

Son rire mourut soudainement dans sa gorge lorsqu'une brusque appréhension le saisit dans la gorge. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il dévoila la porte cachée et l'ouvrit prudemment.

Assis sur son lit, le Gryffondor jouait à la bataille explosive avec un de ses elfes de maison. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbites et la créature s'évapora avec un grand cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Harry se renfonça un peu contre le mur mais continua de le regarder dans les yeux, passant ses doigts légèrement brulés sur son visage pour remettre en place ses mèches folles.

- Potter.

- Tom.

Les deux voix étaient neutres, affichant leur intention de ne pas engager le combat, même si le Lord avait tiqué sur l'emploi de son ancien nom.

- Où as-tu passé ton enfance ?

Un peu déconcerté par la question, Harry fronça les sourcils, mais devant l'intensité du regard du mage noir, jugea plus sage de répondre la vérité.

- Chez mon oncle et ma tante. En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- La dinde de Noël avait-elle une importance capitale à leurs yeux pour que tu reçoives une telle pluie de coups ?

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement et il ouvrit la bouche en quête d'air. Son air paniqué et ses pupilles dilatées suffirent à convaincre Voldemort que ce qu'il avait vu était bien un souvenir du Survivant.

Intéressant. Il avait sûrement eu une enfance aussi horrible que la sienne et il continuait pourtant de défendre les moldus et de se battre pour la Lumière.

Ayant eu les réponses à ses questions, le mage noir se retira, il avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir. Mais, juste avant de refermer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une dernière question :

- Ton moldu d'oncle t'a vraiment enfermé dans le placard pour toutes les vacances ?

Un rire cynique lui répondit.

- Oh, non, il a attendu que l'école leur téléphone en s'inquiétant de mon absence pour daigner me laisser sortir.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur **: Mon frère est en train d'appeler le chat à grands cris. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse une note correcte avec ça ?

Ah, autant pour moi, il l'appelle pour lui envoyer le ballon de foot dans la tronche. Vous ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais mon petit frère ?

Dans le prochain chapitre (tan… tantan !) on découvre que les femmes de mangemorts adorent se donner en spectacle, que Voldy chéri raffole des scones, que Drago n'est pas sorti intact de sa confrontation musclée avec un certain roux et qu'un jour, quelqu'un a osé couper les cheveux de Rogue et en est sorti vivant (gasp !).


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tea time

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : M **comme Mandibule

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas**** : **Ielena et Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y a deux jours, une copine m'a prêté un bouquin format héroïc-fantasy d'environ 600 pages. Je l'ai fini en moins de quatre heures et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne se passait presque rien ! Un ou deux retournements de situation, quelques péripéties, une happy-end qu'on flaire à trois cents pages à la ronde, beaucoup de personnages qui ne font que passer, aucune scène de sexe torride (perverse !),… Bref, beaucoup moins fourni qu'une fanfiction de bonne qualité (à mon estime). C'est grave docteur ?

Et encore merci à tous ceux qui sont là et qui lisent !

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 8 :

**Tea-time**

ou

Comment faire deux pas en arrière pour un pas en avant

**•• × ••**

Nymphadora Tonks était une très bonne auror. Sortie major de sa promo avec la note maximale en filature grâce à ses talents de métamorphomage, la jeune femme était dotée d'un optimisme et d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Mais, s'il y avait bien une chose dans son métier qui l'ennuyait plus que tout, c'était fouiner dans les ruelles sombres et malfamées, dans les bars bruyants et enfumés ou dans les bordels crasseux et glauques pour trouver des informations. En fait, son talent pour les déguisements n'était vraiment utile que de loin. Une fois la conversation engagée, il n'était pas vraiment dur de la reconnaitre. En plus de sa maladresse légendaire, elle était sujette à plusieurs tics de langages qui mettaient très vite la puce à l'oreille de son interlocuteur.

Or, depuis plus de cinq jours, Tonks se promenait dans l'allée des Embrumes à la recherche de mangemorts qu'elle pourrait filer. Parce qu'il était bien gentil le Rogue d'espionner Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il était également sous _fidelitas _concernant l'emplacement du quartier général des forces des ténèbres. Donc Tonks filait. Et commençait à vraiment en avoir marre. Évidemment que tous les gens présents dans cette allée trempaient dans la magie noire, mais pour reconnaître ceux que le Lord avaient dans ses bonnes grâces...

L'auror soupira. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'un petit homme au visage écrasé et aux yeux lubriques et, sous couvert de regarder les prostituées adossées contre les murs, cherchait désespérément un signe qui la conduirait à son but.

Une femme aux cheveux noircis par la crasse leva son poignet auquel pendaient plusieurs breloques colorées et lui fit un petit signe discret. Comme l'auror ne détournait pas le regard elle leva quatre doigts et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches dans une tentative désespérée de paraître séduisante. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. Même si elle avait réellement été un mec, elle n'aurait pas payé quarante gallions pour coucher avec cette traînée.

Devant sa mimique, la prostituée eut un rictus de dédain et détourna les yeux à la recherche d'un autre client.

Tonks regarda sa montre. Les aiguilles avaient largement dépassé onze heures. Sa tournée était terminée. Elle allait transplaner d'une minute à l'autre lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent dans la ruelle proche :

- Putain bâtard, c'est quatre-vingt pour la totale ! Tu me prends pour quoi, une pute ? Avec ça j'ai même pas de quoi m'acheter la bouffe pour ce soir !

- Parce que se faire payer pour se faire baiser contre un mur c'est pas être une pute peut-être ?

- Moi j'ai encore assez de dignité pour choisir mes clients, pauvre con ! Tu me dois soixante gallions.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ? Payer pour me vider les burnes ? J'avais juste besoin de me détendre et vu les cris que tu poussais, ça t'a plu aussi !

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment chiant de simuler quand le client n'est pas à la hauteur...

- Espèce de sale…

Un bruit sourd retentit, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur. L'auror se plaqua contre le mur, se fondant dans l'ombre, prête à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. La jeune femme avait beau avoir un métier pas très recommandable, elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire si la brute décidait brusquement de s'épargner le paiement de sa dette.

Tonks glissa furtivement le long du mur, modifiant ses traits pour devenir un enfant à la peau sombre, invisible parmi les pierres noircies de la ruelle. Elle avait maintenant une vue assez nette de la scène. L'homme avait plaqué la prostituée contre le mur et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille tout en fourrageant dans son décolleté.

Soudainement, la femme sulfureuse perdit toutes les couleurs sur son visage et se mit à suer à grosses gouttes, une grimace terrifiée déformant ses lèvres.

Tonks se jeta un sort d'acuité auditive et les murmures de l'homme lui parvinrent aussi clairement que s'il les lui avait murmurés à l'oreille :

- ...endant une réunion que je croise Greyback non ? Je suis sûr que tu le connais, il a beaucoup fait parler de lui il y a quelques temps, le Tueur d'Enfants. Ou sinon je pourrais te faire rencontrer Bellatrix, elle est charmante quand on la connait bien. Elle a tendance à torturer tout ce qui bouge mais sinon, elle est très respectable...

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de terreur et elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol. L'homme laissa échapper un ricanement et partit sans un regard en arrière, bien content d'avoir économisé soixante gallions.

Collée au mur l'auror jubilait, après cinq jours de recherche infructueux elle avait enfin une piste, et pas des moindres : un mangemort égaré loin du quartier général.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort leva la tête au bruit de pas dans le couloir. Pardon, au rythme de cavalcade dans le couloir ! Et le coupable n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser tout seul. A l'oreille, ils étaient au moins trois. Cependant, le mage noir fut plutôt surpris lorsque que les trois personnes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de ses appartements. Une petite seconde d'hésitation plus tard et le heurtoir sur sa porte retentit dans le salon.

Allons bon, ça devait être grave pour que des mangemorts viennent le déranger chez lui au lieu d'envoyer un elfe.

Néanmoins, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec trois mangemorts du troisième cercle dont la principale préoccupation semblait être de regarder leurs orteils.

Prenant son air le plus menaçant, le Lord leur demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici, bande de boursoufs ?

Le jeune homme le plus proche lâcha un cri aigu et se prosterna devant son maître, incitant les autres à l'imiter.

- Nous nous excusons profondément de vous déranger, Maître, mais monsieur Malefoy nous a expressément demandé d'aller vous quérir car il a de graves ennuis, déblatéra le jeune d'une traite.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant il devrait être au château, je ne l'ai pas envoyé en mission...

- Il est dans la Salle de Duel mon Seigneur, continua le mangemort, le nez toujours dans la poussière.

- En quoi peut-il avoir des ennuis alors ?

Son interlocuteur jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à ses compagnons et répondit d'une toute petite voix :

- C'est à cause de madame Malefoy et de madame Lestrange. Elles se sont défiées en duel pour... Heu...

- Quoi encore ? lâcha le Lord dans un soupir.

- Heu... Parce que, je cite, « Comme tu es incapable de satisfaire ton mari, je vais m'en charger » a dit madame Lestrange.

Les deux autres mangemorts reculèrent à plat ventre pour échapper aux foudres qui n'allaient pas tarder à se déclencher tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retint de plaquer sa main sur son front.

Salazar, que les femmes étaient jalouses, stupides et possessives. Il avait bien raison de préférer les hommes ; au moins, eux ne se battaient pas comme des chiffonniers pour récupérer leur dulcinée. Mauvaise analyse en fait, sauf si on considérait les joutes chevaleresques comme un simple moyen d'évacuer son stress.

Il lâcha un discret soupir et s'engagea dans le couloir en prenant bien soin d'écraser les doigts des pauvres mangemorts qui avaient interrompu son instant de détente.

Il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la Salle de Duel puisque la rumeur des spectateurs s'entendait à plusieurs couloirs à la ronde. Arrivé sur le seuil, il embrassa la salle du regard et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe pendant plusieurs secondes. Narcissa et Bellatrix avaient engagé un duel et une nuée de mangemorts les entouraient en hurlant comme durant un match de Quidditch. La plupart de leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux et les morceaux de chair dévoilés semblaient encore plus attiser l'excitation des mangemorts. La plupart avaient d'ailleurs enlevé leur masque et hurlaient des propositions graveleuses ou sifflaient, debout sur les meubles. Suspendus en l'air l'air et attachés par des cordes magiques se trouvaient Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange, ce dernier attaché la tête en bas.

Au moment où le Lord noir allait signaler sa présence, Bella hurla une insulte de sa voix stridente et jeta un sortilège de découpe sur sa sœur. Le sort frôla la blonde et déchira le haut de sa robe, révélant une pièce de dentelle rose pâle.

- Rose ! hurla un mangemort perché sur une étagère. Je le savais, vous me devez tous dix gallions bande de bâtards ! Mettez vous ça dans le…

Un Stupéfix l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et il chuta de son perchoir, tombant par terre avec un bruit mat.

- Cissy, voyons ! C'est la lingerie de notre lune de miel que tu portes, seul ton mari a le droit de la voir, clama la voix de Malefoy que personne n'entendit dans la clameur ambiante.

Rouge de rage, Narcissa répliqua avec un endoloris et l'écart que fit la brune lui donna suffisamment de temps pour se jeter sur elle. Elle saisit sa folle chevelure à pleines mains et écrasa le visage de sa sœur sur son genou plié. Bellatrix se redressa en hurlant de rage, une main serrée sur son nez cassé d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang.

- A la moldu ! hurla quelqu'un dans l'assemblée, et plusieurs gallions changèrent de main.

- Bella chérie ! hurla son mari.

- Cissy chérie ! hurla son voisin d'une même voix.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières de Sang-Pur ! finirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Et parmi les hurlements des mangemorts en folie, un rire haut et clair retentit, venant de l'entrée de la salle et les hommes les plus proches se retournèrent pour voir... Leur Seigneur et Maître plié en deux, se retenant au chambranle de la porte, secoué de grands éclats de rire. En moins de vingt secondes toute la salle se figea devant le spectacle, ô combien incongru du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps manquant de s'étouffer de rire.

- Par Salazar, je n'avais rien vu d'aussi distrayant depuis quelques années, hoqueta-t-il. J'aurais dû organiser ça depuis longtemps.

Puis il se redressa et reprit instantanément toute sa prestance.

- Toi, dit-il en désignant un mangemort dans l'assemblée, quel est l'enjeu des paris ?

L'homme désigné fit un signe à un de ses camarades qui lui tendit un parchemin assez conséquent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença sa lecture :

- 47 personnes ont parié sur la victoire de madame Lestrange et 32 sur celle de madame Malefoy. 6 personnes ont parié que le combat durera moins de cinq minutes et 15 qu'il durera au moins deux heures. Le reste est entre les deux. Les couleurs de sous-vêtements pour les deux combattantes sont blanc et noir pour la majorité, rose, gris, bleu, rouge, à pois et/ou dentelle. 54 ont parié que ça finira à la moldu et 18 par évanouissement d'une des deux combattantes. 2 personnes sont sûres que l'un des deux maris prendront un sort perdu et 1 pense que monsieur Lestrange perdra ses cheveux. On peut également signaler divers pronostics pour le prochain match de Quidditch et un dessin de perroquet ici.

- Intéressant, très intéressant. Qui a parié sur les cheveux de Rodolphus ?

Une main timide se leva dans l'assemblée.

- S'il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie, c'est un très bon pronostic, car, vu où est placée sa tête, il est même chanceux de n'avoir rien eu. Par contre ceux qui ont parié sur la victoire de Bella risquent d'être déçus, commenta le mage en relisant la feuille de score.

A ces mots, la brune se traîna aux pieds de son maître en gémissant.

- Maître, que me vaut cette disgrâce ?

- Je suis juste réaliste Bella, quand il s'agit de son mari, Narcissa est une vraie tigresse.

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils et promena un regard noir dans l'assemblée.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivées là, d'ailleurs ?

La femme blonde s'avança en réajustant sa robe d'un coup de baguette et s'inclina devant le Lord.

- Maître, j'étais en train de prendre le thé avec ma très chère sœur et, au détour de la conversation, nous avons eu un léger... désaccord au sujet de mon mari.

Elle fusilla Bellatrix du regard puis continua de sa voix aristocratique :

- Pour régler ce différent nous nous sommes rendues dans la Salle de Duel, malheureusement occupée par ces messieurs...

D'un geste de main elle désigna le reste de la salle et un léger malaise s'installa soudainement. Sa sœur renifla dédaigneusement.

- Nous avons entamé notre duel et nos maris respectifs, prévenus par les elfes de maison, ont tenté de nous interrompre. Bella a jugé cela inconvenant et les a... écartés de notre confrontation.

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil aux deux silhouettes pendues au plafond et, devant l'air légèrement constipé de monsieur Malefoy, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Cet intermède était fort agréable, mais je tiens à être clair, lança le Lord à la cantonade d'une voix polaire, si j'entends parler d'un seul meurtre en Salle de Duel, l'intégralité de la salle aura droit à une séance de torture au troisième niveau des cachots. Je tiens en aucun cas à perdre mes soldats pour des raisons aussi stupides que les performances au lit de Narcissa Malefoy !

Celle-ci piqua un fard monumental et tenta de cacher son visage subtilement derrière ses longs cheveux blonds.

Voldemort hocha légèrement la tête et tourna les talons.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière le Lord Noir, toute la salle relâcha son souffle. Ils avaient échappé de peu à un massacre collectif et ne s'en tiraient qu'avec quelques remontrances ? Le Maître devait être d'excellente humeur...

Peu à peu la salle se vida. Les deux femmes repartirent boire leur thé, toute querelle oubliée une fois que le nez de Bellatrix eut repris sa forme initiale, les mangemorts retournèrent à leurs occupations et il ne resta dans la salle que deux hommes pendus au plafond et un mangemort stupéfixié.

Rodolphus Lestrange se tourna vers les pieds de son voisin et leur demanda :

- Et maintenant, que fait-on cher beau-frère ?

**•• × ••**

Harry leva délicatement son bras et retint son souffle lorsqu'il posa la carte sur sur le château qu'il avait commencé à construire. L'édifice trembla mais tint bon. Il respira un grand coup puis prit en main les deux dernières cartes qui allaient parachever son œuvre. Il plissa les yeux et sortit légèrement la langue puis il approcha les cartes du château. Il arrêta de respirer lorsque le coin du roi de pique heurta le sept de carreau. Le château vacilla de nouveau puis s'effondra, répandant les cartes dans toute la chambre. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur bureau dans un grand bruit. Bon sang, il n'allait jamais y arriver ! Il manquait juste deux cartes cette fois-ci !

Pestant contre les lois de la gravité, il entreprit de ramasser les vestiges de son monument et commença un solitaire. Il était en train d'hésiter entre libérer le dix de pique ou de trèfle lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau face au mage noir. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et un filet de sueur froide couler dans son dos. Il posa les mains sur le bureau pour les empêcher de trembler.

D'un mouvement de tête, Voldemort l'invita à le suivre et sortit de la pièce. Comme il ne semblait pas vraiment belliqueux, le Gryffondor le suivit, sans toutefois abaisser ses défenses.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, le Lord était assis sur le sofa et se servait une tasse de thé.

- Du thé ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant la deuxième tasse sur le plateau. Et si tu veux des scones, n'hésite pas à te servir. La crème que font les elfes est délicieuse.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le tuer tout de suite mais en plus il lui offrait du thé et des biscuits ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On dirait que tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un respectant les règles de la bienséance, grogna le mage noir en agitant sa main libre.

- Non, en effet, répondit Harry qui avait retrouvé sa voix. Je n'ai jamais vu un mage noir offrir le thé à son pire ennemi déclaré.

Le Lord sourit au-dessus de sa tasse.

- Nous y voilà.

- Pardon ?

- Je suppose que tu te poses beaucoup de questions quand à ton statut ici et pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas enchaîné dans un des cachots à cracher ton sang. Assieds toi donc, cette conversation risque d'être un peu longue.

Prudemment, le jeune homme prit place dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse, tout en gardant un œil sur son ennemi.

- Je voudrais d'abord que tu saches que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait longtemps que tu te trouverais dans la situation citée précédemment. Voire même mort et enterré. Mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu… Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Voldemort devant l'air ahuri de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous venez de citer un film moldu ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben, « La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille » c'est un des films préférés de Hermione.

Le mage noir manqua de s'étouffer avec un biscuit et marmonna quelque chose du genre « Lucius va m'entendre ... » avant de lancer un regard noir au Gryffondor qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Je disais donc que si tu n'es pas en train de pourrir dans un de mes cachots c'est entièrement grâce à Severus qui a intercédé en ta faveur sous prétexte que le lien que nous partagions pourrait avoir des conséquences graves sur notre santé mentale. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Vous voulez dire que je dois la vie à ce corbeau puant ! s'écria Harry, ulcéré.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Voldemort.

- On dirait bien que tu as une dette de vie mon cher.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? Cela fait huit jours que je suis enfermé sans voir personne à part un elfe de maison et un fantôme grincheux. Si vous voulez me tuer faites le tout de suite parce que je commence à m'emmerder ferme ! lança Harry avec des yeux remplis de défi.

- Mais mon cher, tu m'es beaucoup plus utile vivant que mort. Avec un otage de ta trempe, je suis assuré que l'Ordre du Phénix est complètement affolé. Et je ne te parle pas de l'opinion publique. Avec la disparition de leur sauveur, c'est toute la communauté sorcière qui est en ébullition, rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire goguenard.

- Espèce d'ordure, jura le Survivant en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Sa magie crépitait autour de lui, formant un halo électrique qui illuminait son visage tordu par la rage. Sans une once de panique, Voldemort se leva et agita sa baguette. Harry se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur, comme la première fois où il s'était retrouvé dans les appartements du Lord.

- L'impulsivité est vraiment l'apanage des Gryffondor, mais je te prierais de garder ton calme pour que nous continuions cette discussion civilisée, dit le mage avec nonchalance.

Cet air un peu distrait et ennuyé sur le visage de son ennemi fit redoubler la rage du garçon qui essaya de se dégager de toutes ses forces. Les meubles commencèrent à trembler et des petits objets s'élevèrent dans les airs avant d'être propulsés sur le Lord. Amusé, celui-ci regardait les plumes et les papiers qui essayaient de l'attaquer puis, quand le service à thé commença à faire des siennes, il fronça un peu les sourcils et sortit du bureau.

- Revenez espèce de lâche ! Vous n'avez même pas le cran de vous battre contre un ennemi désarmé ? Et ça se prétend Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Seigneur des Trouillards, ouais ! Revenez Face de Serpent avant que je ne...

- Et que comptez vous donc faire, monsieur Potter, dans cette position ? railla le Lord noir lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme le fusilla du regard et l'assiette de biscuit tenta de l'assommer par derrière. Le Lord la rattrapa d'une main et se saisit d'un scone dans lequel il mordit à pleines dents. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme tout en surveillant la théière fumante et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la poitrine qui se soulevait rageusement.

- Très cher Harry, puisque tu ne semble pas faire d'efforts pour que nous vivions en harmonie, je me dois de te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Sur ces mots il posa un coffret en bois noir sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit avec un mot de passe en fourchelangue et dévoila ainsi un épais collier en or fin gravé de symboles qui ressemblaient drôlement à des hiéroglyphes. Sans un mot de plus, il le glissa autour du cou de Harry et le ferma d'un sort. Instantanément le flux de magie qui entourait le jeune homme disparut et les objets en lévitation retombèrent bruyamment sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, espèce de...

- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa le mage noir avec un drôle de sourire. Nott me l'a ramené d'Égypte, il me semble qu'il l'a volé dans un musée moldu. En tout cas, ce bijou est bien utile. D'après les gravures, il s'agit d'un collier d'esclave qui a servi sous le règne de Ramsès II. Il supprime tout acte magique ayant pour but, à court ou long terme, de nuire au maître de son porteur.

- Allez vous faire foutre, je ne suis pas votre chien !

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'honneur que je te fais, il s'agit d'une parure d'esclave royal, dit le Lord avec un air faussement désespéré.

Le Gryffondor ne lui répondit pas et profita de sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée pour essayer de toutes ses forces d'enlever le bijou. La détresse était largement visible sur son visage. Lorsqu'il commença à attaquer la chair de son cou avec ses ongles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui saisit les poignets et les maintint solidement sur le mur, intrigué de la fougue avec laquelle le jeune homme tirait sur son collier.

- Enlevez-le, je vous en supplie, murmura le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis pas un esclave, je ne suis pas un esclave...

Et il continua de répéter cette phrase jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui attrape le menton et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux émeraudes. D'un sortilège informulé, il pénétra dans l'esprit de son ennemi et ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de hurler au meurtre.

**•• × ••**

Un petit garçon brun était allongé à plat ventre dans l'herbe du parc. Ses cheveux en bataille témoignaient d'une longue journée et voletaient sous la brise du soir. Ses doigts fouillaient l'herbe et sa petite frimousse remuait pour se débarrasser du brin d'herbe qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il avait l'air d'avoir environ huit ans même si les traits de son visage témoignaient d'une grande maturité. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et sa paupière gauche ne pouvait plus se relever tellement elle était enflée. Il avait des difficultés à respirer, sans doute dues au garçon à la carrure de rugbyman qui était assis sur son dos et qui s'amusait à peser de tout son poids sur lui.

- Hey, Big D, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on l'a attrapé ? C'est pas marrant quand il court pas dans tous les sens, demanda la brute assise sur Harry.

- J'ai plus d'idées. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait attaché sur le tourniquet c'était marrant mais maintenant ils l'ont enlevé alors j'en sais rien.

- On pourrait aller chez T-Rex et le jeter dans la piscine, ce sera marrant de le voir se noyer ! s'écria une autre petite brute, à califourchon sur un banc.

- Ouais mais non, s'il se retrouve encore à l'hosto, mes parents vont me priver de goûter.

- Pas grave, on n'aura qu'à racketter les minus !

- Ouais, bien dit Catch Man ! Allons y, ordonna Dudley en se levant.

Un de ses potes attrapa Harry par le col et le hissa sur son épaule, sans prendre garde à ses gémissements de douleur. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes dans les rues où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Arrivés à destination, ils furent accueillis par un énorme bouledogue attaché à un pieu. Le chien tirait sur sa laisse et mâchouillait furieusement sa muselière. Les garçons rigolèrent en le pointant du doigt.

- Hé les mecs, j'ai une super idée, lança Dudley en portant son regard sur le corps de son cousin. T'as un collier et une laisse de rechange T-Rex ?

- Ouais bien sûr, mon vieux en a une collection. Tu veux avec quoi ? Des clous ? Des pics ? Des barbelés ?

Le regard de Dudley dévia vers le cou pâle de Harry et un sourire sadique déforma ses lèvres.

- Des barbelés ce sera parfait pour mon nouveau chien.

Toute la bande ricana et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le petit garçon se retrouve avec le collier mortel autour du cou. Dudley y attacha une longue laisse et s'assit sur le divan du salon de son pote.

- A genoux le chien ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix cruelle.

Les autres ricanèrent. Harry le regarda avec incertitude et Dudley, tira sur la chaîne accrochée à son cou. Les piquants rentrèrent dans la peau de Harry qui hurla de douleur.

- A genoux j'ai dit !

Harry s'exécuta et se jeta aux pieds de son cousin. Les copains de Dudley avaient cessé de rire lorsque le sang s'était mis à couler. Mais le bourreau n'y prit pas garde préférant s'intéresser à la loque qui chouinait à ses pieds.

- Écoute moi bien le chien, dorénavant tu es mon esclave et tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis.

Harry hocha la tête brusquement et les barbelés entrèrent plus profondément dans sa chair.

- Commence par lécher mes chaussures et ensuite tu...

Voldemort se sentit brutalement repoussé de l'esprit de Harry et reprit pied dans la réalité pour voir le jeune homme qui s'était recroquevillé par terre, les mains autour de son cou, dans une tentative désespérée de le protéger de l'acier coupant de ses souvenirs.

Sous la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une rune se dessina sur sa peau et le mage noir sentit monter en lui un autre sentiment qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps : la peur. La peur de quoi, il n'en savait rien mais il fit la seule chose que son instinct lui hurlait de faire : il pointa la baguette vers le brun qui sanglotait et prononça d'une voix forte :

_-Oubliettes !_

Aussitôt le corps du jeune homme se détendit et, à sa respiration, Voldemort sut qu'il s'était endormi. Délicatement il prit le corps dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans la cellule du brun. Il le déposa entre les draps et caressa distraitement sa joue, soulagé de voir ses traits enfin détendus.

_- _Ne crois pas que nous en avons fini, Harry, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ai à te dire, murmura le mage noir à son oreille avant de quitter la chambre le plus discrètement possible.

**•• × ••**

- Je te jure ! Regarde quand il tournera la tête on le verra bien... Là tu vois ?

- Ah ouais, c'est dingue, il est vraiment tordu !

- J'te l'avais dis, mais on le voit que de profil.

- Pourtant, je croyais qu'avec un sort de soin…

- Sûr, mais il suffit qu'il ait tourné la tête au mauvais moment et…

- C'est dingue ! J'espère que ça m'arrivera jamais à moi. Et puis, pourquoi il va pas se le faire remettre droit ?

- J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il a pas remarqué...

- Pfff, avec le temps qu'il passe devant son miroir le matin...

- Oui mais tu peux pas entièrement te voir de profil.

- C'est sûr, vu comme ça...

- A mon avis il va perdre pas mal de points dans le classement du plus beau mec, un visage difforme ça aide pas !

- Arrête, moi je trouve que ça lui donne encore plus de charme. Ça fait bad boy.

- Il y a que les gentilles filles qui craquent sur les bad boys.

- Parce que tu crois qu'attendre toute sa vie un prince charmant c'est mieux peut-être ?

- Mais je t'emmerde sale conne !

- Toi-même !

Et la première fille sauta sur la deuxième avec la ferme intention de lui arracher les cheveux un par un.

- Hé Drago, lança Blaise, avachi sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Tu devrais séparer les deux cruches là-bas avant qu'il y en ait une qui se mette à pleurer.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais quand la première fille commença à frapper la tête de sa victime sur la table tout en l'abreuvant d'insultes, il se décida quand même à intervenir.

- Mesdemoiselles, commença-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, je pense qu'il est inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, vous allez abîmer vos jolis minois.

- Toi, ta gueule avec ton nez tordu, répliqua la Serpentard malgré sa figure collée contre la table.

- Tordu ?

- Putain, faut se regarder dans une glace de temps en temps, et tu vois pas que tu déranges ? acheva la deuxième en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le blond préféra se retirer avant d'y laisser des plumes. Une dispute entre Poufsouffle il pouvait gérer mais une dispute entre Serpentard...

- Dis Blaise, demanda-t-il en retournant s'asseoir, j'ai le nez tordu ?

Son ami s'étrangla à moitié et détourna le regard en crispant les joues pour ne pas rire.

- Blaiiise...

La demande sonnait plutôt comme une menace alors Blaise offrit un sourire d'excuse au blond et s'enfuit vers le dortoir. Drago le coursa jusqu'à qu'il se planque dans la salle de bain.

- Par Merlin, Blaise, sors de là ou je te découpe les testicules et je les fais bouffer à la chatte de Rusard !

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon blondinet, même si tu as le nez tordu !

Un hurlement de rage et de désespoir lui répondit, suivit d'un chapelet d'injures contre une certaine belette qui aurait plus sa place dans une arène de gladiateurs que dans une école.

Lorsque Blaise se risqua hors de la salle de bain, une bonne heure plus tard, la salle commune était vide et une tache de sang ornait la table des filles hargneuses. Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il avait raté 1h30 de sortilèges.

_Flitwick va me tuer, mais je préfère ça que m'avoir Drago à dos... Finir comme le pauvre Justin McKelly… Argh ! Mauvaises pensées !_

******•• × ••**  


En cours, Drago Malefoy fulminait. Rien que de savoir que depuis deux jours toute l'école pouvait admirer son profil massacré lui filait de l'urticaire. Un Malefoy se doit d'être parfait en toutes circonstances. Et puis ce traître de Blaise qui avait remarqué et ne lui avait rien dit !

Le blondinet reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'il était censé ensorceler pour qu'il envoie un message codé à son voisin et, avec une joie malsaine, dessina le visage du mulâtre et commença à faire des petits trous dans le papier. _Oups, le voilà borgne ! Oh la vilaine __coupure sur sa joue ! Rholala une oreille en moins_. Malheureusement pour lui, Flitwick apprécia moyennement sa tentative d'humour et lui enleva 20 points, provoquant un regard noir de la part de Pansy, deux tables plus loin.

La sonnerie retentit alors que Drago cherchait un moyen plus discret d'épancher sa colère. En sortant de la classe de Sortilèges, les septièmes années de Serpentard croisèrent leurs homonymes Gryffondor et le visage de Malefoy s'illumina. Il n'avait qu'à se fritter un peu avec ces imbéciles de lions, ça lui calmerait les nerfs.

Un sourire fourbe sur les lèvres il s'avança au milieu du couloir et chercha du regard ses victimes favorites. Les rouges et or passèrent à côté de lui sans montrer de réaction et disparurent dans l'escalier. Aucune trace du trio d'or.

Drago se sentit soudainement las. Il avait encore oublié que le Survivant avait disparu depuis une semaine et que, suite à son escarmouche avec Weasley, Dumbledore avait annoncé à toute l'école que les trois Gryffondor étaient partis pour une quête secrète. Secrète mes fesses, oui ! Il ne fallait pas être un Malefoy pour deviner que la belette et sa miss-je-sais-tout étaient partis à la recherche du Balafré. Du coup, sa vie semblait vraiment morne ces temps-ci : personne pour l'insulter, personne à railler, personne à espionner en préparant un mauvais coup, aucune adrénaline durant ses virées nocturnes.

En fait, Drago se sentait comme un amant délaissé. _Stupide !_ Pensa-t-il immédiatement. _Arrête de te morfondre et passe à autre chose._

Pourtant, à la fin de la journée, cette pensée le travaillait toujours alors il fit une des choses les plus stupides de son existence (après la fois où, à 5 ans, il avait coupé les cheveux de 'rain Se'rus parce qu'il pensait qu'ils s'étaient fait mâchouiller par son Croup apprivoisé). Il envoya une lettre à son père fraîchement sorti d'Azkaban pour lui demander des nouvelles de Harry Potter.

******•• × ••**  


Lucius Malefoy buvait tranquillement un verre de bourbon dans son bureau lorsque le hibou de son fils fit irruption dans la pièce, créant un courant d'air qui fit valser tous ses papiers. Grommelant un peu, le blond les ramassa d'un coup de baguette et s'intéressa enfin à la lettre que le volatile lui tendait.

_Mes respects, père._

_Je tiens dans un premier lieu à exprimer ma joie sincère à vous savoir de nouveau au manoir et je ne puis qu'espérer vous voir bientôt._

_Comment va mère ? Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un certain temps._

_Ma mission pour le Lord progresse lentement mais je ne perds pas espoir de réparer cette damnée Armoire à Disparaître afin d'offrir Poudlard aux Ténèbres sur un plateau d'argent._

_A propos du Lord, comment va donc notre cher Survivant ? Le château semble bien morne depuis son départ avec notre maître et, en tant que Malefoy, je ne puis me rabattre sur sur adversaire de moindre valeur._

_J'attends les vacances d'hiver avec impatience._

_Sincères salutations._

_Drago Lucius Malefoy._

Le patriarche des Malefoy leva ses sourcils aristocratiques et relu la brève lettre, cherchant à en comprendre le sens. De quoi parlait son fils lorsqu'il évoquait Voldemort et le Survivant ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le gamin Potter était en « mission secrète » pour Dumbledore et il n'avait jamais croisé le mage noir. A moins que…

Pris d'un brusque pressentiment, le blond passa au crible tous ses souvenirs de la semaine, cherchant un infime indice qui pourrait expliquer la situation. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps Severus semblait agité. Et puis l'Ordre du Phénix était beaucoup plus actif. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait moins hargneux, plus serein. Et les elfes de maison plus joyeux. Et Voldemort s'était même permis d'éclater de rire devant plus de la moitié de ses troupes.

Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait et, foi de Malefoy, il allait découvrir ce que c'était.

******•• × ••**  


**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà ! On avance un peu dans la relation Harry/Voldy même si je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit réellement un progrès -_-' Je vous jure que je voulais que ça avance plus vite, mais j'avais oublié à quel point le courage gryffondorien est une chose stupide…

Et les autres pièces commencent à bouger sur l'échiquier du pouvoir.

Oh, et puis celui qui devine ce qui est arrivé au pauvre Justin McKelly je lui offre une fausse photo dédicacée de Tom Felton en robe de soubrette !

**Petite annonce : **Ielena (ma chère bêta première du nom) me quitte à la fin de ce chapitre. Ça a été une expérience vraiment sympa et je la laisse partir sans regrets (même si j'ai obtenu la garde du gosse, mou-ha-ha). Merci encore pour le soutien dont tu as fait preuve.

S'il y a quelqu'un de motivé et ayant une très bonne maîtrise du français dans cette salle qui désire prendre sa suite, qu'il se manifeste maintenant (ou se taise à jamais …).

Bisous à vous tous.


	9. Chapitre 9 : De la convoitise à la folie

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : ****M **comme Métacarpe

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas**** :** **Chaussette** et** Ronce13**

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai fait un rêve. Il y avait un mec brun, dans une voiture, sur un parking. Mais pour se garer à la bonne place il devait connaître le numéro de son appart. Alors il va voir les boites aux lettres pour trouver son nom. La vérité m'apparait comme évidente : il habite au numéro 5. Mais à ce moment-là il ouvre la boite au lettre avec le numéro 34 et dit : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec le numéro 5 ? Alala, ces préjugés ... ».

Je me suis réveillée vexée comme un poux. Même dans mes rêves mes persos ne m'obéissent pas. Si c'est pas de l'injustice profonde ça ...

Et encore **merci** à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça **gonfle mon cœur de joie** comme un truand de fête foraine ses ballons à l'hélium ! (mouais ...). Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier **Ata-chan**, qui me laisse des encouragements depuis le début de cette fic, et **Lily**, à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre mais qui m'a mis les larmes aux yeux (sans dec'). Sur ce, profitez-bien !

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 9

De la convoitise à la folie

ou

Comment Voldemort aurait pu devenir un chef de gang

******•• × ••**  


« La convoitise aisément violence. La violence aisément crime. Le crime aisément folie. »

Victor Hugo

******•• × ••**  


Allongé sur son lit, Harry réfléchissait. A sa vie, au comportement du Lord, à la guerre.

D'un geste qui était devenu mécanique depuis quelques heures, il passa la main sur son cou, effleurant le collier doré qui lui cachait le haut des clavicules. Il savait confusément qu'il avait fait une crise d'angoisse lorsque Voldemort le lui avait mis autour du cou mais, maintenant, il était incapable de se souvenir pourquoi.

Il était de plus en plus déconcerté par le comportement du mage noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de le tuer depuis qu'il était né, il lui avait pourri la vie en hantant ses cauchemars. Il avait fait de lui le « Survivant », l'icône de la Lumière, le seul capable de le tuer.

_Foutaises_ songea Harry en faisant crisser ses ongles sur la parure dorée. _Comme si j'avais une chance de le vaincre alors que je suis dans cet état…_

Il poussa un long gémissement et bascula sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. L'odeur l'apaisa immédiatement. Il avait beau être un beau salaud, Tom avait une odeur…

Il resserra ses bras autour de l'oreiller que les elfes avaient chipé chez le Lord et y enfouit profondément son visage. Une vague de chaleur bienfaisante l'envahit et il arrêta de remuer ses pensées moroses pour se plonger entièrement dans une douce rêverie aux formes et aux couleurs imprécises mais qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

Un bruit de transplanage dans la pièce à côté le fit revenir sur terre. Des bruits de papier et des tintements de vaisselle se firent entendre. Puis une petite voix aiguë commença à siffloter un air sans queue ni tête. Des meubles bougèrent en raclant le plancher. L'elfe ronchonna un peu contre un serpent qui laissait traîner ses écailles partout. Il éternua plusieurs fois puis se mit à frotter quelque chose avec entrain. Quelques secondes après, un autre elfe passa puis repartit. Le premier se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

- Excusez moi Harry Potter, monsieur, mais je dois faire votre chambre alors si vous voulez bien patienter dans le salon en attendant…

Harry cligna des yeux puis, par réflexe, répondit :

- Pardon, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

L'elfe lui fit un grand sourire et il s'inclina pour le laisser passer. A présent totalement confus, Harry s'immobilisa en plein milieu du tapis alors que l'elfe changeait ses draps.

- Je…

Il se tourna vers l'elfe et lui dit :

- Vous ne devriez pas me laisser sortir, vous allez vous faire punir.

- Pourquoi monsieur ? demanda l'elfe dont seules les oreilles dépassaient du tas de linge sale.

- Peut-être parce que je suis prisonnier ici ?

- Ah non monsieur, répondit l'elfe dans un joyeux éclat de rire. Le maître a dit que vous pouviez aller partout dans les appartements parce que vous étiez inoffensif. Et Liuk en est très content parce que Liuk vous aime bien. Et comme Liuk vous aime bien il l'a dit à tous les elfes alors Mary aussi vous aime bien monsieur. Est-ce vous pourrez jouer à la bataille explosive avec Mary ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir vers le jeune homme et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- Bien sûr Mary, avec plaisir.

L'elfe poussa un cri de joie, rosit, puis s'évapora avec le linge sale, laissant un Survivant en pleine réflexion dans le bureau.

A pas lents, il sortit de la pièce pour visiter son nouveau terrain de jeu. Le bureau avait une sortie sur un corridor qu'il longea en détaillant chaque tableau. Il passa devant deux salons. Le plus grand était dans les teintes bordeaux et argentées, plusieurs sofas rayés se faisaient face autour d'une grande table basse en verre et en métal. L'autre était beaucoup plus petit et intimiste, dans teintes brunes et dorées, avec des murs couverts de livres et une imposante cheminée en marbre pour l'instant éteinte. Au bout du couloir, il déboucha sur une antichambre qui semblait mener à l'extérieur des appartements. Enfin, c'est ce que les doubles portes en bois massif suggéraient.

Harry fit demi-tour et ouvrit la seule porte fermée du couloir. Son estomac fit un bond désagréable lorsqu'il reconnut la chambre du Lord, celle où il s'était réveillé il y avait maintenant plus d'une semaine. Celle où il avait pris conscience qu'il était dans une des situations les plus critiques qu'il avait jamais eu à affronter. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient passer un agréable souffle d'air frais qui agitait les tentures du lit. Un rayon de soleil découpait la pièce en deux pour aller mourir sur une autre porte. Avec une légère appréhension, le Gryffondor traversa la chambre et ouvrit la nouvelle porte. Il resta bouche-bée devant la salle de bain en marbre noir et vert au milieu de laquelle trônait un bassin qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie la sirène de la salle de bain des préfets. Mais, lorsqu'il tourna plusieurs robinets et s'exclama devant la mousse, les bulles et l'eau parfumée qui en coula, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se déshabilla en vitesse pour se glisser dans le bain. L'eau chaude détendit agréablement tous ses muscles et il soupira de bonheur en s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir de la mousse juste sous le nez. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du bassin en agitant vaguement ses membres et s'intéressa ensuite aux bocaux en porcelaine posés sur le rebord. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine, tous avec des motifs différents. Harry en ouvrit un au hasard et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Des sels de bain !

_Génial !_ pensa le garçon, _comme dans les films_. Et il jeta une poignée de sels rouges dans l'immense baignoire. Immédiatement des dizaines de petits poissons se matérialisèrent, venant lui chatouiller les genoux et les doigts de pieds.

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux et plongea la main dans un autre pot, colorant l'eau en vert. Les sels oranges firent jaillir des petits geysers et les violets des micro-bulles qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un jacuzzi. Mais ceux qui l'amusèrent le plus furent les sels jaunes qui créaient une mousse si épaisse qu'on pouvait la modeler à son bon vouloir. Bientôt le brun fut entouré des bestioles à quatre pattes ressemblants plus ou moins à des animaux.

Riant comme une baleine, le Gryffondor ouvrit le dernier pot dans lequel se trouvait une toute petite quantité de sels noirs. Sans réfléchir à la bizarrerie de la chose, il jeta les sels dans le bain et, soudainement, toutes les manifestations magiques s'emballèrent : l'eau verte lui colora aussi le corps, les poissons l'attaquèrent, cherchant à lui mordre les jambes, les animaux moussus s'animèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant, les geysers d'eau atteignirent le plafond et les énormes bulles agitaient l'eau plus sûrement qu'une tornade.

Harry poussa un cri et sortit du bassin à toute allure. Dès qu'il fut entièrement sorti de l'eau, toutes les apparitions disparurent et la piscine retrouva son aspect de baignoire géante remplie d'eau claire. Le cœur battant, Harry baissa les yeux et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que son corps avait retrouvé sa couleur originelle et se fit mentalement la promesse de ne plus toucher à rien dans les appartements du mage noir.

Nu au milieu de la salle de bain, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps musclé, il commençait à avoir un peu froid alors il se drapa d'un peignoir blanc cassé qui traînait sur un meuble. L'odeur du Lord le prit de nouveau à plein nez et il soupira de contentement.

N'ayant, pour le moment, aucune envie de s'habiller, il remis seulement ses lunettes et sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux en bataille. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il n'était plus seul dans les appartements de Voldemort. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant que le lit aux draps noir faisait désormais office de bain de soleil à un immense reptile.

Alertée par le bruit de la porte, Nagini releva la tête et fixa le nouveau venu dans les yeux. Si Harry n'avait pas pris des cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques et appris que les serpents n'avaient pas d'expressions faciales il aurait pu jurer que le reptile lui... souriait.

- _Heu... Bonjour ?_ marmonna-t-il, très mal à l'aise.

- _Yeux-verts poli. Yeux-verts gentil, une caresse pour Nagini ?_

Harry s'étrangla. Bien. Non seulement il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Nagini mais en plus celle-ci semblait en manque d'affection. S'efforçant de transformer sa grimace en sourire avenant, il tendit la main vers les écailles luisantes.

Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre du serpent, celle-ci se dressa et se jeta sur lui toutes dents sorties. Harry ne réagit même pas tellement la femelle était rapide et, en moins de deux secondes, se retrouva ligoté de la tête aux pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de terreur mais, la tête sur son épaule, Nagini émit un sifflement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire.

- _Hi hi, Yeux-verts attrapé, attrapé ! Nagini meilleure chasseuse de la forêt ! Yeux-rouges __fier de Nagini, Yeux-verts gros gibier qui a peur, peur, peur de Nagini. Hi Hi._

Et sur ces paroles elle se laissa glisser au sol. Ne cherchant même pas à parlementer, Harry se rua sur la porte la plus proche dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce serpent psychotique. Il n'avait même pas fait dix pas qu'un poids dans son dos le projeta à terre.

- _Hi hi, encore encore ! Nagini la meilleure, meilleure ! Yeux-verts gentil, joue avec Nagini ! Joue avec Nagini et Yeux-rouges content, content depuis Yeux-verts ici, ici._

Et elle commença à se trémousser sur le dos du Gryffondor en sifflotant la comptine de Morphin :

- S_iffle siffle petit serpent, glisse glisse silencieusement et avec Morphin soit très doux sinon à la porte il te cloue !_

Harry, écrasé par le poids du serpent, le nez dans la moquette et le peignoir relevé sur les jambes, doutait sérieusement de la stabilité mentale de l'animal. Tous les serpents qu'il avait rencontrés jusque-là avaient une conversation primaire mais compréhensible et étaient plutôt préoccupés par leur prochain repas que par avoir une caresse le matin. Cela dit, ayant vécu avec Voldemort depuis plus de vingt ans, il était normal qu'elle ait grandi de travers. Elle devait, à elle seule, donner un échantillon de la manière tordue dont le mage noir résonnait.

_Mais_, se dit aussitôt le jeune homme, _si j'arrive à la comprendre, elle pourrait être une mine d'informations au sujet de Tom_. _Elle a d__û__ apprendre beaucoup de choses à le côtoyer durant tout ce temps._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda avec hésitation.

- _Hum ... Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre de mon dos s'il-te-pla__î__t ? Je commence à étouffer._

- _Yeux-verts faible,_ assena le reptile d'un ton arrogant.

- _N'importe quoi, j'ai battu ton maître en duel je te signale !_

- _Ça pas important ! Yeux-verts petit et maigre, mauvaise chose car petits de Yeux-verts petits et maigres aussi._

Harry fronça les sourcils en cherchant à décrypter ses paroles.

- _Mais Yeux-rouges grand et fort alors petits grand et forts aussi. Et Yeux-rouges sexy !_

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur mêlée de rire qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Mais où diable avait-elle donc appris ce mot-là ?

- _Tu aimes beaucoup Yeux-rouges non ?_

- _Ouiii, Nagini est seule amie de Yeux-rouges alors aime beaucoup, beaucoup !_

- _Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?_

- _Depuis Nagini œuf alors Nagini fille de Yeux-rouges, Yeux-rouges._

- _Et heu... Vous parlez beaucoup ensemble ?_

- _Yeux-rouges parle et Nagini écoute et caresse. Nagini gentille ! Alors Yeux-rouges caresse !_

- _Ah, d'accord et heu…_

Harry s'interrompit pour chercher un moyen de faire parler le serpent sans trop se mouiller. - _Yeux-verts veut quelque chose alors Yeux-vert demande. Si Yeux-vert veut rat, pas courir après chat ! Hi hi._

_Bravo Harry, même un serpent avec une cervelle dix fois inférieure à la tienne a compris ton petit manège !_ se flagella mentalement le Gryffondor.

- _Très bien, je pars à la chasse au rat_, répondit Harry en tordant son cou à l'extrême pour essayer de voir le reptile dans les yeux. _Est-ce que tu peux me parler un peu de Voldemort s'il-te-plaît ?_

- _Nagini aime bien Yeux-verts gentil alors Nagini aider Yeux-verts. Caresse pour Nagini ?_

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il extirpa un bras de son peignoir pour passer la main sur les écailles du reptile. Finalement, elle avait un bon fond cette petite. Nagini émit une espèce de ronronnement et descendit de son dos en lui sifflant de la suivre. Elle traversa la pièce et se glissa dans une cavité que Harry n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Quelques secondes après elle ressortit en poussant avec sa tête une bassine de pierre remplie d'un liquide argenté. Une pensine.

Harry prit l'objet dans ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, dans une position confortable. Le serpent vint s'enrouler sur ses genoux et il plongea la tête dans les pensées du mage noir sans une seule hésitation.

******•• × ••**  


Tom leva brièvement les yeux lorsque la directrice entra dans la salle de repos. Elle tenait par la main un garçon de six ou sept ans dont l'expression du visage semblait suggérer qu'il n'était pas loin de se faire dessus. Tom s'adossa plus confortablement au coussin de la banquette et tourna la page de son livre. La directrice s'éclaircit la gorge et, une fois que les regards furent tournés vers elle, elle poussa le garçon terrorisé en avant.

- Jeunes gens, je vous prie de faire un bon accueil à Dennis Bishop qui va, dorénavant, partager votre quotidien. Il sera logé dans la chambre de Hermann. Bonne soirée à tous.

Et elle partit en sans un regard en arrière. Aussitôt les enfants retournèrent à leur occupations et le petit garçon resta seul au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant évidemment pas comment se comporter.

Tom l'observa en détail par dessus son livre. Des cheveux châtains, de vulgaires yeux marrons, un corps chétif mais une peau soignée, des habits de bonne facture. _Il ressemble à un gosse de riche_, songea le futur mage noir en détaillant sa veste de haute facture. _Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ?_

Poussé par la curiosité, il referma son livre d'un geste sec, faisant sursauter Dennis, et lui fit signe de venir le voir. Le garçon courut presque vers lui. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage.

.

Dennis entra dans le réfectoire bondé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, il avait grandi mais, maintenant, il portait les mêmes fripes que les autres enfants et son dos était courbé. Cette scène devait se dérouler environ un an après leur rencontre. Il fit un tour d'horizon, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Ses traits se détendirent un peu et il alla s'asseoir à une table le plus loin possible de la porte. Au moment où il allait s'asseoir, un sifflement discret retentit dans la pièce et le garçon brun se figea. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement et il releva la tête pour chercher l'origine du bruit. Deux tables plus loin, un Tom Jedusor à l'air arrogant lui fit un signe de la main et le pauvre Dennis alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Lorsque les surveillants posèrent un plat de purée à la couleur peu engageante sur la table, Dennis remplit son assiette et la posa devant Tom, le regard larmoyant. Il le regarda manger pendant toute la durée du repas alors que son ventre produisait des gargouillis sonores.

.

Tom marchait dans les couloirs. Il devait maintenant avoir environ dix ans. Il passa devant une porte entre ouverte et se figea en entendant du bruit.

- … bien, tu es le seul garçon qui ne s'est jamais moqué de mon visage, dit une voix de fille. Et puis j'aime beaucoup les fois où on est à la bibliothèque et qu'on lit des contes tous les deux.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Amy Benson. Une fillette avec une tache de vin qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, des lunettes immondes et un goût immodéré pour la lecture.

- Alors, reprit-elle, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon petit copain ?

_Cette fille ne manque pas d'aplomb pour demander ça sans trembler,_ ricana intérieurement Tom. _Mais, franchement, qui voudrait sortir avec un laideron pareil ?_

Le silence était uniquement troublé par leurs respirations et, au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Tom, le garçon en face d'elle répondit.

- Je … oui ! Enfin … je veux bien, balbutia celui que le mage noir ne pouvait pas voir.

- Oh, merci Dennis, je t'adore !

Et la fillette bondit au cou de son nouveau "petit copain".

Tom fit une affreuse grimace et faillit ouvrir la porte pour donner à son chien une correction dont il se souviendrait. Mais son esprit pragmatique le retint. En fait, ça allait être beaucoup plus drôle de lui faire regretter d'avoir accepté de s'encombrer d'une fille…

.

Dans la salle de repos, les tenues d'hiver avaient laissé place au débardeur et à la robe légère. Deux petites filles coiffaient leur poupée et des cris d'enfants entraient par la fenêtre ouverte. Seul sur un canapé défoncé, Tom lisait un énorme livre. A ses pieds, un Dennis au visage sombre dessinait avec ses doigts dans la poussière.

Soudain, Amy entra en hurlant et en pleurant dans la pièce. Elle serrait contre son cœur un livre en lambeaux. La couverte semblait avoir été lacérée au couteau et des pages à moitié arrachées débordaient de l'ouvrage. Malgré son mauvais état on pouvait encore lire dessus, en lettres dorées « Contes de Perrault ».

Dennis se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras pendant que Tom esquissait un sourire fourbe.

.

Amy et Dennis étaient assis dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un pin. Devant eux, une mer agitée, derrière eux, une étendue d'herbes sèches et de buissons bas. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se protégeaient de l'air marin avec le manteau du garçon. A chaque fois qu'une vague plus forte que les autres venait s'écraser contre les rochers en contrebas, Dennis effleurait les lèvres de la fillette d'un léger baiser. Celle-ci rougissait et lui offrait un grand sourire avant de se recoller à lui.

Aucun des deux n'avait conscience de la présence de Tom à quelques pas d'eux qui regardait leur manège avec des yeux noirs. Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Dennis était à lui et à lui seul et cette fille n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre. Dennis était à lui ! A lui ! Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde devait obéir à ses ordres. Il voulait tout posséder, tout avoir. Tout. Et ce n'est pas cette Amy Benson qui allait lui voler son nouveau jouet.

.

- Où on va là ? Demanda Amy de sa petite voix alors que Dennis l'entraînait par la main sur un sentier à flan de falaise.

- Tom m'a dit qu'il y avait un endroit super en bas où on pouvait toucher la mer !

- Mais… C'est pas dangereux sans les adultes ?

- T'en fais pas, je te protègerai de tous les dangers.

Et le garçon se retourna pour porter la main de la fillette à ses lèvres, comme les illustrations de son livre de contes.

Amy rougit fortement et le suivit sans plus aucune protestation. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Les deux enfants hésitèrent mais le bruit des vagues, amplifié par l'écho, les persuada que la mer était proche. Ils entrèrent prudemment mais, au bout de quelques mètres, ils durent se rendre compte qu'à moins de sauter dans le vide ils ne pourraient pas atteindre la mer. En effet, la cavité était traversée par une large crevasse dont ils ne distinguaient pas le fond à cause du manque de luminosité.

- Oh…, soupira Amy, c'est vraiment dommage.

- Bah, on a dû se tromper de chemin… Parce que Tom a dit que...

- Dennis, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Je veux dire, Tom est vraiment méchant avec toi et tout d'un coup il fait quelque chose de gentil ?

- Tom n'est pas méchant !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien sûr que si !

La voix, qui n'appartenait pas du tout à Amy, les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent brutalement pour découvrir la silhouette de Tom se découpant dans l'ouverture de la caverne.

- Dis-moi, Dennis, quel âge as-tu ? reprit le mage noir d'une voix douce.

- Neuf ans !

- Et à neuf ans ne devrait-on pas être capable de se rendre compte qu'il est vraiment stupide et inconscient d'aller visiter des lieux inconnus et dangereux sans que les adultes soient au courant ?

Le brun allait répondre mais un sifflement aigu le coupa dans son élan. A contre-jour, aucun des deux enfants n'avait remarqué la couleuvre que Tom portait autour du cou.

- _Proies ? Sshrsgh veut jouer ! Sssssss … Sent peur, jouets peur, peur !_

- _Vas-y mon joli, ils sont tout à toi. _

La couleuvre se jeta sur les plus jeunes qui hurlèrent de peur et reculèrent… droit dans la crevasse. Le bruit des corps roulant dans les abîmes, les cris et les sanglots résonnèrent sur les parois de la grotte dans un requiem malsain.

Tom tourna les talons et, en repassant dans la lumière du jour, ne murmura qu'un ordre :

_- Ne les étouffe pas, quand même, je veux garder mon chien. _

Les chiens sont tellement stupides, une fois dressés, ils sont capables de lécher la main qui les a frappé. Quoiqu'il fasse, Dennis Bishop reviendrait lui embrasser les pieds.

.

Tom devait maintenant avoir douze ou treize ans. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis sur sa tête dans une coiffure de premier de la classe. Assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque, il feuilletait un ouvrage en fronçant les sourcils. Les bougies des chandeliers étaient presque entièrement consumées et ne projetaient plus qu'une faible lumière.

Un claquement de talon brisa le silence et une jeune femme brune au tailleur strict s'approcha du jeune homme qui peinait à lire.

- Monsieur Jedusor ? Je vais devoir fermer.

Le Serpentard regarda les pages qui lui restaient à lire et soupira de déception puis leva des yeux de chien battu vers la bibliothécaire.

- Mais, mademoiselle Pince, ce livre est tellement passionnant.

- Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas emprunter de livre pendant les grandes vacances.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et la faible lueur des bougies accrocha les larmes dans ses yeux qui menaçaient de couler.

Mademoiselle Pince poussa un petit soupir puis lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

- Bon, je suppose que personne ne viendra le réclamer cet été, mais vous avez intérêt à me le rendre à la rentrée en parfait état.

Elle reçut en réponse un sourire lumineux et le Serpentard se sauva en vitesse, dissimulant son faciès victorieux. Dans ses bras, « Généalogie approfondie des Sang Pur depuis l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard ».

.

Une pluie diluvienne tombait sur Pré-au-Lard. Les quelques élèves qui avaient eu le courage de sortir par ce temps avaient trouvé refuge dans les boutiques de la rue principale ou devant la cheminée ronflante des Trois Balais. Dans une ruelle adjacente où l'eau se teintait de crasse et de boue, l'enseigne de la Tête du Sanglier se balançait sous les bourrasques de vent. Une silhouette encapuchonnée poussa la porte qui grinça sinistrement. Le courant d'air qui en résulta souleva une bonne couche de poussière et fit grogner quelques êtres humanoïdes. La silhouette se dirigea vers le bar et demanda d'une voix rauque où se trouvait Belzébuth. Le barman lui pointa la table du fond d'un léger mouvement de menton.

- Il t'attend, gamin.

Le gamin en question lui lança un regard noir et rejoignit son informateur à la table du fond.

- On m'a dit que tu savais tout, annonça-t-il. Alors, peux-tu retrouver quelqu'un pour moi ?

L'homme au nez rouge et à la barbe emmêlée acquiesça et invita son nouveau client à s'asseoir.

- Le prix dépendra de la personne.

- Je sais, et je suis prêt à payer tant que cela est conforme à ce que vous recevez habituellement.

- Les affaires sont toujours dures avec les Serpentard...

Belzébuth poussa un soupir et avala le reste de sa chope cul-sec.

- Qui veux-tu retrouver, petit Serpentard perdu ?

- Elvis Gaunt.

- Qui ça ?

Les poings de Tom Jedusor se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent.

- Elvis Gaunt, un des derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard.

- Bof, jamais entendu parler.

- Je double le prix et vous me donnez l'information dans un mois, est-ce que c'est clair ? assena le jeune homme d'une voix plus dure que l'acier.

Il repoussa brutalement sa chaise, faisant crisser le plancher et tourna les talons furieusement. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'un voix grave le retint.

- Hé, gamin ! Pour que je bosse tu dois me donner une avance de cinquante pour cent.

Tom sortit une bourse de sa cape et la jeta vers le coin sombre où se trouvait son informateur puis sortit en laissant la porte grande ouverte aux courants d'air.

- Bel, arrête de plumer les jeunes, regarde le désordre que ça met, soupira le barman en refermant la porte.

.

Tom Jedusor marchait lentement sur un chemin de terre. Sa grande robe noire semblait le gêner et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur ses tempes par la sueur. Il avait maintenant seize ans et il avait bien grandi. Le dos droit et les membres crispés, engoncé dans sa robe, on avait l'impression qu'il se rendait à l'échafaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, une trouée dans les arbres permit de distinguer un manoir en pierres de taille. Les portes finement ouvragées étaient entourées par du lierre grimpant et de nombreuses fleurs étaient suspendues aux fenêtres et ce, malgré la chaleur. Tom marqua un temps d'arrêt pour détailler la bâtisse. Il hésitait visiblement à continuer son chemin. Il lissa le devant de sa robe, passa la main dans ses cheveux humides puis l'essuya sur son vêtement. Un bruit de sabots le fit brutalement sursauter et il dégaina sa baguette d'un mouvement vif avant de la pointer vers la source du bruit.

Un cheval au pelage pie déboula de la végétation et manqua de le piétiner. Heureusement pour le sorcier, son cavalier maîtrisait la bête et lui fit faire un écart au dernier moment.

- Bonjour à vous, lui lança joyeusement le gamin d'une douzaine d'années. Vous venez voir Père ?

Tom lissa une nouvelle fois le devant de sa robe, le temps d'ordonner ses pensées, puis offrit un sourire forcé à son interlocuteur. Sa baguette avait retrouvé la sécurité de sa manche.

- Si je suis bien chez Tom Jedusor alors, en effet, je viens lui rendre visite.

- Je m'appelle Neil, dit l'enfant en lui tendant la main depuis le dos de son cheval. Venez, je vais vous annoncer à père.

Il descendit de son cheval et le mena par les rennes jusqu'à un abreuvoir en pierre à côté du bâtiment qui semblait être l'écurie. Il épousseta ses vêtements puis invita le futur mage noir à entrer dans un des salons et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Quelques minutes après, il revint précédé de son père.

- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis Tom Jedusor, dit le nouveau venu en tendant une main ferme à son invité qui s'était levé.

- Je vous retourne le bonjour, monsieur. Je suis ... Tom Jedusor, cracha presque le sorcier en emprisonnant la main tendue d'une poigne de fer.

Un éclat de compréhension passa dans le regard de l'homme et ses traits se crispèrent.

- Neil, laisse nous, assena-t-il finalement sans répondre au regard interrogateur de son second fils.

Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

Ce fut le plus vieux qui rompit le silence étouffant qui s'était installé :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir mais, en aucun cas vous ne ferez partie de ma vie. Vous n'êtes même pas mon fils, cette... sorcière aurait bien été capable de se faire engrosser par un des suppôts de Satan. Partez si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis.

- Bien. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous dise que ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance et que je vis encore dans un orphelinat lugubre alors que mon salaud de père ne m'a jamais cherché, trop occupé à "engrosser" une autre femme.

- Un monstre comme toi ne mérite même pas d'exister. Tu es le fils du Diable !

Un rugissement naquit dans la gorge de Voldemort et sa baguette trouva en un clin d'œil le chemin vers la gorge de son père.

- Je suppose que le sale moldu que vous êtes doit savoir ce qu'est ceci, murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de son père. Alors, si je vous entends une seule fois de plus porter atteinte à une sorcière de sang pur, vous risqueriez de vous retrouver avec quelques… membres en moins… Suis-je assez clair ?

Un sourire cynique naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

- Vous voyez, lorsqu'une situation ne vous convient pas vous menacez, emprisonnez, tuez. Votre mère était pareille. Pour m'avoir elle a dû recourir à de puissants charmes qui ont malheureusement pris fin durant sa grossesse. Vous voulez toujours tout avoir sous contrôle. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu dans cet Univers et Il nous regarde constamment. Prenez garde à la punition divine.

Écœuré, Voldemort abaissa lentement sa baguette. C'était ce chien, ce bâtard qui avait abandonné sa mère qui osait invoquer Dieu ? Oh, mais pas d'inquiétude, il allait s'en charger de la punition divine. Il ne manquait qu'une petite pièce à son plan.

Sans un regard de plus vers son géniteur, il tourna les talons et sortit de la propriété, non sans adresser un sourire carnassier au petit voyou qui écoutait à la porte du salon.

.

La baguette de bois sombre, longue et fine, était parcourue de nombreuses éraflures. Des marques de dents et d'usure lui donnaient un caractère qui lui était propre. Un éclat de bois manquait, environ au premier tiers, et laissait entre-apercevoir le nerf de dragon palpitant qui en caractérisait le cœur. Elle était loin d'être jolie mais elle exerçait une fascination morbide sur son nouveau propriétaire.

Un gémissement étranglé l'arracha à la contemplation de l'outil de sa vengeance.

Assis en face de lui, sur le divan où il avait menacé son père un peu plus tôt dans la journée, entravés par un sort de son cru, les trois membres de la famille Jedusor le regardaient avec des yeux remplis de terreur. Il faisait souvent cet effet-là aux gens, ces temps-ci...

- Tom, mon cher Tom, as-tu eu le temps d'expliquer à ta petite famille pourquoi vous êtes là ce soir ? demanda le mage noir d'une voix mielleuse.

Le concerné hocha négativement la tête en lui jetant un regard affolé.

- Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Je vais devoir leur expliquer moi même...

Avec un sourire ravi, le jeune homme invoqua une chaise et s'assit devant son demi-frère, ses genoux touchant les siens.

- Pauvre petit moldu répugnant, je vais devoir t'expliquer comment ton _cher _père a enfoncé son sexe répugnant à l'intérieur du corps de ma mère, comment il lui a enfourné un polichinelle dans le tiroir puis est reparti comme il était venu, comment ma mère a dû survivre dans un Londres sordide sans la moindre livre pour lui permettre de survivre, comment elle est morte en couche dans un orphelinat misérable en donnant naissance à un _monstre_. C'est une triste histoire, non ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Les pupilles dilatées, le visage baignant de sueur, le gamin semblait au bord de la crise d'angoisse et n'avait sûrement rien écouté de son discours.

- Laissez mon fils ! s'écria le père de famille qui avait retrouvé sa voix, mais pas son bon sens selon Voldemort. Réglez vos compte avec moi mais ne touchez pas à ma famille !

Sans même le regarder, le mage noir leva sa baguette à la hauteur du visage de Neil et entailla sauvagement sa joue. Le garçon s'évanouit. Le père hurla de rage et de peur mêlées. Voldemort ferma les yeux pour savourer cette adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines.

D'un marmonnement, il détacha le fils Jedusor du canapé et l'allongea sur le tapis du salon. Pendant une demi-heure il entailla, brûla, déchiqueta, écartela le corps du jeune garçon. Les doloris fusaient à une fréquence régulière, le sang giclait dans toute la pièce, éclaboussant les parents qui avaient cessé de crier depuis que Voldemort les avait soumis à un sortilège de mutisme. Le tapis aux motifs orientaux avait depuis longtemps prit une couleur carmine et le liquide rouge coulait à présent entre les lattes du plancher. Pourtant, le faible souffle qui passait les lèvres râpées du garçon prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.

Semblant soudainement se désintéresser de son jouet, le mage noir leva son visage recouvert de sang séché vers son père et lui demanda, avec une fausse candeur :

- C'est bon, on est quittes maintenant Père ?

Le visage de Tom Jedusor prit une inquiétante teinte à cheval sur le blanc cadavre et le rouge homard. Il tenta de lui hurla quelques chose malgré le sortilège de mutisme. Voldemort n'eut même pas besoin de lever le sort pour comprendre le mot que l'homme répétait en boucle. « Monstre », « Monstre », « Monstre ».

Un masque de froideur se plaça sur les traits du plus jeune.

- Dommage, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce soir-là, trois éclairs verts illuminèrent la pièce.

.

La clochette de la porte tinta inutilement lorsque le porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Le bruit des gonds rouillés aurait suffi à alerter toute la rue que quelqu'un entrait chez _Barjow et Beurk. _Un homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc passa le seuil crasseux la tête haute. Son visage resplendissait de jeunesse mais son air pincé lui donnait bien une demi-décennie de plus.

Tom Jedusor sortit de derrière le comptoir et s'avança vers son client, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, bien que le blond garde la tête légèrement baissée en signe de soumission.

- Abraxas, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ma modeste boutique ?

- De bonnes nouvelles Maître. Black, Rosier et moi-même avons commencé à répandre votre idéologie lors des soirées mondaines et de nombreuses familles de Sang Pur se sont montrées fort intéressées.

- De bonnes nouvelles en effet. Je n'oublierais pas ce geste lorsque je contrôlerai l'Angleterre.

- Vous êtes trop bon, mon Seigneur, nous ne faisons que vous servir fidèlement.

- Cesse donc les viles flatteries, avant que cela ne m'exaspère.

Abraxas Malefoy baissa la tête tandis que Voldemort retournait se camper derrière le comptoir.

- Vous désirez autre chose, _monsieur _?_ d_emanda Tom en faisant crisser ses ongles sur le bois usé.

- Et bien, le fils de Parkinson qui est très doué en dessin a fait quelques esquisses pour la marque de vos fidèles, si vous voulez bien y jeter un coup d'œil ...

Le mage noir se pencha alors sur la trentaine de croquis que lui tendait le noble. Il prit le premier, représentant une tête de mort dans la bouche d'un serpent, et l'enflamma négligemment. Le deuxième subit le même sort, puis le troisième. Et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un dessin qui ferait trembler tout le pays à sa vue. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait le parchemin.

- Celui-là, je veux celui-là...

.

La pièce était très sombre, les murs composés uniquement de pierres de taille qui suintaient l'humidité. Agenouillé par terre, dans un cercle de lumière créé magiquement, un jeune homme brun, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, serrait sa robe à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Sur la gauche, une silhouette sombre se décala, révélant un brasero dans lequel un fer chauffait à blanc.

- La température est idéale, mon Seigneur, dit-elle d'une voix lasse. Êtes-vous… sûr… de vouloir faire ce septième essai maintenant ? continua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Un sifflement rageur lui répondit et elle sortit le fer du feu rougeoyant pour le tendre vers l'homme dans la lumière. D'un geste de la baguette, elle conjura une table en fonte pour maintenir le bras tendu du jeune homme. Celui-ci commença à paniquer et voulu retirer son bras mais des cordes jaillirent de nulle part pour l'attacher à la table.

Un petit rire froid résonna désagréablement dans la pièce et une autre silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment approchée du cercle de lumière il fut aisé de reconnaître Lord Voldemort.

Suite à un signe de main du mage noir, le fer chauffé à blanc fut abattu sur l'avant-bras dénudé. Le brun hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ses doigts étaient agités de spasmes profonds et tout son corps se tordait de douleur. Une odeur de chair brûlée força les occupants de la pièce à retrousser le nez.

Le bourreau retira le fer, révélant une Marque des Ténèbres rouge et boursoufflée sur la chair fondue. Sans se préoccuper des pleurs hystériques du jeune homme, Voldemort sortit sa baguette et commença à psalmodier au-dessus de la blessure. Celle-ci se colora de noir et le mage noir eut un sourire satisfait. Sourire qui disparut lorsque la couleur gagna peu à peu tout le bras de son cobaye, réduisant le membre en cendres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa une main lasse sur son front pour y enlever la sueur et lâcha, d'un ton dépité :

- Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire un huitième essai ce soir, débarrasse-toi du corps et amène moi une nouvelle cargaison demain, je vais encore essayer d'améliorer le sort.

Le mangemort acquiesça et sortit en traînant le corps mutilé derrière lui.

Dans un accès de rage, la silhouette restante renversa le brasero, répandant des braises fumantes dans toute la pièce.

.

Des hurlements retentissaient partout dans le village, à peine couverts par les grésillements des maisons en feu et les rires gras des mangemorts qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Assis sur un trône, au milieu de la place centrale, Voldemort regardait ce spectacle de désolation avec un air profondément ennuyé, ses doigts tapotant négligemment l'accoudoir. Sur ses genoux, Nagini était roulée en boule mais elle ne faisait même pas la moitié de sa taille actuelle.

En face de lui, la porte d'une maison en feu vola sur quelques mètres et un moldu sortit, tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Il posa le gamin par terre et retourna sur ses pas pour aider son épouse à sortir du brasier. Tous les trois toussaient à fendre l'âme et leur visage étaient noir de suie mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se serrer les uns contre les autres comme si ils étaient sauvés. Les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres se figèrent à mi-hauteur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un sifflement irrité sorti de sa gorge.

- _Ces misérables moldus n'ont pas peur de moi ? _Siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention de Nagini.

- _Yeux-rouges meilleur ! Yeux-rouges terrifiant !_

_- Donc, s'ils n'ont pas peur de moi c'est qu'ils s'estiment supérieurs ? Ces déchets ? Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent échapper à mon courroux ?_

Il éclata d'un rire sauvage et hystérique puis se leva d'un bond. Trois éclairs verts sortirent de sa baguette et la famille s'effondra sans même en avoir eu conscience. Le mage noir s'avança dans les ruelles, fauchant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, amis comme ennemis, moldus comme mangemorts, riant comme un possédé alors que son serpent le suivait, louvoyant entre les flaques de sang.

Ce soir-là, il n'y eu aucun survivant.

**•• × ••**

Harry sortit la tête de la pensine en avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Sa tête tournait affreusement et il ne sentait plus son corps. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba évanoui sur le grand lit. A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures.

Nagini secoua la tête et vint s'enrouler contre le corps chaud. Elle aurait dû lui dire de ne pas passer autant de temps dans les souvenirs. Il était bon pour dormir une journée entière maintenant.

Elle était sur le point de se laisser aller dans une douce léthargie lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette familière.

- _Bon retour Yeux-rouges._

**•• _× ••_**

**Note de l'auteur : **Ouais, je sais, c'est pas très drôle tout ça, mais c'était nécessaire. D'une part pour ouvrir des perspectives à Harry, d'autre part pour ruiner tous vos espoirs d'imaginer Voldemort comme un "gentil Sang-mêlé qui a mal tourné mais c'était pas sa faute". Mais comme je suis gentille, je vous laisse vous faire les dents sur la dernière image : Harry évanouit et en peignoir sur le lit de Voldy … ôÔ

Dans le prochain chapitre, on se rend compte que c'est Nagini qui porte la culotte, Lucius s'amuse à visiter les cachots et s'y casse un ongle, Remus se fait rembarrer, et Harry …

**PS :** Il y a de fortes chances que la publication du chapitre 10 soit retardée d'une semaine (j'ai écrit un OS assez conséquent et, du coup, j'ai pris du retard sur l'écriture -_-')


	10. Chapitre 10 : La vérité ne sort pas que

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : ****M **comme Moutarde **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêta :** Ronce13

**Note de l'auteur : **J'avais 10 ans lorsque j'ai lu la trilogie A la croisée des mondes de Philip Pullman (éditions Gallimard). Depuis je l'ai lue, relue et re-relue. Aujourd'hui, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est écrit presque noir sur blanc à la fin du tome 3 que Lyra et Will couchent ensemble. Je viens de perdre la dernière parcelle de mon innocence...

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 10 :

La vérité ne sort pas que de la bouche des enfants

ou

Comment les femmes dirigent toujours dans l'ombre

******•• × ••**

_Le plus étrange avec ce gamin, c'est qu'il soit resté du côté de la Lumière malgré l'enfance qu'il a eu_, songea Voldemort.

D'un mouvement de main, il congédia son informateur. Belzébuth était l'un de ses plus fidèles depuis qu'il avait réglé ses comptes avec lui.

Le souvenir lui amena une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. En fait, il était tombé sur le malfrat complètement par hasard alors qu'il recrutait des gros bras dans les bars miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était à l'époque où devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était juste un rêve qu'il cherchait à tout pris à atteindre et que son armée se résumait à quelques camarades de classe fidèles. Il l'avait coincé dans une ruelle et l'aura sombre qu'il avait libéré avait suffi pour que l'homme lâche le contrôle de ses sphincters. Depuis, Belzébuth le suivait comme un chien et contrôlait tout son réseau d'informateurs. Et Voldemort n'avait encore jamais eu à se plaindre de ses services.

Il ne lui avait fallut que vingt-quatre heures pour lui amener un dossier complet sur l'enfance de Harry Potter alors que le sujet était censé demeurer top secret, même pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le mage noir feuilleta le dossier plus que complet que lui avait remis son informateur. Par Merlin, l'homme y avait même inclus les témoignages des trois membres de sa famille, d'une dizaine de voisins, des commerçants environnants et de sa maîtresse d'école à la retraite depuis une dizaine d'années.

_Surement pas des témoignages volontaires_, rectifia le mage noir en lisant les-dits témoignages. _Je ne pense pas que la protection de l'enfance __aurait laissé les choses se passer ainsi__ si cela s'était déroulé au grand jour ... _

Vernon Dursley, oncle de Harry Potter : « Nous n'avons jamais demandé à avoir ce garçon chez nous, c'est un monstre en plus d'être une bouche inutile », « La lettre laissé avec le gamin lorsque nous l'avons récupéré sur le paillasson disait que ses parents, qu'ils pourrissent en enfer, étaient très riches. La pension alimentaire m'a été bien utile pour développer ma société de perceuses ».

Pétunia Dursley, tante de Harry Potter : « Il m'a été bien utile pendant toutes ces années, j'avais déjà songé à engager une femme de ménage mais ce garçon faisait tout ce que je lui disais, même les tâches les plus ingrates ».

Duddley Dursley, cousin de Harry Potter : « Papa me disait : tu peux le frapper tant que tu veux tant que ça ne se voit pas trop, alors avec mes copains on le frappait dans le ventre et le dos parce que ça se voit pas. Papa a toujours été très fier de moi ! ».

Daisy Tramp, maîtresse d'école de Harry Potter : « Le petit Harry ne venait pas souvent à l'école, et quand il venait, il prenait la table du fond et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir déjà entendu le son de sa voix. Je suis évidemment allé parlé de son état à sa famille mais Mr Dursley, qui est un homme respectable, m'a avoué qu'il était simplement très timide et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui ».

Elsa Schmitt, voisine : « Pétunia venait souvent prendre le thé avec nous le mardi après-midi. Elle nous disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps libre pour elle et elle nous racontait des détails croustillants sur la vie du quartier. Son fils était charmant, bien élevé et poli avec les grandes personnes, son neveu, par contre, était un délinquant en puissance qui avait été interné à St Brutus, une maison de redressement. La pauvre femme en était affligée ».

Michael Turner, voisin : « Moi j'l'aimais bien le p'tit Harry, il avait la main verte. Il était toujours dans le jardin, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige pour s'occuper des bégonias de sa tante. Et il était méticuleux avec ça, il ne rentrait jamais avant que tout soit nickel. Par contre, je me demande si il était pas malade parce qu'il était tout maigrichon et il buvait jamais quand il travaillait dans le jardin, c'est mauvais pour la santé ça ... ».

Arabella Figgs, voisine, espionne de Dumbledore : « Harry n'a pas eut une vie toute rose chez les Dursley, je soupçonne fortement qu'ils l'aient affamé et maltraité mais les voisins ne se sont jamais plaints mais Dumbledore me disait qu'il était bien plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs ».

Il avait sous les yeux la preuve que, pendant 10 ans, le gamin avait été battu, affamé, privé d'éducation, traité comme un elfe de maison, exclu par les autres enfants, et malgré cela il conservait une pureté et une droiture que même Merlin ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir. Le souvenir qu'il avait vu il y a quelques nuits abondait dans ce sens. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient enfermé dans un placard parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir du four un plat qui faisait au moins son poids. Et le pire, c'était que ce foutu Dumbledore était au courant. Abominables personnes.

Ce garçon et lui étaient profondément semblables et pourtant l'un s'était tourné vers les Ténèbres et l'autre vers la Lumière. En fin de compte, tuer Harry Potter ne le satisferait jamais. Non, ce qu'il voulait à présent c'est l'attirer dans les Ténèbres. Voir cette aura si pure noircir peu à peu. Recouvrir son corps frêle du sang de ses anciens alliés. Admirer la lueur de la folie envahir peu à peu ses orbes rayonnantes. Il voulait Harry Potter à ses côtés et il se promit de tout faire pour réussir.

Ce soir-là il rentra tardivement dans ses appartements, sa soirée ayant été occupé par une inspection des novices. Il tenait à passer dans leurs quartiers au moins une fois par mois pour qu'ils s'habituent à son aura oppressante. Des serviteurs s'évanouissant sur son passage étaient des serviteurs inutiles.

Il ferma les lourdes portes en bois d'un sortilège spécial et siffla un « _Bonsoir ma belle _» à l'intention de Nagini avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Il laissa tomber sa cape dans l'anti-chambre, sa lourde robe dans le couloir et enleva sa chemise juste avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre. Le serpent, vautré sur son lit, l'accueillit de son habituel « _Bon retour, Yeux-rouges _» mais, ce soir-là quelque chose bouleversa les habitudes du mage noir. Quelque chose vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir crème et de lunettes en cul-de-bouteille qui dormait paisiblement sur _son _lit.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et sa main lâcha sa chemise alors que son cœur heurtait douloureusement sa poitrine. Ainsi vêtu de blanc au milieu des draps noirs, le jeune homme ressemblait à l'agneau du sacrifice. Il en avait presque mal aux yeux à le regarder. Et la décision qu'il avait prise en fut renforcée. Il allait le rendre encore plus sombre que ces draps. Et il allait commencer maintenant.

Un sourire dévoila ses canines alors qu'il avançait vers sa victime. Harry se retourna dans son sommeil, dévoilant une épaule pâle et un bout du torse musclé par le quidditch. Voldemort tendit la main vers le morceau de peau dévoilé.

Il n'acheva pas son geste.

Nagini le regardait avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, ses crocs serrés contre sa main. Le venin goutait doucement des crocs pointus, ruisselait sur ses doigts et finissait sa course dans les replis des draps. Habituellement, le mage noir n'aurais pas tenu compte de son avertissement mais, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son corps originel, il redoutait de ne plus être immunisé contre le venin de sa plus vieille amie.

Légèrement frustré, il retira sa main et envoya un regard furieux au serpent.

- _Mauvaise idée_, répondit-elle simplement.

- _Et si tu daignais m'expliquer en quoi est-ce une mauvaise idée ?_

Nagini pencha la tête sur le côté et se lécha les babines pour nettoyer le venin qui coulait sur ses écailles.

- _Magie pas vouloir. Yeux-verts gentil et magie forte alors Nagini veille. Mais Nagini aime Yeux-rouges, pas fâché ? Caresse pour Nagini ?_

- _Quelle magie ? _Demanda le mage noir en caressant les écailles distraitement.

- _Magie du cœur._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et émis un juron coloré à propos de cet imbécile de Dumbledore et ses idées stupides. Magie du cœur. N'importe quoi ...

- _Très bien, admettons, très chère, que je ne puisse pas toucher ce garçon maintenant. Dois-je donc me résoudre à dormir sur le sofa ?_

- _Pourquoi ? Nagini aime Yeux-rouges, lit à Yeux-rouges alors Yeux-rouges peut dormir._

Dans un soupir contrarié, le mage noir releva un coin des draps pour se glisser dessous. Ce faisant, il remarqua la bassine en pierre que le corps du Gryffondor lui avait caché.

- _Nagini … _demanda-t-il d'un ton trop calme pour être honnête. _Pourquoi ma pensine est ici ?_

_- Yeux-verts demandé alors Yeux-vert regardé, chassé rat au lieu de chat._

Elle s'appliquait maintenant à essayer de refermer le peignoir du brun avec ses dents.

_- Dormir maintenant mais pas toucher à Yeux-vert ou alors Nagini mordre. Même si Nagini aime Yeux-rouges. _

Et elle se glissa entre les deux hommes, l'un étalé de tout son long sur la couverture et l'autre dessous, marmonnant des insultes et se plaignant qu'en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres il avait le droit de profiter de son lit tout seul. Mais que peut un homme face à une femme déterminée et persuadée d'agir en son bon droit ?

******•• × ••**

La porte s'entrouvrit et une silhouette sombre se faufila dans le corridor poussiéreux. Les lattes en bois craquaient légèrement sous ses pieds et le son se répercutaient bruyamment dans la maison silencieuse. Des rideaux de velours s'agitèrent comme soulevés par un courant d'air et la silhouette interrompit sa marche, le pied levé, et retint sa respiration. Une bestiole ailée traversa le couloir. Rien ne se passa. La silhouette reprit sa progression sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier elle sembla se détendre … et reversa le porte-parapluie en forme de pied de troll.

- IMMONDES BÂTARDS TRAITRES A LEUR SANG QUI SOUILLENT LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES !

- TONKS ! TU EST RENTRÉE ?

- IGNOBLE SANG-MÊLÉE QUI DÉSHONORE TON RANG !

- MAIS TA GUEULE LA VIEILLE !

- ERREUR DE LA NATURE, VA CROUPIR AU MILIEU DES ...

Les hurlements du tableau furent étouffés par rideaux que Remus venait de tirer en catastrophe.

- Merlin tout puissant, il est grand temps que l'on se débarrasse de ce porte-parapluie, marmonna Rémus en époussetant sa robe.

- Merci, répondit Tonks en enlevant sa cape.

Le geste la fit grimacer et, aussitôt, le loup-garou fut à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

- Tu es blessée ?

- Non, je me suis prise un coin de mur en revenant.

- C'est vraiment tout ?

- Oui maman, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore en urgence, j'ai enfin localisé le QG des Ténèbres, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sourire que Remus ne lui rendit pas.

- Tu as suivi un mangemort ?

- Non, je lui ai fait les yeux doux et je lui ai demandé de me ramener chez lui.

- Tonks, je ne plaisante pas. Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ! Tu n'as même pas pensé à nous avertir ! Et si tu t'étais faite prendre ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? Comment j'aurais réagit, moi en ne te voyant pas revenir ?

- Bon sang, Rémus, grandis un peu ! Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis auror !

Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge vif, assortie à la couleur de ses joues. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings étaient serrés devant elle. Lupin n'était pas en reste, les babines retroussés et les yeux plissés,sa bonhomie habituelle semblant s'être envolée.

- Je ne laisserais pas ma louve aller seule au-devant du danger, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Ta louve ? Je ne t'appartiens pas Remus ! Je n'appartiens à personne, surtout pas à un misérable loup-garou planqué dans une maison miteuse parce qu'elle est le seul souvenir de son ami !

Alors que Lupin semblait sur le point de se jeter sur Tonks, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passage au vénérable directeur de Poudlard. La tension retomba immédiatement et le loup-garou s'enferma dans la cuisine.

- Que se passe-t-il donc Nymphadora ?

L'auror grimaça à l'entente de son nom mais s'efforça d'offrir un sourire contrit au vieillard.

- Désolé pour ça, mais je vais avoir certaines choses à mettre au point avec un loup-garou un peu trop inquiet et possessif …

- Cette clairvoyance vous honore mais, dites-moi plutôt comment s'est passé votre mission, demanda Dumbledore avec ses yeux pétillants comme à son habitude.

Les cheveux de l'auror virèrent au jaune éclatant alors qu'elle levait des yeux brillants vers son interlocuteur.

- Il faut organiser une réunion de l'Ordre en urgence, j'ai découvert où se planque Vous-Savez-Qui !

******•• × ••**

Lucius Malefoy plissa le nez de dégoût. L'odeur qui régnait dans les cachots le prenait à la gorge. Un mélange de sang, de pourriture et de déjections humaines.

Gardant sa posture aristocratique, comme en toutes circonstances, il se dirigea vers l'homme obèse, assis dans un fauteuil, qui gardait le couloir des cachots. Il eut presque un élan de pitié pour ce pauvre mangemort qui s'abaissait à une tâche aussi ingrate que renifler les relents de mort, écouter les cris d'agonie et refouler les pervers en manque.

La lettre que son fils lui avait envoyé le jour précédent, l'avait travaillé pendant toute la nuit et, au matin, il avait livré ses déductions à sa femme. Selon lui, Harry Potter avait été fait prisonnier au nez et à la barbe des mangemorts par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Narcissa lui avait rit au nez en s'exclamant que, si c'était le cas, la guerre serait terminée depuis longtemps. Piqué au vif, l'aristocrate lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il lui prouverait qu'il ne divaguait pas, dusse cela prendre plusieurs semaine !

Voilà donc pourquoi Lucius s'appliquait à respirer lentement et à petites bouffées tandis que l'énorme gardien se levait avec difficulté de son fauteuil. Celui-ci lança un _lumos _d'une voix pataude et s'engagea dans le couloir crasseux en traînant des pieds.

- Sur votre gauche, les prisonniers politiques, récita le gardien, sans enthousiasme. Ceux-là on traite bien parce qu'ils peuvent servir. Sur votre droite les otages. Eux non plus, on a pas le droit de jouer avec ...

Au son de sa voix, la plupart des prisonniers s'étaient approché des barreaux pour regarder ce qui se passait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de distractions dans cet endroit lugubre et la vue d'un aristocrate semblant sur le point de suffoquer, les amusaient beaucoup. Un homme au regard un peu fou agita même la main comme s'il le saluait.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent encore un peu dans les boyaux des cachots jusqu'à se retrouver à un embranchement.

- Par là-bas c'est les cellules des prisonniers des mangemorts du premier cercle, mais vous vous en avez pas monsieur Malefoy, hein ? Vous savez, y en a pas beaucoup qui viennent se salir les mains ici… Au milieu c'est là qu'on entrepose les corps, les vêtements, les trucs qu'on trouve, quoi et à droite c'est les cellules tout court. L'avantage c'est qu'ils sont silencieux parce qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent crever n'importe quand. Enfin, la plupart. Mais depuis hier, y a une vieille cracmole qui arrête pas de réclamer ses chats et Belzébuth veut pas qu'on la tue. C'est une espionne à ce qui paraît, mais à mon avis ...

- Il se trouve que personne ne vous a demandé votre avis alors maintenant, laissez-moi, rétorqua Lucius d'une voix polaire.

Le gardien tourna les talons, non sans avoir refilé un coup de pied dans les barreaux d'une cellules. Malefoy attendit qu'il ne soit plus en vue en se lança un sortilège de _Têtenbulle. _Absolument indigne d'un Sang-Pur mais il put de nouveau respirer correctement. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il commença à scruter les cellules, à la recherche d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Une heure après, il avait inspecté toutes cellules, manqué de tuer Arabella Figgs qui s'était moqué de son visage déformé par la bulle d'air, vomit en voyant l'état des cellules accordées à Bellatrix et bousillé ses ongles manucurés en fouillant dans les objets personnels des prisonniers. En remontant à l'air libre, il pouvait presque entendre le rire de sa femme le narguer.

Il continuerait son enquête un jour où l'alignement des planètes serait plus propice ...

******•• × ••**

" Les branches des arbres centenaires étaient agités par une légère brise, révélant de temps à autre un croissant de lune. Le chemin de terre, parsemé de traces d'animaux, s'enfonçait profondément entre les troncs noirs. Quelques yeux brillaient de temps à autre dans les feuillages. Le garçon avançait pourtant sans hésiter, sans trébucher malgré l'absence de luminosité.

Il finit par arriver dans une clairière baignée par le clair de lune. Une tâche brillante sur le sol attira son attention. Il se baissa et plongea ses doigts dans le liquide argenté. Du sang de licorne. Il en avait déjà vu avant.

Il avança en suivant les flaques qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Sous ses pieds, l'herbe laissa place à des pavés et des murs de pierre se dressèrent autour de lui. De flaques, le sang était devenu rivière. Les chandeliers accrochés au mur diffusaient une faible lumière. Des ombres s'agitaient sur les murs, accompagnant le garçon de leur danse macabre. Il emprunta un escalier à sa droite. Les marches en bois grinçaient sous ses pieds. Il marchait sur un vieux tapis tellement usé qu'on ne devinait plus les dessins. La rivière argentée rebondissait sur les marches. Plus il montait plus le débit augmentait. Bientôt, il eut les pieds dedans. Le sang coulait sur ses orteils mais, à chaque fois que son pied sortait de la rivière, il était de nouveau propre. Souillé. Propre. Souillé. Propre.

En haut de l'escalier s'étendait un couloir dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Des centaines de poignées de portes brillaient à la lueur argentée. Les plaques en cuivre, accrochées au-dessus indiquaient des numéros et des noms incompréhensibles. Le sang bouillonnait dans le couloir et grimpait sur les murs, engloutissant quelques portes au hasard.

- Au secours !

La voix était faible et sifflante mais le garçon l'entendit parfaitement. Il se mit à courir, éclaboussant les murs. Les portes fondaient sur son passage, se mêlant au liquide qui lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'aux genoux. Sous son nez une porte s'entrouvrit et il s'y engouffra sans prêter attention à l'écriteau.

Il déboula dans ce qui avait du être une chambre. Enfin, c'est ce que suggéraient le lit, l'armoire et la table de chevet qui flottaient dans la pièce. Le sang lui arrivait à la taille. La voix sifflait toujours désespérément et le niveau ne cessait de monter.

Le garçon tourna sur lui-même, cherchant l'origine du son. Une table flottait comme un radeau agité par les vagues. Sur cette table, une panière de gâteaux. Et sur cette panière, un minuscule serpent vert émeraude qui se démenait pour ne pas glisser. Enroulé autour du plus haut biscuit, il émettait des appels au secours sans discontinuer. Le garçon tendit la main vers lui mais une vague argentée l'engloutit.

Il flottait. Sans aucune idée du bas ni du haut. Il était dans une cage argentée. Le petit serpent se balançait au-dessus de lui, accroché à un barreau par la queue.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le reptile.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Morts.

- Les miens aussi. Comment était ton enfance ?

- Horrible.

- Moi aussi. Par qui as-tu été élevé ?

- Des moldus.

- Moi aussi. T'on-t-ils bien traité ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais un sorcier.

- Moi aussi. Les haïs-tu ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. Haïs-tu les autres ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont différents.

- En quoi sont-ils différents ?

- Ils ne me maltraitaient pas.

- Savaient-ils que tu étais un sorcier ?

- Non.

- Si ils l'avaient su, t'auraient-ils maltraité ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- T'auraient-ils maltraité ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- T'auraient-ils maltraité ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- T'auraient-ils maltraité ?

- Peut être.

- Alors pourquoi les défends-tu ?

- Parce qu'ils le méritent.

- Pourquoi les défends-tu ?

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi les défends-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas tes idéaux par toi-même ?

- Je choisis mes idéaux par moi-même.

- Tu mens.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Tu mens. Pourquoi es-tu aveuglé par ton ascendance ?

- Ce que mes parents faisaient était juste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils protégeaient les innocents.

- Quels innocents ?

- Les bons sorciers et les moldus.

- Comment déterminer si un sorcier est bon ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi les protéger à ton tour ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi être du côté de la Lumière ?

- Parce que mes parents l'étaient.

- Es-tu tes parents ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi être du côté de la Lumière ?

- Parce qu'il faut protéger les innocents.

- Sont-ils tous réellement innocents ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi être du côté de la Lumière ?

- Je n'en sais rien … "

******•• × ••**

Harry se redressa brusquement en inspirant un grand coup. Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées bougeaient frénétiquement dans leur orbite et son mouvement chassa les gouttes de sueur de son front. Il se débattait encore entre cauchemar et réalité. La respiration haletante, il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque point de repère. La vision du mage noir, étendu de tout son long à ses côtés et qui le regardait d'un air narquois le fit définitivement réintégrer la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Hurla-t-il en cherchant à se dégager des couvertures.

Voldemort leva un sourcil et son sourire carnassier s'allongea un peu.

- Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question. Que fais-_tu _dans _ma _chambre, dans _mon _lit, après avoir vu _mes _souvenirs et dans une tenue des plus … légères ?

Le Gryffondor poussa un cri fort peu viril en se rendant compte que, dans la précipitation, son peignoir s'était ouvert, dévoilant ses attributs au grand jour. Et le mage noir semblait se rincer l'œil sans vergogne.

- Mais vous êtes pas bien, espèce de pervers ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me balade à moitié nu dans les quartiers privés de mon pire ennemi ...

Harry lui tourna le dos pour renouer la ceinture du peignoir. Il s'immobilisa soudain et sa nuque délicate se raidit. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi il était dans cette pièce.

- Je … Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, lança-t-il vaillamment en espérant échapper à la demande d'explications qui se profilait à l'horizon.

- Reste ici.

La légère décharge de magie qui se dégagea du collier l'incita fortement à obéir.

- Nagini m'a raconté beaucoup de choses hier mais j'espérais que tu puisses m'éclairer sur certains points, dit le mage noir en enfilant une chemise. Elle m'a raconté que tu as fait une overdose de souvenirs. Ça t'as tellement plut de visiter mon esprit que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de regarder ? Comme les hyènes autour d'un cadavre, rongeant la chair morte pour ne laisser que des os ?

Durant sa tirade, il s'était avancé vers Harry, le sondant de son regard, jusqu'à le coincer entre la porte fermée et son propre corps.

- Tu as vu à quel point la haine peut-être tenace, jusqu'où elle peut mener. Mais, tu sais, toi et moi nous sommes pareils Harry ...

- C'est faux ! Cracha le plus jeune en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes un meurtrier !

- Oh, mais toi aussi très cher. Le pauvre professeur Quirell n'est-il pas mort ? Le petit Cédric repose aussi en terre, non ? Et que dire de ce cher Sirius Black qui erre parmi les ombres …?

Pour seule réponse, Harry détourna les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à monter. Voldemort tapota son menton en fixant un accroc dans la tapisserie.

- Tu es une énigme pour moi, tu sais. Je suis persuadé que nous avons été autant maltraité l'un que l'autre durant notre enfance mais, toi, tu n'as pas déchargé ta haine. Tu l'as enfouie sous une couche de courage, de loyauté et de je ne sais quoi encore de vertueux, dit-il en crachant presque les derniers mots. Nous allons donc commencer ta _thérapie. _Harry Potter, haïs-tu ta famille ?

- Je … Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup mais ils sont ma famille.

Le Gryffondor eut le désagréable sentiment d'avoir déjà argumenté à ce sujet et, alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire de quoi il retournait, ses yeux accrochèrent leur propre reflet dans ceux du Lord. Un éclat vert émeraude. Comme un petit serpent malicieux.

« _- Qui es-tu ? _»

« _Comment était ton enfance ?_ »

«_ Les haïs-tu ?_ »

- Oui … souffla finalement le brun, un peu ailleurs.

- Les considères-tu encore comme ta famille, murmura Voldemort au creux de son oreille .

- Comment le pourrais-je ? répondit Harry de la même voix absente.

Le petit serpent vert se balançait en lui souriant, accroché aux barreaux de la cage d'argent. Du sang de licorne, il s'en souvenait maintenant. On ne peut pas se mentir dans ses propres rêves, non ?

« _- Pourquoi être du côté de la Lumière ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien … _»

Comment se sent-on lorsqu'on voit toutes ses convictions tomber en lambeau ? Lorsque l'image à laquelle on se rattachait se dissout entre ses mains ? Lorsqu'on regarde par dessus son épaule et que le chemin qu'on a parcouru nous semble désespérément vide ?

A vrai dire, Harry ne ressentait rien, juste une profonde lassitude submergeant la confusion, le dégoût et la colère. Il se dégagea de la prise du mage noir et sortit de la pièce avant que les larmes ne passent la barrière de ses paupières.

Voldemort finit tranquillement de s'habiller, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Il récupéra sa cape dans l'entrée, que les elfes avait lavée et pliée puis s'engagea dans les couloirs vers la salle du trône en lançant un appel à l'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts.

Il sentit, à l'aura qui se dégageait de la pièce, que le mangemort avait instantanément répondu à sa convocation alors il ne s'embarrassa pas de gants et ordonna à la forme agenouillé devant son trône :

- Les protections de Privet Drive sont tombées. Prends un escadron avec toi et ramène-moi la famille de Potter. Je les veux dans une cellule ce soir.

- Oui Maître, souffla Severus Rogue en baisant l'ourlet de la robe du mage.

•• **× ••**

Le silence était une fois de plus maitre dans l'entrée de la maison des Black. Pas un souffle d'air ne venait disperser la poussière qui s'entassait paresseusement sur le tapis. Pourtant, un petit grattement retentit soudain, comme une feuille de papier que l'on froisse, et un petit insecte se glissa sous la porte d'entrée. Il avait l'apparence d'un crabe en parchemin mâché sur lequel des mots étaient écrits à la vas-vite. Une fois dans le couloir, il se transforma en petit oiseau et voleta dans la maison à la recherche d'une personne pour délivrer son message.

Il fit le tour du salon, de la salle-à-manger puis un reniflement en provenance de la cuisine attira son attention. Il battit des ailes avec enthousiasme et entra dans la pièce à toute allure. Une jeune fille brune était assise devant l'immense table en bois brut de la cuisine. Une tasse de thé à moitié vide, une théière et un paquet de gâteaux à moitié entamé traînaient à portée de sa main. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux indomptables en un chignon serré et ses deux mains maintenaient un vieux livre en équilibre devant son visage. Les sourcils froncés et la bouche plissée en une moue agacée, elle semblait au bord de l'explosion.

Le messager magique atterrit sur la table sans qu'elle n'y prête attention et se changea en souris. Ses petites moustaches de parchemin frôlèrent le bas du livre, cherchant à atteindre la main de la lectrice.

L'énorme pavé s'abattit sur la table dans un bruit à réveiller les morts tandis que Hermione hurlait en s'arrachant les cheveux :

- Mais bordel de merde, ce truc ne sert à rien !

Elle se leva avec brusquerie, repoussant sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse, et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Elle reposa le verre sans délicatesse et il heurta l'évier en émail. Un instant plus tard, elle avait un éclat de verre profondément enfouie dans la paume. Elle poussa un nouveau juron et épongea le sang qui avait coulé.

Lupin apparut dans la cuisine, alerté par les cris. Ses narines se dilatèrent légèrement à l'odeur du sang et il se précipita vers Hermione l'air inquiet. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- C'est rien, je me suis un peu énervée après mon livre et le verre n'a pas apprécié.

Elle désigna l'ouvrage de la main. La théière s'était renversée sous le choc et il baignait à présent dans le thé noir.

- C'est juste frustrant, continua-t-elle en regardant les pages absorber le liquide. J'ai l'impression d'avoir lu tous les bouquins de cette fichue bibliothèque, même ceux traitant de magie ancienne, de magie animale et de magie noire, même si ça m'a retourné l'estomac, mais _aucun _n'aborde la question des barrières de pouvoir. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle !

Le loup-garou posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille dans un geste apaisant.

- Écoute, tu vas aller te détendre un peu. Je ne sais pas moi, prends un bain, lis un roman, écoute de la musique, vas retrouver Ron, fais les quatre à la fois ...

Sa bouche se détendit et la ride sur son front disparut.

- … mais, je t'en prie, arrête de t'acharner sur ces barrières aujourd'hui !

- Mais Harry ...

- Harry ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses du mal comme ça, le coupa le lycanthrope. Depuis que Tonks est revenue, tu as lu je ne sais combien de bouquins, je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas tomber de fatigue.

- L'entraînement sans doute ! Mais ...

- Mais rien du tout ! Va prendre soin de toi un peu et, si tu y tiens tant, je vais lire ce livre et t'en faire un résumé, d'accord ?

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

Elle sortit de la cuisine beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'à son arrivée tandis que Remus lançait un _recurvite _au livre trempé sur la table. Il l'emporta ensuite pour le lire dans le salon qui proposait des fauteuils beaucoup plus agréables pour son dos de presque quadragénaire. Aucun des deux membres de l'ordre du Phénix ne remarqua le morceau de parchemin zébré d'encre, trempé par le thé, qui essayait de délivrer son message. Aucun des deux ne put transmettre l'avertissement du maître des potions à Dumbledore. Aucun des deux ne put empêcher l'enlèvement musclé des Dursley. Aucun des deux ne put empêcher la boucherie qui eut lieu à Privet Drive. Et à cause de quoi ? Un accès de colère et un peu de thé ...

******•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire une page et demi avec des phrases de moins de huit mots ! (OSEF -_-)

Hey, est-ce que vous allez réussir à trouver une interprétation au cauchemar d'Harry ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry se met à faire des allusions grivoises, Rogue se fait (encore une fois) tourner en bourrique, Narcissa Malefoy fait preuve d'un sens musical hors du commun et Ron apprend que deux adultes dans une même pièce peuvent faire autre chose que se taper sur la tronche...


	11. Chapitre 11 : Descente aux enfers

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : ****M **comme Moustique (c'est de saison)(pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêta**** :** Ronce13

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Hey les jeun's ! Demain **je pars en Grande Bretagne pour une quinzaine** (ne dites pas « Oh, la chance ! » parce que je vais bosser cinq jours par semaine de 9 à 17 heures…). Ensuite **j'enchaîne pour trois semaines sans Internet** donc je pense que c'est **le dernier chapitre que vous aurez avant longtemps** !

(Ou sinon, vous envoyez des ondes positives à ma deuxième bêta pour qu'elle corrige le dernier chapitre de Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique avant le 24 juillet ^^)

Gros **bisous** à tous et bonnes vacances !

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 11 :

Descente aux enfers

ou

Comment venir à bout d'un Severus Rogue très irrité

**•• × ••**

Evan Mitchell avait 29 ans. Originaire de Leeds, il avait grandi dans une HLM de banlieue. Après avoir été expulsé d'une école primaire, de trois collèges et avoir abandonné le lycée au bout de quatre mois, il avait volé une voiture de poste et s'était enfui à Londres. Jusqu'à ses 26 ans il avait vogué de planque en planque, faisant des petits boulots de serveur ou livreur, dormant souvent dans la rue. Il s'était fait ramasser par un mec de la pègre lors d'un soir d'hiver particulièrement froid et, en échange de quelques faveurs sexuelles, il avait obtenu un toit, trois repas par jours et un boulot de vigile dans un bordel malfamé. Il s'était coulé une douce vie pendant trois ans puis son protecteur s'était fait descendre par un clan rival. Les mafieux, persuadés qu'Evan détenait des informations compromettantes, avait tenté de le kidnapper à son boulot mais il s'était échappé en descendant un de ses poursuivants. La gérante du bordel lui avait alors refilé l'adresse d'une vieille connaissance qui s'était retirée du métier pour aller se perdre dans le Surrey.

C'est pourquoi, le 3 février 1997, Evan Mitchell regardait la porte écaillée du 8, Privet Drive en plissant le nez. Une odeur de pipi de chat et d'engrais agressait ses narines et il se fit violence pour frapper à la porte. De toute façon c'était juste une planque, le temps que les esprits s'apaisent. Il frappa de nouveau mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui et lorgna sur le portillon de bois qui menait au jardin. Si la vieille n'ouvrait pas dans les secondes qui venaient, il passerait par derrière et briserait une fenêtre. Tout pour ne pas rester dans ce froid glacial.

Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comptant mentalement les secondes lorsque plusieurs bruits sourds, comme des coups de feu, le firent brutalement sursauter.

Au bout de la rue, plusieurs personnes vêtues de capes noires et les visages cachés par des masques venaient d'apparaître comme par magie. Ils parlaient fort et agitaient des bouts de bois. Evan se dissimula derrière un buisson rachitique.

_Une secte_, pensa-t-il immédiatement. _Peut-être qu'__ils__ mènent une opération de vengeance envers un de leur membre qui a voulu s'enfuir ! Ou alors peut-être qu'ils viennent chercher leur prêtre pour une cérémonie morbide où ils répandront du sang de vierge sur les trottoirs ! A moins qu'ils ne fassent du porte-à-porte pour tester une méthode d'hypnose et enrôler de force des honnêtes citoyens sans problèmes !_

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un des hommes en noir pointa sa baguette vers la porte d'une des maisons. La porte explosa, envoyant des éclats de bois dans le jardin et sur la chaussée. Un cri perçant résonna et l'homme passa le seuil désormais libre.

_Ils ont des armes à feu ! Merde, il faut vraiment que je me planque !_

Une minute après, il ressorti de la maison. Trois silhouettes flottaient derrière lui. Les jambes d'Evan le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux dans le petit carré d'herbe devant le n°8.

- De la magie, murmura-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

L'homme en noir donna une série d'ordres secs à ses camarades puis disparut dans un grand bruit, emmenant les résidents du 4, Privet Drive avec lui.

Aussitôt, les fenêtres du voisinage se tordirent et sortirent de leurs gonds, révélant des visages effarés qui, jusqu'à ce moment-là, étaient occupés à espionner la rue. Des éclairs de lumières jaillirent un peu partout et des hurlements de douleurs parvinrent aux oreilles d'Evan alors que plusieurs maisons prenaient feu ou s'effondraient.

- De la magie, répéta le fuyard alors qu'un éclair vert le heurtait en pleine poitrine.

******•• × ••**

Le claquement de la porte fit sursauter Harry. Il était tranquillement installé dans un des divans du petit salon, dévorant un livre de sortilèges avancé lorsque le Lord Noir rentra dans ses appartements. D'un seul geste, il cacha le livre sous le canapé et lissa les plis qu'il avait laissés dessus avant de se ruer dans le coin d'ombre derrière la porte.

Il entendit les pas de Voldemort croître puis décroître tandis qu'il passait devant le salon. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma et Harry laissa échapper un discret soupir. Il avait l'esprit suffisamment embrouillé pour ne pas rajouter une autre confrontation avec le mage noir.

Ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine l'avait profondément chamboulé. A l'orphelinat, Tom Jedusor n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite frappe, un tyran qui avait besoin de reconnaissance et de soumission pour s'affirmer. Une sorte de Duddley, frappant les plus faibles, s'inclinant devant les plus forts. Il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour que ce petit garçon se plonge dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou : un simple besoin de reconnaissance et de tendresse parentale aggravée par un père qui l'avait renié.

Mais le pire, la pensée qui lui serrait la gorge au point qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer c'est que _lui _aurait pu devenir comme ça. Qu'aurait fait Harry lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui l'été de ses douze ans s'il n'avait pas eu l'assurance que des amis fidèles l'attendaient à la rentrée ? Qu'aurait-il fait avec le journal intime de Jedusor s'il n'éprouvait pas autant d'affection pour Hagrid ? Qu'aurait-il fait dans la cabane hurlante, en face de Pettigrow, s'il ne venait pas de découvrir un parrain ? Qu'aurait-il fait durant sa cinquième année, alors que tout le monde le prenait pour un fou, si Dumbledore et ses proches amis ne lui avaient pas juré qu'ils le croyaient ?

Il avait masqué sa haine, son inquiétude, son désespoir sous un sourire, une étreinte, une promesse d'amitié. La chaleur humaine avait apprivoisé tous ses sentiments négatifs alors que Jedusor avait grandi seul, cultivant les siens, en faisant un art.

- J'ai pitié, Tom Jedusor, de ce que tu es devenu, murmura le Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es devenu le plus grand fléau de ce monde. C'est la faute aux autres de ne pas t'avoir tendu la main.

Il posa la sienne sur son cœur, là où une rune chauffait amoureusement, lui envoyant des ondes apaisantes. _Peut-être qu'il suffirait qu'on montre un peu de tendresse à son égard pour qu'il retrouve un visage humain _?

Pourtant, Harry l'avait déjà vu agir avec tendresse et sollicitude, lorsqu'il parlait à Nagini, ou qu'il regardait certains de ses fidèles d'un œil bienveillant. Il avait tissé des liens avec certains, Malefoy et Rogue, par exemple.

Et puis son comportement à son égard était totalement contradictoire ! D'abord il commençait par vouloir le tuer, puis se comportait poliment en lui refilant du travail, le jour suivant il lui offrait le thé puis bridait son pouvoir magique, ne le torturait pas pour avoir fouillé dans ses souvenirs puis se comportait de manière totalement perverse et manipulatrice. Comment arriver à cerner cet homme avec tout ça ?

La porte à sa droite disparut brusquement et plusieurs kilos d'écailles et de bonne humeur se jetèrent sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

- _Nagini trouvé Yeux-verts ! Yeux-verts caché mais sent plus fort qu'un rat, un rat ! Nagini la plus forte, trouvé avant Yeux-rouges, hi hi ! _S'exclama le serpent en se trémoussant sur le ventre de Harry.

Ce dernier grimaça en portant la main à sa tête où une belle bosse allait se former.

Voldemort passa le seuil de la pièce à son tour, une espèce de sourire aux lèvres. Il s'adossa au chambranle et observa le spectacle qui lui était donné. Nagini avait entreprit de titiller le cou du Gryffondor et celui-ci luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire sous la langue chatouilleuse. Ses mains entouraient le corps du serpent et poussait dessus pour se soustraire à la torture. Entre deux inspirations ils s'échangeaient des insultes et des menaces en fourchelangue comme « _Nagini va te manger tout cru_ » ou « _Yeux-verts tout rikiki_ » d'un côté et « _Stupide serpent _», « J_e vais te transformer en sac à main si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement _» de l'autre. Finalement le Survivant perdit la bataille et laissa échapper des spasmes d'hilarité, pour la plus grande joie de Nagini qui lova sa tête dans son cou en ronronnant bruyamment.

Voldemort choisit ce moment-là pour se manifester à l'aide d'un discret raclement de gorge. Harry leva la tête vers lui et détourna le regard immédiatement, encore troublé par toutes les pensées confuses qui s'emmêlaient dans sa tête.

- _Nagini trouvé Yeux-vert ! Une caresse ?_

Le Lord noir s'avança pour exécuter sa demande avec le même petit sourire. Il caressa les écailles de sa tête, frôlant le cou du garçon à chaque fois. Harry sentit toute sa peau frissonner et le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- _Descends de là ma belle, nous avons des affaires en cours,_ demanda le mage noir sans cesser ses caresses.

- _Yeux-verts chaud, Nagini contente. Et puis Nagini trouvé en premier alors reste, reste. Caresse, caresse !_

Voldemort attrapa le bras d'Harry et le releva d'un seul mouvement, faisant tomber Nagini par terre. Celle-ci siffla de mécontentement et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose comme « _Nagini va mettre rat mort dans lit Yeux-rouges parce que Yeux-rouges méchant, méchant ! _». Absolument pas préoccupé par la menace, le mage noir fit un grand sourire à Harry. Un sourire de fou qui coupait son visage en deux et montrait toute sa dentition. Harry frissonna.

- Viens Harry, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il en tirant sur le bras qu'il maintenait en otage.

Pourquoi la vision de Voldemort lui tendant un gros paquet enveloppé par un nœud rose lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose? se demandait le Survivant alors qu'il était traîné dans les couloirs du château.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry sortait des appartements de Voldemort depuis son enfermement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité, détaillant les couloirs de pierre, les tableaux aux cadres dorés, les tapis luxueux qui étouffaient les pas, les escaliers aux rambardes de marbres, les portes taillés dans du bois massif, les colonnades du rez-de-chaussée, la porte dérobée qui menait à un escalier sombre où poussait du lichen dans les rainures des dalles, le couloir immense suintant l'humidité et l'odeur de mort. Ils passèrent devant un homme obèse, assis dans un fauteuil, qui se plia en deux pour saluer son maître. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, en quelques mots, dans quelle cellule étaient les prisonniers du raid de Rogue. Le mangemort lui donna un numéro de cellule et lui indiqua le couloir où il devait tourner. Il gardait les yeux baissés devant son maître mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques coups d'œil dérobés à la personne qui accompagnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre, Harry savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que le mangemort découvre son identité mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère des cachots l'oppressait, le forçait à respirer de façon hachée et peu naturel. Il avait l'impression qu'une boule de bowling était coincée dans sa gorge et celle-ci grossit encore lorsque Voldemort mentionna les prisonniers. Il sentir le sang se retirer progressivement de son visage alors qu'il luttait pour maintenir ses jambes droites. Le mage noir fit un claquement de langue appréciateur lorsque le gardien l'informa que les prisonniers se trouvaient dans un des cachots de torture. Il attrapa le bras du Gryffondor avec enthousiasme et l'entraîna un peu plus profondément dans les couloirs lugubres.

Les jambes d'Harry le lâchèrent au bout de quelques mètres et il se serait effondré si Voldemort ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse.

- Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où il pontait presque de l'inquiétude.

« J_'ai l'air d'aller bien peut-être ? Vous me traînez dans les cachots pour voir des prisonniers se faire torturer et vous voulez que j'aille bien ?_ » Voulut crier Harry mais il ne produisit qu'un bruit de gorge incompréhensible.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te montrer ton cadeau et tu vas tout de suite aller mieux.

D'une main ferme il le remit sur ses pieds et le porta à moitié jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sombre qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait pas puis se poussa sur le côté pour l'inviter à entrer.

- Harry, dis bonjour à ta famille !

Des instruments de torture magiques s'alignaient sur le mur, brillants d'un éclat menaçant. Des taches sombres jonchaient le sol pavé, reliquats de sang séché destiner à effrayer les prisonniers. Une cage se dressait au centre de la salle et, au milieu de cette cage, les trois Dursley se serraient les uns contre les autres dans une pale tentative de réconfort.

- Tu peux utiliser tous les sorts que tu veux tant qu'ils n'ont pas pour but de me blesser, expliqua le mage noir. Alors amuse-toi bien.

Et il lui tendit sa baguette. 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if et plume de phœnix. Provenant du même phœnix que la sienne. Celle qui avait du rester sous son oreiller, dans le dortoir Gryffondor. Harry n'avait pas fait de magie depuis plus d'une semaine et là on lui proposait de torturer les gens qui l'avaient élevé pendant 10 ans ?

Il retint un haut-le-cœur.

- Vous êtes un grand malade ... Murmura-t-il la main devant sa bouche.

- Ton cadeau ne te plait pas ? Pourtant tu m'avais dis que tu les haïssais, remarqua le mage noir d'un ton froid.

Harry releva la tête et, dans un éclair de compréhension, se rendit compte que l'attitude contradictoire de Voldemort n'était là que pour le tester. Et il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège. En tant que Gryffondor, il ne pouvait pas se défiler après ce qu'il avait dit. Mais en en tant que sorcier de la Lumière il ne pouvait en aucun cas cautionner une telle torture.

Ses doigts tremblants agrippèrent la baguette et, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard triomphant de Voldemort, il se tourna vers sa famille.

**•• × ••**

Severus Rogue poussa la porte des appartements du Lord noir avec un peu trop de force et retint le battant de justesse avant qu'il ne fasse un beau trou dans le mur. En réalité, Severus Rogue était sur les nerfs. Depuis hier le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'excellente humeur et, si cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle pour l'espion, la lueur sadique et malsaine qui brillait de nouveau dans ses yeux l'inquiétait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi il avait avancé la visite médicale d'une semaine, pour vérifier que cette bonne humeur ne s'était pas crée aux dépends d'un certain Gryffondor naïf et fortement influençable.

Il remonta le couloir à grands pas et s'engagea dans le bureau sans même ralentir.

La porte dérobée était grande ouverte. Les draps froissés témoignaient de la nuit agitée qu'avait passée Harry, mais du sale morveux, nulle trace.

Son cœur rata un battement alors que des théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres se mêlaient dans son esprit. Fébrilement, il lança un sort de recherche de présence et se relâcha lorsque ce dernier lui indiqua que le sale Gryffondor se trouvait dans la petite bibliothèque. Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour sortir de là, était un mystère. Mais ce qui était certain c'est que le maître des potions allait avoir des cheveux blancs plus tôt que prévu …

- Potter ! Gronda-t-il en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque. Nous pouvez-vous pas vous tenir tranquille une seule minute ?

Il se pétrifia lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur le gamin. Il était avachi sur un des sofas, le serpent de Voldemort enroulée autour de lui. Cette dernière était en train de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, augmentant encore le désordre sur son crâne.

Elle émit un sifflement auquel Harry répondit par un sourire moqueur. Voyant que le maître des potions était toujours pétrifié, elle glissa un autre sifflement dans l'oreille de son compatriote. Cette fois-ci le Gryffondor ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

Rogue plissa les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes.

- Potter, commença-t-il d'un air menaçant. Et si vous aviez l'amabilité de partager avec moi le sujet de votre hilarité ?

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Demanda le brun narquoisement.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Il glissa quelques mots à Nagini, ricana quelques secondes et se tourna vers le mangemort.

- Littéralement, elle a dit « Corbeau puant a un balai dans le cul ». Et encore, je vous donne la traduction allégée.

Rogue hésita un instant entre étrangler le morveux, étrangler le serpent, s'enfuir en courant et se mettre à genoux pour prier Merlin de séparer cette paire de psychopathes. Finalement il leur jeta son regard le plus hautain et pris la parole comme si les deux aberrations ne le regardaient pas d'un air goguenard.

- Monsieur Potter. Bien que le fait de vous voir en vie et en bonne santé me réjouisse, je ne puis cependant pas résister à l'envie de vous demander, par Salazar : « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en dehors de votre chambre ! ».

Le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il répondait en caressant la tête de Nagini :

- Voldy chéri a accepté de me laisser sortir de ma chambre après que je lui ais taillé la pipe du siècle.

Et il explosa de rire en regardant le mangemort manquer de s'étouffer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ? Vous êtes tout rouge, demanda le Gryffondor avec une fausse inquiétude. Vous voulez que je vous ramène un verre d'eau ?

Les toussotements et crachotements du maître des potions s'accentuèrent encore alors que Nagini se roulait par terre en sifflant de rire.

- Voyons, Nagini ! On ne se moque pas des personnes âgées, ce n'est pas de leur faute si elles ont quelques problèmes de débilité, s'exclama Harry, les poings sur les hanches.

Tout à son jeu de scène, le garçon ne vit pas que Rogue s'était remis de ses émotions et se sentit soulevé du sofa par le col de sa robe, comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Ses yeux étaient à moins de dix centimètres de l'espion. Harry déglutit.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir jeune, Potter ? Je pourrais vous écarteler pour ce que je viens d'entendre. Et couper votre serpent en morceaux pour l'incorporer à mes chères potions. Dommage que j'ai été mandé pour prendre soin de vous, parce qu'il ne serait pas resté assez de votre personne pour se livrer à des activités lubriques avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Severus …

- Ce sera professeur Rogue pour vous, Potter.

- Professeur Rogue, votre gigantesque nez est en train de m'étouffer.

Severus ferma les yeux, implorant une divinité, n'importe laquelle, de lui donner assez de patience pour gérer cet abominable morveux. Le serpent siffla quelque chose et Harry lui répondit en fourchelangue. Il se tortilla de plus belle sur le tapis en sifflant encore plus fort. De sa main libre, Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez, provoquant un gloussement intempestif du garçon.

Décidant que ce jeu avait assez duré, le mangemort balança le Gryffondor sur le sofa et, d'un sortilège informulé, le ligota et lui enleva sa chemise.

- Han, je savais que vous étiez un pervers ! S'écria Harry.

Mais, malgré le ton de la fanfaronnade, Rogue remarqua ses muscles tendus et la légère lueur d'appréhension dans le regard son ancien élève. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. D'habitude il savait garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances et là, il avait laissé les piques du garçon le toucher suffisamment pour ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Il était évident que le morveux n'était pas à l'aise avec sa condition de prisonnier et lui, le professeur qu'il aimait le moins, ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que l'attacher et le déshabiller. Il soupira.

- Je vous détache si vous me promettez de passer votre examen de santé et que vous virez ce reptile de là.

Harry le jaugea un moment du regard puis, décidant qu'il pouvait se fier à l'espion, acquiesça.

- _Nagini, on a fini de jouer pour l'instant. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls un moment ?_

- _Non ! Corbeau puant vieux et méchant, veut se venger de Yeux-verts, Yeux-verts. _

- _Mais non ma belle, je te promets qu'il ne me fera rien. S'il tente quelque chose, je siffle et tu pourras le manger, d'accord ?_

Le serpent tira la langue au mangemort et se retira, non sans mauvaise grâce, de la petite bibliothèque. La porte disparut magiquement pour la laisser passer mais elle se posta au milieu du couloir, dressée dans une attitude de défi.

Harry roula des yeux et lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres.

- Vous voilà enfin revenu à la raison, soupira Rogue.

- Oh, ça va, vous. Je m'amuse comme je peux ! Figurez-vous qu'en dehors des livres et de Nagini il n'y a pas grand chose d'inoffensif pour se divertir ici ...

Maugréant, Rogue sortit plusieurs potions et les aligna sur une table basse.

- Cela va se dérouler exactement comme la fois précédente. Je vais vous prélever un peu de sang et d'aura pour les comparer aux échantillons de la semaine dernière. En faisant des prélèvements à une telle fréquence je peux détecter les variations infimes et projeter les variations à long terme.

Harry tendit son bras avec un air de je-m'en-foutiste et le maître des potions commença les manipulations.

Quelques minutes après, Rogue passa l'espèce de potion orange sur son bras gauche et se figea devant le liquide qui commençait à ruisseler des pores de sa peau.

- Potter.

La voix cinglante donna l'impression au Gryffondor de se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête...

- Votre aura est beaucoup plus sombre que lors que ma dernière analyse, continua le maître des potions. Qu'avez-vous fait, espèce d'imbécile ?

- Est-ce que torturer des gens rend l'aura plus sombre ? Marmonna Harry en détournant le regard.

Rogue saisit son menton et le força à le regarder, ses traits déformés par l'inquiétude.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- Il ... Il m'a emmené dans les cachots et là il y avait les Dursley. Dans une cage. Et des traces de sang partout, raconta-t-il d'une voix absente. Il m'a tendu sa baguette en me disant de faire ce que je voulais avec eux. Et je ... J'ai lancé un _sectusempra_ sur mon oncle. Ils ont hurlé tous les trois et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Ils hurlaient que j'étais un monstre et la seconde d'après ils me suppliaient d'arrêter.

Il commença à rire. Un rire comme un grincement. Comme des ongles que l'on racle sur un tableau noir.

- Et je me suis dit que c'était bien fait pour eux. Qu'ils le méritaient après tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Et je ne regrette rien, rien du tout ! Je suis un monstre n'est-ce pas ?

La dernière phrase avait été dite à voix tellement basse que Rogue du la lire sur ses lèvres.

_Merde, ça va plus vite que je ne le pensais. A ce rythme là il embrassera les Ténèbres dans moins de deux mois_. _Il faut que je somme Dumbledore de lancer immédiatement l'attaque sur le manoir. Et tant pis pour les alarmes des protections !_

- Le phénix te sauvera des Ténèbres, Harry, répondit-il en quittant la pièce. Et il va plus vite que tu ne le penses.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort sortit de la bibliothèque les bras chargés de livres. Leurs recherches sur les auras magiques avançaient plutôt bien. Lucius, enfin de retour, leur avait été d'une aide précieuse en leur fournissant les archives des expérimentations de ses aïeuls. Thésée Malefoy, cinq générations avant, s'était révélé avide de compréhension dans le domaine des auras et avait effectué des expérimentations pendant des années sur toutes sortes de créatures, magiques ou non, dans un laboratoire secret enfoui sous le manoir. C'est à cette époque que la famille de Sang-Pur avait véritablement été cataloguée comme "mauvaise". Les villageois qui disparaissaient aux alentours, les traces de rituels macabres et les dépouilles d'animaux mutilés avaient suffis à effrayer toute la région.

Mais, selon Voldemort, cet homme méritait son profond respect pour les affreuses tortures qu'il avait effectuées et qui l'avaient menées à des résultats certains.

Un virage un peu plus serré fit vaciller la pile de livres. Un mouvement d'épaule de la part du mage noir évita l'avalanche. Il passa devant la salle de Duel silencieuse, monta un escalier et évita un pot de terre qui avait du contenir une plante verte il y avait longtemps de cela. Il s'engagea dans le couloir de la salle de bal et allait bifurquer vers ses quartiers lorsqu'un son incongru le retint. Une mélodie étrange emplissait le couloir, tellement faible qu'il devait arrêter de respirer pour l'entendre. Comme un brame de cerf dans le lointain. Intrigué, il cala sa pile de livres plus confortablement contre son torse et avança vers la source du bruit. Il ne mît que quelques secondes à reconnaitre le son : un cor. Trois mètres plus loin, un violon et un piano se mêlèrent à la mélodie, suivis d'un grondement sourd. Les murs commencèrent à trembler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allongea le pas, craignant une énième bêtise de ses fidèles.

Un brouhaha, des cris et des sifflements gouailleurs l'atteignirent, l'interrompant dans sa marche. La première fois qu'il avait entendu des bruits pareils c'était lorsqu'à ses onze ans, il avait passé la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Un des habitués fêtait son divorce en grande pompe et une des serveuses était montée sur la table pour exécuter une danse païenne en son honneur. Son deuxième contact avec le monde sorcier. Il en avait gardé un traumatisme assez profond envers la gente féminine lorsqu'une des femmes présentes avait essayé de l'amener dans sa chambre en lui proposant des bonbons.

Il frissonna et pressa le pas. La porte de la salle de musique entrouverte laissait voir le dos d'un homme qui se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique. Quelques silhouettes floues traversaient l'ouverture et le mage noir comprit que le tremblement de l'édifice venait des pieds qui tapaient la mesure et des mains qui applaudissaient. Il posa sa pile de livres et se glissa discrètement par l'ouverture. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, tous deux armés d'un archet et d'un violon se déhanchaient au milieu de la salle. Rodulphus Lestrange, assis sur le piano à queue, accompagnait au cor les doigts de son frère glissant sur les touches bicolores. De nombreux mangemorts tapaient sur les meubles pour faire les percussions et plusieurs couples se déhanchaient sur la musique rythmée. Tous avaient enlevé leurs robes et leurs masques, leurs visages déformés par un air béat.

Soudainement, Lucius rabattit son archet et commença à pincer les cordes de son violon à la manière tzigane. Sa femme balança son violon à Bellatrix et, de ses talons pointus, scanda le rythme de la musique.

Un mangemort se saisit de deux masques et les frappa l'un contre l'autre en hurlant « Olé ». Rodolphus avait arrêté de souffler dans son cor et, le martelait de sa baguette en suivant le rythme de Lucius.

Narcissa défit quelques lacets de son corset pour laisser sa poitrine respirer et remonta sa jupe sur ses genoux. Puis, les yeux brillants, elle fit un petit signe provocateur à son mari, tout en continuant de frapper le sol en rythme de faire tourner sa robe.

Malefoy réagit au quart de tour. Il lâcha son violon et se précipita vers sa femme. Il lui saisit une main et passa l'autre autour de taille tandis que le violon continuait d'égrener ses notes, flottant tranquillement au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils commencèrent une danse des plus langoureuses au milieu des sifflements.

Lucius fit tournoyer sa femme entre ses bras et la plaqua contre son torse, ses deux mains sur sa taille. Il se saisit de ses lèvres avec passion et Narcissa ferma les yeux. Une des mains descendit sur la cuisse de la blonde, joua avec la dentelle de sa robe et refit le chemin inverse sous le tissu, dévoilant une chair pâle aux spectateurs.

Un des jeunes mangemorts se tourna pour faire mine de vomir, déclenchant les ricanements de ses amis. C'est ainsi qu'il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air étrange sur le visage. Il poussa un glapissement suraigu et fit un grand bond hors de son champ de vision. La musique se stoppa, sauf le violon du blond, et les danseurs s'arrêtèrent, sauf le couple Malefoy. Ces derniers continuaient de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, se moquant totalement du monde extérieur. Et le Lord les regardait, se faisant la remarque qu'ils commençaient à devenir obscènes mais ne pouvant étrangement pas détourner les yeux de la scène.

Rabastan froissa une de ses partitions en boule et l'envoya se fracasser derrière la tête de l'aristocrate. Leurs lèvres se délièrent et le charme se rompit. Le violon tomba par terre et le mage noir cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il finalement en regardant l'ensemble de la pièce.

Un jeune homme brun s'avança. Le visage fin, de grands yeux bleus encadrées par des lunettes à monture métallique et des pommettes saillantes. Il s'inclina devant le Lord en sortant un calepin orange de sa poche.

- Alors, voila ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, dit-il le nez dans son carnet. Trois heures de l'après-midi, Lucius Malefoy pratique le violon avec une grande dextérité dans la salle de musique. Rabastan Lestrange arrive et raille Mr Malefoy sur une fausse note qu'il aurait faite. Mr Malefoy, piqué au vif lui propose de lui montrer au piano ce qu'il sait faire. Mr Lestrange s'exécute et ils commencent un morceau ensemble. Étant peu féru de musique, je ne puis vous dire le nom exact.

- Sonate pour violon et piano en fa mineur de Prokofiev, grogna Rabastan dans sa barbe.

- Merci bien. Je disais donc : ces messieurs jouent depuis une demi-heure sans fausse note. Mme Malefoy arrive et déclare que « C'est très joli mais cela le serait encore plus avec un second violon ». Ce à quoi Mr Lestrange rétorque qu'il n'y a pas de second violon et que Mme Malefoy pourrait aller faire des choses que la morale m'interdit de révéler. Mme Malefoy répond avec bonne humeur que ce n'est pas grave et qu'elle va l'inventer. Mr Lestrange grogne un peu mais ils recommencent à jouer. Quatre heures moins le quart, attiré par le bruit, Rodulphus Lestrange arrive et, trouvant que les « aristos sont trop coincés du cul », s'empare de son cors et débute un solo de jazz. Il esquive un _Avada Kedavra_ de son frère et convainc Mme Malefoy de jouer un nouveau morceau. Mr Malefoy proteste mais sa femme le menace de l'envoyer dormir sur le canapé. Mr Malefoy cède. Après cela les mangemorts affluent rapidement dans la salle de musique et la situation dégénère. Cinq heures et demie, les mangemorts remarquent l'arrivée de leur maître dans la salle de musique. Fin de l'histoire.

Et il adressa un sourire fier au Lord noir. Celui-ci, les yeux dans le vague, n'avait pas écouté grand chose. Il fixait le couple Malefoy. Lucius avait gardé ses mains possessives sur sa femme et lui caressait doucement la hanche. Narcissa était rayonnante, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux tous. Voldemort avait froid. Ses vêtements lui semblaient trop étriqués, sa bouche sèche et il avait un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Pourquoi la vision de cet homme et de cette femme tendrement enlacés lui donnait-elle de telles réactions ?

Il resta figé quelques instant puis partit sans un mot, abandonnant ses livres dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées

******•• × ••**

Ron fixait le couloir avec une inquiétude visible. Il était debout sur la dernière marche, celle qui ne grinçait pas, et regardait la porte de sa chambre, au bout du couloir. A cet instant, elle aurait pu être dans un autre pays et bien plus accessible. Car, bien que seulement six mètres le séparaient de la promesse d'un lit douillet, il y avait entre lui et son bonheur la porte de la chambre de Tonks et plusieurs lattes extrêmement bruyantes. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Ron avait appris durant cette semaine au Square Grimmault à jouer à l'homme à tout faire, c'est bien que Tonks avait _horreur _de se faire déranger lorsqu'elle était de mauvais poil.

Lupin et elle s'étaient engueulés comme du poisson pourri toute la journée. Le loup-garou lui reprochait d'être totalement inconsciente et s'inquiétait visiblement pour elle. L'auror, quand à elle, revendiquait son indépendance à grands cris et n'acceptait aucune remarque sur les dangers de son métier. Plusieurs objets avaient volé dans le salon. L'armoire renfermant les artefacts de magie noire avait été réduite en cendres et le canapé portait encore les traces de griffe de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans un silence tendu. Les deux protagonistes s'étaient royalement ignorés, préférant porter leur attention sur leur assiette tandis que Molly les regardait avec un air désolé. Mondingus Fletcher était sorti de table avant le dessert en disant que cette ambiance lui donnait envie de se pendre. Ron aurait bien fait pareil si la main ferme d'Hermione, posée sur son bras ne l'en avait empêché. Lupin avait quitté la cuisine sitôt la table débarrassée pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Tonks avait gagné le salon avec le reste de l'Ordre et, après une demi-heure à se tortiller sur son fauteuil, était montée à l'étage, une colère évidente sur les traits. Le roux avait voulu la suivre en arguant qu'il ne fallait pas que la dispute dégénère en pugilat mais sa mère l'avait retenu en lui disant que la dispute en question n'était qu'un prétexte.

Et c'est pour cela que Ron n'osait pas traverser le couloir. L'air absent sur le visage de sa mère à cette déclaration l'avait plus inquiété qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire pour quoi.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il posa le pied sur une des lattes du couloir. Un grincement aigu raisonna. Il fit une horrible grimace. Après une bonne minute de silence, il avança un autre pied, produisant le même bruit. Progressant le plus lentement possible, il avança dans le couloir, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'auror, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas à la volée.

Il allait passer du côté sécurisé du couloir d'une minute à l'autre lorsque de drôles de bruits se firent entendre dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Des halètements entrecoupés de bruits de lutte.

_Merde, ils sont en train de se battre !_ S'alarma le Gryffondor. Et il fit une des choses les plus stupides de son existence : il ouvrit la porte.

Cette nuit-là, la dernière parcelle d'innocence naïve du cadet des Weasley s'envola. En même temps que le cri de jouissance d'une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux roses, pilonnée contre un mur par un lycanthrope au mieux de sa forme.

Il referma la porte. _Ha ha, c'est marrant ce que le manque de sommeil peut me faire voir quelques fois ..._

- Ron ?

Hermione se tenait en haut de l'escalier, un livre à la main et un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la porte de Tonks ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le roux se contenta de la regarder, un drôle de sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Hé ho ! Mais … Tes pupilles sont complètements dilatées ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je suis entrain de rêver, répondit-il d'une voix éthérée. Il n'y a aucune autre raison pour que Tonks et Lupin soient entrain de copuler, hein ?

- Ha … Ben, si ce n'est que ça … Avec toute cette tension sexuelle, il fallait bien que ça s'évacue un jour ou l'autre.

- Hermiooone, tu es très jolie …

- Pardon ?

- A chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai envie de t'embrasser; continua le roux d'un air légèrement absent.

La brune s'avança à grands pas et lui plaqua sa main sur le front.

- Un peu de fièvre, les yeux dilatés … A mon avis, tu t'es pris une bouffée de phéromones lycanthropes en plein dans la figure. Il faut juste que tu te reposes un peu et demain ce sera passé, déclara la Gryffondor d'un ton très professionnel.

- Mais Hermioooone, je t'aime !

- Mais oui, on verra ça demain.

Et sans se préoccuper des déclarations enflammées du roux, elle l'enferma dans sa chambre. Il faudrait qu'elle aille dire à Remus de se retenir, il y avait des âmes sensibles ici !

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur **: Ok, j'avoue, la scène dans la salle de musique est complètement partie en couille… C'était parti d'une bonne intention pourtant (en l'occurrence, un concert de musique classique) mais mon esprit pervers a encore frappé ! Alala…

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'Ordre du Phénix se met en branle (rooh !) et pénètre (roooh !) l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres (boudiou !), Lucius s'improvise inspecteur en chef et le tapis du square Grimmaurd change de couleur.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Infiltration macabre

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating**** : ****M **comme Morveux **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler**** : **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas :** Chaussette (Ronce13 a eu quelques problèmes informatiques indépendants de sa volonté sur ce coup-là)

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !) après trois semaines de vadrouille en Sicile. J'aime bien la Sicile. Vraiment. A part le fait que personne n'ai jamais entendu parler de wi-fi...

(Pour tout vous dire, le seul moment où j'ai vraiment pu avoir le wi-fi c'est en me planquant derrière le four à pizza d'un restaurant en plein soleil. VDM)

Et un **grand merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, grâce à vous j'ai passé la barre des **100 reviews**, happy !

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 12 :

Infiltration macabre

ou

Comment se détendre un peu en mission

**•• × ••**

- Full aux dames.

- Carré de sept.

- Connard.

- Je t'en prie.

- J'savais qu'jaurais du m'coucher sur celle-là. S'tu m'donne ton as v'l'avez tous dans l'cul mais s'non j'enlève mon pant'lon...

- Enlevez-lui la bouteille. De toute façon moi je vais pas aller loin avec ma double paire alors, tenez, cadeau.

Il lança son dernier gallion sur la table et se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. L'ivrogne en profita pour attraper une carte abattue par le joueur aux dames et étala son jeu à six cartes sur la table.

- Quinte blush r'yale, tout pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main vers le petit tas d'or.

Il s'affala sur la table suite à un discret sort de sommeil lancé par un de ses camarades, laissant le magot aux mangemorts restants.

- Hé Dave, t'es sûr que tu veux pas récupérer ton gallion ? De toute façon Manfred se souviendra de rien avec ce qu'il s'est mis dans l'entonnoir !

Le dénommé Dave ne bougea pas, fixant les ombres mouvantes que la lune diffusait. Voilà trois jours qu'ils étaient en planque à la limite des protections du manoir Jedusor, dans une cabane ridiculement petite. D'après ce que son père lui avait raconté, les protections magiques du manoir Jedusor étaient tellement puissantes qu'elles avaient commencé à se dégénérer elles-mêmes . Le mage noir avait donc fait appel à un spécialiste de l'Allée des Embrumes qui avait créé une faille artificielle dans les protections pour canaliser cette dégénérescence et des équipes de jeunes mangemorts se relayaient pour monter la garde devant cette faille. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire en plus, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait bardé cette zone de tous les sortilèges d'alarme possibles et imaginables. Et puis, lui, tous les trucs techniques...

Derrière lui, les deux mangemorts commençaient à se disputer la répartition du tas d'or, l'un arguant que les dames étaient plus fortes que les septs et l'autre répondant qu'à quatre contre trois les dames n'avaient aucune chance. Ce à quoi l'autre rétorqua avec un sourire graveleux qu'il n'aura qu'à faire la quatrième dame pour combler le manque. Il se prit un cadavre de bouteille sur la tête.

À ce même moment, une sonnerie affreusement aiguë retentit dans toute la pièce, réveillant l'ivrogne en sursaut. Les trois mangemorts valides tirèrent leur baguette d'un geste assuré et se postèrent aux fenêtres, cherchant l'intrus.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se demander si ce n'était pas une bête sauvage qui avaient déclenché l'alarme, la cabane fut soudainement envahie d'un nuage noir. Les _lumos _désespérés ne purent rien pour eux et ils se firent stupéfixier par des ennemis dont ils ne virent même pas l'ombre.

Manfred roula sous la table, ayant jugé plus sûr de se rendormir une fois la cabane plongée dans le noir.

Une silhouette s'accroupit sous la fenêtre cassée. Elle porta les doigts à son col et en retira un fin pendentif qui illumina brièvement ses cheveux roux à moitié dissimulés par un capuchon noir.

- Ici Fred, murmura-t-il au bijou. L'avant-poste est tombé, les quatre gardes sont stupéfixiés. Remercions Hermione et son intuition géniale.

Il marqua un arrêt, le temps de faire un signe à la silhouette identique qui achevait de ligoter les mangemorts.

- On part en éclaireur pour vérifier que les sortilèges d'alerte ne se prolongent pas à l'intérieur. Tenez-vous en position. Terminé.

Le pendentif crachota quelques sons avant que le jumeau Weasley ne le replace sous sa robe. Quelques secondes après, deux ombres noires se faufilèrent avec grâce parmi les herbes folles. Elle gagnèrent sans difficulté les premiers arbres, dérangeant à peine les prédateurs nocturnes.

Une branche craqua. Les deux frères se plaquèrent contre une arbre proche en retenant leur respiration. Un renard glapit et s'éloigna à toute allure. Les battements de leur cœur reprirent une allure normale. Un bref signe de tête et ils étaient repartis.

Ils stoppèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Devant eux se dressait le manoir Jedusor. D'un geste souple, Georges agrippa une branche basse et se hissa dessus. Camouflé par les feuillages il sortit une paire de multiplettes de sa poche. Fred s'accroupit entre les racines du même arbre et posa par terre un étrange appareil ressemblant à une antenne de radio. Il en sortit un fil que Georges brancha à ses jumelles tandis que lui même s'équipait d'un casque audio.

- Ici Fred, murmura-t-il au col de sa robe. À priori la zone est dégagée, il n'y a aucune activité suspecte au manoir. Nous restons en poste pour repérer. Nous vous contacterons dans dix minutes.

- Hé Fred ! Rigola son jumeau du haut de son perchoir. Le premier qui repère une tête connue échappe aux tests de produit pendant une semaine !

- Tenu !

**•• × ••**

La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, faisant sursauter un elfe de maison qui grattait le fond d'une casserole de confiture. Il porta la main à son cœur puis, d'un doigt brillant de sucre, il fit signe à la porte de se refermer et retourna à sa dégustation. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Remus traversa la cuisine sans encombres.

Alors qu'il se faufilait dans le couloir, la voix de Minerva MacGonagall retentit dans son oreille droite :

- Très bien Remus. La voix est dégagée pour l'instant. Tenez-vous en au parcours étudié. Si vous rencontrez des perturbations, je tacherai de vous guider par un autre chemin.

Machinalement, le loup-garou hocha la tête.

Il commença une lente progression dans les couloirs, rythmée par les rapports des différents membres de l'Ordre en poste autour du manoir. Le plan de Dumbledore était très risqué mais, dès qu'il était question de Harry, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Même infiltrer le QG des Ténèbres sans autre soutien qu'une liaison radio magique avec l'extérieur et une cape d'invisibilité. Mais, en mettant si peu de membres sur le coup ils réduisaient le risque d'être attaqués. Et en atteignant Harry sans donner l'alerte ils augmentaient les chances de le sortir vivant de ce traquenard.

- Ici Tonks ! Une chambre s'est allumée dans l'aile ouest. Je surveille. Terminé.

- Ici Georges. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est toujours dans la bibliothèque. Son serpent l'a rejoint. Une menace en moins. Je surveille. Terminé.

- Ici Kingsley. Deux mangemorts sortent de la salle de repos et progressent vers l'aile nord. Sont sortis de mon champ de vision. Terminé.

- Ici Remus. À Kingsley. Je suis dans le couloir numéro 108 vers l'ouest. Des risques que je les croise ? Terminé.

- Ici Minerva. À Remus. Ils sont passés dans mon secteur. Sont complètement ivres et ne représentent aucun danger. Mais reste sur tes gardes. Je te préviens s'ils montent au premier.

- Ici Tonks. Bellatrix est au deuxième, cracha-t-elle, en route vers le premier par l'escalier central. À ce qu'elle a hurlé à son mari, elle descend aux cuisines pour torturer les elfes qui ne lui ont pas apporté de confiture. Face de troll ! Oh, pardon, je surveille. Terminé.

- Ici Rémus. Je suis à trois mètres de l'escalier central.

- Merde !

- Ici Minerva. Prends le couloir à ta droite. La deuxième porte est un placard. Terminé.

- Ici Rémus. Je suis à l'abri. Terminé

- Ici Tonks, elle est au rez-de-chaussée. Alerte levée. Terminé.

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir, pas même conscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration et sortit discrètement de son placard. Ils avaient étudié son parcours pour qu'il passe par des zones peu habitées selon Rogue. Mais la montée jusqu'au troisième étage, et donc jusqu'aux appartements du Lord noir, se faisait par l'escalier central et la cape d'invisibilité ne le protégeait pas du bruit de pas, d'une respiration ou de l'odeur forte d'un lycanthrope.

Il déglutit. Le léger bruit se répercuta dans le couloir désert aussi fort qu'une fanfare selon ses sens sur-développés.

Les uns après les autres, les membres de l'Ordre donnèrent leur feu vert et Lupin s'attaqua aux escaliers en marbre.

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il s'adossa à une porte d'un couloir du troisième étage. Le sang heurtant ses tempes à un rythme régulier l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son environnement et il décida de s'accorder une petite pause dans ce couloir désert.

- Ici Tonks. Rémus ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Ici George. Vous savez que Ronny nous as raconté récemment ?

- Ici Minerva. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour les ragots ?

- Ici Fred. Non, mais c'est vrai qu'il nous a raconté un truc très intéressant à propos de notre loup préféré...

- Ici Tonks. Crachez-la votre nouvelle qu'on puisse s'occuper de cette mission !

- Ici Georges. En fait non puisque ça pourrait perturber la mission présente. Merci à vous très chère Minerva de nous avoir rappelé à l'ordre.

- Ici Tonks. Je vais vous tuer dès qu'on sortira Harry de là.

- Ici Fred. A votre service, très chère !

- Ça suffit ! Hurla une voix non identifiée, probablement celle de Kingsley.

Lupin sourit. Ce petit intermède avait été exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver son calme.

- Ici Remus. Je repars. Terminé.

Il marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les couloirs sombres, tous ses sens en alerte, avant d'arriver devant des doubles portes en bois massif. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et fit glisser un liquide bleu nuit sur sa main droite avant de tourner la poignée. Encore une idée brillante d'Hermione. Au cours d'une discussion avec Snape elle en était venue à la conclusion que, si les barrières réagissaient à une empreinte magique, il suffisait juste de s'en procurer. Et quand le maître des potions l'avait regardé avec un dédain évident, elle avait rajouté « Oh, et puis ça tombe bien, nous avons un peu de l'aura du Lord, non, Severus ? ». Il avait fallu toute la mauvaise foi de l'espion pour ne pas sauter de joie. Et dire que personne n'y avait jamais pensé. Alors que la fiole attendait sagement à côté de celle contenant l'aura de Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit clic. Les appartements su Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient soumis à un sortilège d'intimité supplémentaire. Les membres de l'Ordre en poste n'avaient donc aucune idée d'où se trouvait Harry. Cependant, les deux menaces principales, le Lord et son serpent, se prélassaient tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Remus enleva la cape d'invisibilité et se mit à la recherche de son presque filleul. Ce dernier ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Étalé de tout son long sur le sofa de la petite bibliothèque, il ronflait légèrement. Ses lunettes avaient glissé le long de son nez et un épi s'était formé dans ses cheveux, sûrement après avoir trop frotté contre l'accoudoir. Par terre, « Une vie avec les dragons » exposait une illustration saisissante d'un Boutefeu chinois la gueule ouverte.

Lupin eut un élan de nostalgie, il ressemblait tellement à James que c'en était bluffant.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en le secouant doucement.

Il évita de justesse un mouvement parasite du garçon qui visait à l'envoyer balader et rattrapa ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne tombent par terre.

Pourtant, lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce, il se redressa rapidement, tous ses sens en alerte.

- Rémus ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton incrédule, après plusieurs secondes à se regarder en chien de faïence.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire lumineux et une éteinte affective.

- Je suis si content de t'avoir retrouvé Harry. C'est fini maintenant, on va te faire sortir de là.

L'oreillette du loup-garou crachota quelques mots et il se sépara d'Harry, retrouvant le visage dur qu'il abordait pendant les missions.

- Ici Remus. J'ai retrouvé Harry, on se met à la recherche d'une fenêtre potable. Terminé.

- Ici Kingsley. Je serai en place avec Tonks et les balais dans cinq minutes. Attendez notre signal pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Terminé.

Harry se leva et lissa ses vêtements. Il referma le livre, faisant fi du dragon qui le regardait d'un air mauvais, et alla le reposer sur l'étagère. Son doigt passa lentement sur la tranche tandis que son regard se perdit dans les reflets des dorures. Il allait quitter le manoir Jedusor. Plus jamais il ne verrait Voldemort le regarder d'un air indéchiffrable. Plus jamais il ne s'amuserait avec Nagini. Plus jamais il ne ferait tourner Rogue en bourrique sans craindre des représailles. Plus jamais il ne disputerait des parties de batailles explosives avec un régiment d'elfes indisciplinés en se gavant de biscuits au chocolat. Plus jamais il ne s'endormirait en respirant l'odeur de Tom. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses ongles dérapèrent sur le cuir usé.

- Harry ! L'apostropha Rémus. Dépêche-toi, on doit être sortis d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne donne l'alerte.

Le loup-garou l'empoigna par le bras et le tira dans le corridor à vive allure. Arrivé devant les portes en bois il sortit de nouveau la fiole sombre et badigeonna le collier doré que Harry portait.

- Hé, c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Harry en portant les mains à son cou.

- Un extrait d'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça devrait te permettre de passer les protections sans déclencher l'alerte.

- C'est froid.

Lupin lui jeta un regard agacé et Harry sentit un cube de glace descendre dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour le mettre en colère ?

Il baissa la tête et suivit le lycanthrope dans les couloirs du troisième étage, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un cul-de-sac terminé par une fenêtre. Lupin le plaqua contre le mur en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Pendant que l'ancien professeur de défense parlait à mi-voix aux autres membres de l'Ordre, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. La potion bleue dont Remus l'avait badigeonné commençait à couler dans son cou et le Gryffondor avait beau passer la main dessus pour l'enlever, ses doigts ne faisaient que passer à travers.

Il observa le lycanthrope qui jetait à présent quelques sorts sur la fenêtre. Les sourcils froncés et les coins de lèvres repliés en un rictus dur, il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Remus gentil et avenant qu'il connaissait. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge grossit. C'était donc ça la guerre ? Laisser de côté tous ses bons côtés pour ne devenir qu'une arme au tranchant effilé ? Et Dumbledore ? C'était ça qu'il voulait qu'il devienne pour battre Voldemort ? « Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore », tu parles !

Soudain Remus tendit brusquement le bras dans sa direction. Invisible sous la cape, Harry se prit son poignet dans la figure et émit un gémissement plaintif.

- Dépêche-toi Harry, ne reste pas planté là, siffla le lycanthrope avec colère en arrachant le tissu à son propriétaire.

Il tourna brusquement la poignée de la fenêtre et repoussa les deux battants tandis qu'un cri de banshee explosa dans leurs oreilles. La suite se passa beaucoup trop vite pour qu'Harry ait le temps de tout analyser. Tonks et Kingsley arrivèrent en balai devant la fenêtre et Remus l'envoya dans les bras de ce dernier. Le loup-garou monta derrière Tonks et les deux aurors mirent les gaz pour s'en aller le plus vite possible.

Coincé comme un sac de patates contre le torse de Kingsley, Harry sentait le manoir s'éloigner rapidement. Ils survolèrent la forêt en rasant la cime des arbres puis se posèrent en catastrophe dans le champ où la petite cabane de garde trônait.

- Dès qu'on sort des protections, on lance le plan de transplanage ! Lança Kinsley en traînant Harry derrière lui. Remus tu fais les points trois, douze et quatre avant de revenir à Grimmault, Tonks les points dix-sept, deux et neuf. Harry et moi on passe par huit, un et dix. Les autres attendront dans le secteur que tout redevienne calme avant de rentrer.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec une précision militaire et le suivirent à grands pas. Harry haletait. L'étau autour de son poignet se resserrait à mesure que les aurors progressaient vers les limites du domaine. Il sentit brusquement ses jambes céder sous son poids et il se serait écroulé sans la poigne de Kingsley.

- Merde Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On est presque arrivés !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort était en train de piquer du nez dans son livre, Nagini affalée de tout son long en travers de ses cuisses lorsque l'alarme du manoir explosa dans ses oreilles. Il bondit sur ses pieds, faisant au passage tomber Nagini par terre qui se répandit en insultes imagées, et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi quelqu'un avait eut l'idée stupide d'ouvrir une fenêtre au troisième étage mais cet imbécile allait le sentir passer. On ne pénétrait pas au troisième étage sans sa permission sans en subir les conséquences.

Les mangemorts sortaient dans les couloirs, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, un air paniqué sur la figure pour certains, et totalement éméché pour d'autres. Mais aucun ne semblait savoir comment réagir à une attaque. _Ils sont beaux mes fidèles mangemorts, _se dit Voldemort en secouant la tête. _Heureusement que Dumbledore ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'ils ne sont qu'une bande qu'incapable__s__, le manoir tomberait en moins de deux heures si l'Ordre du Phénix se décidait réellement à attaquer._

Il passa devant une fenêtre donnant sur le sud et son cœur rata un battement. Il tourna inconsciemment la tête vers l'ouverture et eut le temps d'apercevoir deux flèches sombres qui filaient en direction de la forêt. Il psalmodia un sort en fourchelangue et disparut dans un nuage de fumée sombre.

Sous la forme de fumée, il suivit les deux balais et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître trois des personnes qui l'avaient dérangé. Le loup-garou qui refusait obstinément de rejoindre sa meute depuis des années serrait la taille d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, sans doute membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et le chef des aurors, l'infâme Kingsley Shacklebolt, maintenait contre sa poitrine son nouveau jouet.

Il y a peu, Voldemort se serait contenté de leur envoyer un _Avada Kedavra _dans le dos sans aucun scrupule. Mais en faisant ça il risquait de blesser Potter et il se rendit compte qu'il préférait largement le récupérer vivant.

_Quelle ironie,_ se dit le mage noir, _me voilà à épargner mon ennemi mortel._

Il resta donc prudemment derrière eux, glissant sensuellement entre les branches des arbres pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il commença tout de même à s'inquiéter en les voyant prendre la direction de la faille des protections. Ils n'étaient pas entrés sur le domaine par hasard, mais avaient bien trouvé la faille dans son système de défense. Il jura tout bas et se promit de remédier à cela le plus vite possible. Il suffisait juste de mettre des mangemorts plus compétents en faction.

Le mage noir se glissa entre les hautes herbes du pré lorsque les deux balais touchèrent terre. Il vit son Harry se faire lamentablement traîner par le grand black, qui hurlait presque des ordres codés, vers les limites du domaine et cela lui fit serrer ses dents immatérielles. Il allait se décider à intervenir lorsque le petit Gryffondor manqua de s'effondrer.

- Merde Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On est presque arrivés !

Harry se débattit et recula de plusieurs pas précipitamment, un air apeuré sur le visage. Voldemort se matérialisa derrière lui et le reçut dans ses bras.

- Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse beaucoup ici, susurra le mage noir avec un sourire cruel.

Les aurors se mirent immédiatement en position de combat, baguettes brandies.

- Lâche-le ! hurla Remus en dévoilant des crocs luisants.

Voldemort sentit Harry se tendre contre sa poitrine mais il ne cherchait pas à s'échapper. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait tirer profit de la situation.

- Ils sont effrayants, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son prisonnier. Pour me tuer ils seraient prêts à lancer un sort alors que tu es là. Car, après tout, tu ne serais qu'un dommage collatéral...

- Écarte-toi tout de suite, sale meurtrier ! hurla Tonks alors que des étincelles rouges sortaient de sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? Je devrais les tuer tout de suite ou les laisser en vie pour les faire beaucoup souffrir plus tard ? Demanda Voldemort à voix haute en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui lui arrivaient à peine au menton.

Un éclair de compréhension horrifiée passa dans le regard des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les yeux du lycanthrope étaient un peu humides lorsqu'il appela son presque filleul d'une voix incertaine.

- Harry ? Viens avec nous...

Pour seule réponse, le Gryffondor ferma les yeux tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui même. Voldemort leur lança un regard victorieux et les fit tous les deux disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'eurent même pas le temps de retrouver leurs esprits qu'une vingtaine de silhouettes sombres encagoulées jaillirent de la forêt, précédé par presque autant de jets de lumière rouge ou verte.

**•• × ••**

Le Seigneur et Ténèbres et un Survivant dans un état catatonique réapparurent dans les appartements de ce premier.

Voldemort installa le garçon dans son lit sans que celui-ci ne réagisse et déboutonna sa chemise, révélant son collier d'esclave au grand jour. Le bijou était toujours maculé de la substance bleutée et le mage noir gloussa.

- Quels imbéciles ! Souffla-t-il une fois que ses spasmes d'hilarité se furent calmés. Ils pensaient réellement l'arracher de mon emprise en le faisant macérer dans mon aura ?

Il passa tendrement ses doigts sur la poitrine de Harry pour récupérer son aura. Dès que ses doigts entraient en contact avec la potion, ils semblaient l'aspirer et il ne fallut qu'une petite minute au mage noir pour être de nouveau entier. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas de caresser la peau, appréciant la douceur. Il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié la peau humaine avant ce jour-là. Les contacts humains le répugnaient et, même lorsqu'il devait satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles, il s'arrangeait pour toucher le moins possible son partenaire. Il ne comptait pas les litres d'eau qu'il utilisait ensuite pour se laver avant d'arrêter de sentir l'infâme contact sur sa propre peau. Nagini était la seule qui pouvait le toucher. Ses écailles étaient froides et glissantes. La peau de Harry était chaude et douce.

- Pourquoi je peux le toucher ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- _Magie_, lui répondit une voix sifflante. Nagini émergea de sous le lit. _Nagini contente pour Yeux-rouges._

- _Je vais en faire un mage noir, tu le sais ça ?_

- _Nagini sait et Nagini contente._

Voldemort soupira et secoua la tête. Il commençait à penser des choses étranges et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'un murmure lui parvint.

- Vous aviez tort.

- Pardon ?

- En disant que je n'étais qu'un dommage collatéral.

Harry avait ouvert les yeux et fixait le plafond. Ses pupilles étaient complétements dilatées et tous les muscles de son visage relâchés.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le mage noir, ravi que son prisonnier montre un peu de vie.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous tuer, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Et c'est Dumbledore qui t'as mis cette magnifique affirmation en tête, évidemment !

- Non, la prophétie.

Le mage noir se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte, retenant son souffle.

- La prophétie a été détruite, assena-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Dumbledore la connait.

- Dumbledore aurait pu te raconter n'importe quoi, tu l'aurais cru. Vous êtes tous pareils, vous le voyez comme un gentil papi un peu gâteux à qui il reste juste assez de pouvoir pour diriger une énième guerre contre les Ténèbres. Crois-tu qu'il n'aurait pas un peu plus protégé tes parents s'il la connaissait vraiment ?

Harry ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours fixés au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur la prophétie ? Continua le mage noir du même ton glacial.

Harry tourna la tête vers le mur. Il n'entendit pas son interlocuteur s'avancer jusqu'à son lit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou t'a dit ? Susurra Voldemort

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, _siffla une voix entre eux deux._ Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

_- Nagini, _siffla Voldemort entre ses dents, _ne te mêle pas de ça !_

- _E__t le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, _murmura Harry sans même s'en rendre compte tellement il s'était répété ces mots l'été suivant la mort de Sirius._ Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Le mage noir mit quelques minutes pour assimiler les mots en les interpréter puis éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Merci Harry, dit-il en effleurant les contours du visage de son prisonnier. Je savais bien que le destin était avec moi puisque la seule personne qui a la capacité de me tuer ne peut plus ab-so-lu-ment rien me faire.

La voix s'était presque fait sensuelle alors que ses doigts descendaient vers le cou du Gryffondor pour caresser le collier doré. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarqua que son vis-à-vis semblait à nouveau lucide mais il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps.

- Bon garçon, lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large, il avait l'impression d'évoluer en plein cauchemar. Il sentit à peine le serpent se rouler en boule dans le creux de son épaule.

- _Yeux-verts confus. Un problème ? Nagini gentille et Yeux-verts pas rat alors Yeux-verts parle à Nagini de problème._

- _Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? _Répondit le Gryffondor avec un semblant de sourire dans la voix.

Le reptile émit un sifflement sarcastique et vint frotter sa tête contre sa carotide battante et fit courir sa langue fourchue derrière son oreille, le faisant sourire contre son gré.

- _Yeux-verts chatouilleux._

- _Arrête ça tout de suite._

Sa voix était dure et sombre. Nagini rentra sa langue en soupirant mentalement. Elle n'était pas si douée que ça pour réconforter les gens.

- _Je ne comprends plus rien, _dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence. _Je suis retenu prisonnier depuis plus de trois semaines et, enfin, l'Ordre du Phénix vient me délivrer. Mieux, Remus Lupin, la seule personne à part les Weasley que je __considère comme ma famille vient me tirer de ce guêpier._

Sa voix se brisa mais il continue quand même.

- _Alors pourquoi j'ai eu la diffuse impression qu'il ressemblait plus à un monstre que celui qui essaye de me tuer depuis que j'ai un an ? Pourquoi je me suis senti en sécurité dans les __bras du plus grand tueur du XX__ème__ siècle ? Pourquoi j'ai cru pendant une seconde que ceux qui sont du côté de la Lumière voulaient me tuer ? Pourquoi ?_

Nagini se tortilla légèrement à ses côtés, hésitant à lui dire la vérité, mais les ondes magiques qui pulsaient de la rune, invisible sur la poitrine du garçon, lui chuchotèrent de se taire. Alors elle ne répondit pas, espérant juste que cela mènera la relation entre ces deux ennemis sur le bon chemin.

**•• × ••**

Lucius Malefoy se pencha légèrement et grimaça lorsqu'il aperçut les traces de sang sur ses chaussures en cuir de dragon hors de prix. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle, il était impossible de rejoindre le champ de bataille sans se salir. Et le sang est un désastre à enlever sur les vêtements, même pour les elfes de maison.

Il évita avec habilité une flaque de sang pour s'enfoncer d'un bon centimètre dans la terre grasse. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et fit un signe impatient au mangemort qui se tenait au milieu du champ, les bras ballants, une plume et un carnet orange dans la main.

De nombreux hommes s'affairaient, faisant léviter les blessés, l'équipe anti-espionnage bardait le site de sorts pour vérifier que les intrus n'avaient rien laissé et quelques autres étaient en train de s'occuper d'organiser des équipes pour quadriller le parc.

En attendant que le jeune mangemort arrive, il rejoignit un autre homme en robe noire mais qui portait un blason blanc et rouge représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'une coupe de sang. Le symbole des médicomages et des légistes du côté des Ténèbres. Ce dernier se tenait accroupi devant un cadavre et marmonnait un sort d'identification.

- Qu'avons-nous là, Wetwood ?

L'interpellé se redressa un adressa un salut de la tête à Lucius, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

- Kingsley Shackebolt. Le chef des aurors. Aucune trace de polynectar, ni de sortilège post-mortem destiné à brouiller l'identification. On a le bon.

Son sourire gagna les lèvres de l'aristocrate. Derrière lui, le jeune mangemort nota le nom fébrilement sur son carnet.

- Cause de la mort ?

- Un _doloris _interrompu par un _avada kedavra. _La routine quoi. Mais, d'après la signature magique, je suis presque sûr que le sortilège de torture était de Bellatrix et celui de mort de Macnair.

Il rangea sa baguette et se leva en faisant craquer ses genoux puis se dirigea vers un autre corps allongé sur le sol dans une position étrange.

- Un de ces quatre il va se faire coincer dans un couloir et on entendra plus parler de lui s'il continue à piquer les proies des autres. Surtout de Bellatrix, lança le légiste au blond.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Walden, Bella se contentera de l'attacher au lit et de sortir le fouet pour cette fois...

Les ricanements du médecin l'accompagnèrent durant une bonne minute.

- On en est à combien ? Demanda l'aristocrate sans se retourner.

- Oh, heu... bafouilla le jeune mangemort avant de saisir sa liste. On en a déjà identifié cinq, Wetwood s'occupe du sixième. Neufs blessés ont été transportés à l'infirmerie

Lucius grogna. Six morts dans leurs rangs pour un mort chez eux.

- Et pour les intrus ? Ils étaient combien ?

- Trois d'après les témoignages. Kingsley a été reconnu par une bonne dizaine de personnes et Greyback qui était de passage ce soir jure avoir sentit l'odeur de son louveteau solitaire.

Lucius leva un sourcil sarcastique et le jeune piqua un fard.

- Et bien, petit, tu était pourtant plus charismatique lorsqu'il s'agissait de raconter les ragots au Lord, c'est la vue du sang qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante avec toute la condescendance qu'il pouvait.

- C'est la première fois qu'on m'autorise à venir sur un champ de bataille, avoua le mangemort les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- Pas très résistant pour un historien, renifla l'aristocrate avant de se détourner. Comment les deux autres ont-ils réussi à nous échapper alors ? Reprit-il d'un ton très professionnel.

- Ben c'est là que ça devient étrange. Le loup-garou s'est pris un sortilège de découpe dans la jambe et s'est effondré. Il a ensuite reçut plusieurs _doloris _de divers mangemorts et s'est évanoui. Alecto a voulu l'achever mais Bellatrix s'est mise en travers et a déclaré qu'il était sa proie et qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle l'a fait léviter puis est sortie des limites de la propriété et a transplané avec lui. Sauf que Bellatrix est toujours là et nie ce passage. Elle dit qu'elle était en train de... s'expliquer avec Macnair un peu plus loin.

Le mangemort était rouge comme une tomate en disant la dernière phrase, comprenant enfin ce que la femme avait sous-entendu.

- Quand au troisième intrus, reprit-il en même temps que sa contenance, plus personne ne l'a vu au bout de quelques minutes de combat. Mais il en ressort que c'était une femme au cheveux violets.

Lucius éclata de rire et le jeune le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

- La femme était Nymphadora, expliqua-t-il à l'historien, ma chère cousine et métamorphomage. Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus, c'est elle qui a emporté le loup-garou loin du champ de bataille.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Wetwood pour partager son hilarité, laissant l'historien aux yeux rêveurs gratter sur son carnet orange à toute allure.

Un mangemort surgit soudainement à ses côtés, le front brillant et le souffle court..

- Lord Malefoy !

D'un signe de tête, l'aristocrate l'invita à parler.

- Nous avons terminé la reconnaissance magique du site. Il y a plusieurs anomalies qui requièrent votre attention. Tout d'abord, une partie de l'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur place avant la bataille en compagnie de quatre autres auras. Une a été identifiée comme celle du mort et deux autres comme les intrus qui l'accompagnaient. Les deux dernières sont inconnues mais l'une appartient à un humain, l'autre à un puissant artefact magique.

Il s'interrompit pour sortir deux sphères lumineuses.

- Voilà leur empreinte.

Malefoy le remercia d'un signe de tête et glissa les sphères dans les plis de son manteau. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée.

**•• × ••**

Ce fut les cris stridents du portrait de Walburga Black qui tirèrent Ron et Hermione du canapé où ils essayaient de ne pas s'endormir. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient catégoriquement refusé qu'ils participent à l'opération, malgré toutes les protestations du rouquin et les arguments de la brune. Alors ils avaient attendu plusieurs heures en se rongeant les sangs, guettant le moindre bruit venant de l'entrée.

Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsque le portrait les réveilla et le cri qu'il lança les glaça sur place.

- DU SANG SUR MON TAPIS ! HORRIBLES BÂTARDS QUI SOUILLENT LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES !

Ils se précipitèrent dans l'entrée pour tomber sur une scène qui soulevait le cœur. Tonks, les cheveux plus noirs que la nuit pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, penchée sur le corps de Remus. Ce dernier, le visage aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, respirait difficilement alors qu'une tâche sombre s'étendait autour de sa jambe déchiquetée, abreuvant le tapis d'un liquide carmin.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **La scène avec Lucius est un selftrip que j'ai écrit après avoir fini la saison 3 de Castle. Comme quoi, tout peut servir dans le processus d'écriture ^^

Dans le prochain épisode on rencontre un mage noir qui n'a plus toute sa tête, Rogue en prend encore une fois plein la figure, Lucius commence à apercevoir la vérité, et Harry...

**Attention**, le prochain chapitre passe définitivement en **rating M **

**P.S** : Je ne suis pas responsable de tous les fantasmes que vous aurez en associant ces deux informations... Surtout que vous pourriez être déçus...


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une histoire d'auras

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating : ****M **comme Musaraigne **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** : L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas**: Chaussette et Ronce13 (qui décidément se complètent parfaitement !)

**Note de l'auteur** : Et c'est dans ce chapitre que le **rating M** commence à se justifier. J'ai été volontairement choquante mais je sais que les habitués me pardonneront (pour les autres, rassemblez votre courage avant de lire ^^). Par contre, ce **premier lemon** risque de beaucoup vous surprendre…

Je tiens à **remercier **_**Aya-chan**_ qui m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas écrit la réaction de l'Ordre au comportement suspicieux de Harry (ce sera pour le chapitre 14 ^^)

**Suite à la demande de **_**fuhatsu**__,_ je poste également **un résumé complet des douze premiers chapitres**. Par la suite, je ne laisserais sûrement que celui des deux chapitres précédents.

* * *

**Résumé : **Janvier 1986. Après un été mouvementé, marqué par la mort de son parrain, Harry revient à Poudlard.

Seulement, il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit pas décidé à le laisser tranquille, quitte à envahir ses cauchemars (pour plus de précision, je vous conseille d'aller relire le tome 6, et plus vite que ça !).

Pire encore, il arrive même à prendre possession de son corps sans s'en apercevoir et se balade la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école. Au cours de ses pérégrinations, il croise Drago Malefoy qu'il prend pour son père. Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue crée une potion qui permettra au Lord noir de retrouver son corps **[chapitre 1]**.

Au cours du rituel, l'âme de Harry se trouve mêlée avec celle de Voldemort et il récolte une jolie rune « Mineure » sur la poitrine. Rogue, dans une crise d'hystérie, lui apprend qu'il est maintenant plus lié au mage noir que s'ils avaient contracté un mariage sorcier. Harry assiste, dans l'esprit de Voldemort, à l'exécution de Queudver **[chapitre 2]**.

Harry plonge dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore et y rencontre le jeune Tom Jedusor. Il se fait la promesse de le protéger. Suite à une intervention de Dobby, Harry commence à suspecter quelque chose à propos de ses escapades nocturnes** [chapitre 3]**.

Drago pense que Voldemort a découvert le pot-aux-roses et en parle à son ami Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier recourt à la ruse pour maintenir Drago éloigné du danger. Privé de chaperon, Voldemort décide de rentrer chez lui et s'évanouit en voyant son vrai corps dans son lit **[chapitre 4].**

Rogue réussit à convaincre Voldemort de garder le garçon en vie de façon à étudier leur lien. Il l'enferme dans une pièce mitoyenne au bureau de Voldemort **[chapitre 5].**

Harry se lie d'amitié avec les elfes de maison qui l'aident à supporter son enfermement. Voldemort l'oblige à trier son courrier mais il ne semble plus avoir d'hostilité ouverte entre eux deux **[chapitre 6]**.

Suite à une interjection brutale avec Drago, Ron et Hermione décident de quitter Poudlard pour intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Rogue prélève son aura à Harry en vue de l'étudier. Voldemort rêve des souvenirs de Harry et commence à réviser son opinion sur lui **[chapitre 7]**.

Tonks prend un mangemort en filature et localise le QG des Ténèbres. Voldemort impose à Harry un collier qui l'empêche de faire de la magie dans le but de lui nuire. A Poudlard, Drago envoie une lettre à son père sous-entendant que Harry s'est fait capturé par Voldemort **[chapitre 8].**

Harry fait connaissance avec Nagini et celle-ci lui montre la pensine de Tom. Il passe la journée à regarder comment Tom Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort puis s'endort, exténué **[chapitre 9]**.

Voldemort demande à son informateur de faire des recherches sur l'enfance de Harry. Il lui découvre beaucoup de similitudes avec la sienne. Il lui vient alors une forte envie de le convertir aux Ténèbres mais Nagini veille (montons un fan-club à ce serpent \o/). Après un rêve troublant, Harry se réveille dans le lit de Voldemort. Ce dernier parvient à lui faire avouer qu'il a toujours détesté les Dursley. De ce fait, les protections de Privet Drive tombent et Rogue est sommé d'aller les capturer **[chapitre 10]**.

Voldemort incite Harry à torturer les Dursley. A cause de cela, son aura devient beaucoup plus sombre. Alerté, Rogue avertit l'Ordre de mettre en place une contre-attaque rapide **[chapitre 11].**

La mission ne se passe pas comme prévu et, inconsciemment, Harry se rapproche de Voldemort. Kingsley est tué, Remus gravement blessé. Drogué par l'aura de Voldemort, Harry lui révèle la prophétie. Lucius Malefoy est chargé d'enquêter sur les deux auras inconnues retrouvés sur le champ de bataille **[chapitre 12]**.

* * *

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 13 :

Une histoire d'auras

ou

Comment l'on rencontre l'ex-mage noir le plus terrifiant au monde

**•• × ••**

L'aube pointait. Les premiers rayons de soleil teintaient de rouge sang les feuilles des arbres et traçaient des traits de feu sur le plafond par les rideaux entre-ouverts. Voldemort n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. De retour dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait quittée en catastrophe, il avait passé son temps à regarder les étagères pleines à craquer sans les voir.

Le fait que les intrus aient trouvé la faille et aient organisé une attaque dans le seul but de récupérer le Survivant remettait beaucoup de choses en question. Et blessait affreusement sa fierté. L'Ordre du Phénix avait préféré jouer son meilleur atout pour délivrer Potter. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que sa vie était plus importante que sa mort à lui ? Qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme une menace ?

Un rayon de soleil atteint sa figure et il grogna bruyamment.

Et puis il y avait le fait que le gamin avait le cou barbouillé de son aura lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé qui posait problème. Les deux seules personnes ayant eut l'occasion de lui ponctionner son aura étaient Rogue et Grindelwald. Ce dernier étant hors de cause puisqu'il avait lui-même détruit ce qui restait du laboratoire du mage noir après sa chute.

Mais, après tout, il y a toujours la probabilité, infime certes, mais réelle, que Dumbledore ait eu accès au laboratoire, pensa Voldemort. Gellert était faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre contre son ancien amant.

La seconde possibilité, et celle qui lui plaisait le moins, était que Snape se soit finalement acoquiné avec l'Ordre du Phénix et leur ait donné l'échantillon d'aura qu'il destinait à ses expériences.

Mû par une soudaine impulsion, il se leva de son fauteuil et appela un elfe d'une voix forte. Tout en gagnant l'entrée principale, il donna l'ordre de repousser la réunion au lendemain, de mettre tous les rapports des événements de cette nuit sur son bureau, de veiller à ce que son prisonnier personnel soit en bonne santé et de lui rapporter une certaine fiole du laboratoire. Une fois que l'elfe se fut incliné, il s'enveloppa de sa cape et quitta le manoir.

**•• × ••**

Il réapparut au milieu d'un paysage aride, balayé par un vent sec et froid. Aucun signe de présence humaine n'était visible parmi les roches sombres et déchiquetées par les intempéries. Le bruit du ressac étaient atténué par les hurlements du vent s'engouffrant dans les grottes et les cavernes naturelles. Dans la petite cuvette où il avait transplané, un arbre étendait ses frêles branches, dans un défi envers les intempéries. C'est Gellert qui l'avait fait planté et renforcé magiquement pour qu'il soit l'entrée de la prison de Nurmengard. Il avait choisit un olivier à cause de la propriété de sa sève à renforcer toutes les potions d'enchaînement. Éduqué selon les mœurs moldues, Voldemort avait trouvé cela très ironique, mais s'était bien gardé d'en faire la remarque à son mentor.

Un vague de nostalgie remonta du plus profond de son être alors qu'il empruntait le chemin escarpé et recouvert de lichen glissant pour rejoindre le fond de la cuvette. Nurmengard avait toujours été pour lui le symbole de la puissance de Grindelwald. Entre ses murs il avait vu passer plus de prisonniers que dans toutes les geôles du manoir Jedusor. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme avide de pouvoir et plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou, il avait eu l'impression que tout était possible aux côtés du mage noir. Maintenant, Gellert était devenu l'unique habitant de la prison qu'il avait lui-même construite.

Contournant une flaque d'eau croupie, il alla posa sa paume contre un nœud du tronc de l'olivier. Sous ses yeux, les roches fondirent, se remodelèrent, se lissèrent et un imposant bâtiment se trouva bientôt en face de lui. Les hauts murs de pierre étaient percés de quelques meurtrières et une immense porte en métal scellait la seule issue à cette prison.

Voldemort redressa les épaules et s'avança. Sur son passage, les portes s'ouvrirent et il franchit le seuil, passant sous le linteau où était gravé en lettres dorées la devise du célèbre mage noir : « Pour le plus grand bien ». Encore une ironie du destin.

Trouver Grindelwald ne fut pas vraiment un problème malgré la taille de la prison. Il n'eut qu'à suivre les émanations de magie. Parvenu dans les étages supérieurs il s'arrêta quelques minutes, interloqué, pour observer les fluctuations de magie qui, au lieu de se disperser par vagues, formaient des motifs dans l'air. De vagues formes géométriques mais le phénomène restait quand même assez perturbant.

Un rire étouffé parvint à ses oreilles et il reprit sa progression dans les couloirs de pierres froides. Il arriva enfin devant la porte d'où émanait l'aura magique. Devant celle-ci, les motifs étaient plus évolués, semblant former des lettres. Craignant que l'état mental du mage noir ne soit trop dégradé pour ce qu'il avait à faire, Voldemort retint son souffle en poussant le porte qui menait à la cellule.

- Tom ! s'écria l'homme, dès qu'il le vit. Ça faisait siiiiii longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, mon petit !

Et il lui sauta dessus pour l'étreindre.

Vif comme l'éclair, Voldemort l'esquiva et, dans le même mouvement, le plaqua contre le mur, sa baguette collée sur sa gorge. Gellert éclata d'un rire cynique.

Bien qu'il soit emprisonné depuis 1945, les traits de son visage n'avaient pas vraiment vieilli. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés avaient poussé jusqu'à ses genoux et étaient retenus par plusieurs liens de tissu, arrachés vraisemblablement de la manche gauche de sa robe. Une profonde cicatrice partait de sa joue, glissait sur son cou et sa nuque pour aller mourir quelque part sur son omoplate.

Une chaîne magique emprisonnait sa cheville, le liant à un des murs. Mais, contrairement à la cellule miteuse qu'il pensait découvrir, Voldemort voyait bien, du coin de l'œil, que Gellert n'était pas si mal loti que cela. Sa cellule ressemblait plus à un petit appartement qu'aux cachots de son manoir.

Le blond le fixait sans ciller. Un de ses yeux était terne et voilé tandis que l'autre brillait d'une lueur joyeuse, innocente, presque enfantine.

- C'est bien, dit l'ancien mage noir sans se préoccuper de la baguette qui le maintenait en joue, tu n'as pas baissé ta garde une seule seconde. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Il ferma son œil aveugle et aussitôt, l'aura qu'il dégageait se modifia. Elle dansait autour de lui comme celle d'un pré-adolescent qui découvre sa magie. Brouillonne, rugueuse, fluctuante et bouillonnante.

- Tom, Tom, Tom ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait sur la porte ? s'écria Grindelwald.

Il se tortilla pour se libérer de l'étreinte et fit quelques pas de danse dans la pièce.

- J'ai mis plus de dix ans pour faire ça, regarde !

Il fit un cercle avec son pouce et index et souffla dedans. Aussitôt son aura passa à travers, formant une série de petites sphères imparfaites, comme les enfants moldus avec les bulles de savon.

- Et puis quand je fais ça, je peux lui donner la forme que je veux ! ajouta-t-il en posant les mains sur ses tempes et en plissant les yeux.

Entre eux deux, une partie de son aura se modela pour former des lettres. T. O. M.

- T'as vu, sur la porte j'ai marqué « Bienvenue » quand j'ai senti que tu arrivais !

Gardant prudemment sa baguette relevée à la hauteur de sa poitrine, Voldemort le toisa des pieds à la tête, cherchant une explication à son comportement perturbant. Soudainement, l'ancien mage noir s'immobilisa, un pied en l'air, et ouvrit son deuxième œil.

- Que fais-tu ici, Tom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave. Cela fait des années que je croupis en prison et tu ne t'es jamais soucié de mon sort.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter d'un vieillard dont l'heure de gloire est depuis longtemps passée ?

- Les affaires sont florissantes à ce que je vois. Pour être aussi imbu de toi-même, tu as dû faire main basse sur plusieurs pays…

Voldemort tiqua mais ne se détourna pas du duel de regard qu'ils avaient engagé.

- Moi, au moins, je ne risque pas de me faire traquer par des moldus répugnants, cracha le mage noir.

- Oh, que c'est cruel, gémit Grindelwald tout en conservant son sourire narquois. Mais avoue que mon petit tour de passe-passe avec les nazis était quand même remarquable !

- En effet, tu as réussi à monter les moldus les uns contre les autres mais tu n'étais pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier. Et je ne suis pas là pour t'entendre me vanter tes succès !

Pour toute réponse, Gellert ferma de nouveau son œil aveugle.

- Tooom ! Viens faire une partie d'échecs avec moi, supplia-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, sale mage noir incapable de prendre ses responsabilités, rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette sur son vis-à-vis. _Stupefix _!

Une fois le blond immobilisé, il déboucha une fiole de liquide transparent et en versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche encore ouverte par la supplication enfantine. Il massa la gorge pour le faire déglutir puis s'assit dans un fauteuil rembourré et lança négligemment un _enervatum_.

- Nom ?

- Gellert Grindewald.

- Date de naissance ?

- 18 mai 1883.

- Te rappelles-tu m'avoir pris un échantillon d'aura durant les premières années où je fus ton apprenti ?

- Je collectionnais les auras à cette époque pour étudier l'influence des expériences traumatisantes sur l'aura de mes fidèles. Je les ai classées par couleur sur les étagères de mon labo secret. Mais j'ai principalement pris l'aura de personnes insignifiantes ou beaucoup trop naïves pour affronter la vie telle qu'elle est. Donc la tienne a sans doute dû se retrouver sur ces étagères.

Le sourire presque imperceptible qui ornait les lèvres de l'ancien mage noir montrait bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'occasion de coopérer. Les effets du veritaserum ne pouvaient pas être contrés, mais il était toujours possible de les contourner. En cachant des choses tant que la question n'était pas directe, en noyant son interlocuteur sous des flots de paroles inutiles ou en parlant par énigmes, par exemple.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à cet échantillon ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout.

Voldemort émit un grognement sourd.

- Où était-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Sur mon plan de travail, entre une fiole noire contenant, il me semble, de la bave de sombral et un coquillage très joli que j'avais ramené d'un de mes voyages en Allemagne sous l'apparence Adolf Hitler. Tu sais, il fait souvent froid sur les plages allemandes et, à cette époque, pour se baigner dans la mer Baltique, les moldus portaient des adorables maillot de bain une pièce qui serraient affreusement les parties génitales et…

- Suffit !

Grindewald se tut mais ses yeux rieurs parlaient pour lui.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore a eut accès à ton laboratoire ?

- Bien sûr. A l'époque où nous travaillions ensemble, nous passions des journées entières à faire des potions et à dresser des plans pour Le Plus Grand Bien. Et une fois que nous en avions marre ou qu'une de nos potions était ratée, il enlevait nos deux robes d'un coup de baguette et nous faisions sauvagement l'amour sur le plan de travail, contre les étagères, à même le sol, contre le mur…

L'ancien mage noir marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Il avait pensé que Tom l'arrêterait bien avant, dégoûté par la relation qu'il entretenait avec son ennemi. Mais au lieu de ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait, le regard perdu dans le vague et une légère rougeur sur les pommettes.

- Il me suppliait de le prendre plus fort et je le pilonnais jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et s'effondre dans mes bras comme un pantin désarticulé. Je léchais son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse comme une prostituée et écarte ses cuisses en grand pour me laisser le passage. Il me laissait jouir en lui plusieurs fois d'affiler jusqu'à ce que mon propre sperme lubrifie son cul et je m'enfonçais en lui encore plus fort. Ou alors je lui liais les mains et je lui bandais les yeux puis je le caressais partout jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit si dur qu'il ne pouvait même plus me supplier de mettre fin à ce supplice.

Puis il s'assit sur ses talons et attendit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et affichant son visage le plus innocent, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne à la réalité.

Une bonne minute passa et Grindewald commençait à s'ennuyer. Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher et se moquer de Tom était un bon divertissement. Il se leva donc, s'assit sur les genoux du mage noir et passa la main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de ce dernier.

Voldemort réagit au quart de tour et le propulsa par terre d'un violent revers de bras. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, adressa un regard noir au blond, croisa les jambes et reprit son interrogatoire. Mais avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'auparavant.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore a eu accès à ton laboratoire après que tu m'as prélevé de l'aura ? Et épargne-moi les détails vulgaires.

- Non, puisque nous sommes devenus réellement ennemis en 1938 lorsque j'ai remplacé le petit Adolf à la tête du Reich. Il m'en a beaucoup voulu d'utiliser la magie pour me mêler d'une guerre moldue et de cautionner le génocide qui a eu lieu. Tu es devenu mon apprenti en 1943 et tu l'es resté jusqu'à ma _défaite_ en 1945. Donc Albus chéri n'a jamais eu l'occasion de toucher une précieuse partie de ta petite personne.

- Aurai-t-il pu la voler ?

- Je crois que tu te surestimes. A l'époque, tu représentais pour lui une menace aussi grande qu'une tribu de Bandimons (1), dit le blond avec le plus grand sérieux. Et il n'a pas eu l'occasion de la voler, rajouta-t-il lorsque le sérum lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question.

- Bien, conclut le brun.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, épousseta sa robe et se dirigea dignement vers la sortie. Il ne vit pas Gellert fermer son œil et se redresser furtivement derrière lui, pas plus qu'il n'entendit l'homme courir vers lui. Il heurta la porte fermée avec violence quand le blond lui sauta dessus.

- Tooom ! Je suis siiiiii content que tu sois passé me voir ! Et je suis vraiment content que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour partager ta vie ! S'écria le blond d'une voix surexcitée.

Il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre le mur alors que Voldemort lui adressait son regard le plus mortel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes _encore _espèce de fou ?

Pour toute réponse, Grindewald posa la main sur la poitrine du brun et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en profita pour discrètement sortir de la pièce. Gellert était définitivement devenu cinglé.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort rentra au manoir de fort méchante humeur. Son entretient avec son mentor ne lui avait rien appris, en dehors du fait que ce dernier n'avait plus toute sa tête et que l'aura prélevée lorsqu'il était jeune était une fausse piste. À se demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas balancé un _doloris _pour évacuer sa frustration au lieu de ruminer de sombres pensées.

Dès qu'il eu posé le pied sur le perron, il siffla un sort en fourchelangue pour convoquer son maître des potions.

**•• × ••**

Severus Rogue était en train de faire cours à une classe de deuxième années lorsque son avant-bras commença à le brûler sauvagement. Il étouffa un cri de surprise et serra fortement les dents. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'appelait durant les heures de cours, au risque de détruire sa couverture.

Il continua pourtant de passer dans les rangs, lâchant des insultes et des reniflements sarcastiques, alors que ses élèves se morfondaient sur leur devoir surprise. La douleur croissait exponentiellement et, bientôt, le professeur dut s'asseoir à son bureau, ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes. L'horloge murale lui indiquait qu'il restait encore une bonne demi-heure de cours et il savait qu'à ce rythme, dans vingt minutes, il ne serait plus capable de sortir du château par ses propres moyens. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait lancé un appel aussi douloureux et Severus sentit ses tripes se glacer de peur. Seule une situation grave forcerait son maître à l'appeler ainsi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves, fusilla du regard un Poufsouffle qui avait le nez en l'air puis agita sa baguette au-dessous de son bureau. Un gaz verdâtre et malodorant commença à se répandre dans la salle. Moins d'une minute plus tard, deux élèves avaient vomi sur leurs copies et Rogue fut contraint (de leur point de vue) d'évacuer la salle.

Après avoir retiré quelques dizaines de points et hurlé à l'encontre des élèves qui perturbaient toujours les cours, il relâcha son troupeau de moutons qui partit sans demander son reste.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de prévenir Dumbledore et se rua vers les limites de Poudlard, plié en deux par la douleur. Il transplana directement dans la salle du trône, à genoux devant le mage noir et la respiration sifflante.

- Mon cher Severus, tu es en retard !

Le maître des potions resserra sa prise sur son bras douloureux et leva les yeux. Voldemort avait l'air furieux. Vraiment furieux.

- Maître.

- Vois-tu, Severus, je me posais une petite question et tu es sûrement le seul à pouvoir m'éclairer, susurra le mage noir en plissant les yeux.

Rogue avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux. Il était dans une _très _mauvaise posture.

- Vois-tu, cette nuit, des membres du damné Ordre du Phénix ont violé la protection de mes appartements supposée infranchissable par une autre personne que toi et moi.

_Oh Merlin, Albus, qu'avez-vous fait..?_

Un _doloris_ l'empêcha de continuer sa pensée et il se tordit de douleur sur le sol, retenant ses cris entre ses dents serrées.

- Si leur plan avait marché, tu n'aurais même pas eu l'occasion de te présenter devant moi, ton cher ami Lucius t'aurait poignardé dans le dos avant que tu n'aies levé les yeux sur moi. Mais, vois-tu, mon cher Severus, ces traîtres à leur race avaient une sorte de... clé pour rentrer chez moi et je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle.

Un autre _doloris_ le laissa pantelant sur le sol alors que le mage noir continuait son monologue.

- Mon aura, Severus, ils avaient mon aura. Une chose que je n'ai cédé qu'à deux personnes dans ma vie. La première est hors de cause et la deuxième, c'est toi, dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Rogue bloqua sa respiration et se redressa, faisant hurler ses muscles de douleur.

- Impossible, assena-t-il avec tout l'aplomb qu'il lui restait. La fiole d'échantillon n'a pas quitté mon laboratoire

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva imperceptiblement un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire cruel.

- Dans ce cas nous n'avons plus qu'à nous rendre chez toi pour vérifier tes dires.

Il claqua des doigts et Severus se retrouva ligoté des pieds à la tête. Deux mangemorts au visage caché par leur masque entrèrent. À leur carrure, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Crabbe et Goyle seniors. L'un se posta devant lui et l'autre derrière et ils le firent léviter à la suite de leur maître.

Le maître des potions se relâcha un peu. Dumbledore avait prévu un scénario pour ce cas-là et il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre. Ce qui le faisait enrager c'était que, dans le cas où le sauvetage aurait réussi, il aurait immédiatement été accusé. Et cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au mage blanc de ne pas prévoir ce cas de figure.

**•• × ••**

Assis sur le canapé de son bureau, Lucius s'amusait à faire léviter deux boules colorées. Une rouge sombre et une dont les nuances allaient du vert sapin au noir avec quelques petits pics de rouge foncé. Il sentait que ces deux auras étaient la clé du mystère qui le titillait depuis plusieurs jours mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où ils les avaient senties. Chaque personne réagissait différemment aux auras : pour certains il s'agissait d'une odeur ou d'une impression. Les distinguer par une couleur n'était qu'une convention. Les Sang-Purs, du fait du fort taux de sang sorcier qui coulait dans leurs veines avaient développé une sensibilité accrue aux auras et cela leur donnait un certain avantage sur leur adversaire.

Il se leva, faisant toujours tournoyer les boules au-dessus de sa paume ouverte, et sortit de son bureau. Sa femme lui serait de très bon conseil pour ce genre de choses.

Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq mètres en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa femme. Maudites soient les aristocrates et leurs idées tordues pour se divertir. À cette heure-là elle pouvait indifféremment se trouver dans un des salons avec des autres dames "de la haute", dans la bibliothèque, dans la roseraie, les jardins ou bien en salle de musique ou faisant une promenade à dos d'Ethonan (2). Mais le pire dans cette histoire était qu'elle avait _horreur _d'être dérangée dans l'une ou l'autre de ces activités et avait, depuis un certain temps, ordonné aux elfes de maisons de ne pas répondre à son mari lorsqu'il était question de son emplacement durant l'après-midi.

Les deux boules exercèrent un mouvement de fontaine alors que le mangemort se demandait par où commencer ses recherches. Il se décida enfin à suivre son instinct et prit la direction des jardins. En passant devant un énième salon, Lucius remarqua qu'un des fauteuils était occupé.

- Nott ? Quel bon vent t'amène mon ami ?

- Malefoy ! Bénie soit ta venue, je commençais singulièrement à m'ennuyer ici. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer la sortie de ton manoir ?

L'aristocrate resta un instant interdit.

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu es là depuis... Hier ? demanda Lucius sceptique.

- Et bien, comme tes fichus elfes ne m'adressent même pas la parole et que ta très charmante femme m'a abandonné dans une des salles de tortures... Ah, il me semble que je connais cette aura.

- Pardon ?

Nott senior leva les yeux aux ciel et désigna une des boules qui flottait paresseusement au-dessus de l'épaule de Lucius.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'aura d'un des artefacts que j'ai ramené d'Égypte. Celle-là correspond à un collier d'esclave royal dont j'ai fait cadeau au Lord. Pourquoi te promènes-tu avec cela ?

- Ce sont les deux auras inconnues trouvées sur le lieu de la bataille de cette nuit, expliqua le blond.

Le deuxième mangemort attira les auras à lui d'un coup de baguette et les étudia pendant une bonne minute.

- Très bien, s'écria-t-il après ce laps de temps. Je te dis ce qu'il en est et tu me raccompagnes à la sortie ?

- Cela me semble un bon compromis, répondit Lucius en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sadique.

- La sphère verte contient bien l'aura de l'objet dont je t'ai parlé, cependant, l'aura de la deuxième boule y est mêlée, ce qui signifie que la personne inconnue a porté ou a été en contact prolongé avec ce collier. L'aura rouge ne m'est pas inconnue mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je peux cependant te donner plusieurs indices : notre inconnu descend d'une famille de sang-pur, bien que mêlée de sang-de-bourbe; on le voit au grain de la couleur qui devient grossier par endroits. Deuxièmement, la couleur sombre qui n'est pas encore complètement incorporée montre qu'il a subi une influence très négative récemment. Je pense même que son aura était extrêmement pure il y a encore quelques semaines. Le rouge me fait penser à Gryffondor mais, ces temps-ci il ne faut pas vraiment s'y fier, on a vu des Gryffondor devenir des traîtres et des Serpentard rejoindre cet imbécile sénile qu'est Dumbledore...

Nott caressa une dernière fois la boule rouge, songeur, avant de la tendre au maître des lieux.

- Bien. Est-ce que j'ai la permission de me retirer maintenant ?

Lucius prit le temps de convoquer un elfe et de lui ordonner de raccompagner Nott senior avant de fixer la boule rouge de nouveau. La folle théorie qui avait fait ricaner sa chère et tendre ne lui semblait plus si farfelue avec ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. _Serait-il possible que Potter ait été sur place cette nuit là ? Et portant le collier d'esclave ? Alors l'influence négative serait celle du Maître et il aurait bien pu passer plusieurs jours comme prisonnier __personnel dans ses appartements privés. Le grabuge de cette nuit était-il à cause de son évasion ? Les intrus identifiés faisaient partie de l'Ordre, donc ils venaient le récupérer ? Merlin, il se passe des choses graves ici et personne n'est au courant..._

**•• × ••**

Une épaisse couche nuageuse couvrait la banlieue de Londres. Les nuages, noirs, bas et lourds, empêchaient les rayons du soleil de réchauffer les pavés. Dans l'impasse du Tisseur, la crasse était telle qu'on avait l'impression que la nuit était déjà tombée. Les maisons de briques, toutes identiques, se dressaient dans la pénombre comme des monstres menaçants. L'odeur du fleuve rendait l'atmosphère suffocante.

Les quatre silhouettes noires qui se matérialisèrent dans la ruelle déserte passèrent inaperçues. Et puis, même si quelqu'un les avait aperçues en écartant un rideau sale, il se serait détourné en se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Voldemort, le premier, s'arrêta devant une porte vermoulue, coincée entre une fenêtre grossièrement condamnée et une autre au verre fissuré qui ne laissait deviner qu'une pièce sombre à travers le rideau fendu.

Le mage noir plissa le nez et sortit un mouchoir brodé de sa poche qu'il utilisa pour faire jouer la poignée. Il prit possession du salon d'un pas conquérant pendant que ses fidèles laquais invitaient Rogue à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec toute la délicatesse qui les caractérisait.

- Quel endroit insalubre ! S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Typique des moldus.

Profitant du fait que son maître observait la pièce avec condescendance, Rogue se composa un masque impassible d'où filtrait une légère suspicion.

- Maître, lança-t-il avec un soupçon d'hésitation, j'ai bien peur que quelqu'un ne soit entré dans mon laboratoire en mon absence.

- Comme c'est pratique ! répliqua le mage noir.

Severus sentit un filet de sueur glacée couler dans son dos.

- Le passage secret menant à la cave n'a pas été correctement refermé. Le livre en commandant l'ouverture est enfoncé d'un bon centimètre de trop.

Il avait beau être totalement impassible en surface, le maître des potions était terrifié. Il savait parfaitement que sa vie dépendait de sa crédibilité dans ce rôle et, pour l'instant, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être un cabotin qu'un vrai comédien.

- Et celui qui en a violé l'entrée est quelqu'un de puissant pour avoir passé toutes les barrières de magie noire que j'ai posé. Dans l'Ordre du Phénix il n'y a que Dumbledore capable d'une telle prouesse. À moins, évidemment, que l'un de vos mangemorts préférés ait eu envie de me rendre une petite visite.

Rogue se sentit soulevé de terre et plaqué contre l'étagère la plus proche avant même d'avoir pu reprendre son souffle. Une main invisible serrait son cou, le maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol. Les cartes étaient jouées maintenant.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine et Rogue se prit un jet de lumière rouge de plein fouet. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui fit grassement glousser les deux gorilles.

Finalement, la pression sur sa trachée diminua et il s'effondra par terre dans un concert de halètements.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper, Severusssss, lança le mage noir en tournant les talons. Si tu m'as trahi, je te réserverais un sort pire que la mort.

Ils partirent en claquant la porte, laissant le maître des potions le nez dans la poussière.

Albus, je vous jure que vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! Quand cette foutue guerre sera terminée, je demande ma mutation aux Bahamas !

**•• × ••**

Harry essaya de soulever son bras gauche mais sans grand succès. Il pouvait parfaitement remuer les doigts et le poignet mais dès qu'il essayait de soulever son bras, il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes.

Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

Il mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la luminosité et grogna de nouveau lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient ses lunettes. En plus, une espèce de descente de lit recouverte d'écaille avait plaqué son bras sur le matelas dans une étreinte rappelant fortement un match de catch.

- _Nagini, _grommela-t-il, _qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans mon lit ?_

- _Nagini veille Yeux-vert se sente comme entre écailles de Celle-qui-l'a-mis-au-monde._

- _Ok, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?_

- _Tss, _répliqua le serpent avant de se rouler en boule, écrasant encore plus le bras de Harry.

- _Nagini ? _demanda le Gryffondor après un moment de silence. _Tu ne crois pas que Voldemort t'en voudra si, suite à l'arrêt de la circulation dans mon bras, l'on doive me l'amputer ?_

L'ignorant superbement, le reptile bondit hors du lit et s'enfuit à une vitesse fulgurante en sifflant un « _Yeux-rouges ! _» joyeux. Moins d'une minute après, Harry entendit la suite de sons habituels prouvant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien rentré.

Il remua un peu ses membres, s'étonnant de se sentir flasque et mal réveillé. Quelque part dans une autre pièce, Nagini signifia à son maître qu'elle partait à la chasse et le calme revient dans les appartements.

Curieux et un peu effrayé, Harry se glissa hors de sa chambre et se mit à la recherche du mage noir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout était plutôt flou dans sa tête.

À travers une porte entrouverte, il aperçut Voldemort affalé sur le divan du salon, la tête rejetée en arrière. Un linge humide couvrait son front et les muscles de son visage se relâchaient lentement.

- Potter, soupira le mage noir sans bouger d'un poil. Espionner n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor.

Prudemment, le Survivant poussa la porte et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Les fesses au bord du siège, prêt à s'enfuir à tout instant, il toisait son ennemi avec suspicion.

Voldemort ne semblant pas se soucier de sa présence, Harry eut tout le temps de le détailler. Le mage noir semblait las. Ses vêtements sombres étaient relativement froissés et sentaient la poussière et les potions. Ses mains pâles reposaient sur le dossier du divan et de la crasse s'était logée sous ses ongles manucurés. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, révélant un cou veiné de traces de transpiration. Ses cheveux sombres semblaient emmêlés sur sa nuque et sa respiration était légèrement sifflante.

- Où est Remus ? attaqua finalement le Gryffondor.

- Qui ça ? Répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix ennuyée.

- Vous savez très bien de qui je parle !

- Si je demande espèce de... Ah. Le loup-garou, non ?

Le léger hoquet que produisit le jeune homme amena une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres du mage noir.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, dit-il finalement, après savouré l'attente.

À ces mots, le gamin libéra une telle vague de soulagement qu'elle vint réchauffer son visage. Voldemort se redressa et enleva le linge de son visage pour détailler à son tour le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier se raidit mais ses yeux rayonnaient toujours.

- Merci.

Voldemort sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son cœur cesser de battre pendant une seconde. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _?

- Merci de quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait presque de l'effarement.

- De l'avoir épargné.

Et Harry sortit de la pièce, non sans prendre garde à ne pas présenter son dos à son ennemi.

D'un air absent, Voldemort remit le linge sur son visage et repris sa position initiale. Potter l'avait remercié. Potter l'avait _remercié _! Les Gryffondor avaient beau ne pas être rancuniers pour deux mornilles, on n'a pas idée de _remercier _celui qui cherche à vous tuer depuis de nombreuses années.

- Cette journée est vraiment minable, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

**•• × ••**

Madame Pomfresh sortit de la chambre sans bruit et rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

Molly avait préparé du thé et des petits gâteaux mais tout le monde se contentait de fixer sa tasse, les lèvres pincées. Tonks était recroquevillée dans le canapé, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient enlacés à côté d'elle et Ron avait passé un bras réconfortant autour des épaules d'Hermione qui menaçait de fondre en larmes.

- Il va s'en sortir, affirma l'infirmière en entrant dans le salon. Mais le sortilège a atteint les nerfs et je suis intervenue trop tard. Sa jambe restera paralysée.

Tonks poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'enfuit de la pièce, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. Molly voulut la rattraper mais son mari la retint fortement, lui signifiant que l'auror avait surtout besoin d'être seule.

Ron sentit ses épaules se crisper de douleur. Il aimait beaucoup son ancien prof de Défense. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient venus au square Grimmaurd, il était le seul qui se préoccupait de leur bien-être, à part sa mère, évidemment. C'est lui qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans un ennui mortel en le défiant aux échecs tous les soirs, c'était lui qui passait son petit-déjeuner à parler littérature avec Hermione et lui avait donné les clefs de la bibliothèque secrète des Black. C'était encore lui qui accueillait tous les membres de l'Ordre avec un sourire affectueux quand ils rentraient de mission et s'assurait de leur confort. En plus de ça il était un combattant hors-paire avec ses sens sur-développés et son excellente maîtrise des sortilèges de défense.

À côté de lui, Hermione émit un hoquet et plongea sa figure dans son cou. D'une main hésitante, le roux lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Cependant, le regard qu'il échangea avec son père qui consolait également son épouse le conforta dans son idée que l'Ordre du Phénix allait vivre des jours biens sombres avec deux de leurs piliers abattus.

**•• × ••**

(1) Amas de moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux. Une invasion de Bandimons peut détruire une maison, car leurs sécrétions font pourrir les fondations. Ces mêmes sécrétions diluées entrent cependant dans la composition de certains détergents magiques (selon l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter)

(2) Race de cheval ailé, à la robe brune, qui vit principalement en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande (the same)

**Note de l'auteur **: Pour la partie avec Grindewald, je suis allée faire des recherches sur l'EHP et je suis tombée sur un dessin de lui vraiment magnifique. De coup j'ai rallongé mon intrigue de trois pages rien que pour le faire apparaître... (J'aime beaucoup sa fiche personnage : on a ses dates, sa description, son histoire, etc. Et son métier c'est « domination du monde » mou-ha-ha !)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on apprend que Severus jure comme un charretier, Harry découvre qu'on peut tricher aux échecs, Voldemort fait des rêves passablement érotiques et Nagini ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'aller tout raconter au Survivant... Enjoy ^^


	14. Chapitre 14 : Status quo

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **comme Moutarde** (**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas** **:** Ronce13 et Chaussette **(**qui roxent**)**

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Si **Nagini** existait, elle ressemblerait à Louloute (le serpent du petit-ami de Chaussette) dont le plus grand trip est d'essayer de traverser son vivarium par le haut. Malheureusement pour elle, la loi de la gravité est bien dure...

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous annoncer que le **FCN **(Fan-Club de Nagini) est officiellement ouvert ! Vous pouvez **demander la carte de membre** en me laissant une petite review (mou-ha-ha cette feinte). Et je ne me rappelle pas les conneries que j'ai pu raconter dans mes RARs, mais cette carte de membre vous servira... seulement à l'exhiber virtuellement avec un sourire suffisant (que voulez-vous, c'est l'inflation mes chers, plus rien n'est gratuit ^^).

Et toujours **un grand merci** à tous ceux qui lisent et qui aiment ! Vous pouvez aussi remercier _**inkflower16, **_dont la review m'a fait écrire deux pages de perversités au chapitre suivant...

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 14 :

Status quo

ou

Comment l'on démontre par récurrence que les hommes sont faibles face aux femmes

**•• × ••**

Tonks rangea la dernière tasse dans le placard en retenant ses larmes. La blessure de Remus avait été un coup dur pour elle et, pire que tout, elle craignait la lune qui atteindrait sa forme pleine dans trois jours. Madame Pomfresh lui avait glissé qu'elle essayait de créer une atèle pour empêcher le loup de s'attaquer à sa jambe. Mais, connaissant le loup féroce en Remus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement. L'auror fronça les sourcils. Personne ne devait passer au square cette après-midi et Molly était déjà revenue de ses courses mensuelles.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se glissa discrètement dans le couloir poussiéreux. Quelqu'un remontait le vestibule. Un homme, vu la cadence des pas. Elle se plaqua contre le lambris et attendit que l'homme parvienne au croisement pour lui sauter dessus et placer sa baguette sous sa gorge.

- Miss Tonks, grogna l'intrus d'une voix passablement énervée, je vous conseille d'enlever cela avant que je ne vous transforme en cafard puant !

_Oups._

Nymphadora Tonks était une très bonne auror. Sortie major de sa promotion avec la note maximale en filature grâce à ses talents de métamorphomage, la jeune femme était dotée d'un optimisme et d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Mais, s'il y avait bien une chose qui hantait régulièrement ses cauchemars, c'était ses retenues avec le professeur Rogue.

- Bien, et maintenant, vous allez me dire pourquoi, par les couilles de Merlin, je n'ai pas été prévenu de cette attaque et comment, fieffés imbéciles, vous n'avez pas réussi à ramener ici ce bâtard de Potter ?

Il hurlait presque à la fin de sa tirade, faisant se ratatiner l'auror dans un coin sombre.

- Par Godric, Severus, arrêtez un peu de traumatiser cette pauvre Nymphadora ! Elle a vécu suffisamment de moments durs pour que vous n'en rajoutiez pas ! Intervint une voix puissante.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, agita ses doigts comme s'il les refermait sur un cou invisible et se tourna lentement, son sourire le plus effrayant plaqué sur le visage.

- Ma chère Molly, voulez-vous prendre part à la conversation ? Railla-t-il.

- Severus...

- Bien ! Comme personne n'a l'air décidé à répondre à mes questions, je vais devoir utiliser quelques sortilèges de torture...

Mrs Weasley croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine et pinça les lèvres.

- Si vous n'étiez pas au courant de cette attaque c'était pour vous protéger. Vous n'aviez nullement besoin d'intervenir donc Albus a préféré vous tenir en dehors de ça. Quand à la réussite ou non de cette mission, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, mais à ceux qui ont été directement affectés.

Le professeur de potion ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se lancer dans une tirade déchaînée contre Albus Dumbledore et ses plans foireux quand il capta une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vu dans les yeux de Molly depuis longtemps. Sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Il y a eu un mort ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

- Kingsley, et Remus est gravement blessé, répondit Tonks dans un murmure.

Rogue se retint de faire un commentaire mauvais et se contenta d'indiquer le salon d'un signe de main. Molly se retira en prétendant aller préparer du thé.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans des fauteuils du salon et Rogue s'installa confortablement, essayant de montrer une attitude attentive.

- Donc ?

L'auror prit quelques minutes pour chercher ses mots puis commença à voix basse :

- On a envoyé Remus au manoir avec la cape d'invisibilité. On était toute une équipe dehors à le supporter avec du matériel RTM (1) mais Dumbledore a préféré une infiltration éclair pour déclencher les alarmes magiques le plus tard possible. Remus a trouvé Harry dans les appartements du Lord et on les a récupérés sur des balais puis...

Severus leva brusquement la main, l'interrompant.

- Attends une minute. Lupin a utilisé l'aura que j'avais dans mon laboratoire pour ouvrir la porte des appartements ?

- Oui, et pour faire sortir Harry aussi.

- Sortir Harry ?

- Ben, tu nous as dit qu'il portait un artefact magique qui l'empêchait de sortir...

- Lupin a..?

Rogue passa une main sur son visage, massa ses tempes puis fit signe à Tonks de continuer. Celle-ci reprit donc son récit, un peu perplexe devant l'attitude de l'espion.

- Comme ils sortaient du manoir, l'alarme a retentit alors on s'est rapidement posé dans une clairière à la limite des protections. Kingsley a récupéré Harry et nous a donné nos plans de transplanage. Seulement, avant qu'on n'ai atteint les limites, Tu-sais-qui est arrivé. Enfin, il s'est passé un truc bizarre... Harry s'est débattu et a échappé à Kingsley puis Tu-sais-qui est arrivé et l'a attrapé. Il... Il a commencé à lui dire des trucs à l'oreille et à... à lui caresser les cheveux. Remus l'appelait mais on aurait dit qu'il ne nous reconnaissait pas. Puis Tu-sais-qui a disparu avec lui et les mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils ont tué Kingsley et blessé Remus. Je me suis transformée en Bellatrix pour le sortir de là mais c'était trop tard, Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il ne pourra sans doute jamais plus remarcher et...

- Miss Tonks, l'interrompit Severus, je me fiche pas mal de vos états d'âmes concernant votre loup-garou. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la bêtise que vous avez fait concernant Potter.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Allons, vous pensiez réellement que le garder à côté d'une aura si sombre et concentrée n'allait pas influer sur son comportement ? Vous pensiez réellement qu'il allait vous tomber dans les bras alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en permanence autour de son cou ?

Il ricana.

- Imbéciles Gryffondor !

Les larmes que Tonks tentait de cacher depuis le début de la conversation, menaçaient à présent de couler ouvertement sur ses joues.

- Quel dommage que votre mission ait été vouée à l'échec avant même de commencer... rajouta-t-il par pure méchanceté. Enfin, cela ne m'étonne pas de la part du loup-garou, après tout.

L'auror se leva et quitta la pièce dignement malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Rogue se renfonça dans son fauteuil. La victoire avait quand même un goût amer.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort repoussa sa tasse de thé dans un coin du bureau et fixa le tas de parchemins devant lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, les papiers, le bureau et le mur derrière ne seraient plus qu'un tas de cendres. Malheureusement pour le mage noir, ce genre de sort de marchait que sur les objets animé ou dotés d'une magie propre.

Le premier parchemin était rédigé avec une écriture élégante avec une enluminure sur la première lettre. Le Lord le lu avec plaisir puis ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Encore une demande de Narcissa pour organiser un "cocktail". Ces damnées femelles ne pensaient donc qu'à ça ?

Suivirent dans l'ordre plusieurs notes des elfes de maison à propos de la qualité déplorable des ingrédients pour la cuisine et des plaintes à propos du sans-gêne de certains invités, une affichette pour retrouver une oreille perdue en salle de torture n°4, une nouvelle note de Bellatrix pour faire disparaitre un cadavre et le rapport des pertes lors de la dernière attaque.

Il repoussa sa chaise en poussant un soupir. Si cela continuait, il allait finir par ensorceler son sceau de manière à tout cacheter et il serrait enfin tranquille.

Un éclat de voix retentit alors dans le bureau :

- Hé mais ! T'as pas le droit !

Voldemort se retourna brusquement vers la porte entrouverte.

- P'tain, j'te jure que la prochaine fois tu t'inclineras devant ma grandeur ! Et arrête de te moquer !

Il se glissa dans le couloir et se posta dans l'embrasure du grand salon.

- Remets-toi à ta place et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Le mage noir resta un moment interdit devant la vision d'un Harry Potter, les joues rouges, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés et les yeux brillants, dressé face à un roi noir miniature qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Le brun se rassit brusquement devant le damier, croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres en attendant que les pions qui l'avaient mis échec et mat se rangent à leur place.

- Pion en E3 ! Grogna-t-il en fixant le roi noir qui affichait un sourire sarcastique.

Un des pions blancs avança et le roi fit un signe de la main à l'un de ses soldats qui avança à son tour.

Voldemort s'amusa un moment à regarder son prisonnier se battre. Il n'était pas mauvais mais il ne voyait pas très loin dans le jeu. Cependant, une série de bon mouvements amena le roi noir à froncer les sourcils et à consulter sa reine du regard. Celle-ci l'ignora royalement et la miniature grimaça. Une des tours noires bougea et, en réponse, Harry déplaça son cavalier pour la prendre.

Le roi noir entama une contre-attaque rapide que Harry contra avec brio.

A ce moment-là, le Lord noir vit la tour censée être à terre ramper sur le bord du plateau et se redresser discrètement sur la case A1. Occupé par le jeu de l'autre côté du plateau, Harry ne le remarqua pas et, quand le roi noir envoya son fou en D1, son propre roi se retrouva coincé entre le fou et la tour ennemis, sa reine et un pion l'empêchant de fuir. Sans un mot, il s'agenouilla et déposa sa couronne par terre.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds en hurlant au scandale. Il se mît à jurer comme un charretier en montrant du doigt la tour noire.

- Les jeux d'échec jouent de la même manière que leur maître, intervint Voldemort en s'avançant vers le damier. Malheureusement, celui-ci m'a été offert par un Serpentard ayant une forte propension à la tricherie...

Il s'assit en face de Harry et réorganisa ses pièces d'un claquement de doigts. Le Gryffondor s'était figé, semblant à moitié s'attendre à une punition.

- Voyons ce que tu vaux contre un véritable adversaire, continua le Lord, une esquisse de sourire déformant ses lèvres.

Harry perdit lamentablement la première partie, trop occupé à surveiller son adversaire pour se concentrer sur le jeu en cours. Mais le sourire narquois qu'afficha Voldemort à la fin de cette partie-là le piqua au vif et il mit beaucoup plus de conviction dans ses attaques.

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, s'émulant constamment et, plus d'une fois, Harry s'étonna devant des figures auxquelles ils n'aurait jamais pensé normalement. Toute trace de tension physique avait disparue et les sujets qu'ils abordèrent étaient suffisamment neutres pour qu'aucun des deux ne pense à la guerre en cours.

**•• × ••**

Severus Rogue jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il lança une sonde magique et, ne détectant aucune présence dans le couloir, posa sa main sur la poignée.

Une décharge électrique l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé. Sa tête heurta violemment le lambris et il s'affaissa contre le mur. D'un geste rageur il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa coupure à la lèvre.

- Par les couilles de Salazar ! Jura-t-il tout bas en crachant ce qui lui restait de sang sur le tapis luxueux.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir arriver des mangemorts de tous les côtés pour l'emmener en salle de torture, le bas de la porte disparut pour laisser passer une langue fourchue et deux yeux jaunes. La langue s'agita brièvement pour goûter l'air puis la porte retrouva son aspect initial.

Le maître des potions voulut prendre ses jambes à son coup mais la décharge semblait les avoir momentanément paralysées. Il s'allongea par terre et commença à ramper, toute dignité oubliée. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre sa couverture allait tomber et il avait l'affreuse sensation que ce jour était arrivé.

Il ne fit même pas deux mètres avant qu'une masse ne l'immobilise par terre. Un sifflement retentit contre son oreille et il plaqua sa main contre sa carotide pour ne pas donner au reptile la satisfaction de le tuer instantanément.

Il ferma les yeux et banda ses muscles dans l'attente de la morsure mais Nagini se contenta de lui cracher un morceau de parchemin à la figure. Dessus, d'une écriture rapide et maladroite se tenaient quelques mots : "Professeur Rogue, tout va bien ?".

Il posa son front contre les dalles de marbre noir et fut pris d'un éclat de rire nerveux. Merlin tout puissant, il fuyait pour sa vie et ce foutu Potter, deuxième du nom, lui demandait s'il allait _bien_ ?

Le serpent siffla un peu et s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il ne tarda pas à revenir, un peu plus agité, et portant un parchemin bien plus long "Je suis vraiment désolé, Voldemort a piégé la porte pour que vous ne puissiez plus venir dans ses appartements, il ne vous fait plus confiance mais il ne vous voit pas encore comme un espion. La décharge a dû attaquer votre cerveau, j'envoie Nagini chercher un médicomage, surtout tenez le coup !"

_Aucune notion de prudence_, fut la première pensée du mangemort en détruisant le parchemin. La seconde fut qu'il allait définitivement être la risée des mangemorts des premier et deuxième cercles.

**•• × ••**

Un hurlement de douleur inhumain monta de la cave. La bête s'acharnait contre la porte en bois massif, creusant des ornières avec ses griffes plus coupantes que des rasoirs. Elle se jetait contre les murs, mordait la pierre brute dans des grondements de fureur. Le sang coulait à flots de sa blessure à la jambe. Une jambe qu'elle traînait derrière elle dans un grognement plaintif.

Au loin, une porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un descendit les escaliers menant à la cave. La bête arrêta tout mouvement et se recroquevilla en position défensive. Sa queue battait furieusement et heurta un amas de métal tordu. Ses babines se relevèrent et elle s'immobilisa.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte écorchée et une voix murmura un sort. Ses oreilles se rabattirent sur son crâne.

La personne repartit et la bête recommença son manège furieux.

Dans le salon du square Grimmaurt, Madame Pomfesh s'avachit sur un des canapés, le visage las.

- L'attelle que nous lui avions posé n'a pas tenu. Il l'a attaquée avec ses griffes et la blessure s'est ouverte de nouveau.

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle continua :

- Je crois que nous avons perdu tout espoir de le voir marcher de nouveau.

Fol-Œil resta impassible mais son œil bleu roula plus vite dans son orbite, Hermione serra plus fort la couverture du livre qu'elle lisait et Dumbledore, de passage au QG, ferma les yeux de tristesse. Ron, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le salon, serra ses poings à en faire blanchir les jointures. Il tourna brusquement les talons, faisant sursauter l'infirmière et se rua dans la cuisine où se trouvait son père.

Ce dernier était simplement assis sur une chaise, le nez levé vers le plafond, attendant Merlin savait quoi. Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise à l'arrivée brutale de son dernier fils.

- Par Godric, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- La blessure de Remus s'est ré-ouverte, répondit Ron, la mine sombre.

Le père des Weasley grimaça.

- Et vu la tête de Madame Pomfresh ça a l'air plutôt grave ce coup-ci...

Arthur soupira et passa une main sur ses tempes.

- Je... Je me sens tellement impuissant ! Ragea Ron en serrant ses poings contre la table. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Grimmaurt, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est faire le thé et dépoussiérer des vieux livres pour Hermione. Et là Remus est en train d'agoniser dans la cave et je ne peux rien faire ! Tous mes frères sont en train de se battre contre cet espèce de connard mégalo et moi je suis coincé ici !

La gifle arriva sans qu'il ne la vit venir. Sous le choc il lâcha la table et recula de plusieurs pas. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais son père n'avait levé la main sur lui.

- Calme-toi, lui dit Arthur d'une voix ferme.

Ron regarda son père d'un air désespéré. Il avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans et de voir sa mère sur le point de le gronder alors que c'était les jumeaux qui avaient mangé tout le gâteau.

Pour toute réponse, son père lui indiqua la table qu'il tenait l'instant d'avant. Là où il avait serré le bois, il y avait désormais deux profondes brûlures. Arthur, effleura légèrement la table et tout cet endroit-là partit en poussière.

- Je crois qu'il va être temps de t'apprendre à contrôler ton aura, fils.

**•• × ••**

" A côté de lui, Rogue renifle puis éternue bruyamment.

- Non, mais vous savez, Dumbledore est un super pote ! S'écrie-t-il en se mouchant dans un affreux rideau rose à dentelle. Il me donne pleins de bonbons au citron et il adore quand on fait des tresses avec sa barbe. Il dit que ça lui rappelle sa jeunesse...

L'énorme mouchoir se retrouve réduit à la taille d'une pièce de monnaie et le professeur de potion le regarde avec dépit.

De l'autre côté de la table, Grindelwald lui offre sa manche et Rogue lui fait un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de s'y moucher bruyamment.

Un dragon nain arrive avec le service à thé et Rogue s'écrie « C'est sa faute si je suis malade ! » avant de le poursuivre en le menaçant d'un chaudron.

Impassible, Gellert porte sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- C'est gentil d'être passé me voir, Tom, susurre le mage noir tout en faisant léviter le sucrier et le pot de lait devant son nez. Si tu veux me voir si souvent, on n'a qu'à dire que je te réserve mes jeudis... Ah, mais non ! Jeudi je fais des potions avec Albus !

Il s'interrompt le temps de verser le contenu de sa tasse de thé dans le sucrier et de vider le lait dans la tasse abandonnée de Rogue.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles nous rejoindre ? Il y a suffisamment de place sur les paillasses pour un autre chaudron ! Et puis, plus y a de chaudrons plus y a de... Moutons ? Bonbons ? Fellations ?

Le décor change. Il se trouve à présent dans un laboratoire de potions où divers mélanges bouillonnent joyeusement.

Grindelwald se lève et lâche sa tasse dans un des chaudrons qui explose, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres.

Une voix claire s'élève sur sa droite :

- Vilain garçon ! J'en étais presque à la fin de cette préparation !

- Tu vas devoir me punir alors...

- Mmmh, tu sais que j'adore tes fesses ?

- J'adore les tiennes aussi, et plus particulièrement quand je peux les pilonner à mon gré.

- Oh oui, viens défoncer mon cul !

Les volutes se dissipent pour dévoiler deux hommes nus s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Les mains du blond dévient vers les cuisses de son partenaire et il le soulève de terre pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, jambes largement écartés. Le brun lui adresse un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de lascivement s'allonger sur la table tout en posant ses mollets sur les épaules du blond.

Le décor change de nouveau. Désormais c'est lui qui est entre les cuisses du brun et qui le pilonne sauvagement. L'homme gémit de plaisir, ses ongles raclent le bois sombre. Et soudain, ses cheveux s'assombrissent et raccourcissent jusqu'à devenir une touffe d'un noir corbeau indomptable. Les traits de son visage deviennent plus nets et les paupières mi-closes dévoilent deux émeraudes lubriques. Les lèvres rouges et gonflées s'ouvrent sous l'effet du plaisir et laissent passer, dans un souffle :

- Tom ! "

Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut, le corps ruisselant de sueur. Les rideaux entre-ouverts laissaient passer un rayon de soleil qui le frappa en plein visage. Il grogna et se rallongea sur son lit.

Il se rappelait avoir fait un rêve étrange où Severus assommait un dragon avec un chaudron. N'importe quoi.

Il repoussa le drap de dessus avec ses pieds puis se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain. Sur le seuil, il nota l'absence de Nagini, qui venait toujours réclamer son câlin du matin, mais ce fait ne le préoccupa pas plus que cela, et il se glissa dans sa baignoire avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il fit quelques brasses, se lava des pieds à la tête puis s'enroula dans le peignoir crème qui l'attendait à la sortie. Il s'assit devant son miroir et se lança les sorts habituels : rasage, coiffure, purification de la peau, hydratation, dissimulation des cernes, brossage de dents, bonne haleine...

Il repassa ensuite dans la chambre, jeta un coup d'œil négligent à sa garde-robe et s'habilla d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir sous une robe de la même couleur.

Il se regarda en détail dans le miroir, fit rouler les muscles de son dos puis, satisfait de son apparence, se dirigea vers le grand salon où était habituellement servi le petit déjeuner.

En entrant dans la pièce, il faillit heurter Harry Potter qui sortait furtivement avec une assiette de croissants.

Ce dernier, comme un gamin pris en faute, essaya sans grand succès de cacher l'objet du délit derrière son dos. Il bredouilla quelques mots ou il était question d'une faim dévorante et d'un serpent glouton puis baissa la tête en rougissant.

Voldemort ne savait pas s'il en était exaspéré ou attendri et lâcha un soupir qui aurait pu dire n'importe quoi. Harry releva la tête et avec une témérité toute Gryffondor alla remettre l'assiette à sa place. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que Harry pique un fard monstrueux et détourne la tête.

- Quoi ? Demanda agressivement le mage noir.

- Rien ! Répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Voldemort essaya de raccrocher son regard mais le Gryffondor l'évitait désespérément. Il traversa la salle et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour scruter son visage.

- Quoi ? Répéta-t-il durement.

Harry rougit encore plus et détourna le regard.

- _Legilimens_ ! Tonna le mage noir.

" Il se retourna dans un demi-sommeil lorsque qu'une forme sombre bondit sur lui. Harry faillit hurler de surprise mais les écailles qui glissaient sur son dos le rassurèrent.

- _Putain Nagini !_ Siffla-t-il alors que les battements de son cœur commençaient à reprendre un rythme normal. _Ça va pas de se glisser dans le lit des gens comme ça !_

Le serpent se cala confortablement entre son cou et son épaule avant de répondre.

- _Yeux-rouge rêve d'accouplement._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Yeux-rouges chaud et sexe dur et bouge partout alors Nagini va voir Yeux-verts. Yeux-verts plus tranquille._

Harry s'étrangla et sentit ses joues le brûler plus sûrement que s'il avait mis la tête dans un four. "

Voldemort cligna lentement des yeux. Il sentait ses joues chauffer doucement et se rendit compte que, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait _embarrassé_.

Nagini profita de ce moment pour se glisser dans la pièce et s'enrouler autour de la jambe du mage noir.

- _Yeux-rouges ! Caresse du matin ! Nagini gentille alors caresse, caresse !_

Harry profita de l'inattention de Voldemort pour filer en douce et le serpent ricana.

- _Tu... Tu l'as fait exprès ?_ s'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres abasourdit.

- _Nagini gentille, gentille, et Yeux-rouges tout rouge, tout rouge !_

- _Arrête ça !_

- _Pas fâcher. Yeux-verts aussi rêve __d'__accouplement !_

Il se débarrassa du reptile d'un coup de pied et sortit à grands pas du salon. Il allait torturer quelques moldus pour se remettre les idées en place.

**•• × ••**

Lucius sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches et un caleçon rouge dans la main. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et entra dans le boudoir doré, le vêtement à bout de bras.

- Ma chère et tendre, puis-je savoir ce qu'est _ceci_ ?

Narcissa leva les yeux de son livre et rétorqua avec un grand sourire :

- La dernière collection de chez S&D, mon amour.

- Mais... s'écria l'aristocrate avec un air dégoûté. Mais c'est _rouge_ !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Alors les Serpentard ne portent _jamais_ de rouge ! C'est un des pires affronts au bon sens que l'on puisse faire !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et posa son livre à côté d'elle. Tandis que son mari continuait son monologue sur les défauts du rouge, elle se leva avec une grâce féline, prenant bien garde à mettre en avant son décolleté plongeant. Elle s'avança en roulant sensuellement des hanches et vint se coller à son mari. Ce dernier termina sa tirade dans un gargouillis incompréhensible.

- Moi j'aime bien le rouge... murmura-t-elle à son oreille. C'est la couleur de la passion...

Elle lécha son lobe d'oreille.

- De la luxure... Continua-t-elle en passant une main sous la serviette douce.

- Du danger...

- Amour, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça immédiatement, je ne répond plus de mes moyens.

Elle fit une moue adorable et continua son exploration.

- Quelque chose t'en empêche ? Minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Peut-être ta sœur qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre ?

- On la fera patienter dans le salon.

- Et le fait qu'elle déteste attendre et qu'elle nous cherchera ?

- On n'a qu'à aller dans une chambre pour les invités...

- Et le fait qu'elle connaît nos combines et qu'elle cherchera aussi dans les chambres d'ami ?

Narcissa se recula légèrement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'as pas envie de me faire l'amour ?

Lucius ouvrit la bouche en un "o" muet.

- Et puis merde ! Lança-t-il en renversant sa femme sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Bellatrix furieuse et tenant un elfe de maison par la gorge qui frappa durement à la porte du boudoir.

- Lucius ! Espèce de satyre en chaleur ! C'est une honte pour la maison des Malefoy de faire attendre une invitée de marque !

Elle resserra sa prise sur le pauvre elfe et utilisa sa tête chauve pour tambouriner sur la porte.

- Sors de là, cafard puant ! Continua-elle de vociférer.

Alors qu'elle allait définitivement ouvrir le crâne de l'elfe contre le panneau de bois, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucius à l'air béat vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Il évita habilement l'elfe lancé à sa figure et adressa un immense sourire à sa belle sœur.

- Lucius ! souffla Bellatrix d'un air horrifié.

- Oui ?

- C'est rouge !

- Mais j'adore le rouge ma chère Bella...

Puis il sembla prendre conscience de la situation et demanda à la mangemort de l'excuser quelques instants. Un raffut épouvantable se fit entendre puis le blond ressortit habillé, rasé et le teint plus lumineux que jamais.

- Chère Bellatrix, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Sa belle-sœur le regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sembla se raviser et fit demi-tour en secouant la tête.

L'aristocrate la suivit dans un des salons et s'assit dignement sur un fauteuil, ses paumes gantées reposant sur le pommeau de sa canne.

Ils attendirent en silence que les elfes amènent le thé puis, une fois sa tasse reposée dans un tintement de porcelaine, Bellatrix se tamponna la bouche avec une serviette et commença les hostilités.

- Vous aviez raison au sujet de ce notaire, c'est un escroc de la pire espèce.

Les coins de bouche du blond se relevèrent en un rictus triomphant.

- Je déteste l'idée de traiter uniquement avec ces immondes créatures que sont les gobelins mais il semble bien qu'il n'existe aucun sorcier honnête lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent...

- Chère, très chère Bellatrix, vous devriez savoir à la longue que j'ai toujours raison.

Il se leva et fouilla quelques instants dans un secrétaire. Il en tira une carte de visite qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Je me demande ce que vaut une information de cette taille ?

La brune fit claquer sa langue de désapprobation.

- Quel est ton prix ?

- Cinq pour cent sur tous les transferts d'argent que tu feras dans les dix prochaines années.

Bellatrix pinça les lèvres et le sourire carnassier de Lucius s'agrandit encore.

- Allons, très chère, le choix est pourtant simple : un sorcier ou une créature inférieure...

- Soit maudit, infâme rapace ! J'accepte mais à une seule condition : si ce notaire détourne ne serait-ce qu'une noise, je veux un accès illimité à ton compte !

Le sourire du blond vacilla un instant mais il le retrouva bien vite en tendant la carte à sa belle-sœur.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, Bellatrix.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais empocha quand même la carte de visite.

Un lourd silence s'installa, chacun des deux essayant de montrer qu'ils avaient tiré le meilleur parti de cet arrangement, et fut finalement brisé par la brune.

- Quelles sont donc les nouvelles du manoir ?

- Rien de bien nouveau, quelques réceptions, quelques arrangements floraux, un nouveau jardinier...

- En plein milieu de l'hiver ?

- Narcissa a soudainement décidé de remplir la serre de roses rouges.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la mangemort et, en réponse, les joues du blond rosirent légèrement.

- Avec un tel appétit sexuel, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas un nouveau neveu depuis le temps...

- Serais-tu assez aimable pour laisser ma vie privée, disons... Privée ?

- Alors, comment se passe donc ta mission pour le Lord ? Demanda-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Lucius la jaugea quelques instants, hésitant visiblement entre garder son masque froid ou soulager sa conscience. Bellatrix porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en haussant légèrement ses sourcils.

Finalement, l'aristocrate sortit une sphère rouge de sa poche et la posa entre eux deux.

- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

Cela sonnait plutôt comme un test que comme une question alors Bellatrix prit soigneusement l'objet entre ses doigts parfaits et le leva à la lumière.

- Si elle n'était pas aussi sombre, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de l'aura de bébé Potter. Pourquoi me montres-tu ça ?

- Imaginons quelques secondes que ce soit effectivement l'aura de Potter. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la rendre aussi sombre ?

La mangemort eut un geste agacé de la main et récita d'une voix neutre :

- Vouloir devenir un mage noir ou baigner dans la magie noire et les sentiments négatifs, entre-autres.

- Est-ce que séjourner au quartier général durant, disons, trois semaines pourrait donner une telle transformation ?

La brune reposa la sphère assez brutalement.

- Lucius, je n'aime absolument pas la tournure de tes questions. Si tu as quelques chose à dire, dis-le ! On dirait que tu soupçonnes Potter d'être au manoir !

En réponse, le blond posa une autre sphère sur la table, de couleur verte cette fois-ci.

- Ce sont les deux auras inconnues trouvées sur les lieux de la bataille. Selon Nott, celle-ci correspond à un artefact magique utilisé pour garder les esclaves obéissants. L'aura rouge y est suffisamment mêlée pour qu'on puisse supposer que son auteur porte l'objet. De plus, début janvier j'ai reçu une lettre de mon fils sous-entendant que Potter est effectivement aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par acquis de conscience, j'ai été fouiller les cachots et les salles de tortures sans aucun succès.

- C'est ridicule Lucius ! S'exclama Bellatrix dans un rire grinçant. Si Potter était ici, tout le monde serait au courant, il n'y a aucun endroit où se cacher ici !

- Si, les appartements du Lord.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Elle sortit brusquement sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur son beau-frère.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mais je n'aime pas du tout cela.

- Détend-toi, Bella, susurra le blond en croisant les jambes, je ne fais que te donner des faits. A toi de rassembler les morceaux.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de ménager son effet.

- D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble plus heureux ces temps-ci ? Il a comme qui dirait le doloris moins léger...

Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le sortilège de la mangemort.

- Lucius, je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu vient de dire !

- Allons, très chère, je ne faisais que plaisanter, répliqua le blond d'un ton à l'opposé de ses paroles.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que Lucius appelle un elfe de maison d'une voix sèche pour raccompagner son invitée à la porte.

Dès que la brune fut sortie de son champ de vision, il put s'autoriser un petit sourire. Il allait bientôt connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

**•• × ••**

(1) Radio à Transmission Magique

**Note de l'auteur : **J'avoue, j'adore écrire les scènes avec Lucius. Il est tout simplement trop !

Par contre, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que, cette année, **je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à ma fic** (je rentre en deuxième année de prépa et, quoi qu'on ait pu vous dire, c'est vraiment un rythme de fou...).

Le chapitre 15 fait actuellement 7 pages (sur 10) et il va me falloir au moins un semaine pour le terminer (plus les deux semaines de correction). Donc, c'est pas gagné...

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne pense **finir l'histoire en un peu moins de vingt chapitres**, donc le calvaire ne sera pas si long ^^

Mais je peux déjà vous dire que, dans le chapitre suivant, on fait un petit bond dans le temps, on retrouve Drago avec joie, et on en apprend un peu plus sur la logique des rêves (érotiques notamment...).

**Bisous à tou(te)s ! **(et n'oubliez pas de vous inscrire au FCN !)**  
**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Rencontre onirique

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **comme Manganèse **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas** **:** Ronce13 et Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Hey ! Voici **le chapitre en temps et en heure**, mais ne vous fourvoyez pas, j'ai à peine écrit deux pages du chapitre 16 (aidez les auteurs, cassez la gueule à leur prof de physique).

Par contre, Chaussette vient de corriger un **O.S **que j'avais écrit pendant les vacances, vous l'aurez sûrement dans deux semaines. C'est **un gentil petit PWP** où quatre Gryffondor jouent chastement au strip-poker...

Et encore **merci** à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !

**Résumé : (Ouais, je sais j'avais oublié au chapitre 14)**

S'inquiétant à propos de la sécurité de ses appartements, Voldemort rend visite à Grindelwald qui ne fait que le perturber avec des allusions obscènes. Rogue se retrouve en déchéance. Lucius identifie une des auras inconnues de la bataille. Harry remercie Voldemort pour avoir épargné Remus **[chapitre 13]**.

À la suite d'une partie d'échec, toutes les tensions retombent entre Harry et Voldemort. L'état de Remus s'aggrave avec la pleine lune. Ron découvre que son aura peut faire du mal.

Voldemort fait des rêves érotiques à propos de Harry et Nagini s'acharne à faire grimper la tension sexuelle entre les deux. Lucius fait part de ses soupçons à Bellatrix **[chapitre 14]**.

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 15 :

Rencontre onirique

ou

Comment se rendre compte que Nagini nous a bien roulés dans la farine

**•• × ••**

Drago Malefoy s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil rembourré, soulevant un nuage de poussière assez conséquent. Il toussa plusieurs fois mais ne fit aucun geste pour la dissiper. En face de lui, la porte entrouverte de l'armoire semblait le narguer. En tournant légèrement la tête, les nœuds du bois pouvaient dessiner un visage souriant narquoisement.

Un fracas étouffé retentit quelque part derrière lui. Il ne tourna même pas la tête. De toute façon, depuis le temps que les insectes nuisibles festoyaient des piles d'objets en vrac, il fallait bien qu'il y en ait une qui s'effondre de temps en temps.

Il resta immobile quelques minutes de plus, se concentrant sur son souffle, écoutant le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce aux allures de cathédrale. Quand il estima avoir récupéré suffisamment de force, il se leva et commença à chercher un objet pour tester l'armoire. Son regard tomba sur un coffret, recouvert d'une couche de poussière. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cet objet l'attirait. Il passa sa main dessus pour le nettoyer un peu, dévoilant quelques motifs anciens. Le loquet s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté et dévoila une tiare vieillotte, ternie et poussiéreuse.

Drago passa les doigts dessus et s'amusa à enlever la poussière sur quelques pierre, faisant apparaître une espèce de sourire. Cette propension à voir des visages partout devenait malsaine.

Ses lèvres se tordit en un rictus. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul que depuis que ses ennemis jurés, alias Le Balafré, La Belette et La Miss-je-sais-tout avaient déserté les bancs de Poudlard. Ironique, non ?

Il attrapa le diadème et le jeta brusquement dans l'armoire. Il referma la porte d'un claquement sec et attendit, le front posé contre le bois mité. Ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement alors qu'il priait de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si les sortilèges ne marchaient pas cette fois-ci, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

**•• × ••**

Thorfinn Rowle, mangemort de son état, poussa la porte de _Barjow & Beurk_ de fort méchante humeur. Il était tranquillement attablé devant une tasse de thé en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils lorsqu'il s'était brusquement rappelé de sa mission. Il avait poussé un monstrueux juron qui avait fait rosir sa femme et s'était rué dans la cheminée pour se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le mangemort avait été profondément satisfait lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié la mission suivante : faire le compte rendu des progrès du jeune Malefoy. Et il n'allait pas renoncer à une mission aussi simple uniquement parce qu'elle lui était sortie de la tête.

Derrière le comptoir usé et poussiéreux, un homme aux longs cheveux gris et gras était assis dans un fauteuil qui semblait tout aussi poussiéreux et ronflait bruyamment. Sa tête était écrasée contre l'oreillette latérale et sa bouche grande ouverte laissait couler un filet de bave.

Rowle se racla la gorge. L'homme eut un sursaut mais se contenta simplement de changer sa tête de côté. Le mangemort voulut passer derrière le comptoir pour le secouer un peu mais un idée le frappa de plein fouet et il ricana.

S'avançant à pas de loup dans la boutique, il lorgna sur les différentes étagères. Un jeu de cartes tachées de sang retint son attention et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au propriétaire qui ronflait toujours, il le mit dans sa poche. Il fit également main basse sur une bague maudite et plusieurs ossements dont la légende indiquait qu'ils appartenaient à Grindelwald en personne.

Il se dirigea ensuite tranquillement vers l'armoire à disparaître et ouvrit la porte. L'éclat terni du diadème le fit sourire. Il allait avoir de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer au Lord. Avec enthousiasme, il attrapa un théière déformée sur l'étagère la plus proche et l'échangea avec le diadème avant de fermer la porte de l'armoire à clef.

Il regagna la sortie mais, avant de passer la porte il eut soudain une idée et se glissa derrière le comptoir pour récupérer un peu de parchemin, de l'encre, une plume et la bourse de Mr Barjow qui traînait par là. Il inscrivit un bref message à l'intention du jeune Malefoy, « Essaye avec un truc vivant », et le glissa dans l'armoire avant de définitivement tourner les talons.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit avec un petit son de cloche et Rowle posa son pied sur les pavés de l'Allée des Embrumes. Un bruit atroce, évoquant un orgue qu'on mettrait en pièces retentit dans toute la rue alors que le nez du mangemort faisait désagréablement la rencontre des pavés humides. Il voulut se relever et partir en courant mais son pied était collé au sol par une espèce de glu verdâtre et visqueuse. Un éclat de rire retentit juste à côté de lui.

- Oh le con ! Gloussa la sorcière qui se retenait à son plateau garni de doigts humains. Il a... ha ha... essayé de voler... hé hé... Barjow le crado... hi hi hi !

- Tiens donc, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda le sorcier en sortant de sa boutique. Noir et blond, plutôt enveloppé, qui gesticule comme un... ah, bien sûr ! Un crapaud d'Atlantis !

La sorcière se roula par terre de rire, répandant ses doigts un peu partout sur le pavé. Quelques curieux commençaient à s'amasser et regardaient le mangemort avec un sourire narquois.

Barjow passa une main sur son visage, utilisa ses doigts pour ouvrir en grand ses paupières et fit disparaître le filet de bave d'un coup de baguette. Il s'accroupit à côté de l'homme pris en faute et, de ses mains osseuses semblables à de monstrueuses araignées, il entreprit de fouiller minutieusement les poches de son "client".

- Le crapaud est en mauvaise postuuureuh, il va se prendre un pain dans la figuuureuh, chantonna la sorcière d'un air hystérique. Mr Barjow est très fâchééé, il aime pas se faire faucheeerrr ! Mr Crapaud fais tes prièreuh avant de te prendre un coup dans le derrièreuh !

- Magnifique Lucia mais, s'il te plaît, peux-tu aller chanter ça devant le bordel au lieu de nous ennuyer ? Grommela le propriétaire. Quant à vous, bien que je sois obligé de vous tolérer dans ma boutique par ordre de notre Seigneur à tous, vous n'allez pas échapper à la cuisante punition que je vous réserve...

Il étala ses possessions devant le nez du mangemort.

- Un jeu de carte témoin du massacre de la St Barthélémy, une bague venant du trésor personnel de la famille des Romanov et... oh ! Des fragments du pied de Grindelwald, le pire mage noir que le monde ait connu. A votre avis, combien valent ces trésors inestimables ?

- Je m'en fous, j'ai assez d'argent pour payer toutes les _amendes _que vous pourriez me donner, cracha Rowle en agrémentant sa tirade d'un regard assassin.

- Oh, mais je crois que vous vous fourvoyez ! Voyez-vous je ne demande pas d'argent...

Lucia éclata de nouveau de son rire suraiguë. Barjow laissa un sourire sadique fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Thorfinn Rowle rentra chez lui avec un petit bout en moins. Pas grand chose, juste de quoi l'empêcher d'avoir un deuxième fils.

**•• × ••**

Harry passa ses doigts sur le damier bicolore. Les pièces inertes reposaient sur la table, n'attendant que son adversaire. Il s'amusa un instant à traverser le plateau avec ses doigts sans toucher les cases noires. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Ce soir il allait définitivement battre Voldemort.

Le bruit de la porte ne le surprit même pas. Il savait que le mage noir n'allait pas tarder.

Harry ferma les yeux, attentif à tous les bruits dans l'appartement. Le son d'une cape qu'on laisse tomber par terre. Une chemise qu'on déboutonne un peu. Une serviette que l'on passe sur la figure. Un soupir de lassitude. Des pas sur le tapis du couloir. Un reniflement moqueur à la vue du salon encore allumé.

- Encore là, sale gamin ?

Avec un air hautain, Harry se saisit délicatement du roi blanc et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- J'ai remarqué quelque chose dans ton jeu, hier, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante. Une faiblesse dont tu n'as même pas conscience. Alors, ce soir, je vais te battre.

Un rictus moqueur lui répondit et Voldemort s'assit en face de lui, claquant des doigts pour que les pions se mettent en place.

- Gamin arrogant ! Je vais te faire ravaler cet air supérieur ! Grogna le mage noir.

Le rictus moqueur gagna les lèvres de Harry qui agita la main d'un air condescendant. Le premier pion avança sur le plateau.

- E3 ? S'amusa le mage noir. Voyons, je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça, Harry...

- Tu rigoleras moins quand ton roi s'agenouillera !

- Pourtant, si ma mémoire est bonne, _mon _roi n'a jamais eu à se salir les genoux...

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ta reine alors ? Celle qui se déshabille pour distraire mes pions ?

Voldemort renifla avec dédain.

- Qu'y puis-je si ton cavalier est particulièrement lubrique ?

Harry lança un regard noir à son cavalier gauche qui sauta de sa monture et se planqua derrière, tremblant de honte.

Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils disputaient des parties d'échecs tous les soirs. Après que Voldemort l'eut découvert s'énervant contre le plateau malhonnête, ils avaient continué de jouer ensemble. Évidemment, le second soir, lorsque Harry avait remarqué le mage noir assis devant le damier, il avait longtemps hésité, mais le roi blanc lui avait jeté un regard tellement suppliant qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Certes, le roi en question avait quand même été obligé d'abdiquer cinq fois de suite mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Maintenant, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel, une habitude autant qu'une trêve. Tous les soirs, l'un ou l'autre s'asseyait devant le damier et l'autre le rejoignait.

- Qui t'a appris à jouer aux échecs ? Demanda Voldemort en faisant bouger une de ses tours.

- Mon ami Ron en première année. Mais j'ai jamais réussi à le battre.

- Guère étonnant...

Harry montra ses dents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

- Cela dit, ta manière de jouer montre bien que tu as appris avec un Gryffondor. Toutes tes attaques sont trop franches, trop loyales, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Hier je t'ai presque battu alors je vaux quand même quelque chose ! S'indigna Harry en déplaçant son fou.

- Et pourquoi presque ? Ricana Voldemort.

- Ben, parce que ta reine... Putain ! C'était une tactique, c'est ça ?

Le coin des lèvres de Voldemort se releva légèrement, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

- OK, je prends note, grommela le Survivant.

Ils continuèrent à jouer quelques minutes en silence avant que le Gryffondor ne lance :

- Et toi ? Qui t'a appris à jouer ?

- Un camarade de classe, celui-là même qui m'a offert ce jeu. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que je me suis plongé dans les ouvrages relatifs aux tactiques de guerre.

- Tactiques de guerre ? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu pensais vraiment que mener une guerre était aussi simple que jouer une partie d'échecs ?

Le Survivant se trémoussa sur son siège. Le Lord noir prenait décidément un plaisir malsain à pointer du doigt toutes les failles dans son éducation. Puis à y enfoncer l'ongle et à gratter profondément.

- Dès ma troisième année, je songeais déjà à une guerre ouverte entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, ajouta-t-il les yeux dans le vague. Mais ce que j'ai appris m'a été réellement utile en septième année, lorsque j'ai découvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, déjà captivé par le récit. Ces histoires faisaient également partie de leur routine. Pour la première fois, Voldemort avait l'occasion de parler ouvertement de son passé de Sang-Mêlé avec quelqu'un qui, à son grand étonnement, ne le jugeait pas pour ça. Ça avait simplement commencé par l'évocation des professeurs de Poudlard, puis il avait essayé de convaincre Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents et pour cela ils avaient dû partager une partie de leur passé.

Les premiers soirs, en allant se coucher, il avait été révulsé par ce qu'il avait osé confier à son _ennemi_ mais, invariablement, Nagini avait été là pour témoigner sa joie de les voir parler ensemble en restant civilisés (et il se demandait comment, par la liquette de Merlin, elle connaissait un tel mot...). Et finalement, le mage noir s'était résigné à cette situation qu'il aurait jugé extravagante encore quelques jours plus tôt.

De son côté, Harry ne s'était même pas posé de telles questions. En pur Gryffondor qu'il était, il avait accepté le moment tel qu'il venait. En fait, depuis l'effraction de l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne ressentait aucune animosité à l'égard du mage noir. Pire, il en était venu à apprécier cette répartie cinglante, cet air supérieur et ces anecdotes croustillantes qui le mettaient toujours en valeur. Et le fait que Nagini passait son temps à chanter les louanges de son maître n'était pas étranger à cette situation.

- Je tenais entre mes mains une arme redoutable, mais une arme à double tranchant : si quelqu'un découvrait que je pouvais contrôler le Basilic, j'aurais fini mes jours à Azkaban... Alors j'ai dû faire preuve de patience, de tactique et de manipulation pour être intouchable. Malheureusement, le jeu a vite pris fin. Je pensais vraiment que quelqu'un se rendrait compte que _Hagrid _était incapable de tuer quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux. Les hommes sont vraiment stupides.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, remarqua Harry en fixant le plateau, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi personne n'a été demandé au fantôme de Mimi qui l'a tuée ?

- Parce que Dumbledore n'a jamais révélé aux enquêteurs que son fantôme était revenu.

- Pardon ? Hoqueta le Survivant.

- Il l'a interrogée lui-même et a fini par faire le lien entre les yeux jaunes qui l'ont tuée et le fait que je parlais le fourchelangue. Seulement, il n'avait aucune preuve, alors il m'a surveillé pendant le reste de ma scolarité mais n'a jamais rien eu à me reprocher. Et sorti de Poudlard, j'ai totalement échappé à son contrôle.

Le mage noir avait imperceptiblement bombé le torse tout en affichant un sourire suffisant. Harry lui jeta un regard agacé puis un sourire malicieux vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- En fait, tu n'avais absolument pas prévu qu'elle revienne hanter les toilettes...

**•• × ••**

- _Nagini chassait juste rat, gros gros rat, et Yeux-rouge dit à Nagini venir alors Nagini glisse entre les pieds des Cafards Humains. Et alors Cafard hurle et fait pipi et Yeux-rouge rit, rit, alors Nagini heureuse, heureuse !_

Harry plaça ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et plissa le front.

- _Ok. Donc tu étais en train de chasser ?_

Le serpent siffla et essaya de glisser sa tête entre son coude et son flan.

- _Et Voldemort t'a appelée, alors tu... Putain, mais t'étais où en fait _?

- _Grande, grande salle_ !

- _Donc la salle du trône_, continua laborieusement le brun. _Et tu as glissé, rampé, enfin tu t'es déplacée entre les pieds des... Cafards Humains_ _?_

- _Devine_ ! Siffla Nagini en s'enroulant joyeusement autour de son bras dans l'intention évidente de l'amputer.

Harry soupira bruyamment. Il s'ennuyait depuis une bonne demi-heure alors, quand Nagini l'avait rejoint, il s'était mis en tête de lui inculquer quelques notions d'anglais élémentaire, histoire qu'il n'ait pas à chercher pendant des heures ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.

Il avait donc demandé au reptile de lui raconter quelque chose. Et il en était là.

- _Bon, alors il s'agit d'au moins deux personnes qui sont passées dans la salle du trône. Pour Humain, il n'y a pas de problème mais Cafard peut évoquer le caractère nuisible, dégo__û__tant, grouillant, ou alors un animal noir avec une carapace et des antennes qui se nourrit de déchets. Voyons, qui peut correspondre à cette description ?_

Nagini commença à lui mettre des gentils coups de tête derrière l'oreille.

- _Bon, passons_, grommela le Survivant en interposant sa main entre leurs deux têtes. _Mais pourquoi tu me parles des Cafards puis d'un Cafard_ _?_

Si les serpents avaient la capacité de lever les yeux au ciel, Nagini ne se serait pas privée.

- _Plusieurs Cafards Humains dans salle avec un Cafard au milieu devant Yeux-rouges,_ expliqua-t-elle en articulant lentement.

Harry lui fit les gros yeux et elle ricana. Sans plus se soucier de rien, elle s'enroula autour de la tête du sorcier comme un turban vert et commença à chantonner doucement :

- _Glisse, glisse petit serpent, siffle, siffle silencieus'ment..._

- _Oh putain j'ai trouvé _! S'exclama Harry au bout d'une bonne minute, relevant brusquement la tête et faisant tomber Nagini sur le rebord du canapé. _Les Cafards Humains c'est les mangemorts et il y en avait un qui était en train de se faire punir et qui s'est pissé dessus quand il __t'a__ vue_ !

Pour toute réponse, Nagini le frappa.

- _Rooh, ça va _! Grimaça Harry en se frottant le crâne. _Si tu ne te mettais pas dans des endroits pareils aussi..._

Il agrippa le corps du reptile à deux mains et le tira sur ses genoux repliés puis amena sa tête à hauteur de la sienne, évitant au passage un coup de langue fourchue, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. D'une main il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fronça ses sourcils dans un rictus sévère.

- _Bien. Maintenant on va essayer de t'inculquer quelques notions d'anglais __basique__._

- _Et avec Morfin soit très doux, sinon à la porte il te cloue !_

Harry fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et plissa les yeux.

- _Premièrement, un peu de lexique,_ continua-t-il sans quitter le serpent des yeux. _On ne dit pas « Cafard Humain », on dit « mangemort ». On ne dit pas « Yeux-rouges », on dit « Voldemort ». _

- _Yeux-rouges plus joli._

- _Là n'est pas la question, _gémit le Gryffondor.

- _Quand même !_

- _Bon, d'accord, on garde Yeux-rouges si tu veux..._

Nagini ronronna.

- _Deuxièmement, on con-ju-gue les verbes ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser du présent et du passé dans la même phrase. Tu ne peux pas commencer en disant « je chassais » pour finir par « le mangemort hurle »._

Le reptile acquiesça sagement, laissant le garçon à son délire professoral.

- _Troisièmement, on ne parle pas de soi même à la troisième personne, c'est une manière de parler soit très juvénile soit très pédante. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'est ni l'un ni l'autre._

_- Mais..._

- _Et quatrièmement, _finit-il d'une voix enflammée, _on ne répète pas les mots deux fois ! C'est inutile, ça complique la compréhension de la phrase et ça ne fait absolument pas mature. Vu ? _

Nagini loucha sur l'index rageur pointé à deux centimètres de son nez et acquiesça de nouveau.

- _Alors maintenant tu vas me répéter cette phrase sans faire une seule faute, c'est compris ? « J'étais en train de chasser un gros rat lorsque Yeux-rouges m'a __appelée__ dans la salle du trône. J'ai rampé entre les pieds des... »_

- _J'étais en train de chasser un gros rat, _l'interrompit le reptile, _lorsque Yeux-rouges m'a __appelée__ dans la salle du trône. J'ai rampé entre les pieds des mangemorts et, lorsque celui qui recevait sa punition m'a __aperçue__, il en a perdu le contrôle de ses sphincters, faisant beaucoup rire Yeux-rouges, ce qui m'a rendu heureuse. Maintenant, me ferais-tu le plaisir d'ôter tes doigts de mon cou avant que mort s'en suive ?_

Harry cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Ses doigts se desserrèrent du cou du reptile et celle-ci glissa sur ses genoux avec un soupir de soulagement.

- _Mais... Tu sais parler ? _Demanda Harry d'un air ébahi.

- _Hun hun._

- _Mais... Mais... Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt ?_

- _Trop long. Fatiguant. Pas marrant._

- _Mais..._

- _Mais Yeux-verts gentil, gentil, alors Nagini pardonne à Yeux-verts d'avoir essayer de tuer Nagini !_

Et elle se cala sur ses genoux en ronronnant comme un moteur de camion.

**•• × ••**

"Les branches des arbres se balançaient doucement, croulant sous le poids des fruits mûrs. Des pommes, des pêches, des oranges, des citrouilles. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Depuis quand les citrouilles poussaient-elles dans les arbres ? Légèrement intrigué, il s'approcha du "citrouiller", à défaut d'un autre nom, et tendit la main pour cueillir un fruit. L'arbre releva ses branches dans un ricanement moqueur.

Le sorcier jura et sortit sa baguette magique avec la ferme intention de réduire le végétal en cendres.

- Merlin, quel sang chaud !

Le feuillage s'écarta légèrement, révélant la silhouette d'un homme assis sur une branche épaisse. Il était entièrement nu mais ses longs cheveux blonds l'entouraient comme une robe éthérée, cachant sa pudeur à la face du monde. Ses jambes fines se balançaient gaiement et il regardait le sorcier avec un sourire malicieux.

- Les choses échapperaient-elles à ton contrôle, mon petit Tom ?

Le mage noir grogna. Depuis qu'il avait rendu visite à Grindelwald, celui-ci hantait régulièrement ses rêves, comme un message inconscient qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il tourna le dos au blond et partit à grandes enjambées en direction de la forêt.

Un objet non identifié heurta douloureusement l'arrière de son crâne.

- Reviens ici, je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore !

Résistant à l'envie de protéger sa tête, Voldemort continua son chemin sans détourner le regard. Cependant, il n'eut pas fait vingt pas qu'un autre "citrouiller" se profila devant lui, avec un autre Grindelwald assis sur une branche, une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus, chouina-t-il. Tu me trouves moche, c'est ça ?

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Sur sa branche, Gellert continuait de babiller futilement :

- C'est parce que je suis blond ? Tu n'aimes pas les blonds ? Ou alors parce que je ne suis plus vierge ? Tu en veux à Albus pour m'avoir pris ma virginité ? Ah non, ça doit être parce que je suis trop grand, tu préfères avoir le contrôle. À moins que je ne sois trop vieux ? Même si, franchement, avec le physique de rêve que j'ai...

Le blond passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, les lissant doucement.

- En même temps, j'ai une furieuse envie de baiser, là, tout de suite, alors on va bien trouver moyen de s'arranger, non ?

Il sauta soudainement de sa branche, atterrissant au sol avec légèreté. Une lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux, il s'avança à la rencontre du mage noir. Il commença peu à peu à rétrécir, perdant cinq bons centimètres, ses jambes prirent du muscle, son torse s'affermit, ses yeux perdirent leur couleur bleu délavé pour se teinter de vert émeraude, ses cheveux s'assombrirent, comme une traînée d'encre se répandant sur son crâne, sa masse chevelue se raccourcit et s'épaissit, laissant apparaître une peau crémeuse, un abdomen recouvert d'une fine ligne de poils noirs et un...

- Tooom, roucoula-t-il en se collant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'abord complètement tétanisé d'avoir le sosie entièrement nu de Harry Potter agrippé à ses robes, Voldemort finit par retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'une langue téméraire lécha la commissure de ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur la chute de rein magnifiquement galbée et attira son ennemi à lui, les faisant gémir tous les deux lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact. Et soudain, une flopée de souvenirs inonda l'esprit du mage noir. Des réminiscences de tous ces putain de rêves dont il ne se rappelait rien le matin, tous ces putain de rêves où il couchait avec Harry Potter.

Son sexe se gorgea soudainement de sang et il ne s'étonna même pas d'être lui aussi aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance lorsqu'il descendit ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour lentement masturber le brun. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en gémissant lamentablement, les mains agrippées à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber.

- Tom... Je vais... haleta le brun en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Mais la jouissance ne vint jamais. La main du mage noir fut brutalement saisie par une poigne de fer. Entre ses bras, "Harry" s'était tendu, l'oreille aux aguets, scrutant quelque chose dans le lointain, les sourcils froncés. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il éclata de rire et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Voldemort avant de s'élancer vers la lisière du bois.

- Vient me chercher, Tom ! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, le regard brillant de joie.

.. .. ..

Les roseaux ondulaient légèrement sous la brise. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds mais, même ainsi, ses yeux ne dépassaient pas de la mer mouvante des végétaux. Il entendait l'eau couler proche de lui, des cris d'animaux et les bruissements des feuilles. Il se résolut à essayer de se frayer un chemin dans les roseaux avec pas mal de difficultés.

Plusieurs jurons colorés et quelques égratignures plus tard, il émergea enfin pour se retrouver sur la berge sablonneuse d'une rivière.

Un homme blond était assis sur un tronc d'arbres renversé, lui tournant le dos. Des cheveux d'un blond pâle caressaient ses épaules et il ne semblait vêtu que d'un pantalon couleur boue. Il sifflotait quelques notes aiguës qui se mêlaient au grésillement d'un feu de bois. Feu de bois au-dessus duquel trois citrouilles étaient en train de rôtir à la broche.

L'homme se retourna brusquement et lui adressa un sourire.

- Hey, mais c'est notre petit pote Potter !

Harry fit prudemment un pas en arrière. Un Malefoy amical n'était pas un Malefoy.

- Comment vas-tu ? Les citrouilles ont eu le temps de cramer depuis que tu es parti du château.

En effet, les légumes qui tournaient au-dessus du feu étaient un peu trop noirs pour être comestibles. Harry fit un autre pas en arrière, glissa sur une pierre moussue et se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau. Drago éclata de rire.

- Bonne idée, je commençais à avoir un peu chaud !

Le blond retira son pantalon et se précipita dans l'eau, trempant définitivement le brun au passage.

Il attrapa Harry par la taille et le traîna au milieu du lit de la rivière, là où l'eau leur arrivait à mi-poitrine. Puis il se mit à le déshabiller en babillant à propos des rhumes.

- Ben dites donc, t'es vachement mieux foutu que ce que je pensais... C'est le Quidditch qui fait ça ? Gloussa-t-il en tâtant les biceps du brun.

L'eau était délicieuse, fraîche et limpide. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement glisser dans le courant, ne prêtant même plus attention à Drago.

- Et ces cuisses, Merlin ! Pas un pet de graisse ! Par Salazar, on dirait que tu as passé ta vie sur un balai !

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux en sentant deux mains caresser ses fesses. Il fit de grands mouvements de bras pour se dégager de l'emprise de Malefoy. Ce dernier éclata de rire et se pencha pour toucher son torse.

Commença alors un jeu du chat dans lequel les deux garçons se poursuivaient en cherchant à effleurer toutes les parties de leur corps. Harry déployait des trésors d'agilité pour échapper au blond, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens alors que l'autre semblait flotter, que ce soit dans l'eau ou dans l'air, ses doigts l'effleurant toujours d'une délicate caresse.

Le jeu prit fin lorsque Harry se retrouva coincé dans une zone rocheuse, n'ayant aucun échappatoire. Drago se jeta sur lui et s'agrippa fermement à son dos.

- C'est toi le chat, susurra-t-il en léchant le lobe d'oreille du brun.

Harry soupira d'aise, laissant les mains expertes du blond titiller ses tétons pour descendre lentement vers son sexe érigé. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements pour qu'il sente ses reins s'embrasser.

Et soudainement, le corps divin derrière lui s'évanouit, laissant la fraîche brise d'été reprendre ses caresses.

.. .. ..

Voldemort s'appuya franchement sur un tronc d'arbre, plié en deux pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait perdu "Harry" de vue depuis un long moment, se laissant guider par les rires clairs et les mots d'encouragement.

Après être sorti du verger, il s'était enfoncé dans un petit bois lumineux, courant après une ombre. Il avait couru longtemps entre des arbres noueux qui se ressemblaient tous et là, il maudissait Grindelwald de toutes ses pauvres forces restantes.

L'étau dans sa poitrine se desserra légèrement et le mage noir reprit sa route.

Alors qu'il contournait un énième bosquet, il entendit des bruits d'eau venant de sa droite. Il souleva quelques branches et se retrouva en aplomb d'un cours d'eau. Le lit semblait plutôt profond et s'étalait dans une gracieuse courbe au milieu de rochers polis et de sable gris.

Il fit quelques pas sur l'aplomb rocheux, cherchant la source du bruit. Alors qu'il se penchait vers le vide, un gémissement de plaisir retentit en contrebas.

Voldemort sourit. Il venait de retrouver sa proie.

.. .. ..

Les rayons du soleil cessèrent de caresser sa peau et Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui lui faisait de l'ombre.

Une silhouette sombre jaillit soudain devant lui, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux à cause des éclaboussures, et ses lèvres furent brusquement ravies dans un baiser brûlant.

Il hoqueta en sentant quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa cuisse et tenta de se dégager, mais l'inconnu resserra sa prise dans son dos en fouillant furieusement sa bouche. Des mains rudes se posèrent sur ses fesses, les malaxant durement et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba immédiatement sur deux obsidiennes encadrées par une chevelure corbeau.

Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine alors que ses reins s'embrassaient sous les caresses de l'homme. Il commença inconsciemment à frotter son propre sexe contre la cuisse de son partenaire, gémissant doucement dans sa bouche.

Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre et le repoussa légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Souffle qui se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit enfin son visage. Le seul visage qui faisait parti de son quotidien depuis maintenant un mois et demi – à part Rogue, mais, franchement, qui irait fantasmer sur Rogue ? – .

Pourtant, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de qui était en face se lui, sa poitrine se réchauffait doucement, diffusant une chaleur bienfaisante dans tout son corps.

.. .. ..

Complètement excité, Voldemort agrippa les délicieuses fesses devant lui, soulevant presque le garçon du sol. Les yeux verts le fixaient d'un air effaré mais il n'en avait cure.

Il s'attaqua plutôt à faire gémir Harry en caressant toutes les parties sensibles qu'il pouvait atteindre. Des caresses brutales, possessives. Des caresses qui laissaient le petit brun haletant dans ses bras.

Il avança de quelques pas, forçant son partenaire à se plaquer contre le rocher derrière lui. Un léger gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du Survivant alors qu'il arquait son dos sous la surprise.

Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, entraînés par leur bassins qui se mouvaient de plus en plus vite. Voldemort grogna lorsqu'il sentit des ongles acérés s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de son dos. En guise de représailles, il fondit sur la gorge offerte pour la mordre sauvagement. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, lui faisant presque perdre la tête.

Son corps réclamait plus, lui hurlait de soulager la pression, le suppliait de s'enfoncer entre les belles fesses fermes de son partenaire. Alors il écarta les jambes de Harry, les remonta à la hauteur de sa poitrine et, sans plus de cérémonie, s'enfonça entièrement en lui dans un gémissement d'extase.

Les ongles du brun tracèrent des lignes de feu dans son dos mais cette douleur était minime comparée au plaisir qu'il ressentait d'être comprimé entre ces muscles tièdes. Il commença de lents va-et-viens, la tête rejetée en arrière, l'esprit complètement embué.

Devant lui, le corps fragile du Gryffondor montait et descendait au rythme de ses coups de reins, son dos frottant contre le rocher. Ses ongles étaient plantés dans le dos du Lord, se retenant tant bien que mal pour ne pas tomber. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés et il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. De douleur ou de plaisir, il ne le savait même pas lui-même.

Cependant, quand les coups de reins devinrent des coups de butoirs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir et de bouger son bassin avec frénésie.

L'orgasme les faucha avec la puissance d'un _Avada Kedavra _et le décor se fondit autour d'eux pour retourner dans le néant de leur esprit. "

**•• × ••**

Harry se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient collés à son front par la sueur et ses joues rouges le chauffaient désagréablement.

Son esprit n'eut pas le temps d'analyser quoique ce soit qu'une douleur lancinante dans son postérieur le fit gémir de douleur. Il se roula en boule, la tête dans ses bras, et essaya de se remettre les idées en place.

Une forte odeur de sexe le prit à la gorge. Il n'eut même pas besoin de porter la main à son caleçon pour le savoir souillé par son propre sperme.

Une sourde panique commença à se répandre en lui alors qu'il se levait d'un bond pour se placer devant le petit miroir de sa chambre. Le sang séché qui maculait sa gorge attira immédiatement son regard, tout comme les bleus qui affleuraient sur ses hanches. Un léger demi-tour le convainquit que son dos était également maculé de plaques rouges, ressemblant à des brûlures. Mais le pire, c'était la boursouflure en relief sur sa poitrine, formant une rune bien connue. « Mineure ».

Les larmes débordèrent lentement de ses yeux. Il descendit lentement la main à ses fesses mais la retira vivement lorsqu'il sentit la chair sensible brûler sous ses doigts.

Sa gorge se serra et une bile acide envahit sa bouche.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! S'exclama une voix aiguë derrière lui.

Le Gryffondor se retourna brusquement, tous ses sens en éveil. À la porte de sa chambre, Liuk le regardait avec effarement, ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête.

- Oh Merlin, Liuk va tout de suite vous chercher des potions et des onguents ! Comme Monsieur Harry doit avoir mal ! Mary a dit à Liuk que Monsieur Harry avait gémi toute la nuit mais Liuk n'avait aucune idée à quel point l'état de Monsieur Harry était grave ! Liuk va se plonger la tête dans la soupe pour avoir manqué à son devoir !

- Liuk... murmura Harry d'une voix brisée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter a sûrement attrapé une vilaine maladie. Il ne faut pas toucher des animaux qui traînent avec les rats et qui propagent les maladies, s'exclama l'elfe, les poings sur les hanches.

- Mais... Je suis resté dans mon lit ? Et seul ?

Liuk pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire rassurant.

- Bien sûr Monsieur Harry, les elfes savent toujours quand quelqu'un est debout. Madame Lestrange demande toujours de la confiture quand elle se lève et Monsieur Whiteberry veut qu'on lui lave les pieds. Alors les elfes sont debout et attendent parce qu'ils sont de bons elfes et qu'ils ne peuvent pas désobéir.

L'amertume dans la voix ne l'elfe ne l'atteint pas une seule seconde. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était un soulagement sans bornes. Personne n'avait abusé de lui pendant son sommeil.

Il caressa distraitement la rune sur sa poitrine. Imaginer Voldemort le violer lui aurait fait d'autant plus mal qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier la personne. La culpabilité étouffée depuis bien longtemps, il aimait leurs parties d'échecs, leurs discussions à bâtons rompus sur des sujets ordinaires, les repas passés dans un silence tranquille et les séances de tri du courrier qui se finissaient toujours par un fou rire.

L'elfe revint avec tout un panel de potions colorées et s'appliqua à soigner la moindre de ses ecchymoses, ne sourcillant même pas lorsque Harry refusa qu'il examine d'où provenait la douleur entre ses fesses mais laissant quand même une potion anti-douleur sur le bureau.

Le nez dans son oreiller, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du mage noir qui, étrangement, était toujours là après plus d'un mois, Harry se demanda comment un simple rêve pouvait avoir _ces _répercussions physiques.

Il ne trouva jamais la réponse.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **Finalement, ce rêve prend la moitié du chapitre. Dire que je voulais l'étendre sur une longue période temporelle. Pffffff.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on voit la réaction du mage noir à ce joli rêve, on retourne un peu square Grimmaurd et on (si-les-personnages-n'ont-font-pas-trop-qu'à-leur-tête) plonge dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus sombre.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Agitation moléculaire

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **comme Manganèse **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas** **:** Ronce13 et Chaussette Hdss (c'est toujours la même mais maintenant elle a un compte (happy !))

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Jeunes gens, je vais vous dire une bonne chose : la prépa c'est le maaaaaal ! On formate vos esprits ! On vous force à voir les sciences partouuuuut ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas si, une fois de plus, le titre de ce chapitre est extrait d'un de mes cours (Allez, promis, la prochaine fois je vous fait une p'tite référence littéraire ^^)

**Résumé :** A la suite d'une partie d'échec, toutes les tensions retombent entre Harry et Voldemort. L'état de Remus s'aggrave avec la pleine lune. Ron découvre que son aura peut faire du mal. Voldemort fait des rêves érotiques à propos de Harry et Nagini s'acharne à faire grimper la tension sexuelle entre eux-deux. Lucius fait part de ses soupçons à Bellatrix **[chapitre 14]**.

Drago tente de réparer l'armoire à disparaitre et le diadème de Serdaigle se retrouve en possession du mangemort Rowle. Une trêve s'est installée entre Harry et Voldemort; ils s'ouvrent peu à peu et parviennent même à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Ils se rencontrent dans un rêve et finissent par copuler sauvagement. Malgré le fait que la scène ne se soit déroulée dans un monde onirique, Harry en garde les séquelles physiques **[chapitre 15]**.

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 16 :

Agitation moléculaire

ou

Comment l'on observe le début d'une réaction en chaîne

**•• × ••**

Voldemort se redressa et repoussa brusquement le drap sur ses cuisses. Il passa une main moite sur sa figure en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas fait un rêve aussi érotique depuis de nombreuses années.

Bon, évidement, comme tous les adolescents, il avait souillé son lit toutes les nuits pendant une longue période mais, depuis qu'il s'était mis en quête du pouvoir, les relations charnelles avaient commencé à le rebuter. Même lorsqu'il devait satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles, il prenait bien garde à ne jamais toucher plus que nécessaire son partenaire.

Nagini lui avait bien fait remarquer avec sa délicatesse habituelle que ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire des rêves cochons mais le fait qu'il ne s'en rappelle jamais au réveil l'aidait à ne pas le prendre en compte.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et emmêlés puis se rallongea lentement. Une douleur cuisante jaillit de son dos et il siffla de douleur. Un coup d'œil derrière lui l'informa que des traces de sang s'étalaient sur ses draps.

Poussant un juron inquiet, il se précipita dans sa salle de bain et se tourna vers le miroir. Les profondes griffures sur son dos et ses flans brillèrent malsainement sous la lumière artificielle.

Son cœur rata un battement alors que les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit.

_Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, entraînés par leur bassins qui se mouvaient de plus en plus vite. Voldemort grogna lorsqu'il sentit des ongles acérés s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de son dos. En guise de représailles, il fondit sur la gorge offerte pour la mordre sauvagement. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, lui faisant presque perdre la tête._

Une légère bosse se forma au niveau de son entrejambe et Voldemort la regarda presque avec crainte.

_Les ongles du brun tracèrent des lignes de feu dans son dos mais cette douleur était minime comparée au plaisir qu'il ressentait d'être comprimé entre ces muscles tièdes. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, la tête rejetée en arrière, l'esprit complètement embué._

La bosse grossit et il dut s'appuyer contre le lavabo pour ne pas flancher.

_Merde._

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à formuler.

Il passa un doigt hésitant sur la plus longue griffure, qui partait du haut de son dos vers son flan droit. Comment pouvait-il avoir ça après un rêve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, par les couilles de Merlin ?

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il tâta l'arrière de sa tête, à la recherche de la bosse que lui avait infligé Grindelwald. Mais il eut beau fourrager tant et plus dans ses cheveux, l'arrière de son crâne demeurait lisse.

Il appuya son front contre le miroir , l'esprit encore plus embrouillé.

Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poitrine pour découvrir une boursouflure au niveau de son cœur. Une espèce de cicatrice en relief traçant une rune qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'il avait un peu moins de self-contrôle, il aurait hurlé comme un gamin, fracassant le miroir devant lui et exigeant des réponses immédiates. Mais Voldemort était un adulte et il savait bien que la seule chose qu'il réussirait à faire c'était de se faire mal à la main.

Les nerfs en pelote, il fourragea rageusement dans les placards à la recherche d'un baume. Il finit par trouver un pot contenant une pâte orange pâle qui ferait très bien l'affaire.

Grognant tant et plus, il se passa la pommade dans le dos. Pourtant, il eut beau de se contorsionner tant et plus, il ne parvient pas à l'étaler au milieu de son dos. Grinçant des dents, il retourna dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une solution miracle.

Sa colère fondit un peu lorsqu'il remarqua un amas d'écailles vertes au milieu de ses draps froissés.

- _Nagini._

Le reptile ne montra aucun signe de vie.

- _Nagini ?_ S'inquiéta le mage noir devant cette inhabituelle immobilité.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et passa sa main sur les écailles froides. Le serpent émit un léger râle avant de soulever lentement ses paupières, dévoilant des yeux vitreux.

- _Yeux-rouges_, répondit-elle avec peu d'entrain. _Caresse. _

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Fatiguée. Caresse._

Et le mage noir obéit. Jamais il n'avait vu Nagini aussi faible. Il ressentit un soupçon de culpabilité en pensant qu'il l'avait négligée depuis quelques jours. Trop occupé à taquiner le Survivant, il avait prêté peu d'intérêt à sa compagne de toujours.

- J_e vais te donner une potion revitalisante et, tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir mieux_, dit-il doucement.

Nagini acquiesça et replongea dans le sommeil. Calquant sa respiration sur la sienne, Voldemort s'assit plus confortablement sur le matelas, ferma les yeux et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Et il allait avoir du boulot.

**•• × ••**

Tendant sa baguette à bout de bras, Ron lança un puissant _reducto_ sur le mannequin d'entraînement. La silhouette sombre vacilla puis explosa dans un bruit sourd.

- Bien, voyons ça, grommela Hermione en s'approchant du roux.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine du Gryffondor, l'autre tendue le plus loin possible.

- À vue de nez, je dirais que ta température corporelle a légèrement augmentée, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus chaud au poignet qu'à la main... Il faudrait que je trouve un thermomètre moldu, ou mieux, des capteurs de température ! Si l'on se place dans une pièce isolée on devrait pouvoir déterminer comment évolue la température. Mmmh, en fait, il me faudrait plutôt du matériel militaire, des lunettes de vision nocturnes. Il me semble que l'armée avait développé une technologie de repérage en se basant sur la chaleur émise par corps. En plus, si la température évolue au cours du temps on pourrait aussi...

Son discours fut coupé net par une paire de lèvres caressant doucement les siennes. Et tout aussi soudainement, Ron se recula, les joues plus rouges que ses cheveux.

- Pardon, je... Enfin, je...Tu...Heu, baragouina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

En face de lui, Hermione était aussi rouge comme une pivoine. Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux avec gêne. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Je vais voir dans la bibliothèque si je ne trouve pas un sort pour ça, lança soudainement la Gryffondor en tournant les talons.

Ron songea brièvement à se cogner la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il avait agit sur une impulsion et Hermione n'aurait pas pu formuler de réponse plus claire à ses stupides avances.

Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait belle lorsqu'elle partait dans ses brillantes théories sur la marche du monde. Ses pommettes rougissaient légèrement, ses yeux brillaient derrière ses long cils et ses lèvres rouges dévoilaient des petites canines pointues. Des canines qu'il trouvait tellement sexy qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de les faire siennes. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ici le pire en l'occurrence.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde et murmura doucement :

- La prochaine fois, demande simplement la permission...

Puis elle sortit sans un regard en arrière, laissant un rouquin les yeux remplis d'espoir. La prochaine fois.

**•• × ••**

Les haies de buis bien entretenues bruissaient légèrement sous la brise. Un peu plus loin, les herbes folles prenaient d'assaut le gazon bien taillé. Quelques fleurs colorées pointaient timidement leur nez malgré la fraîcheur ambiante. Puis la forêt prenait le pas sur le jardin ordonné, étendant ses branches de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Les rayons du soleil levant caressait les collines verdoyantes et, au loin, on pouvait même apercevoir la silhouette fantomatique d'une chaîne de montagnes.

Harry passa sa main sur la vitre froide. Il n'était pas sorti depuis si longtemps. Il ne se rappelait même plus la sensation du vent sur sa peau, du soleil vif sur ses joues, de la morsure du froid hivernal.

- _Yeux-verts triste ? _Murmura une voix à ses côtés.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers le reptile alangui sur le sofa brun.

- _Non, c'est juste que..._

- _Manque maison ?_

- _Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée à faire des phrases correctes, hein ?_ Répondit Harry sans grande conviction.

- _Yeux-verts élude._

- _Oui, _finit par lâcher le brun après un long silence.

- _Pourquoi ?Yeux-verts bien ici. Chaud, nourri, Yeux-rouges gentil, Nagini gentille, Corbeau Puant plus là..._

La dernière remarque fit naître une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres de Harry.

- _Oui, après tout, tu as raison, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Je suis bien mieux traité que chez les Dursley, personne ne me regarde comme une célébrité, pas de devoirs inutiles à faire, plus de sarcasme__s__ de la part de l'effroyable maître des potions..._

- _Mais ?_

- _Je n'ai pas de mais._

- _Tout le monde a un mais. Sinon, Yeux-vert serait pas là à fixer dehors comme rat mort ! _S'indigna le serpent en agitant vivement sa queue, renversant un coussin par terre.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était nerveux. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Nagini, ramassant le coussin qu'elle essayait d'attraper au lasso avec sa queue. Le reptile en profita allègrement pour grimper sur ses genoux.

- _Je ne comprend__s__ pas, _reprit-il après un moment de silence uniquement rompu par les ronronnements de Nagini. _Comment je peux me sentir chez moi alors que je suis chez... Voldemort. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est ridicule ! Comment est-ce que je peux me sentir en sécurité auprès de mon ennemi ? Comment je peux jouer aux échecs avec lui sans même penser qu'il a droit de vie et de mort sur moi ? Comment est-ce que je peux rêver que..._

Il s'interrompit dans un rougissement prononcé. Nagini ricana.

- _Je peux rêver que..?_

- _Rien du tout !_

- _Yeux-verts menteur, _répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. _Nagini sait tout._

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! _S'écria Harry en rougissant encore plus.

- _Hu ? Alors pourquoi bosse dans pantalon de Yeux-verts ? _

Harry lança un regard paniqué à son entre-jambe, mortifié d'y trouver la preuve que Nagini attendait. Mais son caleçon était plat.

- _Putain Nagini, ça va pas ? _Hurla-t-il, scandalisé.

- _Ici, _répondit le reptile en montrant un genou du brun d'un coup de tête. _Bosse dans pantalon ici._

Harry ferma les yeux de lassitude. Il s'était encore fait avoir.

**•• × ••**

La vieille maison des Black bourdonnait d'activité. Les vacances de printemps avaient commencé depuis quelques heures et, déjà, les étudiants et membres de l'Ordre s'affairaient à nettoyer leur chambre. Cette frénésie du ménage devait son nom aux deux terreurs qu'étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Arguant qu'il étaient majeurs depuis trop longtemps pour être réduits en esclavage par une mère indigne qui refusait de les soutenir dans leur travail (cette rancœur étant principalement due au fait que Mrs Weasley avait jeté à la poubelle leur dernier projet), ils avaient décidé de nettoyer uniquement leur chambre, déchargeant poussière et détritus dans celle des autres.

En voyant la nouvelle couche de poussière stagnant dans sa chambre, Tonks avait hurlé au scandale et, un torchon sur le nez, s'était aussi mise au nettoyage à grandes eaux. Voilà donc pourquoi Mr Weasley s'était philosophiquement retiré dans la cuisine avec un morceau de tarte aux abricots, à l'abri des nuages de poussière, cascades d'eau sale, meutes de rats, sarabandes de draps tâchés et de la panière à linge sale qui s'obstinait à changer de chambre toutes les trente secondes.

Une franche gaieté régnait donc square Grimmaurt mais, sous le couvert de visages joyeux, une certaine tension prenait tout le monde au tripes. Ce soir se déroulait la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix avant la prochaine attaque.

Arthur jeta un discret coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine et, ni vu ni connu, se resservit une part de tarte. Il en découpa une large portion dans son assiette et ouvrit la bouche, savourant d'avance son pêché mignon.

- Papa ?

Le bout de tarte fit un salto arrière alors que l'homme bondissait de sa chaise, pris en faute. En voyant qu'il s'agissait uniquement du plus jeune de ses fils et non son tyran de femme, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se rassit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le reste de son dessert avec dépit.

Ron se mordit la lèvre et vint s'asseoir en face de son père.

- Je... Enfin, je me demandais si... si je pouvais participer au raid de demain.

Les yeux d'Arthur se voilèrent brièvement. Il s'était rendu compte depuis peu que son plus jeune fils commençait à grandir. L'instabilité de sa magie témoignait d'ailleurs du profond bouleversement qu'il traversait. Pourtant, il avait espéré que le dernier de ses fils pas encore impliqué dans la guerre reste sauf. Tous ses frères marchaient sur la corde raide, bravant la mort à chaque mission. Et s'il y avait une chose qui le rendait profondément heureux, c'était de voir chacun de ses enfants pleinement épanoui. Alors, non, il ne jetterait pas le dernier de ses fils sur le champ de bataille.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Réagit immédiatement le rouquin.

- Tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre.

- Papa ! Je _fais _partie de l'Ordre ! Pas officiellement mais, après avoir passé près de deux mois dans cette baraque pourrie c'est comme si !

- Tu es trop jeune.

- Pas plus que Fred et George lorsqu'ils sont partis ouvrir leur magasin, et je suis majeur dans une semaine !

- Tu ne sais pas te battre.

- Vraiment ?

Il éclata d'un rire sombre.

- Et l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'était du pipeau ? L'entraînement que Tonks nous a donné, c'était juste pour nous occuper ? Et les leçons que _tu _m'as données pour contrôler mon aura, c'était du vent aussi ?

Sa voix résonna dans la cuisine, se répercutant de mur en mur jusqu'à heurter Arthur en pleine poitrine.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de te battre, murmura-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

- J'en ai au moins trois, répondit son fils avec passion. Sauver Harry de l'enfer où il est, garder Hermione en sécurité et créer un monde sans guerre où nos enfants pourrons grandir.

M. Weasley leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Hermione, hein ?

Malgré ses joues rougissantes, Ron ne baissa pas le regard.

- Que puis-je faire contre un homme si déterminé ? murmura le plus âgé avec tristesse.

- Merci, répondit son fils en lui souriant timidement.

Il l'enlaça dans une accolade virile et sortit de la cuisine.

- Ron !

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où nous allons demain ?

Le rouquin réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, une grimace contrite sur les lèvres.

- Heu... En gros, ouais...

M. Weasley secoua la tête dans un petit rire.

- Reviens ici que je te fasse un résumé de la dernière réunion.

Ron grommela un peu mais revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris en écoutant aux portes ?

- Qu'on allait attaquer le manoir Malefoy, non ?

**•• × ••**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en pointant le plat fumant devant lui.

- Du cuisseau de sombral.

- Du quoi ?

Voldemort lui jeta un regard hautain tout en dépliant soigneusement sa serviette sur ses genoux.

- Du cuisseau de sombral, répéta-t-il. C'est un animal très rare dont la chair goûteuse est énormément prisée dans les milieux aristocratiques.

- Monsieur a des gouts de luxe à ce que je vois. Ça te prend souvent de te faire servir ce genre de plats ? Non, en fait, je me fiche de la réponse. Dis-moi plutôt _comment_ on peut récupérer de la viande sur un truc qui n'a que la peau sur les os ? S'exclama Harry.

- En les élevant, évidemment, répondit le mage noir en roulant des yeux.

- Ah, d'accord. Non, attends. Là encore ça me pose un problème. _Comment_ élever des animaux visibles uniquement par ceux qui ont déjà vu la mort ?

Voldemort arrêta son mouvement, sa fourchette figée à mis-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

- Je suppose qu'ils utilisent des sortilèges de détection. Même s'il sont invisibles, ils ont toujours une chaleur corporelle et un cœur qui bat.

Harry acquiesça et, du bout de sa fourchette, tâta le morceau de viande.

- Tu crois que le sombral mort est aussi invisible ? Je veux dire, tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui mangent quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écrasa son morceau de viande d'un coup de mâchoire puissante, l'air légèrement contrarié. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée mais ne voulait en aucun cas l'admettre devant ce gamin qui le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, attendant la réponse avec impatience.

- Bien sur que oui. Les aristocrates apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge à manger de la viande invisible, répondit-il malgré tout avec aplomb.

- Mais...

- Mange, grogna le lord en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry afficha une mine boudeuse mais se contraignit à avaler quelques bouchées. Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi cette viande était si prisée. Elle était très maigre, filandreuse et laissait un arrière goût amer sur la langue. Et puis il était sûr qu'il allait finir par en avoir entre les dents.

Les traits de Voldemort s'étant de nouveau détendus, il s'autorisa à poser la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes :

- Et les elfes de maison ? Ils la voient aussi la viande ou ils doivent la cuisiner à l'aveugle ?

La fourchette sur mage noir se planta sauvagement dans son quartier de viande. Il fusilla du regard le Gryffondor impertinent mais, sa bouche tordue en un sourire montrait bien que la situation l'amusait malgré tout.

Harry tira légèrement sur le col roulé qu'il portait depuis le matin même et plongea dans son assiette, faisant mine de n'avoir rien dit. Il s'appliqua à découper sa viande en petits morceaux qu'il cacha sous la feuille de salade puis engloutit les champignons bleuâtres qui composaient la garniture. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'excuse pour garder les yeux baissés, il s'éclaircit la gorge, essuya le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette et releva la tête.

Voldemort n'avait pas bougé de sa position et le regardait maintenant avec un air impassible.

Mal à l'aise, Harry s'agita un peu sur sa chaise. Il se demanda furtivement s'il avait encore quelque chose sur la figure et repassa dignement sa serviette sur ses lèvres.

Les prunelles du lord noir s'éclaircirent légèrement tandis que l'ombre d'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Quelque part sur sa poitrine, une rune pulsa au rythme des battements de son cœur, envoyant des vagues de chaleur dans tout son être.

**•• × ••**

Ron s'accroupit derrière un muret de pierres sèches. À ses côtés, les jumeaux Weasley se partageaient une barre chocolatée qu'ils avaient chipé dans la cuisine avant le départ.

- Détends-toi, Ronny, on va pas nous attaquer alors qu'on est à presque un kilomètre de la propriété ! Souffla Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

Son petit frère lui lança un regard noir et essaya de détendre un peu les muscles de sa nuque et de ses épaules, mais rien n'y fit.

George mit un coup de coude à son sosie et un courant de compréhension mutuelle passa entre les deux.

- Hey, Ronny, tu sais comment Hermione a réussi à briser les barrières du manoir Malefoy ?

- Heu... Elle a dû m'expliquer mais j'ai décroché à un moment et...

Le rouge vif qui colora ses joues se vit même dans la pénombre du soir. Il ne pouvait décidément pas leur avouer que cette scène s'était terminée par une séance de pelotage intense.

- Roooh ! Notre petit Ronny devient un grand garçon, s'extasia un des rouquins en serrant son frère dans ses bras, quelle nostalgie mon cher George !

- Oh Fred, je me rappelle encore comme si c'était hier la première fois que nous avons partagé notre lit avec une jolie donzelle peu effarouchée !

- Quelle nuit cela avait été, alors que nous sortions à peine de l'enfance !

- Merlin j'en ai encore des frissons !

- Oh George !

- Oh Fred !

- Putain ! Mais arrêtez ça c'est dégueulasse ! Hurla Ron en les voyant se lécher la figure comme deux chiens.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent en cœur devant l'air choqué de leur petit frère.

- Bref, continua Fred en passant sa manche sur ses lèvres pour les essuyer. Tu sais qu'on a eu besoin d'un peu d'ADN malefoyen pour passer les barrières ?

Ron acquiesça, les yeux dans le vide.

- Quelqu'un a donc dû approcher la fouine pour récupérer un échantillon. Et bien figure-toi que c'est MacGo qui s'en est chargée, repris George.

- Et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour obtenir un cheveu...

- Que de lui caresser la tête !

Et les deux jumeaux se roulèrent par terre en éclatant de rire.

- Par l'occiput de Merlin, je regrette tellement d'avoir raté ça, gloussa Fred en tapant du poing par terre.

- Et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle va l'apprivoiser comme ça, la fouine, renchérit George en se tenant le ventre

- Elle va le dresser à chasser les souris !

Et ils repartirent dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

Ron ne dut son salut qu'à la voix grésillante de Remus qui leur demandait des nouvelles de leur emplacement. Négligeant les gloussements pitoyables de ses frères, le rouquin s'empressa de lui communiquer leurs coordonnées exactes. Le loup-garou l'avertit de se tenir prêt pour la phase d'approche et de surveiller les imbéciles de jumeaux qu'il entendait pouffer de là où il était.

Ron réprima un sourire et transmis la nouvelle.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'ordre de se déplacer arriva et les trois jeunes hommes se fondirent dans les ombres. Ils progressèrent rapidement jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres des barrières immatérielles qui délimitaient la propriété des Malefoy.

- Fred ? Demanda Ron après un instant d'hésitation.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi... Je veux dire, Lucius Malefoy est un criminel en fuite, recherché par les Aurors et tout. Alors, pourquoi il est chez lui au lieu de se cacher près de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Parce que, petit frère, Lucius Malefoy est un Sang-Pur qui pète plus haut que son cul et qui estime que les lois ne s'appliquent pas à sa royale personne, répondit-il d'un ton sombre.

- Et comme les gobelins n'en ont rien à cirer des lois sorcières, un criminel peut accéder à ses coffres en toute impunité, ajouta George par dessus l'épaule de son frère. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on lui cours après ?

- Ben, parce que c'est un mangemort, non ?

- Oui, aussi, mais principalement parce qu'il fournit l'armée des Ténèbres en fonds depuis des années...

- Et si l'on capture le chef de la famille Malefoy, Tu-Sais-Qui se retrouvera sans la moindre noise à se mettre sous la dent.

- Ici Alpha 1, les coupa une voix dans leur oreillette. Bravo 2, vous êtes en position ?

- Affirmatif, répondit Fred. Nous sommes prêts à entrer dès que les barrières seront tombées.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis une voix féminine retentit de nouveau.

- Ici Alpha 1. Toutes les équipes sont en place. Compte à rebours commencé. Dix. Neuf.

- Détends-toi, Ronny, il n'y a aucun danger sur ce coup-là, murmura George en passant un bras sur les épaules de son frère.

- Sept. Six. Cinq.

- On a juste à occuper une femme qui passe sûrement plus de temps à organiser des bals qu'à suer dans une salle de gym ! Renchérit Fred.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Ron à cette image.

- Trois. Deux. Un. Barrières abattues. Toutes les équipes en mouvement.

- C'est parti mon kiki !

Les trois rouquins s'élancèrent à travers champs. Ils traversèrent des jardins, longèrent une serre où des roses rouges brillaient surnaturellement dans la pénombre et pénétrèrent dans le manoir en brisant une fenêtre. Un sort de silence suffit pour que les éclats de verre n'alertent pas le personnel.

Fred leur fit quelques signes avec ses mains pour leur indiquer de se taire et prit le commandement des opérations en les guidant silencieusement à travers les couloirs.

Quelques galions avaient suffis à persuader une des femmes de chambre de leur révéler que Narcissa Malefoy passait ses soirées dans la petite bibliothèque tandis que son mari travaillait dans son bureau. Avec un sourire goguenard, elle les avait cependant avertis que les époux n'avaient pas d'emploi du temps fixe lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre aux besoins de la chair.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber sur un Malefoy en chaleur, Fred avait donc travaillé leur itinéraire pour qu'ils arrivent dans la bibliothèque par le côté opposé au bureau. Et puis, vu la libido d'un couple ayant dépassé quarante ans, il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et George conjura un sort de silence pour donner leur position aux autres équipes. Rémus lui répondit de passer à l'action et de faire prisonnière Madame Malefoy uniquement si elle était seule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les jumeaux enfoncèrent la porte de la bibliothèque pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une femme blonde confortablement assise sur un sofa, un livre entre les mains.

- Pour votre sécurité, je vous prierez de rester silencieuse et de lever les mains en l'air, clama Fred en menaçant l'aristocrate de sa baguette.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, le visage impassible malgré sa surprise évidente.

- L'Ordre du Phénix. Nous sommes ici pour arrêter votre mari, accusé de crime contre l'humanité ! Renchérit George, sa baguette également pointée devant lui.

Deux pas derrière eux, baguette sortie, Ron observa la magnifique blonde lever élégamment les mains de son livre. Un brusque frisson lui traversa l'échine. Elle aurait du être franchement effrayée, trembler de tous ses membres et les supplier de l'épargner. Mais au lieu de ça, elle conservait un visage froid et ses mains ne tremblaient absolument pas lorsqu'elle les leva à la hauteur de son visage.

Les manches de sa robe brodée de dentelle glissèrent doucement sur ses bras, dévoilant des poignets fins et racés, ornés de bracelets dorés. Elles glissèrent encore un peu, révélant un étroit étui de cuir sanglé sur son avant-bras.

_Merde_, pensa Ron au moment où, d'un mouvement fluide, Narcissa dégaina sa baguette et lança un sortilège en pleine figure de l'un de ses frères. Ce dernier hurla en tombant à la renverse, la main serrée contre le côté de sa tête d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang. George poussa un cri de guerre et riposta avec hargne.

Son sort heurta le sofa derrière lequel la femme s'était réfugiée. À partir de là, un duel acharné commença. Les sorts fusaient, explosant les vitres et le mobilier, faisant trembler le château sur ses fondations.

_Ce n'est pas normal,_ pensa Ron, toujours figé sur place, _ce n'est pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. _

Un hurlement le sortit de sa torpeur. George avait rejoint son frère, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Narcissa se tourna vers lui et leva sa baguette, prête à se débarrasser du dernier de ses opposants.

**•• × ••**

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur d'eau. Voldemort passa la main dans ses cheveux humides et foudroya Nagini du regard. Cette dernière, étalée sur le lit, regardait la condensation attaquer les vitres avec un sourire moqueur.

- _J'avais besoin d'un bain chaud._

- _Nagini voit ça, Yeux-rouges chaud, chaud, une caresse pour Nagini ?_

Le mage noir ajusta son peignoir et vint s'asseoir à côté du serpent.

- _Pourquoi Yeux-rouges pas avec Yeux-verts ? _Demanda Nagini en posant son menton sur les cuisses de son maître.

C'est vrai qu'à cette heure-là il aurait déjà du être en train de partager une partie d'échec avec son pseudo-ennemi.

- _Parce que._

- _Tss, _grogna-t-elle, _pourquoi vous répondez jamais à Nagini ? Méchant Yeux-verts, méchant Yeux-rouges ! Nagini boude, boude, boude !_

Et elle rampa à l'autre bout du lit, tournant hostilement le dos à Voldemort.

- _Et bien, quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui, _ricana le Lord.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il souffla d'exaspération avant de se lever pour enfiler des vêtements légers. Le coton ne mettait pas vraiment sa silhouette en valeur mais, pour le soir, il préférait des vêtements plus confortables.

Il passa une tunique légère et grimaça en sentant les muscles de ses épaules se crisper. Aujourd'hui avait été une longue journée. Le raid de la nuit passée ne l'avait pas empêché de se lever aux aurores pour une réunion de mangemorts au cours de laquelle il avait distribuer plusieurs punitions aux incompétents et aux lâches. Il s'en était suivi une réunion plus intime avec uniquement les membres du premier cercle où ils avaient fait le bilan des pertes et des profits. Ces derniers avaient été plutôt mitigés. Malgré le fait que l'Ordre du Phénix soit arrivé très tard et avec très peu de combattants, les habitants du village s'étaient rudement bien défendu, visiblement habitués à se battre en groupe.

Suite à cela, il était rentré manger avec le rejeton Potter ce qui, bizarrement, l'avait détendu. Il réprima un sourire en se rappelant la moue adorable sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était interrogé sur la viande de sombral.

L'après-midi avait été plutôt tendue puisqu'il s'était occupé à torturer les prisonniers du raid. Quelques sortilèges vicieux avaient suffi à convaincre un opposant de lui avouer que des entrainements au combat étaient régulièrement donnés par des Aurors dans les zones « à risque ». Cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas vraiment réjoui et il avait passé ses nerfs sur plusieurs prisonniers, ne se ménageant pas sur la quantité de magie produite. Et, comme à chaque fois, l'effort fourni se répercutait dans ses épaules. Il aurait bien ordonné à quelqu'un de lui masser le dos mais, rien que d'imaginer un inconnu pétrir la peau de son dos suffisait à le faire frissonner de dégoût. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre des bains chauds.

Il hésitait à passer une légère cape par-dessus sa tunique lorsqu'un bruit suspect lui fit lever un sourcil. Une sorte de raclement rauque à mi-chemin entre une crise de toux et un étouffement.

- _Nagini ?_

Le reptile s'était roulé en boule au fond du lit et semblait parcouru de frissons. Le son rauque sortait de sa gorge mais elle essayait de l'étouffer en cachant sa tête sous les draps.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta le mage noir.

Elle sembla se calmer et sortit la tête de l'amas de couvertures.

- _Nagini boude toujours, _siffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Voldemort s'assit à côté d'elle et passa la main sur ses écailles.

- _Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, _ordonna le mage noir d'un air sévère.

- _Yeux-rouges dit d'abord pourquoi pas avec Yeux-verts et Nagini dit ensuite, _répondit-elle avec une expression butée.

La main stoppa ses caresses. Les doigts se recroquevillèrent légèrement, crissant sur les écailles émeraudes.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux échecs._

- _Menteur ! _Siffla le serpent en retour.

Voldemort lança un sifflement agacé. Voilà où était le problème avec les gens proches de vous : ils savent toujours reconnaître les mensonges.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de le voir._

- _Menteur. Yeux-rouges juste trouillard. Envie de voir Yeux-verts mais peur._

- _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a peur de rien !_

Nagini ricana.

- _Yeux-rouges peur de Yeux-verts parce que Yeux-rouge se sent bizarre avec Yeux-verts._

Pour la première fois, Voldemort se retrouva à court de mots. Nagini avait frappé exactement au centre de la cible, au cœur du problème. Avec _Harry, _il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau humain. Et il détestait ça. Les émotions étaient réservées aux faibles. L'inquiétude, l'anxiété, l'impatience, la tendresse, la peur, et même l'excitation sexuelle, rien de tout cela ne seyait à un mage noir.

- _Yeux-rouges peut rien faire contre ça. Magie, _continua tristement le reptile. _Et Nagini contente, un peu, parce que Yeux-rouges chaud de nouveau._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise... _murmura le mage noir sans conviction, sa main passant et repassant sur les écailles froides.

•• × ••

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, n'allez pas voir de l'inceste où il n'y en a pas (cette fois...).

Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait taire les cris d'indignation (ou de déception...), j'ai une annonce à faire : **cette fiction approche à grands pas de la fin**.

Le scénario et les schémas des scènes clés sont écrits mais, comme les personnages ne m'écoutent jamais, je ne sais pas si je vais terminer cette fiction en deux ou cinq chapitres (ouais, je sais c'est pitoyable, mais ils arrivent toujours à faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi ^^).

Et comme je galère comme pas possible sur la première scène du chapitre 17, heu... ben... à dans un mois ! **[Edit du lendemain : **Ah ! Je l'ai enfin vaincue cette scène !**]**

Ah oui, au fait ! **Le premier mort est dans le chapitre suivant** et il n'est pas le dernier.

Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne_ tue pas_ l'auteur !

**Note de la bêta Chaussette** : aiguisez vos tomates moi j'dis...


	17. Chapitre 17 : Quand la guerre sera finie

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **comme Moribond **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas** **:** Ronce13 et Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais annoncé le premier mort pour ce chapitre alors qu'un autre était déjà passé sur la **chaise électrique** il y a cinq chapitres. Honte à moi.

Sinon, **un gros bisou à vous tous**, le compteur de reviews a atteint 200 (happy !). Avouez que je vous bichonne quand même ^^

Et merci à **Ronce pour sa théorie sur l'aura magique** grâce à laquelle mes tentatives d'explications dans ce chapitre prennent du sens -_-"

**Résumé : **

Drago tente de réparer l'armoire à disparaître et le diadème de Serdaigle se retrouve en possession du mangemort Rowle. Une trêve s'est installée entre Harry et Voldemort. Ils s'ouvrent peu à peu et parviennent même à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Ils se rencontrent dans un rêve et finissent par copuler sauvagement. Malgré le fait que la scène se soit déroulée dans un monde onirique, Harry en garde les séquelles physiques **[chapitre 15]**.

Harry et Voldemort avouent être tous les deux perturbés par la présence de l'autre. Ron demande à participer au prochain raid de l'Ordre du Phénix au manoir Malefoy. Secondé des jumeaux, il fait face à Narcissa Malefoy décidée à les tuer tous les trois **[chapitre 16].**

•• × ••

Chapitre 17 :

Quand la guerre sera finie, j'irai poser des fleurs sur vos tombes

ou

Comment la cause entraîne la conséquence

•• × ••

Un affreux pressentiment prit Harry à la gorge tandis que la porte des appartements de Voldemort s'ouvrait avec fracas. Les poils de ses avants-bras se dressèrent douloureusement et la température ambiante grimpa de quelques degrés. À ses pieds, Nagini émit un sifflement pitoyable et se terra sous un des fauteuils de velours.

Un bruit de pas accompagné de grognements colériques se fit entendre et la porte du bureau trembla sur ses gonds lorsque le mage noir la referma avec violence.

Harry posa son livre sur la table. Il fixa la couverture représentant un échiquier pendant quelques secondes. Un frisson glacial parcourut son échine.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit sinistrement dans les appartements, suivi par un grand fracas puis de nouveau des brisures de toutes sortes.

Harry se leva. Malgré la voix dans sa tête ressemblant fortement à Hermione lui hurlant de se mêler de ses affaires ou il allait y perdre des plumes, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau.

Le couloir était sombre et silencieux, l'air autour de lui était lourd et saturé en magie. Il abaissa la poignée et eut l'impression de rentrer dans un des cercles de l'Enfer.

Le bureau était entièrement ravagé, les meubles brisés contre les murs et tous les objets des étagères répandus au sol. Au milieu de ce champ de guerre se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, appuyé sur le cadavre de son bureau, la tête courbée. Sa respiration était erratique et ses épaules tendues semblaient sur le point de sortir de son dos.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Un seul. Il se retrouva avec une baguette coincée sous la gorge.

Les yeux injectés de sang du Lord noir le fixaient avec une lueur de folie, encore plus hypnotisant que d'habitude. Des veines bleuâtres traçaient des arabesques sur son visage et ses lèvres s'étaient réduites à une fine ligne. Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière gauche lorsque Harry déglutit discrètement.

Le Gryffondor sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait peur. Peur de cet homme dont il avait cru apercevoir une facette humaine mais dont les yeux lui disaient clairement qu'au moindre mouvement il perdrait la vie.

Une goutte de sang glissa du poignet du mage noir et Harry remarqua que le dos de la main qui tenait la baguette était barrée d'une longue entaille aux contours déchiquetés. Son estomac se tordit brièvement alors qu'il se rappelait une scène similaire. Du sang sur le tapis.

Une nouvelle goutte roula le long de sa main. Puis une autre. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce liquide hypnotique.

Puis, brutalement, la pression sous sa gorge diminua et la mâchoire de Voldemort se desserra. Harry avala une grande goulée d'air, pas même conscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration.

- Va t'en.

La voix sèche et froide brisa le silence qui s'était abattu. Harry ne bougea pas.

- Tout de suite, gronda Voldemort.

Si Harry avait été réparti à Serpentard, il aurait pris ses jambes à son coup, trop terrifié pour penser à autre chose. Il se serait rendu compte de la menace sous-jacente et aurait compris que, même si le mage noir ne le menaçait plus directement, il pouvait se raviser à tout instant.

Harry Potter avait été réparti à Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de tourner les talons, il fit la chose la plus suicidaire de toute sa vie, il s'approcha résolument du plus dangereux mage noir que l'Angleterre aie connu.

- Tu saignes, fut la réponse taciturne.

Et sans quitter ses yeux un seul instant, il plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir brodé. Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent dangereusement à la vue de l'étoffe blanche sur laquelle gambadait un lionceau rouge et or.

Lentement, en gardant ses paumes ouvertes bien visibles, Harry remonta ses mains vers celle du mage noir. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un hippogriffe blessé. Et Merlin sait que ces créatures pouvaient être dangereuses. Pour les approcher dans ces moments-là, il ne fallait absolument pas être tendu et faire des gestes excessivement lents tout en gardant ses mains en évidence. Il fallait être doux et ferme pour que l'animal se tienne plus ou moins tranquille.

Le mouchoir passa lentement sur la blessure, épongeant le sang. Voldemort siffla de douleur. Quelques étincelles vertes jaillirent de la baguette qu'il tenait toujours à la hauteur de la poitrine du Gryffondor. Celui-ci siffla en retour, agacé.

Le mouchoir repassa, essuyant les contours de l'entaille tandis que la main libre de Harry caressait le poignet du mage noir pour le distraire de la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut enfin attaché autour de la main par un nœud maladroit, l'air sembla se suspendre entre les deux hommes.

Voldemort fixait son ennemi d'un air insondable et Harry sembla soudainement prendre conscience de son geste. Ses muscles se raidirent et il baissa enfin les yeux, trouvant ses chaussures particulièrement plaisantes à regarder.

- Hum.. Pardon, je...

- Cela aurait été beaucoup plus propre avec de la magie, lâcha finalement le mage noir en allant s'assoir rapidement dans le dernier fauteuil ayant survécu à son coup de colère.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne ressentait pas la présence du garçon comme étant hostile. Au milieu d'une telle crise de colère, jamais il n'aurait laissé un ennemi le soigner, encore moins avec quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

Le lionceau se baladant sur le mouchoir lui adressa un sourire railleur.

Au contraire, il semblait même l'avoir plutôt apaisé avec ses yeux clairs lui disant à la fois « Arrête de faire le gamin pourri gâté » et « Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, imbécile ! ». Il se résolut à mettre un terme à ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. C'est-à-dire un Gryffondor qui le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les lèvres entrouvertes, semblant réfléchir à la manière dont il devait prendre sa dernière déclaration. Les dernières traces de colère s'évanouirent instantanément et il autorisa même une ombre de sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque Harry croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse.

- Je ne connais pas de sorts de soin, grogna-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce-que tu apprends en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors ?

- À jeter les sortilèges blancs les plus douloureux.

Voldemort leva un sourcil surpris.

- C'est Rogue notre professeur de Défense, vous vous rappelez ?

- Vu de cette façon...

- Pourquoi vous étiez en colère ?

Comptez toujours sur les Gryffondor pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Cela ne te regarde en rien, répondit le mage noir d'une voix sèche.

- C'est marrant, je pensais que ça me concernait à partir du moment où vous avez pointé votre baguette sous ma gorge dans l'intention plus qu'évidente de me faire souffrir le martyr...

Comptez toujours sur les Gryffondor pour être stupidement entêtés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, entouré d'une aura menaçante. Il s'avança vers le brun jusqu'à le coincer entre son corps et le mur.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à savoir ? Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que tes dernières illusions à propos de ce grand sage qu'est Dumbledore tombent en morceaux ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Harry ne frémit pas. Soit il avait toujours aveuglément confiance en le vieux fou, soit il n'avait vraiment aucune idée du linge sale caché dans les tiroirs de l'Ordre.

- Hier, les gentils sorciers blancs ont attaqué le manoir Malefoy, raconta le mage noir d'une voix presque enfantine. Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient entièrement dans leur droit vu que les Malefoy sont des méchants mages noirs qui soutiennent l'Armée des Ténèbres. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas d'intention belliqueuse, ils voulaient juste empêcher les méchants d'avoir de l'argent.

Il avait à présent ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, se délectant par avance de la lueur de trahison qui allait les traverser.

- Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, M. Malefoy étant malencontreusement absent. Donc les gentils mages blancs ont tué Mme Malefoy.

Harry cilla.

- C'était une mangemorte, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

- Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas une mangemorte, elle n'a jamais tué personne, ni même mis les pieds dans mon manoir. Et Dumbledore le savait parfaitement.

Le Gryffondor sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Un membre de l'Ordre ne pourrait pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid quand même ? Surtout une personne innocente.

- C'était sûrement un accident ! Riposta-t-il avec hargne.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire cynique.

- Quoi qu'ils puissent prétendre, ce n'était pas un accident. Elle a été tuée de la manière la plus sadique et la plus douloureuse possible pour une sorcière de Sang-Pur. Vois-tu, certains sorciers ont le pouvoir d'irradier leur aura dans le but d'asphyxier leur ennemi. Si la cible a une magie moins dense alors elle commence à mourir à petit feu, sa magie interne commence à attaquer son propre corps, comme une maladie auto-immune. En une nuit, ses organes se désagrègent lentement, son corps se met à vieillir prématurément. Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter le processus.

Harry ferma les yeux pour arrêter les effroyables visions qui déferlaient derrière ses rétines.

- Et maintenant, petit lion, continua le lord d'une voix mortellement froide, je vais te révéler que, dans l'Ordre du Phénix il existe un sorcier avec cette capacité : Arthur Weasley.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Voldemort posa un doigt sur les lèvres rouges, les réduisant au silence.

- Et avant que tu ne protestes et invoques quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que la légitime défense, sache que j'ai retrouvé la baguette de Narcissa et que les seuls sorts qu'elle a lancé ce soir-là sont des sorts défensifs ou ne dépassant pas le niveau de troisième année. Elle n'aurait jamais pu tuer ou blesser gravement quelqu'un. Te rends-tu compte de l'ironie ? Elle était sûrement plus pure et blanche que celui qui l'a tuée.

- M. Weasley n'aurait jamais fait ça ! S'écria Harry en frappant brutalement la main qui scellait ses lèvres.

Voldemort lui plaqua brutalement les poignets du Gryffondor contre le mur, le faisant gémir de douleur.

- Mais c'est là que tu te trompes, petit lion. Il _a _déjà fait ça. L'Ordre du phénix n'est pas qu'un rassemblement de sorciers inoffensifs. Ils ont autant tué que mes mangemorts. Pendant la période Croupton, ils avaient même l'autorisation légale d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables. Les Aurors torturaient mes fidèles puis s'en débarrassaient discrètement, à l'insu de toute la population sorcière.

Harry banda ses muscles de toutes ses forces, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte étouffante, mais ses poignets ne décolèrent pas du mur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était effacer le sourire suffisant sur le visage du mage noir. Il n'avait aucune idée si ce qu'il lui racontait était vrai ou s'il voulait simplement justifier ses actes.

- N'inverse pas les rôles, connard, cracha le Gryffondor, je sais qui est le fou sanguinaire qui a tué des moldus en masse. Et mes parents !

- Parlons-en de tes parents ! Crois-tu qu'il faut blâmer celui qui a levé la baguette ou celui qui a ouvert en grand la porte de leur maison ?

Harry cessa de tirer sur ses poignets. Une lueur de confusion s'était installée dans son regard.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... ». Dumbledore l'a entendue dans son intégralité ce soir-là. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il en a tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient ? Pour se défaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il suffisait juste de le laisser tuer un nourrisson.

- N'importe quoi ! Comment il aurait pu savoir que je survivrai ? Lança Harry d'une voix trop rauque.

Ses yeux commençaient lentement à se remplir de larmes. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur avec suffisamment de force pour oublier la douleur qui irradiait de son cœur, tordait son estomac et serrait sa gorge à l'en étouffer.

- Parce que Lily Potter était une Langue-de-Plomb qui travaillait sur une très ancienne magie. Le bruit courait au Département des Mystères qu'elle avait trouvé le contre-sort à l'_Avada Kedavra._

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à avoir son visage à quelques centimètres de Harry.

- Quelle dommage que son secret soit mort avec elle... ricana le mage noir.

Une goutte de sang coula le long du menton du Gryffondor et Voldemort l'observa avec fascination, ne prêtant aucune attention aux larmes ruisselant de chaque côté. Ce rouge rubis sur sa peau pâle était magnifique. Comme il avait envie de barbouiller ce joli visage de carmin, de voir ces lèvres si rouges s'étirer dans un sourire sadique et ces yeux brillants se voiler.

- Réfléchis bien, petit lion, avant de choisir ton camp, est-ce que les Ténèbres sont pires que l'hypocrisie ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de cueillir la goutte de sang d'un doigt agile avant de quitter rapidement la pièce, laissant le Survivant se rouler en boule contre le mur.

•• × ••

La première chose dont Ron Weasley se rendit compte fut qu'il avait la gorge tellement sèche qu'il ne pouvait même pas articuler un mot. Il poussa un grognement douloureux, qui sonna à ses oreilles comme le son d'une cuillère en fer raclant le fond d'un chaudron, et un liquide bienfaisant fut porté à ses lèvres. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir ses paupières collées par la transpiration et, après quelques minutes, il parvint à distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait sans avoir l'impression qu'un hippogriffe lui perforait le crâne. Il tourna la tête et une chevelure broussailleuse apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Hermione, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et avança sa main pour lui caresser la joue mais la retira vivement avant d'avoir touché sa peau. Son sourire était désormais très crispé.

- Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh.

Et elle quitta la chambre si vite que Ron ne put la suivre des yeux.

Tirant sur ses muscles endoloris, il se redressa contre ses oreillers dans un gémissement de douleur. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait pu causer de telles courbatures mais son cerveau tournait à vide.

Deux lits en face de lui était occupés par des hommes inconnus. Ils devaient avoir dans les soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt-dix ans si on en jugeait aux rides sur leur visage. Mais ce qui retint son attention fut qu'ils étaient parfaitement identiques. Les jumeaux étaient extrêmement rares dans le monde magique et, en dehors de la famille Weasley, les cas de gémellité étaient issus des nés-moldus.

Sa tête lui faisait bien trop mal pour se préoccuper de l'identité des malades alors il referma les yeux en attendant les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, son habituel air sévère plaqué sur le visage, et le soumit à toute une batterie de sort avant de le déclarer remis.

- Par contre, Monsieur Weasley, je vais devoir vous garder quelques jours en observation pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Elle s'assura ensuite qu'il était confortablement installé avant de se diriger vers les deux autres résidents de l'infirmerie. Elle prit leurs constantes vitales avec un air préoccupé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Même dans son état comateux le rouquin se rendit compte que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pomfresh sursauta et manqua de laisser tomber sa baguette.

- Je vais chercher votre père, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante sans le regarder dans les yeux, il saura sans doute mieux vous expliquer que moi...

- Inutile Pompom, je suis là, intervint une voix depuis la porte.

Ron regarda son père s'asseoir sur la chaise que Hermione avait quitté tandis que l'infirmière sortait discrètement de la pièce. Arthur poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage.

- J'avais dix-neuf ans lorsque que j'ai pris conscience d'avoir hérité d'un des dons de la famille Weasley, commença-t-il à voix basse. Mon père s'est immédiatement occupé de m'entraîner à contrôler mon aura. Mais il m'a fallu de nombreuses années avant de pouvoir libérer autant de puissance. Je... Je pensais pouvoir te préserver encore un peu avant que tu ne te rendes compte du potentiel de destruction que tu avais entre les mains.

- J'comprends rien, grommela Ron en papillonnant des yeux.

- Je veux d'abord que tu comprennes que rien n'est de ta faute, mon fils. Ce qui est arrivé est un regrettable incident dû principalement à ma négligence.

- P'pa, arrête, tu me fais peur !

Arthur saisit les épaules de son fils pour le regarder bien en face.

- Quand Narcissa Malefoy vous a attaqué, tu as réagi instinctivement pour te protéger en projetant ton aura vers elle, quelque chose que je pensais impossible à un si jeune âge. Malheureusement, la magie des Sang-Pur réagit très mal à ce genre de choses. Attaquée par une aura inconnue plus forte qu'elle, cette magie se met très vite à détruire le corps qui l'abrite, provocant un vieillissement prématuré de toutes les cellules. Sans soins adéquats, le corps arrive en une nuit à la fin de sa vie et meurt.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

- Ron ! Je te répète que ce n'est pas ta faute, dit son père en haussant le ton.

- Et Fred et George, ils...

Son regard passa par-dessus l'épaule de son père vers les deux vieillards allongés dans leur lit et sa question se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Ils survivront, répondit Arthur en serrant les épaules de son fils. J'ai réussi à annuler le processus à temps.

Ron ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il avait voulu participer à cette guerre et voilà le résultat.

•• × ••

Lucius Malefoy caressa furtivement la main de sa femme. Sa peau parcheminée était plus froide de la glace. Quelle ironie pour une femme dont la peau l'avait réchauffé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Il se rappelait encore avec précision la première fois qu'il avait participé à un raid. À cette époque, il était marié à Narcissa depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Il était rentré couvert de sang et le regard encore hanté des visions de torture et d'agonie. Elle l'avait lentement déshabillé au milieu du salon, essuyant les traces de sang sur ses bras, son cou, sa figure. Elle avait serré son corps tremblant entre ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Et elle l'avait bercé en lui murmurant des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de grelotter. Ce jour-là il s'était promis de ne plus jamais montrer ses faiblesses à sa femme pour ne plus voir la tristesse envahir ses beaux yeux bleus.

Comme si une digue s'était rompue, les souvenirs commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Des bons, des moins bons, mais toujours avec une Narcissa rayonnante.

.

Bellatrix poussa un reniflement moqueur, sa fourchette tintant de manière extrêmement agaçante contre son assiette en argent. En face d'elle son mari reposa son verre de vin avec un air las.

Le repas s'éternisait. Après un apéritif, une entrée à base de crudité, une autre de charcuterie, une petite salade pour faire une pause, le bœuf, le porc, le canard, la soupe, une autre salade, le plateau de fromage, le cheesecake et le plateau de fruit, Narcissa avait annoncé qu'elle avait découvert un pâtissier français fa-bu-leux lors de leur voyage à Paris et qu'il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que sa sœur chérie goûte ça, donc un nouvel assortiment de pâtisseries.

Bref. Lucius était à deux doigts de simuler un malaise pour se sortir de cette "réunion de famille" interminable. Parce qu'après ça il y avait encore le digestif puis l'éternelle tasse de thé, encore des petits gâteaux et des discussions superficielles.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer. En retenant sa respiration suffisamment longtemps, il parvenait à faire légèrement pâlir son visage et trembler ses doigts. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour l'excuser.

Cependant, au moment où il allait prendre la parole, il sentit un pied nu caresser langoureusement sa cheville. Il ravala un hoquet de stupéfaction qui se traduisit par un bruit de ballon qu'on dégonfle. Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur avant de revenir à leur discussion sur les bienfaits de la crème d'amande.

Le pied remonta sensuellement le long de sa cheville, se glissant sans peine dans son pantalon à pinces, et entama un séduisant va-et-vient. À sa plus grande honte, il sentit son sexe se dresser à ce mouvement.

Lucius était sidéré du détachement avec lequel sa femme l'allumait tout en tenant une conversation absolument futile avec sa sœur.

Un deuxième pied rejoignit le premier et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de luxure.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard étrange mais, ayant apparemment décidé que la santé de son beau-frère était le dernier de ses problèmes, retourna à sa conversation. Rodolphus continuait de faire tourner le vin dans son verre avec un regard éteint, absolument pas préoccupé par son entourage.

Une minute plus tard, Lucius hésitait entre se jeter sur sa femme et... se jeter sur sa femme.

- Narcissa ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix partant légèrement dans les aiguës. Pourrais-tu m'accorder quelques instants ?

La jeune aristocrate acquiesça et s'excusa auprès des invités en se levant. Elle suivit son mari dans le salon attenant et, une fois la porte refermée, se jeta sur ses lèvres.

- Par Salazar, avais-tu une raison de me torturer ainsi ? Demanda Lucius entre deux baisers ardents.

- Aucune, tu es simplement trop excitant lorsque tu essaies de te retenir !

- Graine de démon !

- Oh oui !

.

Elle était assise sur un des fauteuils de la véranda, un châle sur le épaules, appréciant la douceur du soleil hivernal. Les paupières fermées, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, elle ressemblait à un ange.

Somnolente, elle n'entendit pas son mari se glisser derrière elle mais un souffle chaud dans son cou et de délicates caresses sur son ventre rond la firent ouvrir les yeux.

- Alors, comment vont mes deux amours ? Susurra Lucius en embrassant sa nuque.

- Humm, ils auraient bien envie d'un thé chaud avec deux sucres et un nuage de lait...

- Par Salazar, déjà si gourmand !

- C'est ton fils, après tout, répondit la blonde en passant une main dans les longs cheveux de son mari.

Il allait retirer sa main lorsque la peau du ventre se déforma soudainement.

- Il a bougé ! S'écrièrent les deux parents d'une même voix.

Mais là où Narcissa exprimait de la joie, ce fut un cri paniqué qui sortit de la bouche de l'aristocrate.

- Merlin tout puissant ! J'appelle un médicomage, il faut tout de suite aller à Sainte Mangouste ! Vite, avant qu'il ne sorte tout seul !

Narcissa referma sa prise sur les cheveux du blond et tira un coup sec, faisant cesser les élucubrations stupides.

- Aïe, grimaça Lucius en se massant le cuir chevelu.

- C'est normal, imbécile, pas besoin d'alerter l'ensemble de l'Angleterre. Ton fils te dit juste bonjour.

Des petites étoiles se mirent à briller dans les yeux de l'aristocrate et il regarda le ventre rond avec vénération.

- Mordred, qu'ai-je fais pour me retrouver avec un homme pareil ? Soupira-t-elle, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

.

Lucius sortit de son bureau, l'esprit encore occupé par une de ses compagnies qui déposait le bilan dans quelques mois. Par habitude, il tourna deux fois à gauche, ignora trois portes et ouvrit la suivante qui conduisait à la chambre matrimoniale.

Un elfe de maison le regarda avec des grands yeux apeurés derrière une pile de vaisselle vacillante. Lucius cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

L'elfe posa les assiettes sur un plan de travail et mit un coup de pied dans la porte du four pour le refermer tout en s'inclinant.

- Si Monsieur Malefoy désire quelque chose, Mary sera ravie de lui servir, couina la bestiole. Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas à se déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine, Monsieur.

L'aristocrate fit un pas en arrière. Un coup d'œil dans le couloir lui apprit qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Enfin, il ne reconnaissait pas le couloir mais cette immonde plante verte dans ce pot jaune criard lui servait de point de repère. Alors, pourquoi ce n'était pas la porte de sa chambre mais celle de la cuisine ?

Il congédia l'elfe d'un geste et alla ouvrir une porte au hasard.

L'odeur forte et musclée des chevaux le prit au nez avant même qu'il ne l'ai ouverte complètement. Un Ethonan passa la tête par dessus le mur de son box et le toisa avec dédain.

_Cela devient de plus en plus étrange, _remarqua l'aristocrate en refermant la porte.

Il ouvrit la suivante et du se raccrocher à la poignée pour ne pas tomber. En effet, l'ouverture donnait sur rien. Enfin, si, l'extérieur de la tour Nord.

- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ici, remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

Il lui fallut une heure pour retrouver sa femme, en passant d'une pièce à l'autre sans aucune logique. Elle lisait tranquillement dans la petite bibliothèque, comme à son habitude. Sauf que la porte donnant sur la bibliothèque était celle de la salle de bain de la troisième suite pour invités.

Il s'affala à côté d'elle avant de lui lancer un regard accusateur.

- Qu'y-a-t-il donc ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi le manoir est dans cet état ?

- Humm, nous avons peut-être eu un petit différent à propos du sortilège visant à perdre les intrus...

- Par Mordred, pourquoi ai-je dû hériter du château le plus têtu du Pays de Galle ? Se lamenta le blond. En plus je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve la porte de notre chambre.

- Tu sais, les canapés de la bibliothèque sont très confortables pour dormir... ou autre chose, murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser une main sur la cuisse de son mari.

- J'aime cet esprit, répondit Lucius, et que le château aille se faire foutre !

.

Quelques coups doux furent frappés à la porte du bureau et Lucius enjoignit son visiteur à entrer. Narcissa passa la tête pas l'entrebâillement, sa moue "je-ne-te-dérange-pas-j'espère?" collée sur les lèvres. Lucius lui sourit et repoussa les papiers sur lesquels ils était penché.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ?

- Je viens de finir la liste des invités du côté Black pour la cérémonie, répondit sa femme en prenant place sur un fauteuil en cuir. J'y ai aussi ajouté la liste des amis et des connaissances influentes à qui il faudrait envoyer des invitations. Bien sûr, si tu veux y faire quelques modifications...

- Tant que tu n'invites pas ce prétentieux de Serdaigle qui t'envoyait des roses tous les matins, grogna l'aristocrate.

- Mais c'était une si délicate attention ! Toi, tu ne m'as jamais offert de roses !

Le blond se leva et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Moi je t'ai offert une roseraie...

- D'accord, fit Narcissa après avoir fait mine de réfléchir, je t'épouserai toi alors.

- Idiote, ronronna Lucius, tu es déjà en train de le faire.

- Mmmh, je peux encore te planter devant l'autel...

- Penses-y ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et je t'attache au lit nuptial jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Quel programme alléchant...

Lucius enleva la main qui s'était faufilée sous sa tunique pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le coffre.

- Tant que j'y pense, voici les serments qui se disent dans la famille Malefoy depuis des générations, il faudra que tu les apprennes d'ici le mois prochain.

La mine boudeuse que son fiancé ait rejeté ses avances, Narcissa se plongea dans l'écriture alambiquée du document.

- Salazard, ils sont écrits en vieil anglais ! Les Malefoy sont-ils une famille si conservatrice qu'ils se refusent à traduire ça en anglais actuel ?

Lucius se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. _Bah, en même temps, _se dit Lucius,_ c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important, c'est juste un ramassis de vieilles formules destinées à impressionner l'audience..._

Un ange passa.

- Lucius ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu les as lus ces serments ?

- Bien sûr !

- Est-ce que tu les as compris ?

- Heu... Dans les grandes lignes...

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage, que cette espèce de parchemin à moitié moisi va lier notre vie _et _notre mort ?

Devant les yeux de veau de son fiancé elle souffla bruyamment et lui plaça les serments sous le nez.

- Regarde, imbécile ! Il est marqué noir sur blanc que la non conception d'un héritier entraîne l'annulation du mariage, qu'une infidélité entraîne la mort, et que la mort de l'un entraîne la mort de l'autre ! As-tu déjà lu des choses aussi ridicules ?

- Elles ne sont pas ridicules ! S'emporta Lucius. Elle ont pour but d'assurer la pérennité de la famille en assurant la conception d'un héritier, se protéger de l'adultère et éviter un coup de poignard dans le dos !

Il ne vit pas la gifle venir avant de ressentir une douleur cuisante à la joue gauche.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Hurla Narcissa à pleins poumons. Comme une femme lâche qui te trahira dès la conception d'un héritier ? Comme une femme qui n'hésitera pas à se glisser dans le lit d'un autre pendant que tu regarde ailleurs ? Comme une femme qui ne se préoccupe que de l'argent et du prestige ?

L'héritier Malefoy afficha un air absolument horrifié avant de se répandre en excuses aux pieds de sa fiancée. Lorsque les joues de Narcissa reprirent enfin leur délicate couleur d'opale, la tension de la pièce retomba.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je vais de ce pas m'occuper de la rédaction des serments, dit Narcissa. Il est absolument ridicule que l'un de nous doive perdre la vie à la mort de l'autre. La plus belle preuve d'amour n'est-elle pas de laisser l'autre refaire sa vie à son départ ?

.

Lucius serra fort la main froide de sa femme. Il se rappelait très bien du scandale qu'avait suscité les nouveaux serments lors de la cérémonie. De nombreuses épouses de Sang-Pur avaient quitté l'assemblée scandalisées. Le rire pur et clair de Narcissa avait résonné dans la salle et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front ridé et lui murmura à l'oreille en jouant avec ses cheveux blancs :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, j'ai deux ou trois choses à régler et je te rejoins dès que possible.

Avec un geste tendre il recouvrit le visage d'un drap blanc et se leva enfin. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une détermination plus farouche que jamais. Le Sang réclamait vengeance.

•• × ••

L'excitation était palpable dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Rassemblés dans la salle du trône du manoir Jedusor, ils devaient se serrer pour faire de la place à tout le monde. Les novices étaient agglutiné le long des murs, n'hésitant pas à stupefixier leur prochain pour avoir une vue dégagée sur l'estrade actuellement vide. De temps en temps, une escarmouche commençait et le ton montait rapidement jusqu'à ce que la foule oppressante se décide à avaler les malheureux perturbateurs. Au premier rang, les membres du premier cercle s'acharnaient à garder une attitude impassible même si des tics nerveux agitaient fréquemment leurs mains ou leurs pieds.

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme de la Poudre de Cheminette et, en quelques heures, tous les Mangemorts avaient répondu à l'appel de leur Maître. Évidemment, comme avec tous les grands événements, des théories plus folles les unes que les autres avaient étés lancées, nourris par l'absence notoire d'un des Mangemorts du premier cercle.

La porte derrière le trône s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre qui amena immédiatement le silence dans la salle. Lord Voldemort s'avança et tous ses fidèles tombèrent, tant bien que mal, à genoux pour le saluer. Les premiers rangs frissonnèrent lorsque l'aura sombre les enveloppa et Bellatrix se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation.

- Mangemorts, commença le Seigneur des des Ténèbres avec toute sa prestance, il me semble inutile de vous rappeler que nous sommes en guerre. Depuis des années je lutte pour que le monde sorcier redevienne ce qu'il aurait toujours du être : un royaume prospère où les Sangs-Purs régneraient, les créatures de l'ombre vivraient au grand jour et les moldus seraient réduits à l'état d'esclaves.

Une clameur commença à monter de la foule et il l'éteignit d'un mouvement de main nonchalant.

- Depuis des années des infâmes sorciers de la Lumière s'opposent à mon règne : Dumbledore, ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus, secondé par les Traîtres-à-leur-sang et les Sang-de-bourbe. Très peu parmi vous ont connu la première guerre mais les plus fidèles d'entre-vous savez que ces sorciers-là n'hésitent devant rien pour se mettre sur notre chemin.

Sa voix basse et grave portait dans toute la salle, caressant ses fidèle d'une main chaleureuse et glacée à la fois.

- Mais, hier soir, ils ont aggravé leur crime au-delà du possible. Hier soir, ils ont osé mettre à mort un Sang-Pur !

Des hoquets indignés se firent entendre un peu partout et les regards convergèrent vers la place vacante au milieu du premier cercle.

- La magie crie vengeance et le sang répandu doit être lavé. Dans deux jours, nous allons mettre un terme à cette guerre en frappant si fort que l'Ordre ne s'en remettra pas. Dans deux jours, nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre !

•• × ••

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Je dois vous avouer que **le scénario de fin était déjà écris noir sur blanc** avant même que je ne poste le premier chapitre, avec son lot de scènes sombres et glauques. J'ai largement dilué l'intrigue en rajoutant des scènes cocasses (à mon avis c'est celles qui vous ont plu le plus), mais j'ai un cota de scènes sombres à maintenir. Vous êtes prévenus, **ça ne va pas être la méga déconne** (la franche rigolade, la grosse poilade...). [**Note de Chaussette :** faites péter les œufs pourris... ]

Hey, vous saviez que, dans mon scénario de base, **Nagini ne servait presque à rien **? Ça prouve bien que mes persos n'en font qu'à leur tête ^^

Et pour vous remonter le moral, le prochain chapitre est consacré presque exclusivement à Harry, Nagini et de la **confiture aux fraises** !


	18. Chapitre 18 : Majeure et Mineure

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **comme Mélange **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas** **:** Chaussette et Ronce13 (c'est bon, on l'a retrouvée ^^)

**Note de l'auteur** **: ** Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai vu Friends With Benefits de Will Gluck. Ce film est vraiment bien : très drôle, plutôt chaud, et surtout...

« Je suis magicien, pas sorcier. **Il est gay ton Harry Potter** ! » dixit Sam le Magnifique

« J'étais un peu fan de Harry Potter à l'époque.

- Quoi, t'étais déjà gay à cette époque ?

**- **Harry Potter fais pas de toi un gay ! » Dylan & Jamie

**Résumé : **

Harry et Voldemort avouent être tous les deux perturbés par la présence de l'autre. Ron demande à participer au prochain raid de l'Ordre du Phénix au manoir Malefoy. Secondé des jumeaux, il fait face à Narcissa Malefoy décidée à les tuer tous les trois **[chapitre 16].**

Voldemort rentre d'une réunion exaspérée et Harry essuie sa rage. Sous le coup de la colère, le Mage noir le fait douter de la moralité des combattants de la Lumière. Le soir, Voldemort fait une déclaration à ses Mangemorts : dans deux jours ils gagneront la guerre **[chapitre 17]**.

**ATTENTION : Je sais qu'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs qui se baladent toujours au pays des bisounours. C'est pour ceux-là que je lance cet avertissement. Il y a dans ce chapitre des scènes pouvant heurter fortement la sensibilité (massacre et scène de viol). Si vous ne voulez pas assister à ça, arrêtez de lire à partir du moment où Voldemort s'interroge sur les traces de sang en plein milieu du couloir et reprenez à la dernière scène mais vous risquez de rater pas mal d'éléments.**

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 17 :

Mineure et Majeure

ou

Comment le mélange du rouge et du blanc peut donner du noir

**•• × ••**

« Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'_abysse_, l'_abysse_ le scrute à son tour. »

Friedrich Nietzsche

**•• × ••**

- Monsieur Harry Potter ? couina l'elfe d'une voix hésitante à la forme enfouie sous les draps. Il faut vous réveiller, Maître Voldemort est en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Le tas de couvertures ne montra aucun signe de vie.

- Monsieur Harry Potter veut-il rester au lit ? Dans ce cas Liuk sera ravi de lui préparer un brunch pour les coups de onze heures. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait ,l'elfe de maison, avec une inquiétude grandissante, claqua des doigts pour soulever les draps, révélant un jeune homme prostré en position fœtale.

Des traces de larmes séchées recouvraient ses joues et les poches noirâtres sous ses yeux prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi.

- Tout va bien Monsieur ? demanda l'elfe d'une toute petite voix.

Harry parut enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il tâtonna autour de lui, cherchant la chaleur qui l'avait brusquement quitté avant de grommeler qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il ne prêta pas attention à l'elfe qui quitta la pièce, replongeant tête la première dans ses idées noires.

Il avait d'abord refusé en masse tout ce que lui avait dit le mage noir, mais une petite voix sadique dans un coin de sa tête s'était fait un devoir de lister tout un tas d'arguments en faveur de cette théorie. Des éléments jusqu'à lors disparates, des attitudes étranges, des sous-entendus incompris s'étaient ainsi assemblés pour former un tableau bien plus effrayant qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait toujours vu Dumbledore comme un puissant sorcier doublé d'un papy un peu gâteux, ce qui pouvait expliquer un certain nombre de ses mauvais choix, mais en y réfléchissant un peu, à chaque fois il l'avait conduit en face de Voldemort pour tenter de réaliser la prophétie. En première année il avait pu bien trop facilement accéder à la Pierre Philosophale et de cela avait résulté la mort de Quirrel. En seconde année, il avait trouvé l'entrée de la chambre des secrets alors que Mimi Geignarde agissait comme un panneau indicateur depuis plus de cinquante ans. Et grâce à cela, il avait détruit le premier horcruxe. En quatrième année il avait été forcé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors que le contrat magique évoqué par les juges concernait celui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu et pas lui ! Et en cinquième année, la visite du Département des Mystères aurait sans aucun doute pu être évitée si quelqu'un s'était un tant soit peu intéressé au fait que plusieurs élèves avaient traversé les frontières de l'école.

Et il ne comptait même plus les fois où le Mage blanc s'était rendu coupable de négligence : son enfance chez les Dursley, sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard adressée à "Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, dans le placard sous l'escalier", son compte en banque auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès, les nombreux monstres qu'il avait dû affronter, les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur son compte à propos de sa capacité à parler fourchelangue, le fait qu'il ait un parrain encore vivant, le fait qu'il ne se soit pas battu contre sa candidature au Tournoi, le harcèlement d'Ombrage et de sa plume de sang, lui donner Rogue comme professeur d'occlumencie, le laisser pourrir chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il resserra encore ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Merlin, comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment perturbé avec le comportement lunatique de Voldemort.

La porte de sa chambre grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant. Le bruit d'une respiration d'homme se fit entendre. Harry rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Des pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son lit.

_Vas-t__'__en, vas-t__'__en, vas-t__'__en_, se répéta le Gryffondor comme un mantra.

Une main se posa quelque part sur son épaule et il ne put réprimer le frisson qui le traversa.

Vas-t-en, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Voldemort quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant Harry se débattre avec le flots de ses pensées.

**•• × ••**

Le bruit des conversations emplissait la cuisine. Des volutes de fumées montaient des tasses et floutaient les visages. Un plateau de biscuits secs circulait, alimenté régulièrement par Mrs Weasley qui s'assurait que tout le monde mangeait à sa faim.

Dumbledore reposa délicatement sa tasse vide devant lui et croisa les mains sous son menton. Peu à peu, le brouhaha diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement.

- Tout d'abord, commença le mage d'une voix douce, je m'excuse de vous avoir tous convoqués dans de si brefs délais. Ensuite, je requiers toute votre attention car ce qui nous a réuni aujourd'hui est extrêmement grave.

Molly renifla et fit disparaître le plateau de biscuits sous les yeux de chien battu de Tonks qui piochait dedans depuis une bonne minute.

- La mission d'hier soir s'est soldée par un regrettable accident, et cet accident a eu des répercussions beaucoup plus importantes que je n'avais prévu.

- Comme si vous aviez prévu quelque chose de toute façon, grommela Rogue à l'autre bout de la table.

- La mort de Narcissa Malefoy a permis à Voldemort d'invoquer un puissant rituel : la Vengeance de Sang. Il s'agit d'une règle décrétant qu'un Sang-Pur assassiné de manière indigne a le devoir d'être vengé par ses pairs. Quelque soit le prochain mouvement de Voldemort, le Ministère ne pourra en aucun cas intervenir. Et ce jusqu'à ce que le meurtrier ait rendu l'âme.

À ces mots, Molly éclata en sanglots. Toute l'assemblée la regarda d'un air peiné. Même les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus.

- Heureusement pour nous, Voldemort a également annoncé son intention de mettre fin à la guerre, il jettera donc toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

- Et vous osez annoncer ça comme une bonne nouvelle ? Siffla le maître des potions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a battu le rappel des troupes. Actuellement, les loup-garous, les géants, les trolls et autres joyeusetés se baladent en liberté dans les bois entourant le Manoir. Les Mangemorts rassemblent leurs accessoires les plus noirs et les plus puissants et, pire que tout, personne ne sait où va se dérouler l'assaut jusqu'à la dernière minute. Pensez-vous, réellement, au nom de Merlin, que vous avez le pouvoir de sauver l'Angleterre ?

Rogue s'était à moitié levé et serrait le bord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Lupin posa sa main sur son bras pour le tranquilliser mais cela ne fit réagir l'espion que plus vivement.

- N'ose même pas me toucher, sale loup miteux et inutile ! Éructa-t-il.

La pièce explosa en cris d'indignation. Tonks se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette vers Rogue tandis que Molly la tirait par la manche pour qu'elle se rasseye. Un sort rouge fusa et Rogue l'évita habilement avant de tirer sa propre baguette pour répliquer.

Estimant que la situation commençait à être dangereuse, Dumbledore, d'un savant geste de la main, les ligota tous les deux à leur chaise et leur jeta un sortilège de silence.

Le calme retomba soudainement.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la pression à laquelle vous êtes soumis, Severus, et à l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, Nymphadora, mais qu'il soit bien clair qu'un tel comportement est inacceptable ! Martela le vieux mage d'une voix froide.

Si Rogue avait les mains libres, il lui aurait fait un doigt d'honneur.

- En fait, pour répondre à votre question, Severus, je n'ai évidemment pas le pouvoir de sauver l'Angleterre mais j'ai suffisamment d'éléments en main pour nous assurer la victoire.

Il fit une petite pause oratoire, s'assurant d'avoir l'attention absolue.

- La bataille finale se déroulera à Poudlard, continua-t-il d'un ton tranquille. Et ce pour la bonne et simple raison que Voldemort a enfin réussi à trouver un moyen de faire entrer ses alliés dans le château.

**•• × ••**

Nagini glissa lentement sur les pierres froides. Elle fit un bref arrêt et sortit sa langue pour tester l'air. Sa proie était seule dans la pièce. Parfait.

Plus silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle passa par la porte entrouverte, contourna le tapis qui pourrait signaler sa présence et se posta devant la porte qui était le dernier rempart entre elle et sa proie.

Le bruit d'un froissement de vêtements passa sous la porte et le reptile en profita pour se hisser jusqu'à la poignée et la tourner. Le mécanisme cliqueta et le bruit s'intensifia. En un éclair, Nagini ouvrit complètement la porte et se jeta sur sa proie, toutes dents sorties.

Un cri strident résonna.

Suivi de près par une flopée d'injures qui auraient fait rosir Dumbledore lui-même.

- _Putain, mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement malade, fais-toi interner !_

- _Interner où ?_

- _M'en fous mais loin de moi ! J'ai jamais frôle la crise cardiaque d'aussi près !_

- _Nagini meilleur chasseuse de la forêt !_

- _C'est ça, on lui dira, _grommela Harry en rabattant sa couverture par-dessus sa tête.

- _Yeux-verts doit sortir de lit, Yeux-vert rien mangé depuis hier._

- _Pas faim._

- _Si Yeux-verts se lève pas, Nagini va demander à Yeux-rouges de lever Yeux-verts !_

- _Ok, ok, je me lève, _répondit immédiatement Harry.

Allongée de tout son long contre le corps du jeune homme, Nagini le regardait avec la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. On aurait presque dit qu'elle s'inquiétait.

- _Yeux-vert doit pas broyer du noir. Yeux-rouges gentil, gentil. Mais Yeux-rouges un peu perturbé en ce moment. Fera jamais de mal à Yeux-verts, Nagini promet. Parce que Yeux-verts fait beaucoup de bien à Yeux-rouges. Et sinon Magie pas contente._

- Ça_ te dérangerai__t__ de parler d'autre chose, s'il te pla__î__t, _implora Harry en fuyant son regard.

Le reptile le jaugea un instant du regard, s'attardant sur sa peau pâle, ses yeux rougis et les cernes noires s'étalant dessous et décida que des mesures drastiques s'imposaient.

- _Yeux-verts va manger un morceau puis Nagini va emmener Yeux-verts dans le parc._

- _Ok, si tu veux_...

Il se redressa puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

- _Attends deux secondes, t'es au courant que je ne peux pas sortir des appartements de Voldemort ?_

Le reptile lui envoya un coup de queue à l'arrière du crâne avant de souffler d'un air dédaigneux :

- _Nagini peut tout faire._

Harry décida qu'il était plus sage pour lui de se taire avant de se retrouver avec une bosse de la taille d'un souaffle derrière la tête.

**•• × ••**

- _Et là, cuisine, cuisine ! Plein de petits elfes à effrayer ! Viande froide et confiture de fraise ! Miam miam !_

Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

- _Confiture de fraise ? _railla-t-il. _C'est pas mauvais pour ta ligne ça ?_

Nagini lui renvoya un regard horrifié.

- _Confiture de fraise fait grossir ? Mais Yeux-rouges dit que non !_

Le Gryffondor éclata d'un rire clair et Nagini se jeta sur lui pour lui faire ravaler son sourire.

- _Méchant Yeux-rouges, méchant ! Nagini va mettre de la confiture dans son lit pour se venger ! Et Yeux-vert méchant de se moquer ! Nagini va le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que son __visage soit tout rouge, tout rouge !_

Plusieurs minutes et supplications plus tard, les deux compères reprirent leur balade. Harry avait d'abord été dubitatif lorsque Nagini lui avait affirmé qu'elle pouvait le faire sortir mais il avait seulement suffit au reptile de se poster devant les portes de bois pour que celles-ci s'ouvrent pour elle. Et elle avait ricané devant l'air éberlué du petit brun.

Cela faisait maintenant bien dix minutes qu'ils arpentaient le manoir et celui-ci semblait désert. Pourtant, si Harry avait bien interprété les signes, une bataille de grande envergure se préparait. Ce vide commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise et il regrettait presque la sécurité des appartements du mage noir.

_- Nagini ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante._ On pourrait rentrer maintenant, s'il te plaît ?_

Elle le jaugea quelques secondes du regard avant d'acquiescer et de revenir sur ses traces. Ils remontèrent dans les étages toujours aussi déserts et étaient presque arrivés dans le couloir des appartements du Lord lorsque Nagini se figea, la langue sortie.

- _Harpie ! Harpie ! Danger ! Yeux-verts doit faire demi-tour ! _

Et avant que Harry ne puisse se demander ce qu'une Harpie faisait au manoir Jedusor, une personne tourna à l'angle du couloir et manqua de leur rentrer dedans.

Son regard remonta sur une robe sombre à l'échancrure profonde relevée de dentelle, une peau pâle, des clavicules saillantes, un cou fin et gracile, une rivière de cheveux noirs indiscipliné, un port de tête arrogant, des lèvres rouges constamment déformés par une grimace cynique, des cils démesurément longs qui faisaient de l'ombre aux yeux cernés de noir agrandis par la surprise.

- Potter ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'affaissa et elle dédaigna sa baguette d'un geste fluide. Complètement paralysé par l'effroi, Harry ne fit pas un geste. Il regarda stupidement le sortilège rouge se diriger vers sa poitrine.

Une masse s'abattit soudainement sur son flanc et il se retrouva projeté hors de la trajectoire du sort. Il ne put par contre éviter le mur et son épaule heurta durement le lambris.

Dans le même mouvement, Nagini se jeta aussi sur Bellatrix, crocs sortis et la mordit au niveau du poignet qui tenait la baguette. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle tomba de tout son poids sur le sol, une bave verdâtre coulant au coin des lèvres.

Avant même que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'analyser la situation, d'autres pas se firent entendre.

- _Vite! _le pressa Nagini. _Cacher Harpie, cacher Harpie !_

Louant son instinct de survie, le Gryffondor attrapa la baguette tombée au sol, saisit la Mangemort par les aisselles et la traîna rapidement dans la salle la plus proche avant d'en refermer la porte silencieusement. Le bruit des pas décrut rapidement avant de s'éteindre et Harry se laissa glisser contre le panneau de bois en soupirant de soulagement.

Nagini vint gentiment se presser contre lui pour lui prodiguer du réconfort et il la caressa longuement, laissant l'adrénaline retomber.

**•• × ••**

Le jour où elle avait rendu visite à son beau-frère pour une sale histoire de notaire, Bellatrix Lestrange n'aurait jamais pensé voir ses convictions s'ébranler à ce point. Lorsque ce cafard de Lucius lui avait susurré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur cachait sûrement quelque chose d'immonde, elle avait hurlé de fureur puis, dans le silence des couloirs, elle en avait rit. Jamais leur Seigneur ne ferait une telle chose.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le scruter à chacune de leurs rencontres, à la recherche d'un signe, même infime, qui pourrait étayer les élucubrations de Lucius. Il était vrai que Lord Voldemort semblait plus détendu, mais cela lui arrivait par périodes donc ce n'était pas alarmant. Il était également vrai qu'il passait toutes ses soirées dans ses appartements, mais là encore, la qualité de la compagnie de certains Mangemorts pouvaient expliquer cela. Non, ce qui était franchement déroutant pour la Sang-Pur, c'était ce petit sourire sadique qu'il abordait de temps en temps alors que ses yeux se faisaient rêveur. Si elle n'était pas si attentive, elle aurait très bien pu passer à côté de ce léger changement de comportement.

Alors elle avait commencé à traîner de plus en plus dans le manoir Jedusor, prétextant que son mari l'ennuyait. Elle avait laissé traîner ses oreilles et menacé les elfes de maison, mais rien d'anormal n'avait filtré. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'elle était retournée à ses occupations et l'annonce de leur Seigneur quant à un massacre imminent l'avait encore plus réjouie. Il l'avait chargée de faire un inventaire complet des troupes humaines disponibles et de lui déposer le dossier le plus vite possible. La Sang-Pur s'était empressé de répondre à ses ordres avec une ardeur renouvelée et, moins d'une journée plus tard, elle avait déposé le dossier devant les appartements de son maître, songeant avec bonheur à l'agréable surprise que cela allait constituer pour lui.

Son sourire fou avait cependant glissé de ses lèvres lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, elle était tombé sur la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir là. Les paroles de Lucius s'étaient de nouveau infiltrées en elle comme un poison insidieux et elle avait levé sa baguette avec haine. Le reste s'était perdu dans un tourbillon flou.

**•• × ••**

Bellatrix Lestrange toussa et sentit avec dégoût un liquide épais couler de ses lèvres. Tout son corps lui faisait mal comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes l'avait joyeusement piétinée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle dut faire un grand effort pour les soulever.

À travers la barrière de ses cils, elle distingua sa robe froissée au niveau des genoux. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui fit fermer les yeux. Le sifflement aiguë ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer et elle gémit pour qu'il cesse. Elle fit cependant un gros effort pour remettre ses pensées en marche.

_Le serpent ! C'est le serpent du Lord que j'entends,_ se rendit-elle compte.

Un autre sifflement, beaucoup plus grave, lui répondit et cela eut l'effet d'un choc électrique. La Sang-Pur se redressa brusquement, l'esprit de nouveau clair. Elle était attachée par des liens magiques à un fauteuil dur et, en face d'elle, un Harry Potter à l'air perdu semblait se disputer avec le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bébé Potter, lança-elle d'un voix rauque avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable.

Ils interrompirent brusquement leur conversation et Harry pointa sa propre baguette vers elle d'une main hésitante.

- Voyons, bébé Potter, ça ne se fait pas de menacer une personne désarmée, minauda-t-elle.

Son sourire fou était de nouveau de retour sur ses lèvres, accentuée par le liquide vert qui maculait son menton et sa joue droite.

- Mais notre petit Potter est trop lâche pour me lancer un sort, continua-t-elle devant son impassibilité, il préfère laisser aux autres le soin de prendre des risques. C'est vrai, on ne sait jamais, la méchante Bellatrix a peut-être encore un tour dans son sac...

- Tais-toi, lâcha Harry sèchement.

- Il préfère se cacher dans un coin et laisser les gentils Aurors faire le sale boulot. Ou l'Ordre du Phénix. Ou son imbécile de parrain.

- Tais-toi j'ai dit !

- Humm, sujet sensible ? Pourtant cela n'a pas dû te poser trop de problèmes de conscience d'envoyer ton parrain chéri se faire tuer à ta place...

- Putain, mais ta gueule ! Hurla le Gryffondor en pointant la baguette en plein sur le visage de la Mangemort.

- En fait, c'est comme si tu l'avais tué de tes propres mains, non ?

En prononçant le dernier mot, elle sut instantanément qu'elle était allé trop loin. Le visage du Survivant se fit dur, ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes et ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une seule incantation :

- Doloris !

Les hurlements résonnèrent horriblement dans la petite salle. Pourtant, Bellatrix ne perdit pas une seule seconde son sourire sardonique et, quand la douleur reflua un peu, elle s'appliqua à cracher sa bile verdâtre à la figure de Harry.

Nagini poussa un sifflement outré et montra ses crocs. Harry passa distraitement ses doigts sur sa joue, le regard dans le vague, tandis que le serpent crachait avec hargne en direction de la Mangemort.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Harry d'une voix absente.

Nagini hocha la tête. Harry cilla et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Le sortilège partit comme une caresse, une promesse que l'on murmure sur l'oreiller. Une promesse de mort.

- Sectusempra...

**•• × ••**

Lord Voldemort était épuisé. Il avait complètement sous-estimé le travail qu'allait être le déploiement total de ses troupes. Bien sur, son discours enflammé avait motivé ses Mangemorts plus que jamais mais, le reste des troupes non humaines n'avait cessé de poser des problèmes tout le long de la journée. Entre les trolls, les loup-garous, les vampires, les harpies, les farfadets, et, pire que tout, les vélanes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'alpaguer ses hommes à tout-va, la journée avait été riche en émotions.

En grimpant les escaliers menant à son étage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer dans son lit sans même changer de vêtements. Malheureusement, un grain de sable vint perturber ce plan parfait, sous la forme d'une traînée de sang. Le liquide s'était coulé dans les rainures des dalles de marbre et commençait à goutter sur la marche inférieure.

Ses yeux suivirent les traces sanglantes le long du corridor jusqu'au tapis persan trempé de sang, puis s'arrêtèrent sur la porte d'où s'écoulait le liquide.

Grognant contre un énième contretemps, le Lord ouvrit vivement la porte, prêt à achever l'imbécile qui se vidait de son sang.

Ce qui le frappa en premier fut l'odeur. Une odeur de sang, de chair brûlée, de déjections humaines.

Ensuite, ce fut la couleur. Le sang dégoulinait des murs et des meubles pour former des flaques sur le sol qui commençaient déjà à coaguler.

Puis il eut un haut-le-cœur à la vue du cadavre qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. La peau du visage était lacéré et le crâne entièrement brûlé tel que l'os apparaissait par endroit. La mâchoire inférieure avait été arrachée et la langue pendait sur la poitrine de la défunte dans une horrible grimace morbide. Les deux mains, grossièrement découpées, gisaient de chaque coté du fauteuil alors que les moignons semblaient avoir été cautérisés sans aucune douceur. Le ventre était ouvert du thorax à l'aine, dévoilant les viscères au grand jour et les côtes avaient été brisées à l'air libre, faisant ressembler la Mangemort à un instrument cassé.

À ses pieds, roulé en boule dans une flaque de sang, se tenait Harry Potter. Nagini s'était enroulée autour de lui, lui offrant un cocon protecteur et lui murmurant une litanie de choses rassurantes sur un ton doux. Ce fut elle qui remarqua une autre présence dans la salle. Elle passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de son protégé et ancra son regard dans celui du Lord Noir.

Voldemort n'eut même pas besoin de légilimancie pour comprendre le message que le serpent lui faisait passer.

« Tout est de ta faute ».

**•• × ••**

Voldemort fit tourner son verre d'un air pensif, se perdant dans les reflets rouges du vin roulant contre le verre. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui reposait dans son lit. Le faible mouvement de sa poitrine était la seule chose qui indiquait qu'elle respirait encore.

Le calme était enfin retombé dans ses appartements. Les elfes avaient épongé le sang sans se poser de questions, lavé et couché le gamin, et discrètement incinéré le cadavre. Voldemort avait d'abord craint que la disparition de Bellatrix ne soit remarquée mais il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il l'avait chargée d'une mission et qu'elle avait péri dans la bataille.

Le cas du Survivant était, par contre, un peu plus inquiétant. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au Lord noir pour décrypter les propos de Nagini et faire marcher un peu sa mémoire. Le Lord noir avait déjà entendu parler de tels phénomènes. Des sorciers décidaient d'abandonner la magie et d'aller vivre dans le monde moldu sans utiliser leur baguette. Seulement, la magie naturelle s'accumulaient dans leur corps sans trouver le moyen de s'échapper et, quand arrivait le jour où un facteur quelconque les obligeait à utiliser un sort, toute cette magie luttait pour sortir, quitte à plonger le sorcier en transe pour l'obliger à lancer sort sur sort.

Dans le cas de Harry, le temps passé sans magie n'aurait pas du être suffisant pour assister à une telle manifestation mais la magie sombre qui baignait constamment ses appartements avait dû y être pour quelque chose. Et le fait qu'il ait utilisé une autre baguette que la sienne aussi. Celle de Bellatrix était réputée pour être particulièrement vicieuse et capricieuse.

En fait, le fait même qu'il ait pu lancer des sort était surprenant, songea Voldemort lorsque son regard accrocha le collier d'esclave autour du cou de son ennemi. L'artefact était conçu pour empêcher son porteur de lancer des sorts qui nuisaient à son Maitre. Or, tuer une de ses plus fidèles serviteur était bien ce qu'il appelait une nuisance.

Voldemort se rapprocha du lit et s'assit juste à coté du brun.

La haine qu'il éprouvait envers Bellatrix avait dû être extrêmement puissante pour pouvoir tordre ainsi le cou à la magie de l'objet.

Il but une gorgée de vin, savourant le goût fruité du breuvage.

L'autre chose qui le mettait en rage, à part évidement le meurtre d'un autre Mangemort du premier cercle, était le comportement de Nagini. Il avait évidement senti que le serpent s'éloignait de lui, il était même un peu jaloux de la complicité qu'elle partageait avec Potter, mais là, elle avait dépassé les bornes. Non contente d'avoir sorti son ennemi de ses appartements, elle avait refusé de reconnaître ses torts et avait même simulé une crise de il-ne-savait-quelle-maladie. Furieux, il l'avait envoyé chez un des légistes qui possédait une formation de zoomage avec ordre de revenir quand elle serait calmée. Et tout ce qu'elle avait répondu était : « Yeux-rouges intérêt rien faire stupide ou alors Nagini le castre ! ».

Quel bordel. Lui qui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un bon repos avant la bataille décisive.

Harry eut une espèce de spasme dans son sommeil et Voldemort sursauta. Un peu de vin tomba sur la joue pale et s'étira lentement vers l'oreiller.

- Merde, grogna Voldemort en essuyant le vin.

Une tâche brunâtre resta sur la joue de Harry. _Absolument inesthétique, _songea Voldemort en comparant avec son visage barbouillé de sang lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de la salle où il avait massacré Bella. Le gamin avait levé vers lui des yeux terrifiés et, sous les injonctions de Nagini, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le hisser hors de la flaque de sang. Harry avait enfoui son visage dans sa robe et, après une grande inspiration, s'était plus ou moins évanoui.

Les lèvres du Survivant s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un soupir et il bougea légèrement la tête pour se rapprocher des doigts de Voldemort. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. Il se rappelait parfaitement du jour où il s'était juré qu'il entraînerait Harry dans les Ténèbres. Il avait eu tellement envie de voir son visage couvert du sang de ses ennemis. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'aucune autre couleur ne pourrait jamais plus lui seoir mieux que le carmin.

Dans un état second, il se mordit la chair tendre du pouce jusqu'à l'entailler et repassa sur la tâche brune pour la recouvrir de rouge. Lentement, il fit pareil sur l'autre joue, passa délicatement sur le front puis sur les paupières closes. _Si beau..._

Il rabattit le drap pour avoir accès à son cou qu'il peinturlura également puis descendit vers la poitrine et suivit tendrement les contours des premières côtes. Les muscles du torse du gamin étaient plutôt bien dessinés mais les côtes saillantes et la taille fine montraient bien que son régime alimentaire n'était pas des plus sains. Ses bras étaient également musclés mais les mois passés en captivité avaient ramolli les biceps auparavant bien développés.

Voldemort passa avec hésitation son pouce sur un des mamelons et Harry gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Il tripota un peu la peau sombre avant de descendre vers le ventre plat. Grognant contre le drap, il le rabattit totalement sur le côté pour avoir un libre accès à l'intégralité du corps du Gryffondor.

Il glissa lentement sur la hanche gauche pour caresser les cuisses. Son pouce avait arrêté de saigner depuis longtemps mais il répugnait à cesser le contact avec la peau douce. La peau humaine l'avait toujours dégoûté, les contacts l'écœuraient mais, pourtant, il éprouvait comme une sorte de fascination pour le corps en face de lui.

Une vague de chaleur s'écrasa dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'une soudaine envie de parachever ce qu'il avait commencé. Il avait voulu l'emporter dans les Ténèbres, maintenant il allait l'y noyer.

**•• × ••**

Rouge.

C'était la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Du rouge partout.

De temps en temps, un hurlement de douleur perçait les brumes de sa conscience. Ou un sifflement suraiguë.

Puis le rouge s'estompa au profit d'une odeur rassurante et chaleureuse.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait chaud. Le rouge avait disparu.

Il sentait une présence à ses côtés. Une caresse sur sa joue. Puis plus rien.

Il gémit et se tendit vers cette présence. Encore. Reste.

Sa poitrine commença à chauffer doucement. Des caresses encore, partout sur son corps.

Du froid. Mais les caresses continuaient et sa poitrine le réchauffait suffisamment.

Il se débattait avec les brumes de l'inconscience. Il se réveillait au rythme des caresses sur sa peau.

Deux mains se baladèrent sur ses cuisses. Puis les écartèrent sans brusquerie.

La présence s'installa sur lui, recouvrant son corps comme un drap soyeux. Il soupira de contentement.

L'odeur l'envoûtait. La chaleur l'apaisait. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à un rythme lent, faisant écho à celui de l'autre.

Puis une douleur déchirante fusa entre ses cuisses.

Il hurla et ouvrit les yeux.

**•• × ••**

Voldemort se déshabilla en un claquement de doigts et grimpa sur le lit. Il écarta les cuisses du Survivant et s'installa entre elles. Il s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction à l'entente du léger soupir qui passa les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que son sexe était déjà dur, l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de définitivement souiller cet être pur parlait d'elle même.

Il agrippa les genoux de Harry pour avoir un accès plus facile et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Le corps sous lui se cambra d'un seul coup tandis qu'un hurlement de douleur retentissait dans la pièce.

Voldemort était habitué à de telles réactions. Les rares fois où il avait senti le besoin de se soulager, il n'avait pris aucune précaution avec ses partenaires, ne cherchant que son propre plaisir. Que ce soit homme ou femme, il les besognait vigoureusement avant de les expulser de sa chambre une fois le travail accompli. Il n'avait jamais cillé devant les visages déchirés par la douleur et le sang coulant entre les jambes mais, là, ces yeux verts remplis de larmes faisaient monter un autre sentiment qu'il avait cru oublier : le remord. Il sentit son cœur se serrer brusquement dans sa poitrine et il tendit une main hésitante vers le visage de Harry pour sécher ses larmes.

- Chut, calme-toi.

- Ça fait mal, répondit le brun dans un sanglot.

- Je... Pardon, souffla le mage noir.

À travers ses larmes, Harry le regarda d'un air choqué. Voldemort plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Il poussa un grognement sourd en songeant qu'il s'agissait d'une chose de plus que le gamin avait réussi à chambouler dans sa vie.

Il restèrent immobiles durant de longues minutes, Harry se détendant au fur et à mesure que la douleur refluait. Il recommençait peu à peu à penser clairement. Bizarrement, l'idée de tenter de s'échapper ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Celle que ce qui étai en train d'arriver était immoral non plus. Il se contenta plutôt de détailler le torse et les épaules du mage noir. Inévitablement, le souvenir d'un de ses rêves remonta à la surface et une onde de plaisir se répandit dans son bas-ventre.

Au petit sourire supérieur qui naquit sur les lèvres de Voldemort, Harry se douta que sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il en eut la confirmation quand le mage noir commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

La douleur était toujours présente mais elle était à présent accompagnée d'un certain plaisir.

Voldemort s'allongea sur lui, simplement retenu par ses coudes, pour avoir une meilleure position. Les coups de reins devinrent rapidement plus amples et Harry sentit l'excitation monter par vagues.

Soudain, il se cambra brusquement en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir.

- Encore !

Il avait les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, les cheveux collés à son front, le souffle rauque. Et surtout, il semblait heureux.

Cette constatation fit vaciller la conscience du Lord noir. Jamais un acte physique ne lui avait apporté autant de plaisir que ce qui se reflétait sur le visage du Gryffondor. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'à l'intérieur de ce petit corps. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Harry et huma à pleins poumons.

Ses pénétrations étaient maintenant frénétiques, les jambes de son partenaire enroulées autour de sa taille l'encourageaient à aller plus vite et les bras qui entouraient son dos lui rappelaient un rêve passablement érotique qu'il avait eu. Poitrine contre poitrine, ils gémissaient au même rythme. Et c'est au même moment que l'orgasme le plus foudroyant de leur existence les faucha.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, pendant que les deux souffles s'apaisaient, deux runes s'éveillèrent, se touchèrent, se mêlèrent avant de retourner sur leurs poitrines respectives.

Dans un élan de passion, "Majeure" et "Mineure" devinrent "Moitié".

**•• × ••**

Son horloge interne lui indiquait environ six heures du matin lorsqu'il commença à doucement émerger du sommeil. Baignant dans un cocon de chaleur, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son lit. Puis la réalité le rattrapa au grand galop et son cœur fit une embardée. Ce matin allait voir le dénouement de la guerre qu'il avait menée.

Il décida de s'accorder quelques minutes avant de se lever, histoire de profiter un maximum de son lit. Surtout que, pour une fois, Nagini ne lui avait pas sauté dessus pour sa caresse matinale.

Un souffle chaud lui caressa la poitrine et le mage noir prit soudainement conscience du corps collé contre le sien. Il se figea et sa main se faufila instinctivement sous l'oreiller pour attraper sa baguette. La masse chaude se resserra contre lui avec un soupir de satisfaction et la mémoire lui revint brusquement. Il avait couché avec Harry Potter. Pire, il avait... _Non_, trancha-t-il, _jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'abaissera à penser quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que « faire l'amour »_.

Fort de cette résolution, il se dégagea du corps enroulé autour de lui et repoussa les couvertures. Le froid le frappa de plein fouet et il frissonna. Sans un regard en arrière, il se glissa dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, quelques minutes après, il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur la forme endormie. Harry s'était glissé à sa place, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur qu'il y avait laissé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses long cils noirs se détachaient nettement sur l'oreiller blanc. Voldemort eut un léger serrement de gorge en songeant que c'était un spectacle qu'il ne serrait pas désagréable de voir tous les matins.

Avec un claquement de langue, il se détourna de cette vision et se mît à chercher sa tenue de guerre dans son armoire. Estimant que l'apparence jouait beaucoup dans la peur qu'il inspirait à ses ennemis, le Mage noir s'était fait faire une combinaison entière en peau de dragon, lassée par de nombreuses sangles, à laquelle il ajoutait une cape noire doublée de plumes de Harpies.

Il était en train d'ajuster sa tenue lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée retentit derrière lui :

- Tu t'en vas ?

Harry s'était redressé sur un coude, l'autre main passant dans ses cheveux indomptables. Le drap avait glissé sur ses hanches, dévoilant son torse musclé et, juste au-dessus du collier d'esclave, un magnifique suçon rougeâtre.

Voldemort grogna en réponse, refusant d'analyser le sentiment qui l'avait traversé.

- Nagini m'a dit que tu avais prévu de mettre fin à la guerre, c'est vrai ?

- Évidemment, j'ai la magie de mon côté et mon armée a enfin arrêté de dépenser son énergie en choses inutiles, claqua le Lord.

Il mit sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais quelque chose le retint par la manche.

Devant le regard noir de Voldemort, Harry lâcha précipitamment prise et recula d'un pas en tortillant ses doigts.

- Je... Enfin, tu... Heu... Bafouilla-t-il. Fais attention... D'accord ?

Voldemort le fixa pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, faisait monter le rouge aux joues du Gryffondor puis hocha la tête et partit.

Harry ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il pouvait mourir de honte, là, nu au milieu de la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres espérant que son... Son quoi d'ailleurs ?, ne se fasse pas tuer.

Puis il sentit une douce caresse sur ses lèvres, comme un fantôme de baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la pièce était vide.

Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, se demandant s'il avait rêvé.

Un liquide chaud coula sur son œil droit. Il monta ses doigts à son front. Sa cicatrice était couverte de sang.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur **: Oui, je sais, les cliffhangers c'est pas cool. Et ce chapitre jure affreusement avec les autres. Mais je vous l'ai dit, **le scénario était déjà écrit.**

C'est un peu comme manger un Tic-Tac® menthe extra-forte : au début c'est tout doux et sucré et à la fin ça pique tellement que ça fait pleurer.

Le chapitre 19 sera le **dernier** (vous en faites pas, je travaille sur un épilogue ^^). La bataille finale s'y déroulera et les pertes seront lourdes pour les deux camps. Attendez-vous à vous enfoncer encore plus profond dans** l'abîme**.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Fin de la guerre

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **comme Magie **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas** **:** Ronce13 et Chaussette (_faites péter les mouchoirs, ça va saigner...)_

**Note de l'auteur : Il est formellement interdit de tuer **(abattre, anéantir, exterminer, supprimer, torturer, éventrer, défenestrer, immoler, irradier, occire, lyncher, trucider, empoisonner, égorger, décapiter, massacrer, foudroyer, flinguer, asphyxier, lapider, dessouder, cadavérer (si si, ça existe))** l'auteur. **

**Résumé : **Voldemort rentre d'une réunion exaspérée et Harry essuie sa rage. Sous le coup de la colère, le Mage noir le fait douter de la moralité des combattants de la Lumière. Le soir, Voldemort fait une déclaration à ses Mangemorts : dans deux jours ils gagneront la guerre **[chapitre 17]**.

La surveillance de Draco amène Dumbledore à deviner que la bataille finale se déroulera à Poudlard. Nagini fait sortir Harry des appartements du Lord et ils croisent Bellatrix. Harry voit rouge et la massacre de la plus horrible des façons. Fasciné par tout ce sang, Voldemort cède à ses pulsions et, profitant que Harry soit en état de choc, prend possession de son corps. Le rituel s'achève. Le lendemain, le mage noir se prépare à partir en guerre et, à son départ, Harry sent du sang couler de sa cicatrice **[chapitre 18]**.

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 19 :

Fin de la guerre

ou

Comment la vision du monde change en fonction de la personne qui regarde

**•• × ••**

Drago Malefoy referma rapidement la porte de la Salle sur Demande et regarda sa montre en se mordant les lèvres. Il aurait déjà dû y être depuis une demi-heure pour accueillir les premiers membres de l'Armée des Ténèbres mais il avait croisé Rusard dans les couloirs qui avait tout tenté pour lui coller un méfait sur le dos.

Il avança prudemment entre les piles instables de meubles divers et variés. Même s'il connaissait le chemin pour se rendre à l'Armoire à Disparaître par cœur, personne n'était à l'abri d'une chute d'objets dans cette pièce.

Il contourna les débris d'un fauteuil de velours jaune Poufsouffle et s'apprêtait à entamer la dernière ligne droite lorsqu'il sentit une baguette au creux de ses reins et un souffle rauque sur sa nuque.

- Tiens tiens tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? lança l'inconnu d'une voix traînante. Un gentil petit élève qui s'est perdu ?

Des rires gras retentirent et Drago sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous tenir compagnie, beau blond, en attendant que nos camarades arrivent ?

- Je suis venu pour ça, répondit Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

- Vraiment..? Comme c'est attentionné de ta part, susurra le Mangemort en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il fallut qu'une main descende sur ses fesses pour que Draco se rende compte des intentions de son kidnappeur.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Hurla-t-il en se retournant.

Ce faisant, il se retrouva plaqué contre la poitrine du Mangemort. Celui l'attira contre lui et commença à frotter leurs bassins dans un mouvement sans équivoque, toujours sous les ricanements de ses camarades qui se rinçaient l'œil. Drago se débattit de toutes ses forces mais sa frêle carrure ne pouvait rien contre la musculature sur-développée de son assaillant.

- Allons, ma beauté, si on allait prendre un peu de bon temps dans un coin tranquille, puisque tu es « venu pour ça » ?

- Dégage sale sous-raclure de troll des cavernes ! grogna Malefoy.

- Oh, que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche ! Il va falloir remédier à ça...

Les rires redoublèrent.

- Comme par exemple, continua le Mangemort avec un sourire carnassier, la remplir avec quelque chose de _gros _et de _dur_...

- Ça suffit, claqua une voix derrière eux. Laissez-le et allez remuer les cadavres, bande de charognes.

Les Mangemorts s'éclipsèrent, non sans faire de nombreux gestes obscènes au jeune homme blond. Rodulphus Lestrange se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

- Imbéciles, grogna-t-il en le ramenant vers les Mangemorts du premier cercle qui attendaient patiemment à proximité de l'Armoire à Disparaître.

**•• × ••**

Bogrod le gobelin tapota d'un air ennuyé le coin de son bureau. Depuis que la banque avait ouvert, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, seulement trois sorciers et un vampire s'étaient présentés pour accéder à leur coffre. Pourtant, le jeudi était généralement un jour de grande affluence.

Il se leva en faisant crisser son tabouret et fit un signe de tête à son voisin pour qu'il garde un œil sur ses affaires. Il gagna la grande porte d'un pas raide et adressa quelques mots en gobelbabille aux deux gardiens. Ces derniers haussèrent les épaules et lui désignèrent le Chemin de Traverse, absolument désert.

- Par Ergon le sanglant, il se passe quelque chose ici, grogna Bogrod en tirant sur les quelques poils qui constituaient sa barbe.

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le hall de la Banque, faisant sursauter les gobelins. Ils se levèrent tous dans un bel ensemble et les gardiens s'empressèrent de fermer les portes massives, transformant ainsi le bâtiment en forteresse imprenable.

La sirène continuait de retentir, lancinante, tandis que les gobelins courraient dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire.

Finalement, un jeune gobelin remonta des tunnels en hurlant :

- Détection de magie noire dans un des coffres du dernier niveau !

Il s'empara d'un Tintamar et s'engouffra de nouveau dans le tunnel, suivi d'une horde de ses confrères. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes, entassés dans les wagons pour rejoindre les souterrains. Le dragon aveugle était terré dans un coin et gémissait pitoyablement en essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et un des anciens coffres. C'est cette réaction, davantage que le reste qui convainquit les gobelins que la situation était plus que sérieuse.

Ultik le Radin, actuel gérant de la banque Gringott, renifla dédaigneusement et pointa le doigt vers le petit groupe de briseurs de sort.

- Allez voir, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Après tout, les sorciers étaient remplaçables, en perdre un ou deux n'allait pas poser de réel problème.

Un sorcier brun, la mâchoire carrée et pourvu d'immenses oreilles s'avança, prit la clé des mains d'un gobelin et ouvrit le coffre.

La lumière des torches se réfléchit sur des montagnes de galions, des amoncellements de vaisselle précieuse, des peaux d'animaux plus étranges les unes que les autres, des coffrets luxueux d'où dépassaient des bijoux miroitants, des artefacts vibrant de magie. Sur une étagère, une épée au pommeau de rubis projetait une lueur malsaine.

Le sorcier parcourut la pièce du regard sans noter quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Il s'apprêtait à lever l'alerte mais les cris des gobelins derrière lui attirèrent son attention sur une petite coupe, en haut d'une étagère. Le métal était en train de fondre, de noircir, se bosseler. Et soudain, un cri démoniaque retentit tandis qu'un nuage sombre s'échappait de l'objet.

Le dragon hurla.

**•• × ••**

Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore était plein de bruits et de grésillements. La table basse avait été élargie pour supporter une dizaines de cartes, chacune montrant des petites étiquettes se déplaçant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le directeur lui-même, Minerva MacGonagall, Remus Lupin, Ron et Molly Weasley ainsi que Hermione Granger étaient penchés dessus et surveillaient les déplacements de toute la population de Poudlard. Tous équipés de micros et de casques, ils avaient la lourde responsabilité d'être la tête pensante de la résistance de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cela faisaient plusieurs heures qu'ils guettaient le départ de Drago Malefoy de sa Salle Commune, ce qui représentait pour eux le signal de départ de l'opération « Montrons aux Mangemorts qui c'est qui a le plus de couilles » (qui, malgré sa vulgarité, avait été gardé en hommage aux jumeaux).

Lorsque Remus avait appris que la bataille allait se dérouler à Poudlard il avait négligemment lancé l'idée d'utiliser la carte du Maraudeur. Suite à quoi Hermione lui avait demandé avec enthousiasme s'il était possible d'en créer plusieurs pour pouvoir surveiller toute l'école en même temps. Leur volonté commune et une nuit de dur labeur avaient alors suffit pour que naissent neuf cartes intitulées « Les yeux du Phénix ».

Sur les coups de sept heures du matin, un petit point vert s'était faufilé hors des donjons et les quatre équipes de l'Ordre avaient commencé leur mission : mettre tous les élèves de Poudlard à l'abri dans leur salle commune sans alerter les sympathisants de Voldemort.

- Delta, un groupe de Serpentards vient de sortir de leur salle commune et monte vers la Grande Salle par le couloir des salles de potion, assurez-vous de les attraper au retour.

- Bêta, on a un élève de Poufsouffle isolé au troisième étage, détachez quelqu'un pour le ramener dans la salle commune.

- Albus ! Malefoy vient de rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande, il faut accélérer le mouvement !

- L'équipe Alpha vient de remplir sa mission, la salle commune des Serdaigles est sécurisée !

- L'équipe Bêta ramène un élève et elle sera OK.

- Combien de temps avant que tous les élèves soient en sécurité ?

- L'équipe Gamma rencontre des problèmes avec un groupe de Griffondors qui ne veulent pas rentrer dans leur Salle Commune !

- Quels sont les protestataires ?

- Un groupe de troisième année, d'après ce qu'Emmeline dit. Atten... Ils ont leur balai, ils veulent aller jouer au Quidditch.

- Faites parvenir à Emmeline que son équipe a le droit de les stupéfixier.

- Albus !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les protestations, Minerva, nous ne savons pas de combien de temps nous disposons avant que les Mangemorts n'envahissent les couloirs.

- L'équipe Alpha demande des instructions.

- Dites-leur de se placer en position A4 et d'attendre.

- Bien reçu.

- L'équipe Delta est OK !

- Mettez-les en A2 ou A3 selon leur position.

- A3 pour Delta alors.

- L'équipe Bêta est prête aussi.

- A1.

- L'équipe Gamma demande des renforts, le reste de l'équipe vient d'arriver !

- Merde, mais ils sortent d'où ceux-là ?

- Molly, Ronald, vérifiez que personne d'autre n'est dehors ! Hermione, dites à l'équipe la plus proche de détacher deux membres !

- Reçu.

- N'hésitez pas à les stupéfixier s'il montrent des signes de rébellion. Hestia et Sturgis sont en route.

- Hermione !

- Roh, ça va, professeur, on n'a pas le temps pour les jérémiades !

**•• × ••**

Un garçon d'environ six ans était assis sur un épais tapis devant la cheminée. Les flammes ronflantes projetaient une chaleur agréable dans toute la pièce et le pull que le gamin avait abandonné depuis plusieurs minutes gisait dans un fauteuil.

Une dizaine de personnages miniatures volaient sur des balais devant lui, semblant s'affronter dans un match de Quidditch impitoyable.

Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux blonds miel pour repousser la frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux et balança l'autre main au milieu des joueurs pour perturber le jeu. Un poursuiveur s'écrasa sur sa paume et il éclata de rire. Par contre, quand un batteur envoya un cognard sur son pouce, il arrêta immédiatement de rire et abandonna ses jouets sans un regard en arrière.

- Crumble, hurla-t-il, je veux un bonbon !

Le vieil elfe de maison qui se tenait immobile près de la porte leva une oreille et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Le jeune maître Rowle ne doit pas manger de bonbons avant le déjeuner. C'est mauvais pour la santé du jeune maître Rowle.

- Si Père était là j'aurais déjà mon bonbon ! Répliqua le petit garçon en pinçant les lèvres.

- Maître Rowle n'est pas là alors Crumble ne peut pas savoir si Maître Rowle aurait cédé au jeune maître Rowle.

- Alleeez, Crumble, chouina-t-il, tu pourras aller te coincer les oreilles dans le four ensuite.

L'elfe ne répondit pas et le garçon tapa du pied avant de se réfugier derrière le canapé pour bouder.

Cinq minutes après, une tête blonde apparut derrière le dossier.

- Crumble, pourquoi Père il doit aller se battre contre les Zamoureudémoldus ? Demanda-t-il en bavant légèrement sur le canapé.

- Jeune maître comprendra quand il sera plus grand.

- Maiiiiis ! Guppy elle a dit que j'étais assez grand pour rester avec Mère quand elle reçoit des dames !

- Crumble préférerait nettoyer le foyer à mains nues plutôt que de désobéir à un ordre direct de Maître Rowle.

- Pfrr !

- Une telle grimace est indigne de jeune maître Rowle et confirme qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour entendre de telles choses.

Le garçon lui tira la langue et replongea derrière le canapé.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une stratégie pour atteindre les cuisines sans se faire voir, un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Il s'allongea à plat ventre et fixa avec fascination la tiare poussiéreuse qui avait roulé sous le meuble.

- Crumble ! S'écria-t-il, tout ressenti envolé. Regarde ! J'ai trouvé une couronne de princesse ! Je la donnerai à Astoria la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra et comme ça, elle et moi, on va se marier !

Il se redressa en brandissant le diadème à bout de bras. Crumble leva un sourcil d'étonnement et le petit blond hurla de terreur.

- Aaaah aïe, ça brûle ! Crumble, j'ai mal !

- Jeune maître !

D'un claquement de doigts, l'elfe de maison sépara le garçon de l'artefact et éleva des protections autour d'eux. Ils regardèrent avec terreur le diadème rouler sur le tapis qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Un cri inhumain s'éleva tandis que l'objet se consumait dans les flammes.

**•• × ••**

Un des murs de la Grande Salle s'effondra dans un bruit d'apocalypse.

Alastor Maugrey se releva en grognant, complètement maculé de plâtre et de poussière. Une affreuse balafre sur son front saignait abondamment mais il n'en avait cure. La baguette solidement tenue, il fit tourner son œil à la recherche de l'ennemi avec lequel il avait engagé un duel. Il le trouva à moitié enseveli sous les pierres, la cage thoracique enfoncée.

Un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace déforma ses traits et il s'élança en claudiquant vers Emmeline Vance qui tentait vaillamment de tenir tête à son adversaire avec un bras cassé.

Un peu plus loin, Arthur Weasley tentait de tirer son fils aîné inconscient en dehors du champ de bataille tandis que Dodge les couvrait face à deux Mangemorts au rire hystérique.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient tenu bon jusque là grâce à leur connaissance du château et aux nombreuses inventions de Fred et George. En sortant de la Salle sur Demande, l'Armée des Ténèbres avait perdu un quart de ses troupes dans une guérilla sans pitié. Les escaliers se dérobaient, les armures attaquaient, des pièges se déclenchaient sous leurs pas, les elfes de maison les harcelaient pour leur faire perdre la tête. Le château lui-même, comme animé d'une vie propre avait semblé tout faire pour que les assaillants ne s'en sortent pas vivants. Malheureusement, dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait posé un pied en dehors de la Salle sur Demande et lancé un sort en fourchelangue, toutes les protections s'étaient effondrées et la conscience du château avait faiblit jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

La disparition des protections avait ainsi permis à tous les alliés des Ténèbres, les loups-garous, les harpies, les trolls et les vampires de pénétrer dans le parc par la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'étaient rapidement heurtés aux centaures, au fées, aux farfadets et aux êtres de l'eau. Un combat sanglant s'était alors engagé. Les cris bestiaux avaient résonné, glaçant le cœur de tous les hommes présents sur le champ de bataille et exacerbant la rage de vaincre et la soif de sang.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione poussa un cri aigu en montrant la carte qu'elle surveillait.

- Avis à toutes les troupes, hurla-t-elle dans son micro, un groupe de Mangemorts est en train de forcer l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles ! S'ils prennent des élèves en otages nous sommes fichus.

À ses côtés Ron poussa un juron et très grossier et se saisit de son propre micro.

- Hagrid, Diggle, vous êtes les plus proches, est-ce que vous pouvez vous libérer ?

Seul un grésillement lointain lui répondit.

- Merde, merde, merde, répéta-t-il en jetant un regard au siège vide de Dumbledore.

Le directeur les avait quitté lorsque Voldemort était apparu sur le champ de bataille et leur avait laissé le commandement tactique, affirmant que l'esprit brillant de Hermione et son instinct pour les échecs devraient leur être "bénéfique".

- J'y vais, dit-il en lançant son micro au milieu de la table. En passant par le passage de Bolgrid le Boucher je devrais les prendre à revers.

- Ronald ! hurla sa mère alors que la porte claquait derrière lui.

**•• × ••**

Lucius Malefoy jeta un regard ennuyé à travers le couloir. Des membres de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts se battaient férocement mais la seule personne qui l'intéressait n'était pas là.

Se glissant parmi les ombres, il tourna à l'angle et continua sa quête.

Un éclair roux passa juste devant lui et il se figea. Le plus jeune des Weasley s'arrêta devant un tableau, et se glissa derrière après avoir frappé le nez du personnage.

Lucius laissa échapper un reniflement agacé. Ils étaient tellement nombreux dans cette famille qu'ils pourraient, à eux seuls, remplacer tous les combattants de l'Ordre.

Il continua lentement son chemin, guettant les reflets roux.

**•• × ••**

Mondingus Fletcher se retourna et scruta la ruelle sombre derrière lui. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le suivait, il tapota sept briques de sa baguette dans un ordre bien précis et les contours d'une porte apparurent devant lui. Il tourna rapidement la poignée et rentra sans un bruit.

Un fois la porte refermé, il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil défoncé. Il passa une main dessous et en retira une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à moitié vide et en prit une grande lampée.

Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia une dernière fois les protections de son refuge. Désormais certain d'être à l'abri, il s'affaira à vider la bouteille.

Le soir précédent, il avait reçu un message de Dumbledore demandant à tous les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix de se réunir à Poudlard pour "Défendre nos enfants contre les Ténèbres". De jolis mots. Mais Mondingus préférait quand même se terrer dans un coin plutôt que de risquer sa vie. Mieux, il allait profiter de l'inactivité totale du chemin de Traverse pour faire passer la plupart de ses marchandises dans une cache plus sûre. Il avait fait un deal avec un sorcier travaillant à la poste sorcière pour avoir un accès discret à l'arrière de la volière. Quoi de mieux que de cacher des marchandises pas très légales au milieux des déjections de chouettes ?

Il reposa la bouteille vide pas terre, s'étira le cou, fit craquer ses phalanges l'une après l'autre puis se mit à rassembler des objets en sifflotant. Il mit de côté ceux vraiment noirs qui feraient fuir les oiseaux pour privilégier la camelote qu'il refilait aux sorciers crédules. D'un sortilège rapide, il réduit leur taille et les mit dans une bourse qu'il empocha.

Quelques minutes après, il passa son nez par la porte, scruta la ruelle d'un œil perçant et se hâta vers le Chemin de Traverse. Rasant les murs, il se dirigea vers la Poste.

Il arrivait en vue de Gringott lorsqu'une horrible sirène stridente se fit entendre, le faisant bondir de quelques centimètres. Au même moment, il sentit sa poche le chauffer brusquement. Il poussa un cri fort peu viril et se débarrassa de sa cape prestement.

La poche où se trouvaient ses marchandises gonfla soudainement puis explosa, répandant des dizaines d'artefacts sur les pavés. Parmi eux, un médaillon doré sur lequel était gravés deux serpents aux yeux rubis et émeraude s'ouvrit brusquement en deux avant de s'enflammer, noircir, se bosseler tandis qu'un cri inhumain s'en échappait.

**•• × ••**

Le sang coule entre les rainures des dalles. Comme le lit d'une rivière il serpente, se sépare, se rejoint, comme deux amants tourmentés. Le rouge est la couleur de la passion non ? Alors pourquoi le sang est-il si laid ?

Elle lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Les mains serrées contre son aine, elle comprime l'artère fémorale, comme on lui a appris. Pourtant, le sang continue de couler, de remplir de plus en plus de rainures. Un corps humain en contient environ cinq litres. Moins pour les femmes, non ? Cinq litres ça fait pas beaucoup, dix bouteilles de Bieraubeurre. C'est du gâchis. Et si on récupérait son sang pour le vendre aux vampires, ils en auraient l'usage, non ?

Deux bottes noires entrent dans son champ de vision. Cuir de dragon de mauvaise qualité avec des boucles argentées. Un ricanement retentit. Elle ferma les yeux. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre.

- Hé, Carrow ! Appela une voix dans le lointain. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas en restant planté là que tu... Hé ! Mais c'est pas la fille avec Kingsley ? Tu sais, celle qui est rentrée au manoir puis qui s'est barrée avec le loup-garou ?

- J'en sais rien, j'étais pas là, grogna la première voix.

- J'chuis quasiment sûr, des cheveux violet comme ça on n'en voit pas tous les jours !

- De toute façon elle va crever d'une minute à l'autre alors ça me fait une belle jambe que tu la connaisses ou pas...

- Ouais, ben de toute façon je...

- _Stupefix_ !

Un corps qui tombe.

- _Incarcerem_ !

Un autre.

- Tonks ! Merde, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie d'urgence ! Tonks, tu m'entends ?

Elle devait délirer. La Vengeance de Sang interdisait le Ministère de se mêler du combat qui avait lieu. Alors comment elle pourrait entendre la voix de ses collègues ?

- Reste avec nous Tonks, on est là, on va vous aider. Scrimgeour nous a tous virés ce matin alors on ne fait plus partie des Aurors, on va vous aider. Merde, que quelqu'un lance un sort de stase, elle va y passer ! Ça va aller ma grande, on est là...

**•• × ••**

Son cœur s'arrêta net dans sa poitrine. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait l'homme qui était responsable de son malheur. L'homme à cause de qui la vie était devenue aussi fade que le pain sans sel. L'homme à cause de qui chaque goulée d'air qu'il aspirait l'étouffait un peu plus.

Il leva sa baguette et s'avança d'un pas. L'homme se retourna. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux mais il ne bougea pas. Derrière lui, un homme qui devait être son fils était affaissé contre le mur, les yeux clos et la respiration lente. Cela devint évident qu'il ne bougerait pas, qu'il protégerait son fils de son corps au prix de sa propre vie.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de Lucius tandis que sa poigne sur la baguette se raffermissait. Comment un homme capable de mettre fin à une vie trouve-t-il l'arrogance d'en protéger une autre ?

L'Avada Kedavra atteignit Arthur Weasley en plein cœur, sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever sa propre baguette. Lucius tomba à genoux et ferma les yeux. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la mort l'embrasse à son tour.

**•• × ••**

Severus Rogue se hâta dans les couloirs déserts. Le plus gros de l'Armée des Ténèbres était déjà partie depuis une bonne heure par l'Armoire à Disparaître que le Lord avait fait déplacer dans la cour. Il ne restait plus que les médecins, les blessés, les femmes et les lâches. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment un manoir si ridiculement petit avait accueilli pendant deux ans une telle population.

Il descendit plusieurs volées de marches pour se rendre à la cave. Il avait réussi à convaincre le Lord d'y aménager un laboratoire de potions auxiliaire afin qu'il puisse y faire les potions les plus basiques sans avoir à en transporter des caisses à l'infirmerie.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que la lourde porte de fer était entre-ouverte. Le sifflotement joyeux en provenait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

- Wetwood ! Grogna Rogue en entrant d'un pas conquérant.

L'homme qui était en train de loucher sur les étiquettes des potions sursauta puis se retourna, la main sur le cœur.

- Severus, mon amour, te manquais-je donc à ce point ? S'exclama Wetwood avec emphase. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nos chemins se sont séparés que je...

Un sortilège de mutisme le coupa en plein dans sa tirade mais il continua de réciter des mots d'amour silencieux. Severus se frotta les yeux de lassitude.

Il commença à rassembler quelques fioles et ustensiles, laissant de côté les ingrédients communs. Il passa un rapide coup de baguette sur les paillasses pour les nettoyer et verrouilla toutes les armoires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » mima Wetwood avec ses mains.

- Je m'en vais, répondit le maître des potions, et je veux être sûr que des parasites comme toi ne pourront pas avoir accès à des potions dans lesquelles j'ai mis toute mon âme.

L'autre homme leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques gestes qui indiquaient clairement à quel point il pensait que le professeur avait un balai coincé à un certain endroit. Severus lui adressa un regard dédaigneux et lui tourna le dos.

« C'est ça, casse-toi ! »

Rogue passait le seuil de la porte lorsque Wetwood sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se jeta sur lui de tout son poids en faisait des signes frénétiques en direction de sa gorge. Le maître des potions l'ignora superbement, même lorsque l'autre s'accrocha à sa taille et se laissa traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Finalement, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers avec un tel boulet, il leva le sortilège de mutisme.

- Sevyyyyy, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Quoi encore ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a refilé son serpent parce qu'il était malade mais je peux rien faire pour le guérir, s'il te plaît, sauve-moi ! Chouina le médecin en s'agrippant encore plus à sa proie.

- Nagini est malade ?

- Ouiiiii, j'ai tout essayé, le bain, la purge, la potion pour la mue, la potion pour les hormones, la potion contre l'assèchement lacrymal, la potion pour les os, la potion pour les nerfs, la potion contre la frénésie, la potion contre l'intoxication magique, la potion pour renforer les écailles, la potion calmante, la potion de chaleur, la potion pour...

- Ça va ! Hurla presque Rogue en le bâillonnant d'une main. Maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule et me conduire à Nagini parce que je n'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Les mots vulgaires plus que le ton employé firent sentir à Wetwood qu'il avait assez tiré sur la ficelle. Il se redressa, épousseta sa robe et revêtit de nouveau son masque de médecin légiste pour l'Armée des Ténèbres.

- Je pense que sa "maladie" n'est pas naturelle mais plutôt le résultat d'un sort de haute magie noire, si j'en juge par l'aura qui se dégage d'elle depuis quelques heures, statua le médecin en faisant signe à son collègue de le suivre. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui demande à sortir, mais rien que l'idée me donne la chair de poule. Je cherchais parmi tes potions quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'une potion d'exorcisme mais tu ne gardes que des trucs inoffensifs dans ce labo.

- Évidemment, il ne manquerait plus que des imbéciles dans ton genre décident d'utiliser ces potions n'importe comment, répondit-il d'une voix glacée.

Ils remontèrent rapidement dans les quartiers des médecins, saluèrent de la tête ceux qui préparaient déjà des unités de soin et entrèrent dans une pièce occupée par un grand vivarium.

Enroulée dans un coin, un grand serpent aux écailles émeraudes était agité de soubresauts et laissait échapper des sifflements plaintifs à un rythme régulier. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un léger filet de fumée noire sortait de sa gueule et de ses naseaux.

- Merde, c'est encore pire que tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Wetwood en agrippant les bords du vivarium. Elle va y passer à ce rythme-là !

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, Nagini commença à cracher du sang noir mélangé à un peu de venin.

Rogue passa sa baguette au-dessus d'elle tout en marmonnant une formule compliquée et le corps du serpent devint translucide, laissant voir des tâches noirâtres, tapissant tous ses organes, qui semblaient se désagréger progressivement pour sortir sous forme de fumée.

Wetwood couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour cacher un hoquet d'horreur.

- Merlin tout puissant, je n'ai jamais vu une aura si noire se désagréger ainsi, murmura le médecin en regardant le serpent avec une fascination morbide.

Rogue s'immobilisa tandis qu'un souvenir le frappait de plein fouet, le faisant presque chanceler.

.

Rogue faisait furieusement les cent-pas sur le tapis du bureau directorial. Appuyé sur ses mains jointes, Dumbledore le regardait passer et repasser avec tranquillité.

- Bon sang, Albus ! Hurla le maître des potions, exaspéré. Il faut tenter autre chose, on ne peut pas le laisser à la merci de ce psychopathe !

- Severus, mon petit, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je demande un peu de tisane à la camomille, ça te calmerait les nerfs, répondit le directeur très sereinement.

Le maître des potions tapa du poing sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Fumseck qui lui jeta un regard irrité avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas l'étendue du problème, Albus, le gamin a déjà torturé sa famille, il est à deux doigts de sombrer dans les Ténèbres !

- Mais, j'en ai conscience, Severus. Par contre, ce que toi tu sembles oublier, c'est que le lien va dans les deux sens. Plus Harry sombrera dans les Ténèbres, plus Voldemort reviendra vers la Lumière.

Rogue lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas sacrifier le fils de Lily dans l'hypothèse d'un miraculeux retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la raison.

Dumbledore posa sur ses yeux aussi pétillants que d'habitude.

- Oh non, le jeune Tom est bien trop enfoncé dans la magie noire pour en sortir si aisément, remarqua le directeur d'un ton distrait.

- Alors quoi ? Éructa Rogue en levant les bras aux ciel. Arrêtez donc de tourner autour du chaudron et donnez moi une réponse claire pour une fois !

Dumbledore décroisa ses mains et les posa lentement sur son bureau, attendant que la pression retombe un peu. Quand il sentit que Severus était de nouveau prêt à l'écouter, il le regarda d'une telle façon que le maître des potions cru un instant être redevenu un élève.

- Dit-moi, Severus, te rappelles-tu ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier, au Département des Mystères, lorsque Tom Jedusor a essayé de posséder Harry ?

Oh oui, il s'en rappelait. La douleur avait été si forte que tous les Mangemorts l'avaient senti à travers la Marque.

Il acquiesça.

- L'âme de Harry était si pure et contenait tellement d'amour qu'elle a faillit détruire celle de Voldemort. Maintenant, que penses-tu qu'il se passera lorsque le rituel se sera déroulé et que leurs deux âmes seront liées ?

.

L'espoir naquit brutalement dans son cœur en même temps qu'un profond dégoût. Dumbledore avait encore eu raison. Et si cela signifiait que le fils de Lily avait sûrement été abusé de la plus horrible des façons, cela signifiait également que Voldemort n'avait peut-être plus la protection de ses horcruxes.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le serpent, déterminé à finir le travail.

- _Avada Kedavra_, souffla-t-il.

Le reptile se détendit enfin, sa gueule s'étirant dans un rictus de soulagement.

**•• × ••**

Severus Rogue apparut devant les portes de Poudlard dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

Le majestueux portail pendait sur ses gonds et la terre piétinée ne laissait aucun doute sur les créatures qui avaient forcé le passage. Les deux sangliers de pierre avaient été arrachés et mis en morceaux. Pour ajouter à ce tableau apocalyptique, des hurlements, des rugissements et des cris de douleurs se mêlaient au bruit sourd des combats.

Au-delà des murs, que ce soit haut dans le ciel, sur les rives du lac, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite ou sur les pelouses du parc, des créatures s'affrontaient dans des duels sanglants. Le calamar géant avait sortit la tête du lac et fauchait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, les centaures criblaient de flèches les loup-garous qui, eux-même, se jetaient dents en avant sur les vampires. Les trolls abattaient leur massue au hasard tandis que les harpies voltigeaient au-dessus de leurs ennemis en les abreuvant d'insultes et de ricanements suraiguës.

Le maître des potions sortit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement fluide, ensorcela les deux sangliers à terre. Les gardiens de pierre se remirent sur leurs pattes et l'escortèrent jusqu'aux portes du château en décourageant les éventuels ennemis d'approcher.

Le bruit animal de la bataille fut soudainement remplacé par les sifflements des sorts, les bruits des corps heurtant la pierre et les hurlements hystériques des combattant sorciers. Les portes de la Grande Salle, presque entièrement carbonisées, laissaient voir le mur du fond qui s'était effondré. Les énormes blocs de pierre avaient désossé les tables des maisons, répandant des éclats de bois tranchant sous les pieds des combattants.

Rogue se dissimula derrière le sablier de Serdaigle pour analyser la situation. Il devait trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus vite possible et l'abattre alors qu'il se croyait toujours invincible.

Il observa les combattants, cherchant un des membres du premier cercle qui pourrait (sous la torture) le renseigner. Malheureusement pour lui, les seuls Mangemorts qui se battaient étaient des larbins sans expérience qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous le feu nourri des sortilèges des Aurors.

Severus cligna des yeux. Les Aurors ne pouvaient pas intervenir, ils en était empêchés par la Vengeance de Sang ! Puis il remarqua que l'écusson sur leurs robes avait disparu et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois, Scrimgeour avait eu un peu de bon sens.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une main agrippa son épaule. Sans même y penser, le maître des potions se retourna et, dans un seul mouvement, plaqua l'opportun tête la première contre le mur. Sturgis Podmore poussa un gémissement de douleur et leva les mains.

- Imbécile, cracha Rogue. Ne refais jamais ça.

Il le relâcha non sans le gratifier d'un regard noir.

- Pardon, mais l'Ordre vous cherche, on a besoin de potions de soin de toute urgence.

Rogue secoua la tête d'un air agacé et sortit une pochette de sa robe qu'il mit sans ménagements dans les bras de l'homme.

- Maintenant, va-t'en.

Sturgis le remercia d'un hochement de tête et partit rapidement en adressant quelques mots à son poignet :

- Ici Alpha 2, j'ai les potions, indiquez votre position.

Il n'eut pas fait deux mètres qu'il se retrouva poussé dans une alcôve à l'abri des combats. Rogue lui agrippa le poignet et demanda à l'artefact magique d'une voix rageuse :

- Où est Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Personne ne lui répondit et il commença à serrer le poignet de plus en plus fort. Sturgis couina et répondit :

- Minerva dit qu'il est dans le couloir des salles de sortilège en train d'affronter Albus.

Rogue sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

- Trouvez un moyen de contactez les tireurs d'élite des Aurors, j'en veux deux ou trois dans dix minutes au pied de l'escalier sud qui mène au troisième étage.

- Rogue, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vais vous faire gagner cette guerre, abruti ! Lança-t-il avant de se glisser sans encombre parmi les combattants acharnés.

**•• × ••**

Sa cicatrice s'était simplement ouverte. Comme si un couteau aiguisé en avait retracé les contours.

Harry attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main (en l'occurrence une des chemises de Voldemort) et épongea le sang qui coulait. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain en jurant et se retrouva devant le miroir.

Le changement de rune sur sa poitrine fut le moindre de ses problèmes lorsqu'une douleur insupportable le frappa. Il hurla et agrippa le rebord de l'évier de toutes ses forces pour rester debout. Le sang dégoulina de plus belle sur le côté droit de son visage tandis qu'un serpentin de fumée noire semblait vouloir s'extirper de la blessure à vif.

Harry sentit ses genoux faiblir et il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. La douleur était aussi horrible qu'un _Doloris_. Il avait l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux, que ses cordes vocales étaient sur le point de se rompre et que tous les muscles de son visage se déchiraient sous la pression. Ses cris d'agonie résonnaient dans la salle carrelée, se répondant en écho, et le pop d'une apparition passa totalement inaperçue.

- Monsieur Harry ! Couina l'elfe d'une voix horrifiée. Monsieur Harry est blessé !

Le Gryffondor tourna vers lui un regard brouillé par les larmes et l'elfe poussa un cris hystérique.

- Mauvaise magie, mauvaise magie ! Liuk doit faire quelque chose ou gentil Monsieur Harry va mourir !

Et, malgré la répugnance des elfes de maison à toucher les hommes, Liuk attrapa le visage de Harry d'une main et tira sur le serpent de fumée de l'autre. Dans un hurlement inhumain l'horcruxe fut brutalement éjecté de son front, en même temps qu'un liquide noirâtre coulait à gros bouillon et se tortilla plusieurs secondes dans les airs avant de s'évanouir.

Juste avant de sombrer dans une douce inconscience, Harry sentit une main calleuse caresser sa cicatrice et essuyer les dernières gouttes de sang.

**•• × ••**

Le couloir était recouvert d'une pellicule de glace. Toutes les vitres étaient brisées et les salles de classe scellés par la glace. Au milieu de tout ça, deux sorciers s'affrontaient dans un duel haletant.

Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vêtu d'une robe aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune, s'opposait à Albus Dumbledore, leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, portant une robe de duel aussi lumineuse que le soleil. Rogue était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il était sûr qu'Albus avait dû passer dix minutes devant sa garde-robe ce matin pour choisir la robe qui allait le mieux représenter la lumière. Vieux papy gâteux.

Un jet de lumière rouge frappa le mur juste derrière lui et son sang se glaça à la peur d'avoir été repéré mais les deux adversaires ne semblaient même pas avoir conscience de leur entourage.

De là où il était, accompagné de quatre tireurs d'élite, le maître des potions voyait parfaitement le dos de son pseudo-maître. La cible idéale.

Les sorts s'enchaînaient à toute allure, empêchant une personne à l'extérieur d'intervenir. De toute façon, vu la quantité de magie ambiante, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se risquerait à les approcher.

Dumbledore fit un brusque mouvement du bras et un jet de flammes entoura son adversaire. Voldemort répliqua en faisant fondre une partie de la glace pour éteindre le feu et envoya une série de dagues en argent. Elles se fracassèrent sur le bouclier de Dumbledore qui appela à lui des aiguilles de glaces dans le dos du mage noir. Elles fondirent avant même de l'atteindre et Voldemort envoya sort sur sort, empêchant le mage blanc de contre-attaquer tout en affaiblissant son bouclier. D'une main, Dumbledore appela à lui une armure qui traînait par là et la positionna devant lui pour récupérer quelques secondes.

- Et bien, vieux fou, on fatigue ? Railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tes boucliers ne sont plus aussi performant, ce doit être le grand âge.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire. Voldemort cligna des yeux puis eut juste le temps d'élever à nouveau son bouclier pour arrêter le sort en direction de sa poitrine.

Leur duel reprit de plus belle, sauf que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore se contentait d'éviter simplement les sortilèges, ne levant son bouclier de temps en temps, ce qui acheva de mettre Voldemort en rage.

- Bats-toi ! Hurla-t-il. Bats-toi, espèce de lâche.

- Je suis désolé Tom, répondit le mage blanc d'une voix triste. J'aurais aimé que les choses se déroulent autrement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre d'arrêter de déblatérer des choses inutiles.

Cinq sortilèges s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier dans son dos.

Le sixième le fit voler en éclat.

Le septième l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Lord Voldemort était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

**•• × ••**

Ce jour-là, le cri de douleur et de désespoir des Mangemorts résonna jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Les créatures maléfiques s'enfuirent comme si elles avaient tous les démons de l'Enfer aux trousses.

Avec la mort de Voldemort, la Vengeance du Sang fut immédiatement levée et le ministère investit Poudlard pour capturer les Mangemorts survivants. Beaucoup leur échappèrent et jurèrent de se venger.

Moins d'une heure après la chute du mage noir, une équipe constitué d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre investit le manoir Jedusor, désormais visible par tous. Les prisonniers les accueillirent comme Merlin en personne, les femmes avec résignation. Et les médecins, menés par un certain Wetwood, furent graciés grâce à l'énorme contribution qu'ils apportèrent à la médecine magique au niveau des malédictions et des moyens de résister à la douleur.

Les protections des appartements du Lord leur demandèrent plus de temps mais, lorsqu'on ramena un chiffon imbibé du sang de Voldemort, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Les Aurors se ruèrent sur le bureau et la bibliothèque, bien décidés à rassembler toutes les preuves de la culpabilités des Mangemorts inconnus. La liste de compte-rendus de mission fit leur bonheur.

Ce fut Hermione Granger qui ouvrit la première la porte de la chambre de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fut elle qui éclata en sanglots en découvrant son meilleur ami évanoui dans le lit du mage noir avec des traces de sang entre les cuisses. Et si elle avait eu l'esprit plus clair, elle aurait peut-être remarqué la rune « Unique » pulsant sur sa poitrine et l'ombre de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur **: Ces derniers temps, j'ai lu pas mal de fictions en anglais avec Harry/Voldemort en pairing. La dernière m'a empêché de dormir. La fin était tellement amère que j'avais l'impression que l'auteur s'était amusée à m'ouvrir la poitrine de la gorge au cœur et d'y faire des nœuds avec mes veines et mes nerfs. Je vous souhaite vraiment de de pas être suffisamment impliqués dans ma fic pour ressentir ça.

Sinon, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que **l'épilogue sera publié dans trois jours**. C'est pas la classe ça ?

…

Le bureau des réclamations est par là **-**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Oraison

**Titre** **: **Possession [pɔsɛsjõ] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **comme Migraine **(**pour scènes violentes et présence de sexe graphique**)**

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêtas** **:** Ronce13 et Chaussette (un grand merci à vous les filles, **vous êtes des reines**)

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Et voilà, l**a dernière page se tourne**. Après avoir passé presque un an à écrire cette fic, je me dis que c'était quand même une magnifique expérience. Et, quoiqu'en dise mon entourage, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. **Laissez-moi juste le temps de passer mes concours et je reviens...**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé, laissé des mots gentils, ou simplement lu cette histoire, ça a été un pur bonheur d'écrire pour vous.**

**Résumé : **La surveillance de Draco amène Dumbledore à deviner que la bataille finale se déroulera à Poudlard. Nagini fait sortir Harry des appartements du Lord et ils croisent Bellatrix. Harry voit rouge et la massacre de la plus horrible des façons. Fasciné par tout ce sang, Voldemort cède à ses pulsions et, profitant du fait que Harry soit en état de choc, prend possession de son corps. Le rituel s'achève. Le lendemain, le mage noir se prépare à partir en guerre et, à son départ, Harry sent du sang couler de sa cicatrice **[chapitre 18]**.

Les Mangemorts, menés par Voldemort, envahissent Poudlard. L'Ordre du Phénix est déjà prêt à les recevoir et une bataille sanglante s'engage. Dans le même temps, les horcruxes se désagrègent d'eux-même. Rogue s'aperçoit de l'état de Nagini et devine que c'est grâce au rituel que l'âme de Harry a corrompu celle de Voldemort. Il revient à Poudlard et, avec l'aide de trois Aurors, abat le mage noir **[chapitre 19]**.

**•• × ••**

Chapitre 20 :

Oraison

ou

Comment l'on se rend compte que tout ne s'est finalement pas passé comme prévu

**•• × ••**

7 avril 2003, septième commémoration de la Bataille de Poudlard

Un doux soleil de printemps brillait sur le parc de Poudlard. Le lac scintillait paresseusement tandis que les arbres de la Forêt Interdite frémissaient au rythme de la vie des sous-bois.

Des centaines de personnes étaient rassemblées dans le parc, toutes vêtues de noir et la tête basse. Aujourd'hui on pleurait la mort d'un grand homme. On pleurait la mort de celui qui avait vaincu un mage noir et combattu de toutes ses forces un deuxième. On pleurait la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

_**Je m'ennuie.**_

_Je sais, ma main gauche remue toute seule._

_**Pourquoi on est obligés d'assister à ce putain d'enterrement déjà ?**_

_Parce que le contrat se finira à la fin de la cérémonie._

_**Quelle humiliation d'assister à la mort de son plus grand ennemi et de ne pas pouvoir en rire à gorge ouverte...**_

_Oui, on n'a qu'à faire ça ! Les psychomages seront contents de me revoir pour un an de plus !_

_**Avoue que c'était quand même hilarant !**_

_Pour toi peut-être, mais j'ai moyennement apprécié d'entendre une voix dans ma tête et de perdre le contrôle de mon bras gauche._

_**Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre la nuit, lorsque cette main gauche..**_

_Je déteste parler avec toi._

_**Je sais, gamin.**_

Le cercueil apparu soudain dans l'allée, porté par un Hagrid en pleurs, Bill et Charlie Weasley. Ils remontèrent l'allée lentement, au rythme des pleurs et des lamentations et déposèrent le cercueil blanc devant la tombe de marbre où allait être enterré l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps.

Percy Weasley, fier et droit dans sa robe de ministre s'avança et se racla la gorge.

- Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que ce jour n'est pas anodin et, croyez-moi, je ferais partie des plus heureux à fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de la victoire sur le Mal. Malheureusement, ce jour qui aurait dû être liesse s'est assombri.

Il baissa les yeux sur le cercueil et reprit, d'une voix plus hésitante.

- Même si tous les Mangemorts résident à Azkaban grâce au courage et à la ténacité de nos Aurors, aujourd'hui, nous mettons en terre un grand sorcier, terrassé de la plus vile des façons par une malédiction des plus sombres. Ces sept dernière années, qui auraient dû être des moments de paix et de joie, Albus Dumbledore a, comme nous tous, impuissamment assisté à la mort de toutes les grandes figures de la résistance contre le Mal. Et cela alors que le monde sorcier était persuadé d'être désormais à l'abri du malheur. C'est pourquoi je voudrais, en ce jour de fête nationale autant que de deuil, raviver les souvenirs de tous ces grands hommes et femmes que l'Histoire ne doit jamais oublier...

_**Merlin, quelle parlotte...**_

_Tom, je sais bien que tu t'ennuies profondément mais si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de me caresser le genou, les gens vont me prendre pour un dingue._

_**Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la Sang-de... la Née-moldue se chargera de te trouver toutes les excuses du monde pour ton comportement étrange. Tu sais, le traumatisme de m'avoir servi d'objet sexuel, tout ça...**_

_Ta gueule sale clochard !_

_**Même si je ne connais pas ce terme, il me semble que le ton sous-entendait une insulte, non ?**_

_Oh, mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le petit Tommy !_

_**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un clochard ?**_

_Un moldu qui n'a pas de maison et qui est obligé de demander de l'argent à des inconnus en se traînant dans la poussière des rues._

_**Les moldus sont vraiment pires que des animaux. Donc la référence au clochard était pour..?**_

_Le fait que tu squattes ma tête sans permission. Un moldu sans maison c'est pas loin d'une âme sans corps, non ?_

_**Grossier personnage.**_

_C'est marrant de voir comme ton ancienne personnalité revient de temps en temps._

_**Tais-toi, ton grand ami le ministre est en train de parler.**_

Percy rajusta ses lunettes métalliques et, d'un large mouvement de bras, désigna le monument aux morts érigé à quelques mètres de là.

- Tous ceux qui sont morts durant la bataille de Poudlard, qui ont donné leur vie pour que les générations suivantes vivent en paix. William Bond. Annabelle Daniels...

De nombreux sanglots éclatèrent, augmentant tandis que la liste des morts s'étirait.

Sur son banc, sa main gauche coincée sous sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de gesticuler, le Survivant laissa son regard errer parmi la foule. Une légère pointe de douleur saisit son cœur lorsque Percy évoqua Nymphadora Tonks et Arthur Weasley mais la voix dans sa tête se chargea de le distraire de cette peine encore latente.

Sur l'estrade, c'est avec une voix nouée par l'émotion que le ministre reprit son discours.

- Je voudrais également évoquer tous les combattants qui nous ont quitté depuis cette bataille et dont les noms seront rajouté au monument dès la fin de cette cérémonie. On a longtemps parlé d'une malédiction jeté sur ces héros dont les morts accidentelles ne pouvaient pas être de simples coïncidences. Espérons juste qu'avec le départ de ce grand héros, l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui s'estimera vengée et laissera en paix ceux d'entre-nous qui ont fondé une famille et doivent veiller sur elle.

Sa voix se brisa définitivement sur la dernière phrase et sa femme, dans le public, lui adressa un signe d'encouragement.

_**Chochotte.**_

_Toi aussi tu serais terrifié si tu faisais partie d'une organisation dont les membres se font tuer un par un._

_**Pfff, pour ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre de toute façon.**_

_Hé ! Il a fait virer tous les Aurors pour qu'ils participent à la bataille, c'était pas rien quand même!_

_**Un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ses convictions n'est pas un vrai homme.**_

_Et c'est une face de serpent qui me dit ça..._

_**C'est qui la face de serpent ?**_

_Tu es au courant, au moins, que si tu m'étrangles avec ma propre main et que je meure dans d'atroces souffrances tu mourras avec moi ?_

_**Je peux aussi te castrer avec ta propre main...**_

- Dedalus Diggle, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont la joie de vivre réchauffait le cœur.

_**Hé, c'est pas lui qui s'est fait zigouillé par l'hippogriffe sauvage ?**_

_Si, c'est celui qui avait un grand chapeau._

_**Je me demande vraiment comment l'Ordre a pu survivre toutes ses années avec des membres aussi inutiles...**_

_Inutiles, inutiles..._

_**C'est vrai, quoi ! Il a suffit qu'on se déguise, qu'on le saoule et qu'on le mette au défi de chevaucher un hippogriffe ! Même Rodolphus n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi stupide !**_

_C'est qui ça, Rodolphus ?_

_**Jaloux ?**_

_Dans tes rêves._

_**Le mari de Bellatrix.**_

_Sans blague, quelqu'un a vraiment épousé cette folle furieuse ?_

_**Dit celui qui l'a tuée.**_

_..._

_**Tiens, sujet encore sensible ?**_

- Abelforth Dumbledore, soutien inconditionnel de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont le bar malfamé a servi de refuge à bien des âmes en peines.

_Tiens, c'est marrant, je n'aurais pas qualifié des meurtriers, des putes et des soûlards d'âmes en peine..._

_**Cet homme était un dieu.**_

_Pardon ?_

_**Son Whisky Pur-Feu trente-sept ans d'âge était à mourir.**_

_Le truc immonde que tu buvais à chaque fois qu'on faisait le repérage ?_

_**Le truc immonde que **_**tu****_ buvais._**

_M'en parles pas, j'ai encore le goût dans la bouche ! Pourquoi t'as pas annexé mes papilles au lieu de mon bras gauche ? Je t'aurais laissé me soûler sans problème !_

_**Et une fois ivre, j'aurais profité de cette jolie bouche pour...**_

_Ta gueule._

- Elphias Dodge, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui n'a jamais cessé sa contribution au domaine si fascinant qu'est les potions.

_**Celui-là c'est celui qui a été coupé en deux, non ?**_

_Non, celui-là c'est celui sur qui on a lâché une horde de vampires dans l'Allée des Embrumes._

_**Ah oui, c'est vrai !**_

_C'était marrant de voir comme une petite odeur de sang sur ses vêtements les a attiré comme des mouches sur une vache morte._

_**Tes comparaisons moldues sont vraiment écœurantes.**_

_On dit ça comment dans le monde magique ?_

_**Comme des vampires sur un cadavre.**_

- Maryse Finnigan, membre des Tireurs d'Élite, dont la précision a, une fois de plus, permis de sauver des vies.

_C'est quand même affreux vis-à-vis de Seamus..._

_**Le deal était clair : mes Mangemorts contre mes meurtriers et l'Ordre du Phénix. Je t'ai laissé épargner ceux qui t'étaient chers mais aucune pitié pour les autres.**_

_Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable quand même._

_**Tss...**_

_Arrête ça !_

_**Épargne-moi le couplet « remords ». Je te signale que j'étais dans ta tête lorsque tu as levé la baguette contre cet homme, que j'ai vu en même temps que toi la surprise dans ses yeux, que j'ai senti que ta main n'a pas tremblé. Fais-toi à l'idée que tu es devenu un meurtrier et arrête de me pourrir la vie avec tes jérémiades !**_

_J'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

_**Malheureusement pour toi, tu auras beau te lever et afficher une mine pâle pour te faire excuser, je ne sortirais jamais de ta tête...**_

_L'amertume est la même pour nous deux, tu sais._

_**Je sais.**_

- Hestia Jones, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui a toujours su s'attirer la confiance et l'affection de ses pairs.

_Je me suis toujours demandé, est-ce que les maladies moldues affectent les Sang-Purs ?_

_**Évidemment que non, nous sommes des êtres supérieurs après tout!**_

_Donc c'est pour ça que personne n'a posé l'hypothèse d'un cancer quand elle est allée à Sainte-Mougouste ?_

_**Cancer ?**_

_Ben oui, le sortilège qu'on lui a lancé a seulement permis à son corps de développer une maladie mortelle, il fallait bien qu'elle sorte de quelque part cette maladie !_

_**Notre noyau magique nous protège de toutes les infections non-magiques, que ce soit les virus ou les cancers.**_

_Ok, si tu le dis. Attends, ça veux dire que les sorciers n'attrapent jamais la grippe ?_

_**Si, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.**_

_Ah. C'est pas cool._

_**Tu es désespérant...**_

- Minerva MacGonagall, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui a été pour la plupart d'entre vous une professeur admirable et d'une ténacité remarquable.

_Je ne lui ai jamais rapporté la Coupe de Quidditch..._

_**Pardon ?**_

_En début de sixième année, elle m'a nommé capitaine de l'équipe et elle m'a juré que Vous-Savez-Qui ne serait rien à côté de ce qu'elle me réservait si la Coupe ne revenait pas sur son bureau._

_**Vieille chatte sénile.**_

_Oh ? Blessé dans ton orgueil ?_

_**Pas du tout. Il n'y a que les fous et les inconscients qui ne me craignaient pas.**_

_Et Dumbledore._

_**Dumbledore était fou **_**et****_ inconscient !_**

_Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accorder du crédit à tes ennemis ?_

_**Parce qu'ils n'en ont aucun ! Ils m'ont lâchement abattu dans le dos après que tu ais détruit tous mes morceaux d'âme !**_

_Tom, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de relancer ce débat..._

_**Alors arrête de parler de Dumbledore comme s'il était Merlin en personne !**_

_Pour moi il était comme Merlin. Et toi comme Mordred._

_**Un roi usurpateur et ténébreux ? J'aime bien... Et toi, tu serais qui ?**_

_Je ne sais pas... Guenièvre, peut-être ? _[*]

- Bryan Parsons, membre des Tireurs d'Élite, dont la foi inébranlable en l'humanité lui a permis de ne pas douter une seule seconde de notre victoire.

_**Qui est le boursouffle qui lui a écrit son discours à ce ministre de pacotille ?**_

_Hum, j'ai bien peur qu'il l'ai écrit lui-même._

_**On le tue ?**_

_Non, c'est dans le contrat, les Weasley sont intouchables._

_**Pourquoi je n'ai pas des Mangemorts intouchables, moi ?**_

_Parce que le seul que tu aurais daigné épargner c'est Lucius Malefoy. Et ce Malfoy là est actuellement en détention au service psychomagique de Sainte-Mangouste avec six tentatives de suicides à son actif._

_**Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour les anniversaires de mort de sa femme.**_

_Et puis, tous les Mangemorts mineurs lors de ta chute ont été épargnés._

_**Tiens, puisqu'on en parle, on n'a qu'à se faire Malefoy fils puis le ministre, comme ça ça fait un partout !**_

_T'es vraiment une ordure..._

_**Ta gueule, Guenièvre.**_

- Sturgis Podmore, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont la présence discrète était rassurante pour tous.

_**Ah, c'est celui-là qu'on a coupé en deux !**_

_Ouais, et c'était de loin l'assassinat le plus sanglant que j'ai jamais vu._

_**Pourtant, vu qu'on avait que la moitié du corps, on n'a dû répandre que deux ou trois litres de sang sur les pavés...**_

_Je vais vomir._

_**Hé ! C'est pourtant toi qui a suggéré, en le voyant sortir du bar complètement ivre, de simuler un accident de transplanage !**_

_Comment je pouvais savoir qu'en lançant un stupide sortilège de glu, la moitié de son corps se viderait de son sang ? On m'a toujours raconté des histoires de personnes se désartibulant mais on ne m'avait jamais dit que les parties... à l'air se..._

_**Et bien, on t'a menti mon chéri.**_

_J'ai eu un horrible frisson qui m'a fait oublier ton dernier mot._

_**Parfait alors.**_

- Severus Rogue, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont le rôle d'espion lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'il en oubliait de montrer son côté humain. L'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, ne suffit pas à montrer la reconnaissance que nous lui devons pour avoir percé à jour les machinations du mage noir et pour avoir risqué sa vie en détruisant les dangereux artefacts qui maintenait l'ennemi immortel.

_**Tiens, c'est étrange qu'il passe sous silence le fait qu'il ait été retrouvé éviscéré dans les cachots de Poudlard alors que c'est sensé être le lieu le plus protégé d'Angleterre ?**_

_Dit celui qui a réussit à y faire entrer une armée..._

_**Oui mais, moi, j'avais une Armoire à Disparaître.**_

_Et moi un passage secret depuis Honeydukes._

_**Et trois Mangemorts à dos d'hippogriffe.**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Je pense que cela serait suffisant pour passer les barrières.**_

_J'ai déjà fait sortir un hippogriffe des barrières, avec mon parrain dessus._

_**Et il a passé une année à manger des rats.**_

_Hein ?_

_**Ton parrain.**_

_Ça y est, j'ai perdu le fil de cette conversation..._

_**Parce que se parler à soi-même est une conversation ?**_

_Parler à une autre âme dans sa tête est... Bon, j'en ai marre._

_**Déjà ?**_

_Tu as gagné, on se barre._

_**Diantre, avant même la fin de l'oraison ? Je n'étais pourtant pas au maximum de mes capacités...**_

_Tu continueras de me faire chier quoi que je fasse donc autant que je me trouve une salle vide pour être un peu au calme, toute cette foule m'oppresse._

Il desserra sa cravate, ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et rajusta sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules. Sans un regard pour Hermione, à sa droite, qui avait le visage plongé dans son mouchoir et Ron, à sa gauche, qui regardait dans le vide, un air douloureux peint sur le visage, il se leva et remonta l'allée vers le château.

- Alicia Walters, membre des Tireurs d'Élite, dont l'esprit d'analyse et la rapidité d'action a sauvé de nombreuses vies.

Il avait presque atteint les rangées du fond. Il sentit son bras gauche se lever et adresser un doigt d'honneur au ministre. Percy émit un hoquet indigné.

_J'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre à faire ça._

_**Un Lord se doit de toujours sortir en beauté.**_

_Tu es un Sang-Mêlé._

_**Toi aussi. Donc, à nous deux, nous sommes Sang-Pur.**_

_Et nos moitiés moldues, tu en fais quoi?_

_**Je les prend, je les retourne et je les-**_

_Non mais ça va pas ?_

_**Qu'y puis-je si, après avoir passé autant de temps avec un jeune homme élevé comme un moldu, mon vocabulaire s'en ressent ?**_

_Tu es surtout en manque. On se fait un gigolo ce soir ?_

_**Bonne idée. Il s'agit de fêter la fin de notre contrat dignement. Et c'est à mon tour de prendre.**_

_Tu rêves, c'est à mon tour de me faire prendre !_

_**Parce que se faire tailler une pipe dans les backrooms compte pour un tour ?**_

_Évidemment._

_**Je refuse de fêter la mort de Dumbledore en étant dessous !**_

_Oh, allez, je sais que tu adores nous sentir nous consumer et gémir comme la dernière des putains sous les coups de butoir d'un mec monté comme un centaure._

_**Je préfère largement soumettre un jeune éphèbe et le pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce !**_

_Ok, on prend un dominé. Mais je veux qu'on lui taille une pipe._

_**Marché conclu.**_

Un bruit de course retentit derrière lui et une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- Harry, tu ne restes pas ? Demanda Hermione en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses yeux rougis par les larmes

- Je suis désolé Mione, je... je crois que c'est trop dur pour moi, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_**Donnez-moi un mouchoir, je crois que je vais pleurer.**_

- Oh, Harry ! Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou

_**Débarrasse-t'en vite, elle bave sur notre chemise.**_

_Être sans cœur._

_**Quelle habilité pour enfoncer les portes ouvertes, j'admire.**_

- J'ai juste besoin de marcher un peu. Retourne auprès de Ron, il va avoir besoin de toi. Encore plus après aujourd'hui.

- J'ai si peur qu'il retombe dans la torpeur où il était après la guerre. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Tous ces regards vides, ces visages tristes même quand ils souriaient.

- Chut, tout va bien, calme toi, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante.

_**Pitié, mais faites quelque chose ! Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si émotives ?**_

- Je suis désolée, tu as déjà tes propres problèmes à gérer et je viens pleurer dans tes robes, répondit la brune en se reculant.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et se redressa.

- Je vais être forte pour deux. Je ne laisserais jamais les Weasley retomber dans l'abysse.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, Hermione. Tu es déjà comme une seconde mère pour eux tous.

- Merci Harry.

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras puis retourna vers la tombe en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Là-bas, on enterrait enfin Albus Dumbledore, dernier pilier de l'Ordre du Phénix, ancien ennemi juré de Lord Voldemort, directeur de l'éminente école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, empoisonné par celui qu'il avait pendant longtemps considéré à la fois comme un petit-fils et comme une arme de destruction massive .

_Et maintenant, on fait quoi?_

_**J'ai bien envie de partir d'ici, l'Angleterre me fait ressasser de mauvais souvenirs.**_

_Et pour aller où ?_

_**Pourquoi pas les États-Unis ? Ce serait un pays à la hauteur de nos désirs.**_

_À une seule condition._

_**Laquelle ?**_

_Nous ne serons plus ni Harry Potter ni Tom Jedusor, ni le Survivant ni Lord Voldemort_.

_**Alors nous nous forgerons un nouveau nom.**_

**•• × ••**

Le Mal ne meurt jamais, il ne fait que changer de visage.

Fin

**•• × ••**

[*] Pour la petite histoire, Mordred est le fils du roi Arthur et de Morgause (la demi-sœur de Morgane). Merlin avait prédit sa naissance comme la venue de grands malheurs donc Arthur tenta de le tuer à la naissance. Il survécut et fut élevé par un brave homme sans connaître ses origines. Très bon au maniement des armes, il fut envoyé à la cour du roi où il devint chevalier. Il était vil, libertin et terriblement séduisant. Lorsqu'il apprit qui était son père, il décida de se venger en tentant de le tuer lors de la bataille de Camlann mais mourut de sa main.

Selon l'_Historia Regum Britanniae _(et celle qui nous intéresse ici ^^), Mordred est en fait le neveu d'Arthur. Celui-ci lui laisse la régence de son royaume pour aller affronter l'empire Romain et Mordred en profite pour usurper la couronne et vivre en concubinage avec la reine. Il est tué par Arthur à son retour.

**P.S :** NON, je n'écrirais pas de crossover Harry Potter/Twilight. Et si je retrouve celui qui a émis une telle hypothèse, je lui fait bouffer ses cheveux. Par le nez.

**P.P.S :** Suite à **l'engouement général** suscité par cet épilogue, j'ai commencé à écrire **une espèce de suite** qui consiste en une série de scènes discontinues mettant en scène Harry et Voldemort dans la période post-guerre. **Elle est disponible sous le nom Dépossession.**


End file.
